Pervirtiendo Hogares
by SniperGYS
Summary: Por un accidente en su casa, Gold necesita buscar donde vivir momentaneamente... Y que mejor que las casas de sus amigos para ello! ¿Lograran los DexHolders sobrevivir a la compañia total del pervertido de Gold? ¿Platicas "Educativas" aseguradas por capítulo? - Fic en conjunto con Red20 . TERMINADO!
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estará hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hará un cap y yo otro. Este primer capítulo fue escrito por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Pervirtiendo hogares<strong>

_Ya es de mañana en New Bark, pero no todas las mañanas se logra escuchar un tremendo escándalo de golpes y crujidos provenientes de una de estas casas. Más específicamente, en la casa de Gold. Puesto a que en el cuarto de él gran criador pokémon, una batalla por la comida en su habitación amenazaba con dejar en escombros su habitación._

- Togetaro, Explotaro, dejen de pelear! Destruirán mi cuarto!

_Grito iracundo el joven dex holder de ojos dorados, quien parecía empezar a tener canas, no notables, claro está, y también no dejaba de perseguir a Togetaro que volaba de un lado a otro esquivando los muebles que su compañero Thyplosion le lanzaba._

- Rayos chicos, siempre se tienen que pelear así en la hora de comer. – _Grito de nuevo sujetándose de su pokémon volador y bajándolo al suelo._– Bueno chicos, será mejor que dejen de pelear. Iré a buscar algo más de comer para ustedes dos, que los demás ya comieron bien. – _Murmuro y se alejo a la puerta azotándola en seco._

_Solo que cuando él salió, ambos pokémons se quedaban viendo fijamente con ira, no se llevaban bien a la hora de comer y eso era porque la comida que Gold llevaba para sus pokémons no sobraba para todos y para colmo de Togetaro, era el de tener a un compañero con un gran estómago, pues Explotaro comía más de lo normal y este al comer como una bestia, tomaba una pequeña porción de la comida de su amigo, haciendo enfurecerlo siempre a la misma hora, aparte de que Togetaro ya estaba en crecimiento, ya no era el mismo huevo que antes y tenía que comer más de lo que comía antes._

_Los dos sin continuar mirarse uno al otro, fijaron su vista al piso, dando con una galleta que su entrenador había comprado en Hoenn y curiosamente se había caído de la bolsa sin que uno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Los dos disimularon que no la miraban, cuando en realidad, esperaban el momento exacto para abalanzarse sobre esta, pero la suerte fue más para el gran pokémon de fuego, puesto a que fue más rápido en el instante de actuar que su compañero volador._

_El pokémon de fuego solo miraba de reojo a su compañero aún sin dar bocado de su galleta, pues lo único que hacía era presumir que tenía aquel bocado en su posesión, elevando su comida por escasos centímetros de su boca antes de que se lo pudiera comer, logrando enfurecer más a su compañero, quien parecía estar a punto de explotar y lanzarse en vuelo por la galleta con tal de comerla primero. Cosa que no pudo lograr, pues en el momento en que salió volando, este ya se había comido la galleta. Haciendo que Togetaro no le quedara de otra que vengarse de su compañero, para él, ya era la última vez que Explotaro le robaba su comida._

_Mientras tanto en la cocina, Gold se encontraba buscando en algunos de los estantes de arriba de la cocina, un poco de comida pokémon para sus compañeros quienes se podían escuchar aún peleando en su habitación._

- Rayos. Esos dos no pueden estar tranquilos ni por un minuto. – _Murmuró este al sujetar una caja de galletas de la vitrina_. – Bueno, creo que con esto bastará para calmarlos.

_Al bajar de la silla, su madre le sorprendió en seco antes de que este pudiera reaccionar._

- Hijo. Qué bueno que te despiertas tan temprano. – _Menciono ella sorprendida al ver a su hijo no estar de perezoso en su cama, como suele hacerlo._ – Quiero que me ayudes con algo en la cocina. – _Le dijo tomándolo de la mano._

- Ahora no puedo mamá, tengo que…

- Por favor hijo.

_Ella le dio una mirada tan enternecedora a su hijo, que este no pudo evitar negarse._

- Bueno. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? – _Replico este con poco entusiasmo._

- Es que parece ser que la estufa tiene una fuga de gas y quiero que me ayudes a ver si tiene una fuga para que la puedas cerrar. – _Le respondió ella, mientras movía su nariz para que su hijo también buscará el olor que decía._

_Gold le imito y efectivamente, capto el olor de gas en toda la cocina, algo que no había prestado atención cuando entro al lugar. Por lo que cerró sus ojos y trato de buscar de donde provenía el olor, y logrando que su olfato lo guiara exactamente a la estufa de su cocina._

- Tenías razón mamá. Es la estufa… - _Luego se levanto, miro a su madre y con una sonrisa le dijo lo siguiente._ – Bueno, ya me voy.

_En el segundo en que él le dijo eso a su madre, se había dado media vuelta para iniciar su escape, el cual fue retrasado, pues su madre sujeto su playera antes de que se escapara, evitando que se excusara con eso de su labor como hijo y, único hombre de la casa._

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? No te iras de aquí tan fácilmente muchachito. Arregla esto primero y luego te puedes ir.

_Amenazo su madre, haciendo que el chico de ojos dorados intentara darle más motivos a ella de que ella le acomodara un gran golpe._

- Este bien, está bien. Ya me pongo a reparar la estufa. – _Murmuro él en un berrinche casi inaudible para su madre._

- Que buen hijo tengo. Ahora apresúrate en repararla para que pueda preparar el desayuno. – _Y como si esas fueron palabras de motivación, este no dudo en ponerse serio con la reparación de la estufa._

_Volviendo al cuarto de Gold, ambos pokémons seguían peleando, y el hacer toda una demolición de lo que quedaba de habitación no lo pasarían por alto, pues mueble, tras mueble salía disparado hacía el pokémon volador que esquivaba uno y cada uno de estos, haciendo que el pokémon de fuego quisiera desesperarse para usar su artillería pesada, la cual no podía hacer, pues, aunque la habitación estuviera hecha añicos, él no podía soltar ni una mínima chispa dentro de la casa, pues quemar la casa era lo último que necesitaba el lugar._

_Por parte de Togetaro, este si podía lanzar diferentes tipos de ataques a su compañero, pues no tenía la necesidad de incendiar el lugar para fastidiarlo. Cosa que irritaba al pokémon de fuego quien seguía lanzando cosas, inclusive una caja de revistas que Gold había ocultado y cambiado de lugar simultáneamente para que nadie más que él las encontrara, o eso era lo que creía._

_De vuelta a la cocina, Gold, quien con un supuesto intento de reparar la fuga de gas, la cual se valió con un desarmador, una llave de presión y cinta adhesiva por supuesto, logro tapar la fuga con solamente cinco minutos, para que luego pudiera salir corriendo a toda prisa de la cocina. Aunque el olor del gas de la cocina se había impregnado por todo su cuerpo lleno de sudor, logrando que él fuera altamente explosivo con la simple presencia de una chispa de fuego._

_Luego tomo la caja de galletas que había dejado en la mesa y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, la cual ya imaginaba a casi derrumbarse, pero claro, cosa que pudiera reparar sin tanto esfuerzo o eso era lo que creía. Puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, la cual seguía zumbando de tanto golpe que se daba dentro, parecía que su batalla pasaba a mayores grados que ya dudaba en entrar a su cuarto y ver como había quedado._

_Antes de que el joven entrenador abriera la puerta, el pokémon volador, Togetaro, había tomado entre sus alas una de las cajas de Gold y se la arrojo a Explotaro, haciéndolo colmarle su paciencia contenida, la cual ya tenía a tales extremos que la vena de su frente se había reventado, logrando que la advertencia que le había dado su entrenador y la madre de esta acerca de usar ataques de fuego dentro de la casa la pasara por alto, con tal de así acertarle un buen golpe y dejara de burlarse de él en el aire. Pero en el justo instante en que el lanzaba su descarga de fuego hacia su amigo o más bien contrincante de comida, su entrenador ya estaba entrando a la habitación y con el espeso gas butano que tenía aún impregnado en su cuerpo, aumentándole el lanzallamas de su compañero, ocasiono una destructible explosión, de forma similar a una mini-explosión nuclear. _

_Toda la habitación de Gold fue reducida a cenizas, incluyéndolo a él, que estaba su cuerpo repleto de hollín, lo único que no estaba cubierto de hollín eran sus ojos, pues para ese instante, pudo darse tiempo suficiente de cubrírselos con sus googles, los cuales también estaban en negro._

_Él se limpio con un dedo sus gafas con su mano para poder ver como quedo su habitación. Al notar que la explosión había causado que la pared se derrumbara, lo único que hizo fue quedarse en completo shock, ahí, de pie, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar como esos dos le arrebataban de las manos las galletas de la caja quemada._

_Su madre, quien había escuchado la explosión había llegado a ver lo que paso, y su rostro no representaba otra cosa más que ira hacía su hijo._

- Gold. ¿Pero qué paso aquí? – _Refunfuño su madre a Gold, quien aún no se movía._

- No lo sé mamá. Cuando llegue esto quedo así.

- Pues no se qué vas a hacer. Ya no tenemos más cuartos en esta casa, y no te puedes quedar durmiendo en la sala como todo un vago. – _Dijo molesta, recalcando lo último para que ni se le ocurriera pensarlo._

- Pero si yo no hice nada malo.

- No importa. Tendrás que buscar un lugar donde quedarte y pagar para que reparen este lado de la casa. – _Le regaño molesta a su hijo, quien intentaba ponerse a la defensiva ante esa propuesta._

- ¿Pero por qué tengo que pagarlo?

- Porque son tus pokémons. Y porque ya le habíamos dicho a Explotaro a que no incendiara la casa. – _Recalcó ella, aún igual de enfadada._

- Cuando menos no la quemo toda. – _Murmuro él, fulminando a su compañero con su mirada._

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, nada.

- Bueno, ahora busca la forma de que reparen tu habitación, porque de otra manera, no podrás quedarte aquí en la casa.

- Pero…

_En el instante en que él trato de defenderse, ella ya se había marchado, dejándolo a solas con sus compañeros, quienes se veían apenados por pelearse como niños pequeños._

- Bueno "amigos". ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – _Pregunto molesto esperando respuesta alguna de ellos, cosa que obviamente no podrían decirle._

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Y ese fue, el inicio de la historia \o ! Traida a ustedes por Alan :3 ... El siguiente capítulo me toca a mi... Haber cuando puedo subirlo LoLU

Err... En fin, opiniones o cualquier cosa que quieren decir, dejen un mensajito

Adieu~


	2. VS Silver

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por mi ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Pervirtiendo hogares<strong>

_A los Dex Holders les gustaba reunirse cada que podían: un cumpleaños, una festividad, un nuevo local u atracción al cual ir; cualquier cosa era perfecta para disfrutar un tiempo entre ellos y sus pokémons, como cualquier otro grupo de adolescentes normales. Pero el reunirse para resolver un problema causado por alguno de sus compañeros, principalmente causados por Gold, no era el tipo de reunión que disfrutaban._

- Bueno chicos, entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer? - _Pregunto el Criador mientras veía a sus compañeros Dex Holders, quienes se habían reunido en la casa de Green._

_Todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo sin saber que contestar ante la historia que Gold acababa de contarles, sus mentes divagaban a diversas teorías sobre como el cuarto había explotado, ya que nadie le creía el cuento de que todo había sido por ayudar a su madre con una fuga de gas._

- ¿Alguna idea? - _Volvió a preguntar tras unos minutos sin respuesta, y cansado de que todos le miraran sin decir algo._

- Para mí que dejo algún videojuego conectado y se le incendio - _Comento de pronto Emerald, rompiendo el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos._

- No, yo creo que Explotaro incendio sin querer algunas de sus revistas que oculta bajo la cama, y de ser así tendré que felicitar a Explotaro - _Contesto Crystal en un tono pensativo._

- Jaja, yo digo que se le paso la mano entrenando a sus pokémons! - _Opino Red al instante._

- ¿Pero quién entrenaría pokémons dentro de una casa? - _Pregunto Sapphire viendo a sus superiores._

- Bueno, es Gold! - _Le contestaron los mayores._

_En cuestión de segundos, todos los dex holders se encontraban discutiendo sus ideas del como había sido el accidente, ignorando al afectado por completo._

- Ey! ... Oigan! ... Chicos! - _Llamaba Gold intentando detener la conversación de las mil y una formas de destruir una habitación_ - CHICOS YA PARENLE! - _Grito por encima del ruido, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle._

- Y por eso también creo que era culpa de las revistas debajo de su cama - _Termino de decir Diamond quien había tardado en callarse ante el grito de su sempai de goggles._

- Porque todos saben donde guardo mis revistas? - _Pregunto enojado mirando a todos sus compañeros._

- Porque cada que nos vemos las mencionas! - _Le contestaron todos al mismo tiempo._

_En ese momento, Daisy entro a la sala para ver que causaba alboroto entre sus visitas._

- Hola chicos ¿Que les sucede? - _Pregunto amablemente, causando que todos se tranquilizaran._

- Ah! - _En menos de un segundo, Gold se había movido de donde estaba hasta colocarse en frente de la joven Oak, mirándole con una de sus clásicas sonrisas especiales para chicas_ - Oh señorita Daisy, lo que paso fue que hubo un accidente en mi casa, y necesito un lugar donde quedarme, pero mis compañeros no parecen ser de gran ayuda. De casualidad ¿No sabría qué puedo hacer? - _Le pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano, gritando de alegría en su mente._

_Todos los Dex Holders se quedaron atónitos ante su raro comportamiento, pero la sorpresa duro poco, ya que Green se apresuro a separar a su compañero de su hermana._

-Ey tu, deja a mi hermana! - _Grito Green enojado, mientras empujaba a Gold lejos de Daisy, quien solo sonreía ante la situación_.

- Tranquilos - _Pidió Daisy mientras sonreía_ - Pero si tengo una idea!

- ¿En serio? - _Pregunto Gold con un brillo en los ojos, mientras que por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que le dejara pasar los días con ella._

- Si, porque no pasas este tiempo...

- Si?

- En...

- ¿SI? - _Volvió a interrumpirla en un tono soñador._

- La casa de alguno de tus amigos?

- EH? - _La expresión no fue dada solo por Gold, sino también por los demás Holders._

- Alguno de tus amigos puede darte alojo en su casa! - _Volvió a decir sonriendo, dejando a un Gold en blanco y a los demás con una expresión de terror._

**"¿Casa? Ya me salve! Yo no tengo casa!"** - _Pensó Silver para sí mismo mientras hacía una expresión de alegría, la cual no logro contener._

- Ey, Silver es su mejor amigo, porque no se queda con él? - _Se escucho la voz de Emerald de pronto, causando que Silver se quedara en shock al instante._

- Oye si, nada mejor que pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo! - _Agrego Red sonriendo._

- Eso suena genial! - _Grito Gold sonriendo mientras pasaba un brazo al rededor de Silver, dando por sentado que su "mejor amigo" aceptaba la idea._

- Pero yo no tengo una maldita casa! - _Remarco mientras se soltaba del agarre de Gold._

- Pero tu base secreta es muy grande! - _Comento Pearl de repente._

- Si Silver, a mi no me importa compartir la base contigo!

- ¿Compartirla conmigo? Es MI base!

**.: VS Silver :. **

_Unos minutos después, todos los Holders se despedían felices, excepto uno._

- Tienes que ayudarme! - _Pedía Silver de manera desesperada a la chica enfrente de él._

- Me temo que no se me ocurre nada Silver - _Le contesto Blue de manera preocupada, ya que la idea, tampoco era de su agrado_ - Pero mantén tu Pokégear cerca, si algo llega a pasar, no dudes en llamarme, y yo me asegurare que Blasty no falle con su Hydro Cannon!

- Uh ok - _Dijo resignado mientras se quedaba viendo el piso._

- Aww, tu tranquilo Silv! -_ Le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda_ - Solo no dejes nada que pueda explotar cerca de él!

- Pero él hace explotar hasta un simple periódico...

- Ey Silver! Deja de conquistar a Blue sempai y ya vámonos!

_Silver nunca se había sentido más frustrado, lo que solía ser un corto recorrido entre su base secreta y la casa de Green, le había parecido haber durado lo mismo que ir desde su base hasta Cerulean City, todo a causa de que su mejor amigo no podía mantener cerrada la boca ni 5 segundos._

- Y podremos ir a buscar chicas! E invitarlas a salir! Y lucirnos en batallas pokémons para impresionarlas! Y...

- ¿Y QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ? - _Grito exasperado._

- Creo que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama - _Comento Gold mientras volteaba a verlo_.

- Ya llegamos - _Le dijo en un intento de cortar la conversación sin terminar en una guerra._

- ¿Aquí? Pensé que iríamos a tu base con mas apariencia de una casa! - _Exclamo desde fuera mientras su compañero entraba a la cueva que usaba de base en ese momento._

- No puedo usar esa base desde que ALGUIEN la uso para dar una fiesta sin mi permiso - _Contesto mientras le veía no muy amigablemente, y es que el simple recuerdo de lo que había pasado en esa ocasión, le aumentaba el mal humor._

- Ay Silver, no te pongas así, no fue mi culpa que Explotaro y Togetaro se pelearan, como siempre, por la comida, y terminaran usando Blast Burn y Metronomo dentro de tu base!

- No que va...

- Bueno dejemos eso - _Le dijo mientras entraba a la base y dejaba sus cosas en una de las mesitas pokémon que Ruby había colocado cuidadosamente -_ Por lo visto el chico fashionista también paso por aquí.

- Si... - _Contesto mientras movía un muñeco de Totodile, también cortesía de su compañero de Hoenn._

- Oye... Y donde está el baño? - _Le pregunto mientras movía todo lo tenía a su alrededor, esperando que de la nada, apareciera una puerta debajo de alguna cosa._

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que va a haber uno en una cueva? - _Respondió mientras acomodaba todo lo que Gold movía en su búsqueda de una puerta inexistente._

- ¿Y entonces qué rayos hago? ¿Cómo se supone vives aquí?

- Green sempai no vive muy lejos.

- ¿QUE? Estás loco, no voy a llegar! - _Exclamo fuertemente ante la idea de tener que regresar de nuevo._

- Y tienes un pokémon volador, úsalo!

- Togetaro ya está dormido, se enojara si le despierto... Ah ya se! Acompáñame afuera! - _Pidió mientras comenzaba a jalarlo del brazo._

- ¿Qué? NO! Ve tu solo!

- Pero me da miedo ir yo solo! Qué tal si me ataca un pokémon salvaje!

- Pues que te ataque a ti solo!

- No seas mal amigo Silver! - _Siguió llamándole mientras lo jalaba, no con muchos resultados._

- No quiero! - _Volvió a decir, mientras se sostenía de lo que hubiera a la mano_ - Que te acompañe alguno de tus pokémons!

- Oh! Buena idea! - _Contesto sonriendo mientras lo soltaba y liberaba a su fiel Typlosion_ - Vamos, Explotaro, acompáñame afuera!

_El pokémon de fuego comenzó a seguir a su entrenador entre tropiezos y bostezos, hasta que los 2 salieron cerrando la puerta tras de ellos._

- ... Y en todo este rato que estuvo quejándose podía haberse ido volando a casa de Green sempai!

_Una vez terminado los problemas sobre Gold y sus asuntos privados, y además haber tenido otra discusión sobre la cena, con la cual Gold no estuvo muy contento, ambos entrenadores decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a dormir._

- Yo pido la cama! - _Exclamo Gold mientras se aventaba sobre la única cama del lugar._

- No! - _Al instante, Silver tiro a Gold al suelo y se apresuro a ocupar lo más posible de la cama antes de que Gold intentara recuperarla._

- Se supone que debes ser cortes con tus invitados!

- Yo no te invite!

- Aish, bueno - _Contesto resignado mientras se acomodaba en el piso, por un lado cerca de la cama_ - Mi estomago no me dejara dormir.

- ¿Cómo va a molestarte? Si hasta te comiste mi parte! - _Le reclamo mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la pared que tenía más cerca._

- Y no fue suficiente!

_Tras eso, se volvió a causar un silencio, haciendo creer al dueño de la base, que su compañero ya se encontraba dormido, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo. Y lo hubiera logrado, si no fuera porque repentinamente, sintió como alguien levantaba el colchón de la cama._

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Quiero ver que hay debajo de tu cama.

- Para con eso, aquí no hay nada! - _Exclamo Silver de manera molesta, realmente quería dormirse de una buena vez, quién sabe, quizás cuando despertara resultaba que la compañía de Gold, solo era un sueño._

- Enserio? Vaya... Pensé que al menos una revista o algo mas habría - _Le dijo de manera decepcionada._

- Yo no leo revistas, y además ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber? - _Pregunto mientras intentaba acomodarse para conciliar el sueño._

- No sé, protecciones quizás - _Contesto sonriendo._

- ¿Protecciones? ¿Qué clase de protección?

- Oh vamos Silver, ya sabes, protección! Para que no pase lo que no quieres que pase!

- Uh... Weavile y Honchkrow protegen allá afuera... - _Dijo en un tono confundido._

- No, no, no esa protección, si no ESE tipo de protecciones! - _Explico sin dar crédito a que su amigo no entendiera._

- No comprendo - _Su simple respuesta, causo que Gold se sintiera recibir un infarto._

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Entonces nadie te dio "esa platica"?

- ¿De qué platica me estás hablando?

_Gold se le quedo viendo, Silver le veía desde el borde de la cama, no de manera molesta por no dejarle dormir, más bien su mirada era de confusión mezclada con curiosidad._

- Entonces ¿Quieres saber a qué platica me refiero? - _Le pregunto sonriendo perversamente, recibiendo solo un movimiento de asentimiento de parte de su compañero_ - Pues veras Silver, a lo que me refiero con protección es a...

_Un buen rato después, Gold se encontraba finalmente dormido y roncando en el piso de la base secreta, mientras que Silver se encontraba completamente despierto, sobre su cama, con el Totodile de peluche que Ruby le había dado entre sus manos (Era muy suave y abrasable, ni siquiera Green se le resistiría). Un rato antes su mejor amigo no le dejaba dormir, pero ahora, una gran duda era quien le impedía conciliar el sueño. Quizás lo mejor era quitarse esa duda de su mente!_

_Se giro un poco y tomo el pokegear que mantenía por un lado para en caso de emergencia. Busco en sus contactos y rápidamente marco al número que deseaba._

- Mmm ¿Bueno? ¿Silver? - _Contestaron del otro lado de la línea, una pausa seguida de un bostezo, se escucharon también._

- Lamento despertarte Blue - _Le dijo al notar que efectivamente, le había despertado. _

- No te preocupes ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gold incendio sus pantuflas de Pikachu?

- Eh no, logre evitar que hiciera eso, es que... Gold me conto algo y tengo una duda.

- Oh... ¿Qué te conto? - _Pregunto esta vez completamente despierta._

- Bueno... Ya sabes que los niños son diferentes de las niñas...

- Uh, claro Silv - _Ahora comenzaba a temer por la pregunta que le harían._

- Ok... Ummm... Porque entonces querría usar Gold un globo... Como protección... Para cuidarse de una chica?

...

BAM!

- Ah, ¿Green sempai? - _Pregunto Gold confundido al sentir que alguien lo levantaba del piso tras escucharse un portazo. Y es que ante él, ahora se encontraba su superior de ojos verdes, en piyamas y con un aire de molestia_ - ¿Qué esta pasaaaaaaaaaaaaan? - _Su pregunta no logro ser terminada, ya que el mayor lo había sacado al instante de la base, despertando a Explotaro y a los pokémons de Silver que dormían fuera._

- ¿Qué rayos le contaste a Silver? - _Pregunto el mayor de manera que Gold captara, que no podía negarse a contestar._

- Yo solo quería darle la plaaaaaadsasdfasaf -_ Esta vez había sido interrumpido por un chorro de agua, proveniente de la enorme tortuga que había aparecido enfrente de él._

- Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Silver que puede usar un... Globo... De esa manera?

- Yo no le dije eso! Pero el no me entendía y fue la mejor comparación que se me ocurrió! - _Se intento explicar, pasando su mirada de Blue a Green, quien seguramente había sido llamado para encargarse de sacarlo de la base._

- Solo... Busca otro lugar en donde quedarte! - _Tras decir eso, Blue entro a la base seguida por Green, dejando a Gold afuera._

- Uh... Y ahora? - _Pregunto el criador mientras volteaba a ver a los pokémons que se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba._

_Dentro de la base, Silver se encontraba sentado en su cama, aun con el Totodile en mano._

- ¿Qué paso?

- Gold ah decidido pasar el tiempo en otro lado Silver, no tienes que preocuparte de nada - _Le explico Blue sonriendo_.

- Ah, bueno... Pero aun no me han dicho a que se refería Gold con su plática - _Comento dirigiéndose hacía ambos mayores._

_Green y Blue se miraron con temor. Oh sí, esa iba a ser una larga noche para ellos..._

_... Mientras tanto, afuera de la cueva, Gold se encontraba sentado junto a Explotaro pensando en que podrían hacer._

- Si no me puedo quedar aquí con Silver, ¿Adonde mas puedo ir? - _Le pregunto a su compañero de peleas que bostesaba a su lado._

- Grooooaarr!

- Oye tienes razón! - _Exclamo Gold, dejando al pokémon confundido ¿Qué había entendido su entrenador con ese bostezo?_ - Si no puedo quedarme con mi mejor amigo... Puedo pasar este tiempo con mi mayor ídolo!

_Explotaro seguía confundido, pero igual se paro al ver que su entrenador comenzaba a marcharse._

- Vamos compañero, tenemos una visita que hacerle a Red sempai!

_Y así, ambos caminaron durante toda la madrugada rumbo a Pallet Town._

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

><p>Ok!Y aqui quedo el segundo cap, tsk tsk tsk pobre Silver, que otras cosas le habra contado Gold? Como les habra ido a Green y Blue al tener que explicarle al menor sobre algo que ya deveria haber sabido? En serio ese Totodile sera muy apachurrable? Silver habra perdido al 100% su preciada inocencia? Y que hara Red con su futura visita inesperada?<p>

Jojo, sin duda Gold es una visita que nadie podra olvidar xD

Bueno, ya me pondre yo con mis fics en lo que llega el tercer cap :3 , los veo luego~

Adieu~


	3. VS Red

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por Alan :3

* * *

><p><strong>.: Vs. Red :.<br>**

_Al ser Gold expulsado de la base secreta de Silver a punta de Hidro Cannons por parte de Blasty, debido a la plática que tuvo el criador pokémon con su amigo, él se fue en la búsqueda de la persona a quien idolatraba para pedirle posada durante lo que quedaba de noche, y por otro tiempo más para que aquella parte de su casa, o más bien su habitación, sea reparada y así regresar de nuevo. Por lo que su pequeño viaje desde la base de Silver, tuvo como rumbo principal a Pallet Town._

_El criador al llegar a casa de su sempai Red, de inmediato toco con su puño, por la desesperación de pasar el resto de la noche en un lugar cálido, a la puerta de aquel lugar. Logrando con eso que una de las ventanas del segundo piso se notara encenderse, a lo que Gold se alejo de la puerta para ver si era Red quien se asomaría de ahí. Lo cual fue exactamente lo que paso, pero no fue para divisar quien tocaba, sino más bien para otra cosa._

- Dejen de hacer ruido. Estoy tratando de dormir. – _Grito él desde la ventana, lanzando una de sus pokeballs al lugar donde provenía el ruido. Emergiendo desde esta un pokémon de tipo agua, con la forma de una serpiente marina gigante. – _Gyara, usa hiper rayo contra él.

_Ordeno este a su pokémon haciendo que el criador saliera corriendo de donde se encontraba para iniciar su contraataque._

- Haaaa! Red-sensei está loco! – _Grito este despavorido buscando resguardo en donde sea. _– Explotaro, Usa lanzallamas. – _Ordeno el criador para así contrarrestar el ataque de Gyara._

_Tras aquel ataque, el dueño de la casa, pudo notar la voz del agresor y también el ataque usado para su defensa, por lo que no dudo en saber de quién se trataba._

- ¿Gold?... ¿Eres tú?... – _Red grito asomándose por la ventana mientras que Gyara dejaba de atacar._

- Si. Soy yo sempai. – _Respondió molesto desde abajo, mientras se dejaba ver por debajo de la ventana. _- ¿Puedes bajar a abrirme?

_Red le mira extrañado a Gold, pues recordaba que se había quedado en la base secreta de Silver como ya se había acordado. No se esperaba que de un momento a otro, él llegara a su casa a pedirle pasar la noche, lo cual ya era demasiado raro. ¿Cómo es que lo habrá corrido Silver de su base? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? ¿Le habrá destruido la base como le paso con su habitación de su casa?... Esas preguntas decidió dejarlas para más tarde, ya que se encontraba realmente agotado del sueño y eso se lo preguntaría para luego, ahora lo único que quería era dormir. Por lo que bajo y le abrió la puerta a Gold._

- Muchas gracias sensei, se lo agradezco mucho. – _Le dijo riendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda._

- Si, pero luego me cuentas qué ocurrió con Silver. Me parece raro que te hayas ido de su base así de rápido. – _Comento Red con un tono cansado en su voz mientras subía a su habitación._

- No hubo ningún problema. – _Respondió el molesto ante tal insinuación._

- Claarooo… - _Menciono este mientras seguía subiendo._

- Ham… Red-sensei… ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – _Pregunto al notar que Red ya se estaba a punto de recostar en su cama._

- Es cierto, se me olvidaba que estabas aquí. – _Gold solo le miro molesto ante ese comentario y solo se limito a sonreír. No quería que Red lo echara de su casa por un pequeño pleito. _– Déjame ver… Creo que tengo un colchón o mi cama de campaña que puedes usar para dormir.

_En eso Red saca de su armario su típica bolsa para dormir, la cual se la deja a Gold en el suelo para que se acomode y pase así la noche, aunque Gold lo miraba inexpresivo, pues andaba esperando a que le hubiera dejado un buen lugar dónde dormir. Pero no le fue tan mal como con Silver, que lo había dejado dormir en el suelo sin nada._

_Tras unos breves minutos, Gold se inquieto un poco en el piso, pues no conciliaba el sueño. Después de la batalla contra Gyara, se sentía un poco energético como para dormir de nuevo. Por lo que no le quedo de otra que buscar debajo de la cama de Red a ver si no encontraba alguna revista, en caso de que él si la tuviera y no como Silver que no tenía nada oculto bajo su cama._

- ¿Ha?... ¿Qué está pasando?... – _Pregunto cansado Red al sentir como su cama se movía._

- No, no es nada sensei. – _Trato de excusarse Gold al ver que despertó a Red sin querer. _– Es solo que…

- Alli no encontraras nada Gold… - _Respondió Red entre bostezos como sabiendo lo que Gold buscaba debajo. _– Así que vuelve a dormir…

- ¿Cómo sabe qué era lo que yo andaba bus...? – _En eso Gold fue interrumpido por los ronquidos de Red, quien parecía no querer hacer caso de las palabras del criador pokémon. _– Seguro que Red-sensei si tiene revistas así en su cuarto y no quiere decírmelo. – _Murmuro Gold como si de un plan malévolo se tratara. _– Bueno, si lo encuentro, un par de hojeadas me ayudará a dormir. – _Se dijo para sí, y luego se levanto en su búsqueda._

_Y como si una misión imposible se tratara, Gold busco por todos lados las dichosas revistas de su sensei, buscando entre el armario, dentro de algunas cajas, las cuales tenían sus cosas para viajar y uno que otro videojuego, entre su ropa, en dónde no había nada de lo que él buscara. Por lo que dejo su búsqueda de aquellas posibles revistas que Red pudiera ocultar en su cuarto y se resigno a tratar de dormir de nuevo, y a pesar del desorden y el escándalo dentro de la habitación, Red no se despertó de tanto alboroto._

_Aunque luego para Gold, con tanto movimiento que hizo en esos precisos instantes, se sentía tan activo que no podía conciliar aún el sueño. Por lo que se puso a pensar que hacer en ese instante para lograr dormir._

- Rayos. ¿Y ahora qué hago?... – _Murmuró el molesto mientras se acomodaba de un lado a otro sobre la bolsa de acampar. Y por unos breves minutos, le llego una idea que siempre le funcionaba cuando no podía dormir. _– Eso es. Ya sé que hacer!

_Luego de decir esto, Gold se metió más dentro de la bolsa de acampar y en su mente lo único que hacía era fantasear con Crystal, la cual estaba luciendo para Gold diferentes atuendos._

_Mente de Gold:_

_En un escenario en blanco, muy grande, con muebles de madera y antiguos, piso alfombrado de rojo. Sin lugar a duda era una mansión gigantesca, y ahí se encontraba una Crystal con vestuario de sirvienta, de una falda un poco corta y de un delantal demasiado escotado para sus gustos, pero más para los gustos de Gold, quien dentro de esta escena se encontraba sentado en un sillón, mirándola con una sonrisa extendida de oreja a oreja._

- Dígame amo. ¿En qué le puedo servir hoy? – _Pregunto Crys, mientras se inclinaba ante él y su rostro se coloreaba de un rojo intenso._

- Hum… Veamos… - _Murmuró haciéndose el importante. _– Quiero que me des varios besos… aquí. – _Le dijo apuntando a su boca._

- Amo, eso me hace muy feliz. – _Y ante esto, ella se abalanzo contra Gold._

_Realidad:_

_Gold se movía de un lado a otro murmurando entre frases lo que soñaba._

- Hay Crys, eres una chica traviesa… - _Susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras no paraba de sonreír._

_Volviendo a la mente de Gold:_

_Ahora todo había cambiado, el escenario era más bien la habitación de Gold, la que había sido destruida, pero ese no era el único cambio, pues Crystal aparecía vestida ahora como una gatita, con orejas, collar con cascabel y cola de gato sobre su ropa de siempre._

- Hay que linda gatita eres Crys. – _Le dijo mientras la sentaba entre sus piernas y le acariciaba sus orejas._

- Nyaa. Soy su gatita. Nya. – _Maulló ella contenta mientras se acercaba más a Gold y le lamía el rostro. _– No lo dejaré ir Gold-sama. Nya.

- Neko-Crys, no me lamas tanto. – _Le murmuro mientras fingía alejársela de él._ – Por favor Crys, relájate un poco.

- Nya. No quiero, nya. – _En ello, ella se abalanzó sobre él, atrapándolo como un ratón indefenso. _– Ahora sí. Nya. No tienes escapatoria de mí. Nya.

_Regresando a la realidad:_

- Crys, no te conocía esas mañas. Si que eres una gatita testaruda. – _Hablo más fuerte, haciendo que Red empezara a notar con cautela lo que decía Gold, aunque eso no le quitaba el sueño aún._

_De nuevo en la mente de Gold:_

_Regresando a su fantasía:_

_Ahora el escenario volvió a cambiar, ya no era la habitación de antes, sino más bien era un salón de escuela, o más bien, el salón de clases del orfanato en donde esta Crys, y ella andaba disfrazada esta vez de profesora, con su bata de laboratorio, con falda algo alargada, su misma blusa rosa y con lentes._

- Gold. Debes de prestar más atención a las clases. – _Le reprocha a Gold, quien está más distraído en su figura que en otra cosa. _– Sabes que te tendría que castigar si no haces tus trabajos. ¿Cierto? – _En ello se acerco más a Gold, poniendo sus manos sobre el pupitre y hablándole en un tono más que seductor._

- Y dime. ¿Cómo me castigarías Profesora Crys? – _Respondió el en tono soberbio._

- Vaya que eres un chico testarudo. – _En eso, saca ella una regla de su falda que tenía tras su espalda y la azota contra su mano. _– Imagino a que esto te hará cambiar de parecer. – _Le dice con una sonrisa extendida en su rostro, haciendo que Gold solo sonriera más y ansiara su "castigo"._

_Realidad de nuevo:_

_Gold se movía de un lado a otro, a lo que según para él, era el sentir los golpes de la regla sobre su cuerpo y babeando sin parar por lo que le "hacía Crystal a él". Eso claro sin dejar de dar alaridos de "dolor", haciendo que Red se sintiera cada vez más incomodo y acercándolo más a abrir sus ojos por el ruido que hacía su invitado._

- Ha, si Crys. Soy un niño malo… Ha, si que eres una profesora muy mala y agresiva… Ha… Vamos, necesito que me castigues… - _Susurro entre gritos fingidos._

_Volviendo a su "sueño":_

_Ahora todo había cambiado, el escenario era el laboratorio del profesor Oak, pero ya no era todo un laboratorio, las mesas de exámenes continuaban ahí, pero ya no había tanto aparato electrónico. Lo que si quedaba era esa mesa, con Gold sobre ella, sentado impaciente por la llegada de alguien._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella apareció una Crys, esta vez disfrazada de enfermera tímida, quien entro con un termómetro, una jeringa de juguete y su tableta de papeles para anotar los datos del "paciente"._

- Hola señor Gold. Vine a tomarle su temperatura. Por favor abra su boca mientras le tomo el pulso.

_En ello Gold "obedientemente" le hizo caso y abrió su boca, dejándole escurrir una gran cantidad de saliva, mientras que ella tomaba su muñeca para verificar su presión. Después de comprobar que su presión era la de una persona saludable tomo el termómetro y su cara parecía sorprendida, pero no dejo de sonrojarse._

- Vaya, parece que tiene una fiebre muy alta. – _Le dijo sonriente, mientras agitaba el termómetro._

- ¿Y acaso usted no sabrá como quitarme esta fiebre que tengo enfermera? – _Pregunto él sonriente mientras acercaba a Crystal a él rodeándola con su brazo por la espalda y atrayéndola más hacía él._

- A lo mejor tenga algo para usted.

_Luego ella se subió junto con el sobre la mesa y Gold no paraba de besarla, mientras que Crys jugaba con él, sacando la jeringa de juguete con tremenda aguja._

_Volviendo a la realidad:_

_Red ya estaba cubriéndose su cabeza debajo de su almohada para no seguir escuchando los gritos que lanzaba Gold por los sueños que tenía con Crys. Pero Gold no paraba con eso, sino que también se retorcía sobre el piso de un lado a otro._

- ¿Por qué no mejor me intentas dar unas pastillas y me quitas esa aguja de mi pecho?... – _Dijo Gold aún con los ojos cerrados mientras se limpiaba su boca de saliva._

_De vuelta a su mente:_

_Ahora todo había cambiado, el escenario volvió a ser el cuarto de Gold, y dentro del lugar se encontraba una Crystal con un vestuario de gimnasta, haciendo estiramientos sobre la cama de Gold y este sentado mirándola desde el suelo, admirando como ella se movía con delicadeza._

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –_Pregunto ella en tono provocador a Gold._

- Claro que me gusta. – _Respondió sonriente mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y los brazos sobre sus rodillas._

- Jiji. – _Rió ella de forma tímida y luego se acerco a él._ – Y eso que aún no has visto nada.

_En ello, Crystal se estiro hacia él, avanzando con sus manos sobre la cama para bajar por Gold, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, una persona se lo había rebatado de donde estaba, tomándolo por los hombros y llevándoselo para sí._

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es un jovencito muy perspicaz el de aquí. – _Murmuro una chica a su oído, mientras lo seguía arrastrando. _– Creo que necesitara un castigo jovencito. – _En ello, él volteo y pudo ver a una Crystal disfrazada de policía._

- Si oficial. Castígueme con todo su peso de la ley. – _Le dijo mientras se aferraba a sus piernas, haciéndola tropezar._

- Vaya que tiene unas manos inquietas. Tendré que castigarlas también.

_En ello, la Crystal policía toma unas esposas de su cinturón y sujeta las manos de Gold por la espalda y esposándolo en el pie de su cama para que no se pudiera escapar de su "castigo" tanto de la policía Crys, como de la gimnasta Crys. Las cuales ahora se estaban peleando en ver quien le hacía pasar un "mal rato" primero. Pero ninguna pudo hacer nada, porque de la nada apareció otra chica, cubierta por una nube de humo negro, haciendo que las dos gritaran del susto._

_Era una diablilla, y no solo cualquier diablita, era una Crys diablita. Quien reía en el centro del lugar donde estaban los tres y con elegancia se acercaba a Gold, pasando una de sus piernas sobre el rostro del chico y encajando su tacón rojo y puntiagudo en su garganta._

- Será mejor que te tranquilices muchachito. Que yo no quiero que vayas rápido. – _En eso, fue bajando su tacón, cada vez más hasta elevarla sobre su pecho y clavándolo en este. _– Yo iré primero que ustedes dos, así que peléense en ver quien sigue. – _Dijo ella apuntando con su uña afilada a las dos Crys que la miraban rabiosas por su actitud._

- No es justo.

- Conmigo, nada es justo. Acostúmbrense. – _Luego, paso sus garras afiladas sobre el cuello de Gold y elevo su rostro a la altura de ella. _– Y tú. Tendrás un pequeño bocado de mí. Así que disfruta.

- Vaya… - _Susurro él sonriente y nervioso ante la insinuación de aquella Crys. _– De las tres, tu eres la que sabe como castigar a un hombre.

- ¿En serio? – _Gruño otra voz chillona que estaba entrando a la habitación._

- ¿Qué otra Crys? – _Pregunto Gold, tras reconocer la voz, pero sin poder verla, pues estaba atado del lado contrario de la puerta. Luego sonrió para sí al imaginársela. _– Me pregunto cómo vendrá disfrazada ahora.

- ¿Qué quien viene disfrazada, maldito pervertido?

_Grito ella tras aparecer frente a él, frunciendo el entrecejo, y mostrándose con el vestuario de boina blanca, con blusa de manga larga roja y un overol corto de azul. Ella se coloco sus puños sobre la cintura y puso su pie sobre su cara a modo de aplastarlo con él, pero no de la misma forma que las demás chicas, pues ella lo tenía acorralado con su fuerza._

- ¿Crys… Crys… Crys?... ¿Eres tú?... – _Pregunto estupefacto tras mirarla tan molesta con él._

- Claro que soy yo. ¿O esperabas a alguna de estas tipas contigo? – _Gruño, mientras apuntaba a las otras chicas que solo saludaban sonrientes y avergonzadas. _– Vaya que si eres un maldito pervertido Gold.

- No Crys. No me hagas nada… - _Dijo él tratándose de salir de aquel dilema, moviéndose de un lado a otro para zafarse de las esposas que lo aferraban a su muerte segura. _– Ya Crys, solo era una broma, por favor. No me hagas daño.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te haga esto?... – _En eso, ella quita su pie de ahí y movio su mano en forma de una bofetada, a lo que Gold solo cerro sus ojos, pero no sintió ningún golpe, sino al contrario, sintió como sus cálidos labios lo besaban y sus manos lo sujetaban hacía ella. _– Si querías hacer algo como esto. Solo tenías que pedírmelo. No andar cambiándome por otras. – _Le regaño ella mientras volvía a besarle._

- Por eso es que te quiero tanto…

_Volviendo a la realidad:_

_Regresando en el instante en que Gold soñaba que iba a sufrir una muerte segura, dio un grito tan fuerte y lleno de miedo, que hizo que su sensei se despertara de golpe. Logrando que todo el ruido que había causado, alertara a Red a más no poder. Este se levanto de su cama y miro de un lado a otro para ver quien dio aquel grito lleno de dolor. Luego de girar su cabeza de un lado a otro, miro al suelo, recordando que Gold estaba en su cuarto. Miro al suelo y lo encontró bien dormido y con una sonrisa bien abierta en su rostro, mientras se sujetaba a su almohada improvisada. Como si no quisiera dejar de aferrarse a ella._

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa_? – Red se rasco su cuello sin comprender lo que pasaba._ – Juraría que lo oí gritar de dolor… Tal vez fue mi imaginación. – _Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a recostar._

- Crys… - _Suspiro de nuevo el criador en silencio mientras seguía durmiendo._

_Ya a la mañana siguiente, Gold fue el último en levantarse, después de olfatear que la comida ya se estaba preparando en la cocina. Se levanto como pudo de la bolsa de dormir y bajo corriendo a ver que había de comer en la cocina de Red. Ahí pudo ver qué Red ya estaba almorzando junto a su madre y sus pokémon se veían por la ventana de esta comer fuera de la casa, todos, incluso los suyos estaban comiendo sin problemas o más bien sin peleas, todos a excepción de Pika y Pichu, quienes compartía plato con el entrenador del padre. La señora de la casa noto de inmediato al otro chico en la casa, pues no estaba enterada de que había alguien más en casa, aparte de su hijo._

- ¡Ha! Hola. ¿Eres amigo de Red? – _Pregunto ella mientras se levantaba para saludarlo._

- ¡Oh! Buenos días señorita. – _Dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano y haciendo la misma pose que hace cuando esta con chicas, aunque claro, no haría algo así con la madre de Red, pues lo único que buscaba con ese alago era comida gratis. _– Sí, soy amigo de Red-sensei. Por cierto, mi sensei no me había dicho que tenía una hermosa hermana mayor.

_Este alago hizo sonrojar a la madre de Red, pero causo efecto contrario en Red, quien lo miraba molesto, imaginando otras intenciones en él. Cosa que se esfumo de su mente en el instante en que Gold le guiño el ojo, haciéndole ver que solo bromeaba, a lo que Red volvió a tomar asiento, junto con Pika._

- No, no. Yo no soy su hermana… - _Le dijo sonrojada, mientras le negaba agitando su mano derecha y con la otra cubría su rostro._

- ¿Entonces es su prima? – _Pregunto esta vez tomando su mano._

- No, no. Tampoco. Soy su madre.

- Ha pero que bonita es tu madre sensei. – _Le dijo él a Red mientras le pegaba suavemente con su codo al hombro de Red._

- Si, mi madre es muy bonita. – _Respondió el con una sonrisa falsa, pues aún así no le gustaba que le engañaran a su madre con cumplidos así, aunque le gustaba verla sonreír. _– ¿Pero te agrada más así en lugar de lo que querías buscar anoche?

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo anoche? – _Pregunto su madre a Gold, quien ahora parecía nervioso. No podía decirle que buscaba algunas revistas de mayor de edad de Red, pues no solo metería a su sensei en problemas, sino más bien sería tachado por la madre de Red como pervertido compulsivo._

- No, nada, nada. Solo que no podía dormir anoche por los ronquidos de Red-sensei.

_Esto ofendió a Red, quien lo miro molesto y le pego un golpe en el hombro, mientras bebía con el otro brazo su jugo de naranja, para fingir su molestia. Ante aquel espectáculo, la madre de Red reía, pues era como ver a su hijo rejuvenecido hasta sus diez años._

- Y bueno… ¿Quieres comer con nosotros jovencito? – _Pregunto ella a Gold, quien ya había tomado asiento en medio de los dos._

- Pero claro que sí. Yo no rechazo propuestas como esas.

- Me da gusto oír eso.

_En ello, la madre de Red se había levantado a servir otro plato, mientras terminaba el suyo y se retiraba a la sala para ver sus novelas, dejando a su hijo y a su "amigo" comiendo solos en la cocina para que pudieran hablar "a gusto"._

- Gold. No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas con mi madre. – _Replico el molesto a su alumno, quien solo se reía de eso._

- Por favor senseí. Solo estaba jugando. Además, no parece que le molestara a tu madre. Lo que si me molesto fue que le insinuaras que yo era un pervertido. – _Le dijo molesto mientras mordía con ira su pan._

- ¿Y acaso no es la verdad? –_ Preguntó él mientras sorbía su vaso._

- ¿Acaso le dirías a tu madre que escondes ese tipo de revistas en tu cuarto?

- Yo no tengo ese tipo de revistas en mi habitación. – _Negó él mientras miraba a otro lado molesto._

- ¿Y entonces por qué anoche dijiste que no encontraría eso debajo de tu cama?

- Porque no tengo nada de eso. Por eso.

- Ha… Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo le ha ido con Yellow-sempai? – _Preguntó él mirando a otro lado mientras sorbía su jugo._

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas Gold… He notado algo diferente en ella el otro día. – _Menciono este pensativo, mientras sujetaba su mentón y miraba en dirección al techo para hacer memoria._

_Gold por otra parte lo único que pudo hacer es soltar una pregunta al notar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro de su sensei._

- ¿Pechos?... – _Soltó él la pregunta como de rayo, evitando ser oído por Red._

- ¿Qué? – _Red dejo de fantasear y volteo a ver a Gold, con una expresión intimidada y a la vez agresiva._

- ¿Qué qué notaste en Yellow-sempai? – _Preguntó Gold esperando a que Red se creyera la mentira._

_Red se puso a dudar sobre ello, pero para la fortuna de Gold, de tener un sensei muy distraído y crédulo, este volvió a retomar la palabra._

- Ha… es que note que se estaba haciendo un poco más grande. – _Respondió entre risas, a lo que Gold le siguió el juego y rió, aunque de forma nerviosa._

_Por la mente del criador, lo único que le pasaba por su mente era: "Rayos. ¿Por qué tengo que ser el único malpensado de todos? Bueno, al menos me salve de esta". Pero lo que no contaba, era que la respuesta de Red, haría que su boca lo traicionara._

- ¿Y en qué notaste que se hizo más grande? – _Pregunto, vacilante, mientras seguía riendo._

- ¿Cómo de que qué note que se hizo más grande? ¿Acaso no es obvio que su estatura? – _Pregunto Red medio molesto por el comentario de su amigo._

- Bueno si, pero yo imaginaba que te referías a otra cosa. – _Respondió el aún riendo, esperando a que Red fuera más maduro a comparación de Silver._

- A ver dime. ¿A qué otra cosa te referías? – _Ante esta pregunta, el rostro de Red se veía totalmente serio y molesto, cosa que hizo a Gold temer por su vida, nuevamente._

- Bueno… tú sabes… a lo que solo se puede notar en las chicas.

_Ahora Red, con esas palabras, quedo algo confundido. No entendía para nada a que se refería el con ello, por lo que tomo asiento y se acerco._

- Pues dime, con que te refieres con eso.

- Me refiero a que…

_Tras unos breves minutos de platicar en la cocina, con la ausencia de la madre de Red quien sería la única que hubiera detenido esa platica, Gold le comento con algunos detalles al punto que quería llegar con el crecimiento único que tenían las mujeres, dejando a Red atónito y a la vez furioso por tacharlo de malpensado como él, logrando que este fuera lanzado de la casa, por la puerta principal con todo y sus cosas._

- Será mejor que no me sigas contando de esas cosas!

_Grito Red molesto y a la vez avergonzado, se le notaba la pena de esa plática que suele decirse entre padre e hijo, no de un pervertido a "adulto inmaduro". Logrando dejar a Gold sin casa de nuevo._

- Y no vuelvas. – _Luego azoto la puerta y el criador se miro con sus compañeros de nuevo._

- ¿Y ahora qué dije como para que Red se pusiera así? – _Se dijo, esperando más madures de parte de su sensei. _– Bueno, creo que tendré que ir a buscar otra casa en la que alojarme…

_Él miro detenidamente el horizonte, desde la calle de Palet Town que daba a casa de Red, para luego hacerle llegar una idea, tan soñada para él, que no pudo dejar de sonreír, ni de babear._

- Bueno, ya que estoy aún en este pueblo, creo que no me queda otra opción que ir a casa de Blue-sempai. – _Se dijo emocionado y saltando de alegría. Mientras que sus compañeros le seguían el paso veloz que tenía su entrenador._

__**End Chapter**__

* * *

><p>Y alli esta el tercer capitulo \o ! Uuhh ahora veremos si Blue quedra recivir a Gold despues de lo que le hiso a Silver... aunque para eso si que tardara quisas un poco, ya que primero quisiera dedicarme a mis fics xD (Pincipalmente el que esta en espera desde mas de un mes...)...

Errr... si... Jeje pobre Red, recivir esas conversaciones de su alumno, nadie le gana a Gold en perversión, nee?

Bueno, eso es todo, ahi a la proxima~


	4. VS Blue

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por mi :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>.: Vs. Blue :.<strong>  
><em>

_En una humilde casa de Pallet Town, una familia de 3 integrantes se encontraban terminando su desayuno, una animada conversación sobre un programa de televisión les mantenía disfrutando de esos tan agradables momentos familiares; sin duda esperaban que pudieran tener un día tranquilo como cualquier otro. Y lo estaban logrando, todo era tan tranquilo... Hasta que un ruido en la puerta les hiso detener su conversación._

- Iré a ver quién es.

- Descuida mamá, yo iré! - _Contesto la joven mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la entrada, una vez frente a su objetivo abrió la puerta para atender a su visita._

- Buenos días Blue sempaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - _Termino gritando Gold, ya que acababa de ser recibido por una cachetada de la joven frente a él._

- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? - _Le pregunto molesta mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, para que sus padres escucharan lo mínimo de la conversación_

- Ah sempai, no tenia porque recibirme así! - _Exclamo Gold mientras intentaba alivianar el dolor del golpe._

- ¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de lo que le hiciste a Silver?

- Pues si, al menos yo SI me preocupo por la educación de mi mejor amigo!

- ¿Educación? Eso más bien era desinformación! Decirle a Silver que puede usar un... Un globo, como protección! Que no se te ocurrió algo mejor para explicarle?

- Y de que otra forma le explicaba lo que era un Condo-! - _Sus ligeros gritos fueron callados por la mano de Blue sobre su cara._

- Baja la voz! Esas no son cosas para decirlas así de fuertes - _Le regaño, más que nada para evitar que sus padres o vecinos escucharan esa inapropiada conversación._

- ¿Que pasa hija? ¿Llego Silver acaso? - _Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Blue dirigió una mirada mortal a Gold, y antes de que la joven lograra hacer algo, la puerta tras ella se abrió_ - Oh! ¿Eres un amigo de Blue? - _Pregunto la dueña de la casa al notar al chico de goggles._

- SI ! - _Contesto Gold al instante mientras se colocaba delante de la madre de su sempai_ - Soy Gold de New Bark Town, déjeme decirle que ahora comprendo de donde saco Blue sempai su belleza - _Comento el chico mientras le daba la mano para saludar a la madre de su compañera, quien le contesto sonriendo divertida por su comentario, mientras que el enojo de Blue iba a un mas en ascenso._

- Y que te trae desde tan lejos hijo? - _Pregunto la señora de casa aun sonriendo._

- Lo que pasa es que hubo un accidente en una habitación de mi casa y estoy buscando donde quedarme - _Blue miro raro a Gold ante su manera de explicar la situación, no sonaba realmente a él mismo. Sin duda el chico sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería._

- Oh pobrecito, porque no pasas y vemos que podemos hacer - _Al escuchar eso, Blue comenzó a negar rápidamente, pero su madre no comprendía lo que pasaba... O lo que podría llegar a pasar._

- Ah claro, muchas gracias!

- Convenenciero... - _Murmuro Blue para sí misma ante el tono fingido de cortesía de su compañero._

...

- Y así fue como salve al mundo entero - _Termino de contar Gold tras más de una hora de platica, en la que les había contado a los padres de su compañera, como habían salvado a Johto del ataque de Pryce._

- Vaya, Blue nunca nos conto que la habías salvado de esos pokémons de leyendas durante la pelea en Johto! - _Comento el padre de la joven sorprendido._

- Y tal vez nunca lo dije porque eso nunca paso - _Dijo Blue por lo bajo para que nadie le escuchara._

- Es bueno saber que alguien tan fuerte y valiente estará hoy en casa! - _Exclamo la madre de Blue alegremente._

- Si claro... - _Volvió a decir Blue quedamente._

- Por lo que no tendremos remordimientos de dejar a nuestra hija mientras vamos a la fiesta del trabajo! - _Comento el padre de la chica._

- Como si... Espera ¿Qué? - _Al instante Blue miro sorprendida a sus padres._

- ¿Entonces puedo quedarme aquí? - _Pregunto Gold alegremente._

- Claro! - _Contestaron ambos dueños de casa._

- ¿QUÉ? - _Volvió a decir Blue, pero esta vez sus padres si le habían escuchado._

- Oh hija, es que a tu padre lo invitaron a una fiesta de su trabajo, pero no queríamos dejarte sola - _Le explico su madre felizmente._

- Pero no me quedaría sola! Blasty y los otros chicos están aquí conmigo, además, no sería la primera vez que me quedo sola en casa!

- Igual mientras más compañía mejor, con tanto loco pervertido allí afuera, no es seguro.

_Blue se quedo en shock al escuchar a su madre. Se preocupaban de los locos pervertidos de la calle, pero no de que ella se quedara a solas con el mas pervertido de sus amigos? O el mundo se volvía loco, o sus padres necesitaban nuevos lentes para ver mejor como era Gold en realidad._

...

- Oh vamos Blue sempai! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone?

_Pregunto Gold tras entrar sin permiso al cuarto de la joven, el cual en ese momento se encontraba hecho un completo desastre, y Wiggly, la Wigglytuff de Blue, intentaba ordenarlo junto con su dueña._

- Sal de aquí, no debes entrar al cuarto de una chica! - _Le dijo mientras intentaba sacarlo del cuarto._

- ¿Y con eso me perdona sempai?

- No! - _Volvió a contestarle mientras terminaba de sacarlo._

- Por favor sempai, no quiero quedar mal con mis amigos! Déjeme ayudarle en algo.

_Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo uno al otro, y Blue se sorprendió, el chico verdaderamente mostraba sinceridad en querer resolver el problema... Eso o era muy bueno actuando._

- ... Ok, solo ayúdame a recoger unas cosas del cuarto.

- Claro! - _Exclamo Gold mientras entraba rápidamente al cuarto_ - ¿Y en que le ayudo? ¿Ordeno su ropa? - _Pregunto sonriendo perversamente mientras tomaba una de las prendas intimas de la chica._

- Suelta eso pervertido! - _Le reclamo una enojada y sonrojada Blue mientras le acertaba otro golpe en la cara y le quitaba la ropa de las manos._

- Ah rayos sempai! ¿Acaso hoy desayuno Krabbys o porque esta tan enojada como si fuera uno? - _Se quejo Gold mientras se llevaba la mano al golpe en la mejilla que Blue acababa de darle._

- Solo, haz lo que yo te diga, ¿Entendido?

- Si está bien - _Contesto decepcionado, ya que su idea de ayudarle a su sempai con la ropa ahora era imposible._

- Bien, entonces comienza con acomodar esas cajas de la esquina - _Gold se dirigió a hacer lo que le decían, mientras Blue se aseguraba de recoger su ropa antes de que Gold volviera a intentar hacer el trabajo nuevamente._

_Tras toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la habitación de Blue y de que los padres de la chica se fueran a su fiesta, el cuarto por fin se encontraba bastante ordenado._

- ¿Puedo descansar ya, Blue sempai? - _Pregunto Gold completamente cansado, ni en su propia casa se dedicaba a limpiar su cuarto, y ahora había pasado toda la mañana limpiando la habitación de su superior._

- No, aun queda algo de polvo allí - _Blue señalo un punto al azar del cuarto sin siquiera voltear a ver, su mirada estaba más ocupada en la revista que leía. Wiggly, que se encontraba recostada en la cama junto con su entrenadora, descansaba felizmente tomando del vaso de limonada que mantenía por un lado, vaso que además, había sido preparado y llevado por Gold._

- ¿Cómo fue que pase de huésped a ser ama de casa? - _Pregunto Gold a Suntaro, que en ese momento se encontraba ayudándole a trapear el piso, la Sunflora miro confundida a su entrenador_ - Oh cierto, aun no sabes lo que paso realmente verdad? Veras...

- Menos platica y más trabajo! - _Comento Blue sin separar la mirada de su revista._

- Si... Su majestad - _Contesto Gold, diciendo lo último en un tono bajo_ - Creo que Blue sempai ya se está aprovechando de mi.

- Sun! - _Contesto su pokémon, aunque Gold no sabía si le daba la razón o solo había hecho un comentario al azar_

- Me pregunto que habrá de interesante en esa revista que Blue sempai no suelta, ¿Acaso ella si tendrá ese tipo de revistas? - _Suntaro le miraba aun más confundida_ - Ah, pero han de ser revistas para chicas... Oh acaso Blue sempai tendrá fotos de Green sempai o Red sempai o Silver o mías!

- Gold!

- Aaah! - _Gold se giro asustado a ver a Blue, temiendo que le hubiera escuchado_ - Ah... Ah... Si sempai?

- Creo que ya quedo bien ordenado así _- Le comento mientras se paraba de la cama y se disponía a salir de la habitación_ - Así que fuera - _Agrego señalándole la puerta. Gold salía al instante sin quejarse, ya que temía que su sempai le pusiera a limpiar la cocina o el baño._

_Una vez que ambos entrenadores salieron de la habitación, Wiggly tomo la revista que su entrenadora leía, "Timadoras famosas" se leía en la portada de la revista. Aunque siendo un pokémon era imposible leer el contenido de la revista, Wiggly disfrutaba de ver las fotos, donde bellas y hábiles entrenadoras aparecían junto con sus fieles pokémons. Wiggly sonreía al ver tantas fotos, de las cuales Blue solía describirle en sus ratos libres, por lo que la pequeña pokémon, no podía dejar de soñar en aparecer algún día en esa revista junto con su adorada entrenadora y sus compañeros de equipo. _

_Wiggly paso de pagina en pagina hasta ver algo que llamo su atención, en las paginas finales no solo había fotos, si no también ilustraciones que enseñaban algo, en palabras de Blue, esas eran instrucciones para aprender algún nuevo truco. Wiggly comenzó a ver las imágenes felizmente, ya era hora de aprender nuevos trucos entonces!_

_Mientras Gold se había dejado caer al suelo de la sala completamente cansado, Blue se encontraba en la cocina con una laptop y pokégear en mano, dispuesta a realizar una llamada que deseaba hacer desde en la mañana._

- Ey Silver ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunto la chica sonriendo al ver que la llamada comenzaba._

- AAAAH! Blue… Ahh… Este… Yo… - _Blue se quedo viendo al chico, sin duda se veía completamente nervioso y apenado_ – Ah… Yo… Bi-Bien… Si… Amm…

- Ey, ey, tranquilo Silv! ¿Qué ocurre? – _Le pregunto preocupada, aunque en el fondo, ya sabía lo que pasaba._

- Ahh… Este… Blue… Bueno… _- Intento contestarle Silver, mientras su mirada pasaba rápidamente del suelo al techo del lugar donde se encontraba, intentando no hacer contacto visual con ella._

- Silver! – _Se escucho de pronto del lado de Silver, haciendo que el joven de ojos plateados se fuera de espalda por el sobre salto_ – ¿Qué haces en el piso?

- Ey Green! – _Saludo Blue al ver que el joven líder de gimnasio había entrado a levantar al menor._

- Ah, hola Blue… Mmm… Silver, ve a ver cuántos huevos puso el Porygon Z.

- Ah… Ok – _Silver salió torpemente del cuarto._

- Green! Tu Porygon no puede poner huevos! – _Comento Blue mientras miraba medio enojada la pantalla._

- Ya lo sé, pero eso le entretendrá un rato hasta que se dé cuenta de ese detalle – _Contesto Green mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza, pensando en lo que diría_ - Mira Blue, no creo que sea bueno que hables con él o le veas, por al menos 2 días.

- ¿Por lo de la plática de anoche?

- Si! En la mañana se desmayo cuando se encontró con mi hermana! Ahora imagínate, si te ve a ti, seguro le dará un infarto!

- Aww que lindo Green, suenas como si fueras su papá! – _Comento Blue mientras se reía burlonamente._

- ¿QUÉ? – _Grito Green apenado ante el comentario_ – Has de saber que esto es tu culpa! No debiste haberme dejado solo con la tarea de explicarle a Silver los factores de la vida!

- Green, esas platicas se dan de hombre a hombre, si yo le explicaba la situación hubiera sido peor – _Le contesto tajantemente, dando una sonrisa de seguridad ante lo que decía._

- Rayos, quizás tengas razón! – _Comento Green molesto_ – Humm, por cierto, Red me hablo hace rato, al parecer Gold fue a su casa después de que lo echamos de la base.

- ¿Así? ¿Y qué te dijo? – _Pregunto con curiosidad, si Gold se encontraba ahora con ella, eso significaba que algo malo había pasado con Red._

- Que tuvo que sacarlo de su casa después de que Gold hiciera unos comentarios, no muy apropiados sobre Yellow.

- Oh… Entonces por eso Gold está aquí

- ¿QUE GOLD ESTA ALLI?

_Green se giro al escuchar el grito que Silver acababa de dar desde la puerta de la habitación, su mirada y tono de voz claramente mostraban, que no estaba muy contento con lo que acababa de escuchar, al grado de incluso olvidar la pena que sentía al ver a la chica._

- Oh rayos Blue ¿Quieres que vayamos a sacarlo? _– Pregunto Green mientras detenía a un Silver que intentaba aventarse contra la portátil en su intento de transportarse atreves del monitor._

- Naaah, está bien, lo puse a limpiar mi cuarto y se ah quedado dormido en el piso de la sala!

- Ah de estar muerto… - _Comentaron Silver y Green mientras se veían mutuamente._

_Mientras Blue continuaba con su video llamada, Wiggly se adentraba a la sala de la casa, deseando poner en práctica lo que acababa de aprender de la revista. Su mirada se poso rápidamente en Gold que dormía sobre la alfombra, y comenzó a preguntarse "¿Acaso llevaría algo de valor que pudiera robar?", Wiggly se acercó al chico intentando no despertarlo y comenzó a inspeccionar los bolsillos de su ropa._

- ¿Qué haces? – _Pregunto Gold entre sueños al sentir que alguien le movía la ropa, Wiggly se detuvo en su labor asustada, pero al ver que el joven seguía dormido, decidió continuar con su trabajo_ – No sabía que tenía esas mañas, Blue sempai…

_Wiggly se volvió a detener al escuchar el nombre de su entrenadora y escaneo la habitación, pero su dueña no estaba cerca y Gold seguía dormido, quizás debería seguir con su búsqueda en la otra bolsa de la ropa de Gold._

- Oh sempai, ya sabía que no podía resistirse a mí – _Volvió a decir Gold entre sueños mientras comenzaba a babear, provocando que Wiggly comenzara a dudar de la salud mental del joven_ – Si que le gusta jugar sempai…

_Sin entender lo que el Criador decía entre sus dueños, Wiggly siguió buscando, hasta que encontró algo cuadrado y quizás valioso entre la ropa del joven ¿Sería acaso el Pokédex? O ¿Sería su cartera? Ambas opciones parecían una buena opción para robar! Wiggly se subió sobre el estomago de Gold y comenzó a jalar del objeto que Gold guardaba en su bolsa._

- Usted sí que es una chica de acción sempai… - _Comento él ya no tan dormido Gold al sentir el peso extra sobre si_ – Porque mejor no me da un besito de buenas noches!

_Tras decir eso, Gold se abrazó de lo que tuviera encima, y se giro de forma que aprisionara " a su víctima" bajo él , quedando tanto el entrenador como el pokémon viéndose a los ojos._

- AAAAHHHH! – _Grito Gold asustado al ver al par de enormes ojos verdes frente a él._

- WIGGLYYYYYY! – _Grito también Wigglytuff asustada._

- ¿QUE RAYOS LE HACES A MI POKÉMON, PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO? - _Grito de pronto Blue al entrar a la habitación y ver como Gold parecía haber intentado besar a su pokémon._

- Ah sempai! No es lo que parece! – _Exclamo Gold alarmado mientras soltaba al pokémon y se paraba rápidamente._

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que crea después de ver esto? – _Pregunto una realmente enojada Blue mientras cargaba a su pokémon, que al verse libre había corrido hacía ella sin dudarlo._

- AAHH NO SE QUE PASO SEMPAI! PERO JURO QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

…

- Me sorprende… Que aun siga con vida… - _Dijo Gold levemente desde el piso de la sala de Blue, su cara parecía haber sido usada como saco de boxeo de una pequeña pokémon rosa, y eso sin contar los golpes que Blue le había dado también_ – Blue sempai se paso, fue solo un accidente! Aunque por lo menos debo decir, que me sorprende que no me haya corrido ya de la casa…

_Togetaro se encontraba a su lado, por más de una hora había estado escuchando a su dueño decir lo mismo sobre Blue, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a su entrenador pararse de donde había estado los últimos minutos._

- Y para acabarla no me dijo en qué cuarto me voy a quedar! Togetaro, espera aquí mientras encuentro a Blue sempai para preguntarle o mientras encuentro un cuarto vacío donde podamos ir a descansar.

_Gold dejo a su pokémon en la sala y comenzó a buscar por la casa, abriendo cuanta puerta encontrara buscando a su sempai o algún cuarto para visitas._

- Esto es un closet, aquí no me puedo quedar… Y ahí una puerta bajo la escalera… Naah, no puede ser allí, ni que fuera "Kadabra Potter y la piedra de la evolución" … ¿Y dónde estará Blue sempai? Oh ya se! Quizás en su cuarto!

_Gold se dirigió al cuarto y abrió la puerta quedamente, pero encontró la habitación vacía, aun así, no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para ver que guardaba su sempai que no le hubiera dejado ver horas antes, por lo que comenzó a mover ligeramente las cosas en el cuarto, intentando no desacomodar nada o seguramente terminaría limpiando todo nuevamente._

- Rayos! Como puede ser que ni Blue sempai tenga alguna revista o cosas de su edad? – _Exclamo Gold mientras hojeaba un par de fotos de Blue con los demás chicos_ – Fotos con Silver, con Red sempai, con Yellow sempai, con Krys… Con Green sempai… Los chicos de Sinnoh… Los de Hoenn… ¿Porque yo no estoy en ninguna de estas fotos? Oh no, aquí estoy yo… Jaja, ese fue el día que Emerald y yo le jugamos una broma a Green sempai.

_Cansado de ver las fotos, Gold se dirigió al único lugar del cuarto que no había revisado, debajo de la cama de su Sempai, por lo que metiendo la mano bajo la cama, saco lo primero que encontró._

- Revistas! Por fin! – _Exclamo felizmente, pero su felicidad decayó al instante_ – ¿Timadoras famosas? Esto… No es lo que pensaba… - _Gold comenzó a hojear una de las revistas_ – Aunque las chicas de las fotos son muy bonitas! Un momento… Ah, ahora entiendo lo que Wigglytuff intentaba hacer.

_Gold dejo las revistas donde estaban y decidió seguir con su búsqueda, de paso podría encontrar a su sempai y explicarle que Wigglytuff había intentado sacarle la cartera mientras dormía, quizás con eso el nuevo enfado de la chica se pasaría y estarían en paz nuevamente._

- Seguiré viendo que hay detrás de las puertas a ver si de paso encuentro a Blue sempai. Aunque no entiendo porque en esta casa tienen tantas puertas! Creo que los papás de Blue sempai tienen algún trauma con ellas o algo así.

…

- Creo que Green exagera… Después de escuchar lo de Gold, Silver se veía normal, bueno normal cuando está en su idea de asesinar a alguien – _Comento Blue mientras se recargaba en el borde de la tina de baño_ – Quizás y pueda llevarlo a comer mañana a algún lado, no crees Ditty? - _El pequeño pokémon rosa que se encontraba a su lado, sonrío a modo de respuesta_ – Ey Ditty ¿Puedes traerme un vaso con agua? Ya me dio sed.

- Ditto! _– El pokémon se bajo de la tina y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño._

- No te vayas a tardar! – _Tras escuchar la orden de su dueña, Ditty salió del baño y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina de la casa._

_Unos segundos después en el pasillo, Gold había encontrado una puerta que no había revisado antes._

- Veamos esta… - _Gold abrió la puerta lentamente, el cuarto al que acababa de entrar estaba dividido por una cortina de plástico bastante gruesa. Al darse cuenta de que había entrado al baño, Gold intento salir rápidamente, pero al intentar salir, tropezó con una botella que se encontraba en el piso._

- ¿Ditty, ya regresaste? – _Pregunto Blue sin saber que ocurría del otro lado. Al escucharle, Gold se tapo al instante la boca y contuvo la respiración. Ahora sí que había encontrado a su sempai._

"**Rayos! Si no estuviera ya enojada conmigo me creería que entre por error, pero si me ve aquí seguro me mata!"**

_Pensó Gold al instante, pese a los nervios que tenia, se sentía un poco afortunado de su situación. Intentando no hacer ruido, Gold acerco su mano al picaporte de la puerta e intento girarlo, pero tan solo quiso abrir, alguien de afuera abrió la puerta antes que él. _

_Ditty, que había regresado sujetando el vaso de agua con una de sus estirables manitas, se encontró de frente a un par de pies que no eran de su dueña. Al instante alzó los ojos solo para toparse con la mirada del inquilino del que su adorable entrenadora había estado quejándose minutos antes._

_Tanto el pokémon como el entrenador se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, el primero pensando en la mejor forma de eliminar al intruso que molestaba a su entrenadora y el segundo pensando en porque terminaba siempre frente a un pokémon de su compañera._

_Gold intento moverse a un lado y salir corriendo del cuarto de baño, pero el pequeño pokémon rosado fue más rápido y al instante salto sobre el criador, sin importar que hubiera tirado el vaso de agua en el proceso._

- Ditty ¿Qué pasa? – _Pregunto Blue mientras se asomaba atreves de la cortina de baño, tras escuchar el ruido que se había provocado_.

- SALVEME BLUE SEMPAI! – _Grito Gold al instante mientras se abrazaba de la chica, dejando solo la cortina en medio de ambos. _

_Ditty se había trepado en la espalda del criador y había comenzado a darle de golpes en la cabeza con su pequeña manita, sin embargo Gold no sentía los leves golpes, ya que en su mente solo había una cosa en ese momento._

"**Oh Arceus! Estoy abrazando a Blue sempai mientras se da un baño!"**

- Pero sí que es toda una señorita Blue sempai! – _Comento Gold sin poder contener lo que sus hormonas le indicaban hacer en ese momento, por lo que se abrazó a un más fuerte de la chica mientras sentía que algo de sangre comenzaba a salir por su nariz._

…

- Y NO VUELVAS AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! – _Grito Blue desde la puerta de su casa, su cuerpo solo cubierto por la toalla que había logrado agarrar en la prisa de sacar a Gold rápidamente de su hogar._

- Ah! Pero no… Tenía… Que haberme… Pateado… Sempai! - _Contesto un adolorido Gold desde el suelo, donde se encontraba sosteniendo la parte baja de su cuerpo con ambas manos_ – ESO LE DOLIO A MIS FUTUROS HIJOS! – _Termino de decir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras recibir la patada, muy bien colocada, de parte de la chica._

- Blasty! – _Llamo Blue mientras la enorme tortuga hacía acto de aparición en el pequeño patio de la casa, llevando las cosas del criador._

- Ah no no no! Ya me voy! – _Aviso Gold mientras recogía sus cosas y comenzaba a correr por la calle, antes de que Blasty decidiera usarle de tiro al blanco_ – LO LAMENTO MUCHO SEMPAI!

_Antes de que la voz de Gold dejara de escucharse, Togetaro salió volando por la ventana y comenzó a seguirle. Blue se disponía a regresar adentro y vestirse, cuando noto la mirada de algunos de sus vecinos curiosos por todo el espectáculo que acababan de escuchar._

- Y USTEDES QUE RAYOS VEN! – _Exclamo Blue con su ya notoria falta de paciencia_ – Blasty!

_El starter de agua, comenzó a disparar potentes chorros de agua a discreción causando que todos los curiosos huyeran asustados a la seguridad de sus casas, dejando por fin una completa tranquilidad a la Dex holder._

- ¿Y ahora que rayos le diré a mis padres cuando pregunten por Gold?

_Varias cuadras a lo lejos y en un pequeño parque del pueblo, Gold se detuvo a reponerse de correr y seguir quejándose de la patada súper efectiva que Blue le había acertado._

- Oh rayos, esto me dolerá por meses – _Dijo Gold mientras giraba adolorido en el pasto del parque, Togetaro comenzó a girar entretenido imitando a su entrenador_ – Seguro que mis futuros hijos y nietos lo sintieron también!

_Después de un rato Gold por fin dejo de girar y se sentó junto a Togetaro, ambos viendo como la luna recién comenzaba a surcar el cielo._

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos compañero? La única otra casa cercana es la de Green sempai… Pero después de esto, lo de Red sempai y lo de Silver, no creo que Green sempai este de humor para recibirnos - _Togetaro comenzó a flotar y con una de sus alas comenzó a señalar hacía el norte_ – No, ya te dije que Green sempai no querrá vernos, será mejor darle algo de tiempo… Al menos que… ¿Te refieres a ir más al norte? ¿Cómo a Sinnoh quizás?

_Togetaro sonrío y asintió, Gold también sonrío, quizás era buena idea alejarse de Kanto por unos días e intentar suerte con los menores de sus compañeros._

- Eres un genio! Justo como yo, jaja! Okey, pues en marcha compañero!

_Gold salto a la espalda de su pokémon y ambos comenzaron su viaje en dirección a Sinnoh._

**Continuara...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Oh miren quien sigue con vida 8D ! Ya se, ya se, me ausente mucho tiempo... Pero había tenido otros asuntos que hacer primero, pero no se preocupen no eh dejado los fics de lado ;]<em><br>_

En fin... Pobre Blue, la verdad pensaba subir esto por su cumpleaños puesto que lo termine desde hace unos días, pero pense que quisas no fuera buena idea hacerle algo asi en su cumpleaños xD, así que por esto lo subí hoy, espero quedara bien.

Siguiente capítulo sera hecho por Alan, ya veremos si la perversión de Gold acabara con los mas inocentes y jovenes de sus amigos!

Los veo luego!

PD: El cap de la Familia PokeSpe esta cada vez mas cerca, no apsa de esta semana lo prometo! Con suerte y mañana estara listo!


	5. VS Diamond

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por Alan

* * *

><p><strong>.: Vs Diamond :.<br>**

_En el vuelo que Gold realizaba hacía la región de Sinnoh durante la mitad de la noche tras haber sido botado de la casa de Blue y haber tenido que acampar el resto del día para poder recuperar energías antes de pedir posada con alguno de los que serían sus siguientes victimas, los chicos de Sinnoh. Por lo que se quedo dormido hasta tarde._

_Y mientras Gold dormía cómodamente en su bolsa de dormir a medio camino de su siguiente ataque, Blue había contactado por medio de su laptop a Green y a Silver para darles aviso sobre lo que sucedió en su día con Gold, lo cual Silver estaba totalmente desesperado en saber que había pasado, si es que Gold le había hecho algo a Blue y así tener una razón para asesinarle._

- Blue. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Gold aún sigue contigo? – _Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos al iniciar la sesión con Blue._

- Hola Green, hola Silver. – _Respondió ella alegre al verlos tan preocupados por ella. – _Tranquilos, no me ha pasado nada. Es más, ya se fue de mi casa… o mejor dicho, corrí de la casa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que lo corrieras? – _Pregunto Green al momento en que tranquilizaba a Silver que estaba sentado junto a él._

- Prefiero no hablar de eso… - _Les dijo mirando a otro lado molesta, a lo que ambos muchachos prefirieron mejor no entrometerse._

- Al menos te deshiciste de ese idiota de tu casa. – _Dijo Silver más aliviado por lo que escuchaba._

- Si, ambos nos preocupamos por lo que Gold pudo haber hecho estando contigo. – _Continuo Green igual con un rostro aliviado._

- Hay, que lindos. Gracias por preocuparse por mí. – _Les dijo Blue con un tono confortante, mientras sonreía traviesamente._

- Si bueno… es que sabes cómo es Gold… - _Respondía Green algo nervioso, detestaba que se hiciera la inocente. –_ Ha… ¿Y esto?

- ¿Y esto qué? – _Pregunto Blue algo curiosa por el cambio de actitud del chico._

- Tal parece que Red quiere tener una conversación también conmigo. – _Le dijo al momento en que revisaba la petición que Red le enviaba a su cuenta de correo._

_Y aunque la idea de estar hablando con Red en ese momento molestaba mucho a Green porque siempre era para llamarle a pedirle una batalla, Blue tenía curiosidad de saber que quería Red como para hablarle por correo, aparte de que no tenía idea de que Red pudiera usar una computadora. Por lo que se le ocurrió algo para entretenerse en ese instante._

- Mejor lo ignorare.

- No. Espera. – _Detuvo ella algo impaciente._

- ¿Y por qué quieres que espere?

- Has que se una a la conversación. – _Pidió ella al momento en que le ponía una mirada dulce, como de que niña buena. _– Anda… Porfiiss…

- Bien, pero será mejor que al menos no me salga con que quiere retarme a una batalla.

- "Clásico de Red" – _Se dijo para sí misma en su cabeza Blue al momento en que veía a Red aparecer en una ventana diferente en su monitor. _– Hola Red. – _Saludo Blue emocionada._

- Hola Red. – _Saludaron al mismo tiempo Green y Silver al verlo en la conversación._

- Hola chicos. – _Dijo Red nervioso al verlos a todos conectados._ - Oigan. ¿Por qué Silver está en tu casa Green? ¿Y por qué Blue también está en la conversación? – _Pregunto curioso mientras se asomaba a la pantalla._

- ¿Para eso querías que hablemos Red? –_ Respondió Green con otra pregunta molesto por la intromisión de su amigo._

- Ya, ya. Tranquilízate Green, de todas formas no sabía que estoy contigo y que Blue estaba conversando con nosotros. – _Le pidió Silver a Green para que dejara de estar molesto._

- Bueno… Estábamos hablando de que Gold fue a su casa antes de que tú llamaras. ¿Contento? – _Le respondió secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos apuntando al monitor como señal de que hablaba de Blue._

- ¿Acaso Gold también fue a la casa de Blue?

_Red se veía totalmente preocupado con lo que escuchaba, le había dicho anteriormente a Green que Gold había pasado a su casa y no sabía que él iba a irse a la casa más cercana de sus amigos, en este caso con Blue. Pero algo más le llamo la atención, y es que algo que le preocupo más de que Gold pasará la noche con Blue (porque es un hecho que Red sabía lo que Gold haría en casa de ella) y eso era de que si no ya estaba en esta noche en la casa de Green, en ese caso significaba una sola cosa. Que si ya paso con sus dos mejores amigos, la que quedaba en la lista de Kanto era Yellow, lo que lo ponía aún más nervioso._

- Si vino a mi casa, pero lo saque de inmediato cuando intento algo que no merecía perdón. – _El aura que despedía Blue hizo que Red evitara omitir pregunta sobre que paso, porque sabía que usaría esa ira en contra de él. _– Pero no dudo que después intente ir a la casa de alguien más. A pesar de que se fue en la noche.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – _Pregunto Red mientras su rostro se tornaba de un tono serio._

_- _Me refiero a que me deshice de ese inútil cuando había oscurecido, Red. Aunque quise sacarlo de mi casa mucho antes, pero él fue recibido por mis padres para quedarse debido a un par de tonterías e historias inventadas que les conto, que no me quedo remedio que soportarlo un rato más y después darles una excusa de que él se fue porque le habían dado una pikaseñal (un huevo con googles al estilo batman para ser precisos) en Johto para que la volviera a "salvar". – _Comento ella haciendo las comillas con sus dedos._

_Y a pesar de que la excusa que les dijo Blue a ellos era un tanto ridícula como para que sus padres se la hubieran tragado, sus amigos que habían escuchado esta, parecían que querían aguantarse las ganas de reír, o más bien los que si podían aguantarla eran Green y Silver, porque Red no paraba de reírse en el piso que no se veía tras la pantalla. Inclusive esto hizo que Silver se sintiera menos incomodado por hablar de su amigo._

- ¡Ya, paren de burlarse! – _Gruño Blue desde su monitor mientras inflaba sus mejillas._ – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió después de que él quedo bien con mis padres. – _Les informo enojada mientras que Red se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír._ – Aunque eso sí, pude vengarme de todo el maldito tiempo que pase con él. – _Sus ojos se tornaron un poco más brillantes mostrando un semblante de un aura asesina. Cosa que los tres chicos captaron al instante sobre que, Gold no termino nada bien con su visita inesperada a casa de Blue._

- Si que sufriste mucho más que nosotros si es que paso mucho más tiempo contigo que con Silver y conmigo. – _Comento Red aun riéndose, no por lo que había pasado antes, sino que ahora por lo que pudo haber sufrido Gold con ella._

- Un momento. – _Grito alarmada Blue al retroceder un poco en la conversación._

- ¿Qué pasa Blue? – _Preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo._

- Lo que dijo Red, me dio una grandiosa idea. – _Les dijo sonriente al instante en que se ponía a teclear en su laptop._

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Blue? – _Pregunto Green al verla tan activa y emocionada._

- Voy a unir a la conversación a Yellow, a Crystal, los chicos de Hoenn y a los chicos de Sinnoh. Quiero que todos estemos conectados, tengo un gran plan. – _Les dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cosa que preocupo a ambos chicos, ya que sabían que significaba que tramaba algo malo._

_Tras una pequeña charla entre todos y al saber Red de que Gold aún no había pisado la casa de Yellow todavía, Blue les hizo una propuesta a todos los que quedaban y los que ya soportaron a Gold en sus casas, lo cual consistía en una apuesta la cual algunos dudaron en aceptar y otros estaban interesados en ponerla a prueba. La apuesta era sencilla y consistía en que, ya sabiendo que Gold se iba de casa en casa de cada uno de los pokedex holders, y que Gold pedirá posada con los que quedan, el reto era quien podía quedarse más tiempo con Gold en su casa. Muchos sonaban curiosos, ya que tanto Pearl como Sapphire decían ser capaces de ganar ese tipo de apuestas, por el lado de Green, no quería escuchar para nada lo que tenían que decir, aunque Silver le interesaba igual un poco, si es que podía ganarles un poco con ese reto. A lo cual Silver, Red y Blue dieron el tiempo que ya habían pasado con Gold y esos serían los intervalos de tiempo que debían de superar los demás para ganar la apuesta. La cantidad a apostar por cada uno no se acordó durante la conversación ya que todos estaban emocionados con ganar. Acabando esto cerraron la conversación y siguieron con sus rutinas a la espera de que Gold llegara a visitarles e intentar lograr la apuesta que tenían todos._

_Al despertar Gold de donde estaba acampaba, volvió a prepararse para iniciar su viaje a la visita de los chicos de Sinnoh, por lo que libero de nuevo a Togetaro y voló con rumbo a la ciudad más cercana al que podría llegar en Sinnoh, Twinleaf Town, lugar en el cual primero trato de parar en un centro de atención tras aterrizar con ayuda de su compañero. Como era nuevo en Sinnoh, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde vivían los chicos de esa región y lo único que sabía era que alguno vivía en ese pequeño pueblo. Se dirigió a una de las casas para preguntar si no conocía a algún pokedex holder, cosa que no tardo en ser resuelta, ya que a la primera casa que pregunto, una señora de cabello azul de forma circular le atendió de inmediato al abrirle la puerta._

- Buenos días señora. ¿De casualidad usted no sabe si por aquí no hay un chico o chica que tenga un aparato similar a este? – _Preguntó él al mostrarle su pokedex a la señora._

- Si, sé donde vive. – _Le respondió ella con dulzura tras revisar el aparato._ – ¿Para qué quieres saber?

- Bueno… es que me envió el profesor Oak para buscar unos datos de la pokedex de los chicos de ésta región, porque soy el único en quien confía, aparte de que me vine volando desde mi región natal de Johto hasta aquí. Y como no me dio los datos del paradero de alguno de ellos, ando preguntando de casa en casa. – _Con tal mentira, se sentía algo tonto por decirle su verdadero motivo, por lo cual solo esperaba que ella se lo creyera._

- Ha, sí. Si es por eso, entonces sí puedo decirte. Mi hijo es un pokedex holder y su nombre es Diamond, pero sus amigos prefieren que le digan Dia. – _Le respondió ella sonriente al escuchar los motivos del muchacho. _– Por favor pasa, siéntete como en tu casa. Debes de estar agotado por buscar de casa en casa. – _Aunque la verdad de casualidad pudo llegar con él al primer intento y eso mismo esperaba, sentirse como en su casa._

- Solo espero no ser una molestia señora.

- Claro que no eres ninguna molestia jovencito. Toma asiento mientras le llamo a Dia para que venga a verte. – _Luego ella salió de la sala y fue a buscar un teléfono para marcarle a su hijo, esperando a que éste le contestara._

_Mientras tanto en el mercado de Twinleaf Town, Dia se encontraba haciendo las compras para la cena y buscando junto con Lax algunos condimentos que sean lo demasiado buenos para que sea una gran cena. Solo que tras terminar de realizar sus compras en el mercado, el PokeGear que Dia tenía guardado en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, a lo que contestó de inmediato al ver de quien era el número marcado en el aparato._

_-_ Hola mamá. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que comprar algo más? – _Le preguntó a su madre mientras se detenía en la entrada del mercado._

- Hola Dia. No, no te llamo porque tengas que comprar algo más… Pero ahora que lo mencionas, también pasa por unas cuantas Touga berries para preparar el guisado. – _Le dijo ella del otro lado, haciendo que Gold tosiera para que volvieran a su situación._ – A si, se me olvidaba para que te llamaba. Un chico muy amable que viene de Johto, vino a buscarte por parte del profesor Oak para realizar investigaciones con los datos obtenidos dentro de tu pokedex. – _Esa descripción le pareció algo rara a Dia, pero no sabía para qué pedía eso el profesor de la región de Kanto._

- "Un chico que viene de Johto".

_Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente Diamond aún sin entender que tendría que hacer alguien de tan lejos en su casa solo por una pokedex. Hasta que recordó que Pearl menciono algo parecido de un chico que es de esa región que estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, información que le fue dada por un parte de su sempai Blue, solo que no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que Pearl le dijo y mejor decidió evitar preguntar más por la visita de ese chico y hablar con Pearl después de su conversación con su madre._

- Esta bien mamá. Iré a traer las Touga berries que me pides, e iré de inmediato a la casa para atenderlo.

_Luego de haber colgado la llamada con su madre y al regresar al mercado por el pedido de su madre, marco el número de su amigo Pearl para avisarle sobre el asunto._

- ¿Alo?... – _Pregunto la voz de su amigo del otro lado._

- Pearl. Soy Dia. ¿Recuerdas de la plática que me habías dicho con respecto a lo de un chico de Johto que iba de casa en casa? – _Pregunto él intentando tener respuesta de su amigo._

- Si… Lo recuerdo.

- ¿Me podrías decir de qué trataba la conversación otra vez?

_Pearl sabía bien que su amigo no era muy bueno recordando algo en lo que ni siquiera puso atención por estar leyendo comics mientras le hablaban. Por lo que sentía demasiado frustrado el ser en parte su niñero en estas cosas. Por lo que aspiro profundamente y luego le respondió a su pregunta._

- Dia, no, quiero decir Diamond, lo que hablamos con los demás chicos Dex Holders era de que había recibido una noticia de parte de nuestros sempais de la región de Kanto acerca de que un chico que venía de Johto y está buscando posada en alguna de nuestras casas.

- ¿Crees que el chico que está ahora en mi casa sea el mismo? – _Preguntó Dia al otro lado del aparato interrumpiendo a su amigo._

- Si lo creo. Pero también dijo la señorita Berlitz que hay una apuesta con ese chico. – _Las palabras de Pearl sonaban muy emocionadas, parecía que le interesaba un reto así._

- ¿Una apuesta de qué? – _Aunque Dia parecía no entender por qué tanta emoción de su amigo._

- Hum, sí. Según la señorita Berlitz en su conversación con los demás Dex Holders, la apuesta consistía de quién podría quedarse más tiempo con él en su casa. Eso me parecería bien, ya que muchos quieren ganarles a los demás. – _Confeso Pearl alegre del otro lado del aparato._

- ¿Y no te parece raro del por qué inicio esa apuesta Pearl? – _Preguntó Dia algo extrañado del motivo inicial que pudieran tener sus compañeros de Kanto al planearlo._

- La verdad no sé que sea lo extraño. Pero si se trata de soportar a alguien en un cierto tiempo, entonces ese serías tú Dia, no, Diamond. Sé que podrás hacerlo, confió en que ganes.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso Pearl?

- Te digo si no te ríes de mí… - _Le dijo algo nervioso._

- Claro, no me reiré de ti. – _Respondió Dia en señal de confianza._

- Bueno… Porque aparte de que tratas muy bien a la gente… Eres capaz de soportarme a mí. – _Las palabras de su amigo sonaron tan generosas que no pudo soltar una risita. _- ¿No se suponía que no te reirías de mí?

- No me río por burlarme, sino porque es demasiado bueno viniendo de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – _Preguntó con tono molesto._

- A que luego no dices cosas así. Y bien, no te preocupes, ganaré este reto y compartiremos el premio.

- Así se habla Dia. Ahora vayamos por el premio. – _Grito emocionado Pearl del otro lado de la línea a lo que Dia se alejó su móvil del oído._

- Bien, adiós.

- Adiós, y procura ganar.

_Dia corto la comunicación luego y se puso a comprar el pedido de su madre para correr rápido hacia su casa y empezar con el reto, aunque el tiempo empezó a correr cuando su madre le dejo entrar a su casa al chico pervertido de Johto. Al abrir se encontró con su madre y con el chico de googles sentados en la sala y platicando de a saber Arceus que cosas, pues no paraban de reírse y de que su madre le sirva té a Gold._

- Vaya. ¿En serio salvaste al mundo dos veces tú solo y salvaste a Arceus? – _Dijo sorprendida la madre de Dia al chico que estaba frente a ella. – _En verdad que eres alguien sorprendente.

- No me gusta presumir señora, pero es mi trabajo. Además, le agradezco que me trate tan bien. – _Le respondió en forma soberbia mientras se atragantaba de galletas._

- Hay, no digas eso. Es lo menos que podría hacer por tener a un chico tan admirable como tú. – _Le dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba con él._

- Mamá. Ya llegue. _– Interrumpió Dia haciendo que Gold dejara de llamar la atención de su madre._

- Hijo, que bueno que llegas a tiempo. Tu amigo me ha contado grandiosas historias de sus heroicas batallas y cómo salvo a Arceus. – _Le respondió ella sonriente mientras abrazaba a su hijo y tomaba la bolsa con el mandado. _– Gracias Dia por traerlo, ahora podre ir preparando algo delicioso para la cena.

- ¿Cena? – _Preguntó Gold con una enorme sonrisa._

- Si, ahora me iba a encargar de prepararla. Si quieres, te puedes quedar a cenar con nosotros mientras hablas con Dia acerca de lo que te había mandado el profesor Oak. – _Le dijo ella sonriente mientras se retiraba a la cocina. _ – Y Dia, trátalo muy bien, ¿quieres?

- Claro mamá, por eso ni te preocupes. – _Le respondió sonriente, pero algo nervioso, pues no podría decirle a su madre acerca de la apuesta._

- ¿Y quieres que hablemos de las Pokedex ahora o quieres darme un recorrido por aquí? – _Pregunto Gold desde su asiento mientras se estiraba por el cansancio de tanto volar. – _La verdad no conozco ésta región. Es muy nueva para mí. ¿Sabes? – _Luego tomo un par de bocadillos que estaba comiendo de la mesa y lo puso en una parte de su mochila._

- Si, eso haré.

_Luego de que Diamond dijera eso, su Pokewatch comenzó a sonar, acordándole que le puso una alarma al reloj para que le avisará del inicio de su programa favorito. Por lo que lo que se lanzo en el sillón y tomo el control tan rápido como un Jolteon para prender la televisión y ver su programa preferido, dejando a un Gold algo confundido._

- ¿Y ahora que te paso? – _Dijo él mientras miraba como él chico no parpadeaba ni un segundo a lo que estaba en la televisión._

- Perdona, es que acaba de iniciar mi caricatura preferida, Taurina Omega. – _Respondió animado saltando en su propio lugar._

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no vas a darme ese recorrido? – _Gold parecía estar algo molesto por lo rápido que lo ignoraran como "invitado de honor" a la casa de Diamond._

- Lo siento sempai, pero es que nunca me pierdo esta serie. Es mi preferida. – _Le dijo entre lagrimas de emoción a un instante de que empezara a cantar._

- Bueno, pero a mí no me agrada mucho. – _Gold parecía estar malhumorado por lo que pasaba y luego de dar un bostezo largo recordó que no había descansado nada bien con tanto viaje, por lo que se le ocurrió una pequeña idea. –_ Oye, si no te importa. ¿Podría irme a dormir un rato? Estoy muy cansado de venir desde Johto hasta acá.

- Claro sempai, puede quedarse a dormir aquí si quiere. – _Le respondió Dia sonriente aún sin despegar la mirada de su programa._

- …

- ¿Qué pasa sempai? – _Preguntó él desde su asiento al notar la mirada seria de Gold._

- ¿Me podrías decir, dónde me voy a dormir? – _Le dijo Gold aún molesto, pues ni siquiera le había dicho donde se podría quedar a dormir en la casa de Diamond._

- Hum… Veamos… Podrías dormirte en mi cama. Yo ahora estaré viendo esta maratón, así que puedes dormir un buen rato. – _Le comentó en tono pensativo mientras desviaba su vista de la televisión. _– Y está en la parte de arriba… Genial. – _Grito él al ver una explosión en la televisión._

- Uh, bien… Entonces subiré a dormir. Avísame cuando esté lista la cena.

_Luego subió a prisa dejando libres a sus compañeros en el piso de abajo para que descansaran un rato con los pokémon de Diamond… al menos los que cabían dentro de la casa. Pero al llegar al piso de arriba Diamond continuó hablando con lo que se había quedado._

- Por cierto, mi cuarto es el segundo a la derecha.

_La respuesta no fue escuchada por Gold quien había entrado a la primera habitación de arriba a la que había al subir a la habitación. Le parecía muy bonito ese lugar, incluso le parecía que se parecía un poco al cuarto de Blue, solo que sin muñecos. La cama era muy grande y demasiado cómoda por lo que no le importo mucho tirarse a dormir sobre esta hasta que le pudieran avisar de que ya sea la hora de comer, ni siquiera le importaba que la cama tuviera olor a perfume de mujer, aunque creía en su mente que pudiera que ese chico fuera igual que Ruby como para que tuviera ese tipo de gustos._

_Tras un largo rato de andar durmiendo y al terminar la maratón de que Diamond estaba viendo en la televisión de abajo, la madre del chico estaba buscando de un lado a otro al supuesto héroe de Johto en la casa, pues ya terminando de hacer la cena y de haber ido a algunos otros mandados para comprar telas, noto que al llegar a su casa, ese chico no estaba. Solo veía a su hijo que no paraba de reír por el final de dicho programa y a los pokémon de Gold jugar con Lax y con su Glameaw en medio de la sala (lo bueno es que ni Explotaro, ni Suntaro o Togetaro habían iniciado una pelea como acostumbraban cuando no estaban con su entrenador)._

- Oye hijo. ¿Has visto dónde quedo tu amigo? – _Le dijo mientras se preocupaba al no verlo, colocando su mano en la boca._

- ¿Ah? Se fue a dormir en mi cuarto. Dijo que estaba muy cansado. – _Le respondió mientras intentaba recordar._

.- A, pobrecito. Seguro de tanto volar se quedo con mucho sueño. – _Dijo ella tomando asiento en la sala junto a su hijo._ – Entonces ve a despertarlo, que la cena ya está terminada. Seguro que le gustará comer algo después de un tiempo. – _Le comentó ella mientras iba a la cocina de nuevo._

- Si mamá. Ya voy.

_El chico salió corriendo por las escaleras hasta toparse con la puerta de su cuarto, pero al abrirla, no encontró al chico de googles dormir sobre su cama, ni siquiera había rastros sobre de esta de que él hubiera dormido ahí._

- ¿Qué extraño? Debería de estar aquí. – _Luego de que él buscara de un lado a otro por todo su cuarto. Lax, quien había subido con él, empezó a olfatear a Gold, haciéndole señas a su entrenador para que le prestara atención. _- ¿Qué pasa Lax? ¿Lo encontraste?

- Munch, munch. – _Respondió éste asintiendo y apuntando hacia afuera._

- ¿Afuera? Pero si no lo vi cuando pasamos por ahí.

_Luego Lax salió del cuarto de Diamond y le apunto que le siguiera, acto que Diamond hizo seguido para encontrarlo parado frente al cuarto de su madre apuntando como desesperado a ese cuarto, logrando que su entrenador se preocupara mucho por Lax. No entendía cómo es que Gold pudo haberse confundido de cuarto cuando le dijo cual era el suyo._

- No puede ser. Se quedo en el cuarto de mi madre. – _Dijo asustado mientras miraba a Lax de la misma forma de preocupada._

- Lax, lax.

- Pues no tenemos de otra. Tenemos que entrar.

_Él abrió la puerta mirando que efectivamente Gold dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de su madre, totalmente abrazado a la almohada de ella y que su boca no paraba de arrojar saliva. Habra saber Arceus que era lo que él soñaba pues hablaba muy bajo con una sonrisa muy ampliada y más aparte que parecía estar disfrutándolo al no soltar para nada esa almohada que se llevaba a su nariz para aspirar con fuerza, sin duda por culpa del perfume que tenía encima._

- ¿Sempai?... ¿Sempai?... – _Preguntó Diamond intentando no acercarse mucho a Gold._

- Ha… Blue… me gusta cuando usas ese tipo de vestidos… - _Murmuró Gold dejando ver una sonrisa totalmente pervertida._

- ¿Blue?... ¿Qué es lo que estará soñando, Lax? – _Miro a su amigo que estaba a su lado, pero cuando fijo la vista hacía él, ya no estaba_. - ¡¿Lax?

_Cuando volteo de nuevo a Gold, notó que su amigo estaba sobre él mirándolo más de cerca intentando despertarlo con una a bofetada._

- Lax. Espera. – _La orden de Diamond no fue tomada porque un zarpaso fue dado sobre el rostro de aquel chico de googles._

- ¡Aaaauuuhhh! – _Grito Gold levantandosé de golpe de la cama de la madre de Diamond._ - ¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?

- Lo siento sempai. Es que Lax quería que se levantase de la cama de mi madre. – _Le respondió Diamond mientras se disculpaba continuamente con él._

- ¿La cama de tu madre? ¿Qué esta no era tu habitación? – _Preguntó aún más confundido._

- No, la mía es la de alado. Pero creo que usted no escucho cuando se lo dije. – _Le respondió sonriente, dejando a un Gold muy apenado por la confusión._

- ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? Con razón olía así de bonito. – _Grito Gold con molestia y con el rostro sonrojado._

- ¿Por eso estaba babeando? – _Preguntó Diamond inocente a lo que Gold trataba de decir. Pensaba que era porque olía dulce como su fuera algo que comer._

- Si, es que tenía un aroma tan dulce que… Bueno. Seguro tú sabes. – _Le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en su rostro._

_Pero lo que aún Diamond no entendía era, ¿Quién era Blue? ¿Y por qué es que se puso así de sonriente con el olor del perfume de su madre? A lo que le llego la curiosidad de tener una respuesta por parte de él._

- Y… ¿Quién es Blue?... – _Pregunto nervioso Diamond al creer que sería mucha intromisión de su parte._

- ¿Blue? Ella es mi sempai. Es una persona algo loca y lanzada, pero vaya que es bonita. – _Le explico Gold de forma seria mientras describía algunos detalles de su sempai._ – Es una chica muy tramposa, pero vaya que tiene un cuerpo muy sexi.

- ¿Sexi?

_Preguntó Diamond curioso por aquella palabra. Casi no la escuchaba y cuando la escuchaba era porque Pearl la decía con algunas chicas bonitas, imaginando que se refería a mujeres extremadamente lindas._

- Si. ¿Acaso no sabes qué es?

_Y al no recibir respuesta, Gold le dio una pequeña charla a su amiguito para que fuera entendiendo más el tema, sin saber que por eso mismo era que había dejado traumado a su amigo Silver y que lo habían sacado a patadas de la base de él. Lo bueno era que Diamond no le entendió del todo, pues solo decía que ese término si se le daba a personas muy atractivas para los gustos de diferentes personas._

- …Y eso es una persona sexi.

- Ya veo… Entonces la señorita Platinum es una chica sexi. – _Dijo sonriente en un susurro sumamente inaudible para Gold, exceptuando por cuando escucho señorita Platinum que fue lo que llamo parte de su atención. _– Entonces luego le diré eso a Pearl cuando lo vea.

- Dia, ya despertaste a tu amigo para que venga a cenar. – _Grito su madre preocupada desde la sala, pues aún no bajaban y el grito que pego Gold y lo que tardaban en bajar le llamaba la atención._

- Ya vamos mamá. – _Le grito él avisando que bajaban pronto._ – Sempai, acompáñenos a cenar.

- Oye chico, a una cena no me niego. – _Le respondió sonriente mientras se limpiaba los ojos._

- Que bien. Entonces bajemos. – _Luego tomo la mano de Gold y bajaron rápidamente a la cocina donde su madre los esperaba._

_Al bajar, la madre de Diamond se encontraba acomodando la mesa y mostrándole a Gold donde sentarse para que lo atienda su hijo mientras servían la cena. Se sentía incomoda al tener a dos personas que habían salvado al mundo frente a ella. Estaba más que orgullosa que quería que su invitado se sintiera cómodo en su visita y con la cena._

- Espero que le agrade la cena, jovencito. Lo hice para su gusto. – Le dijo emocionada esperando a que Gold probara el primer bocado.

- Muchas gracias señora. – _Le dijo él mientras comía el guisado antes de la sopa._ – Vaya, está delicioso. – _Comento con los ojos brillando de la emoción por tal comida y empezando a aborazar con lo que tenía enfrente._

- Que bueno que le encantara, pero no ha comenzado con la sopa. – _Comento ella algo extrañada._

- Bien, ya la pruebo.

_Tras dar un pequeño sorbo de aquella sopa color roja el rostro del criador empezó a ponerse sumamente extraño. Los ojos de Gold empezaron a hincharse y su rostro se torno de un rojo intenso, su frente no paraba de sudar. Sentía que era algo muy picante que hubiera querido que le dijeran que era una sopa picante antes de probarla con tanta confianza._

- ¿Le gusta? – _Pregunto ella sonriente mientras que Gold bebía sorbo tras sorbo de agua._

- Ha, ha, ha. No sé, está muy picante. – _Le dijo él mientras sorbía otro vaso de agua._

- Lo siento por no advertirle. Lo hice con una Berry Touga. – _Informo mientras le daba una servilleta para que se limpiara._

- No se preocupe señora. Pero si me pico demasiado. Y aunque me gustan las cosas picantes, esto me tomo desprevenido. – _Respondió sonriente mientras el rojo de su rostro desaparecía._

- Que bueno. ¿Y qué le pareció? – _Le dijo sonriente esperando a que Gold le diera su opinión._

- Pues… creo que he probado mejores.

- CRACK.

_Un ruido de una pieza de cristal sonó en la cocina y la madre de Diamond lo miraba con rabia, nadie le decía que su comida no era nada buena y menos que no sea la mejor para hacerla. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ella y el motivo por el cual quería tener a ese chico fuera de su casa por no saber apreciar su comida._

- Largo de mi casa. – _Dijo ella molesta mientras apuntaba a la puerta de su casa._

- Pero… Pero…

- Largo de mi casa. – _Volvió a exigir ella haciendo que Gold se espantara ya que desprendía un aura asesina._

- Lo siento sempai, pero usted no debió decir eso. – _Le susurro Diamond a él para que supiera cual era el único error que cometió frente a la mesa._

_El chico de Johto se dio cuenta que si no se iba, moriría a manos de la madre de Diamond, a lo que decidió no poner a juego su suerte y salió de inmediato de aquella casa que le empezaba parecer una casa de locos. Tomo a sus compañeros quienes ya habían comido bien cuando se había ido a dormir y se fue volando en Mantaro esta vez para buscar algún lugar para pasar el resto de la noche y lo que quedaba de la tarde. Mientras que en la casa de Diamond, el chico miraba a su madre quien ya parecía estar más tranquilizada por lo que había pasado. Pero una pregunta surgió por su cabeza tras no estar Gold en su casa aún._

- ¿Mamá? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – _Preguntó él a su madre._

- Si hijo, tu dime. – _Pidió ella sonriente._

- ¿La señorita Platinum es sexi?

- …

- ¿Mamá?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Jeje, creo que despues de esa pregunta, la mamá de Dia quedra ahorcar aun mas a Gold, ne? Y quien ganara la apuesta? Quien creen que sea el mas paciente para soportar el mayor tiempo posible a Gold? Pueden dejar sus candidatos si quieren xd . Bueno, pues aquí es todo por ahora, les dejamos la incognita de quien es el siguiente cofvictimacof buen samaritano en acoger a Gold en su casa (aunque si son observadores ya sabran quien sigue), hasta el siguiente cap~!<p>

PD: Segun Alan, la idea de Gold diciendo lo de la cena fue idea mia, pero yo no me acuerdo xDU


	6. VS Platinum

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por mi~

* * *

><p>- ¿Y entonces tu mamá lo echo de la casa?<p>

- Si, salió corriendo por la puerta rápidamente.

_Diamond se encontraba hablando con Pearl por medio de su pokétch, su amigo sin duda se sentía algo decepcionado de que Diamond no pudiera ganar la apuesta, ya que él estaba seguro de que no habría nadie mejor que Dia para superar el reto._

- Oye Pearl… ¿La señorita Platinum es sexi?

- DIA, quiero decir… DIAMOND, ¿POR QUÉ ME PREGUNTAS ESO?! – _Grito Pearl sonrojado, haciendo que Diamond se alejara un poco del pokétch._

- Solo era una pregunta, no es para que te enfades.

- ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA IDEA?

- Nuestro sempai me conto sobre chicas sexis – _Dijo Diamond sin entender donde estaba el problema de la pregunta_

- ¿El sempai? Mmm, ¿Habrá sido eso de lo que comentaban los demás?... Ash, olvídalo… - _Contesto intentando calmarse, ya le daría después una platica sobre chicas - _ Me pregunto, ¿Ah donde habrá ido nuestro sempai? – _Dijo intentando cambiar el tema._

- No lo se, se me hace raro que no este contigo ya que vivimos cerca.

- Tienes razón, quizás fue a la casa de alguno de los otros sempais, aunque aquí en Sinnoh solo estamos tu, yo y …

- LA SEÑORITA! – _Gritaron ambos alarmados al mismo tiempo._

**.: Vs Platinum :.  
><strong>

_Gold había caminado sin fijarse por donde iba, ni siquiera había notado que ya estaba en una ciudad diferente a donde había llegado, su estomago aun sonaba de hambre por no haber terminado la cena y para su mala suerte, sus pokémons ya habían exterminado con la provisión de comida que guardaba en su mochila. Caminaba como zombie a un lado de su fiel Typhlosion por la calle hasta que se detuvo frente a una gran casa que parecía del tamaño de una ciudad._

- ¡Vaya, que mansión mas grande! – _Exclamo mientras admiraba la reja de la enorme construcción, Explotaro casi se fue de espaldas por el asombro del gran lugar –_ Seguramente ah de estar llena de comida – _Se lamento al instante._

- ¡Taayy! – _Dijo Explotaro dándole la razón._

- Aquí dice que pertenece a la familia Berlitz, no se porque me suena conocido ese nombre…

_Gold siguió caminando con la duda en mente. Transcurrida media cuadra se detuvo violentamente, haciendo que Explotaro se detuviera preocupado._

- Un segundo… – _Se detuvo al recordar algo, su pokémon le miro confundido -_ ¡Creo que olvide la pokéball de Togetaro en la casa de ese chico! … ¡Ah! No espera, aquí esta.

_Una vez que se cercioro de que no le faltaba ninguna pokéball, continúo caminando._

- ¡UN SEGUNDO!… - _Volvió a detenerse transcurrido una cuadra _ - Berlitz… ¡Es la casa de la chica princesa!

_Al instante Gold regreso corriendo hasta la puerta de la mansión, sin duda el apellido Berlitz le sonaba conocido, y es que lo había escuchado en el nombre de una de sus compañeras Dex Holders, que además era la mas adinerada de todos: Platinum Berlitz, por lo que comenzó a tocar a discreción del timbre de la mansión para que le dejaran pasar_

…

- ¿Entonces eres uno de los ayudantes del reconocido profesor Oak?

_Gold se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Berlitz, en ese momento se encontraba rodeado de varios sirvientes y de la propia Platinum. La lujosa habitación no dejaba de hacerle babear de emoción a él y a Explotaro, por lo que casi fallo en escuchar la pregunta de uno de los sirvientes, el cual además, se encontraba a un lado de Platinum._

- Eh… ¡Ah sí! Me envió el profesor Oak, ya sabe él esta muy ocupado y decidió enviarme por ser su ayudante de mayor confianza – _Contesto sonriendo fingidamente, si la mentira ya le había servido una vez, no veía porque fallaría en esta ocasión, además de que ya había escuchado que la heredera Berlitz tenia una afición por ayudar en los laboratorios de los profesores al igual que Crystal_ – Por lo que me pidió que viniera a… A… Ah si, que viniera a tratar un asunto… ¡Importante! Si muy importante… Sobre… Ammm… ¡El pokédex! – _Termino de decir completamente nervioso, ya que realmente no sabía que decir y ese mayordomo con aire de importancia no dejaba de verle raro._

- ¿Qué pasa con el pokédex? – _La repentina pregunta de Platinum con su voz calmada casi mata del susto a Gold, ya que hasta ese momento, la chica no había dicho nada._

- Ah jaja… Bueno… - _Comenzó a explicarse Gold mientras recuperaba la tranquilidad_ – Lo que pasa… Es que yo soy un criador sabes, y pues, el profesor esta muy interesado en que agregue nueva información al pokédex sobre la crianza de los pokémons, así que… - _La mente de Gold trabajaba a una velocidad que incluso la misma luz (N/A Y Usaint Bolt, ja!) envidiaría_ – Necesito hacer algunas investigaciones sobre los pokémons de esta región.

_Se creo un silencio total, lo cual hiso que Gold comenzara a asustarse, un silencio que incluso al valiente Explotaro hubiera asustado, pero en ese momento, el pokémon se encontraba completamente anonadado viendo la elegante mansión Berlitz. Tras unos segundos más en ese silencio, Gold comenzó a respirar con más calma al ver que Platinum sonreía comprensivamente._

- ¡Me encantaría ayudarle! – _Contesto Platinum en un tono que Gold podría incluso llamar de emoción_ - ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

- Eh… ¿Que te parecería después de comer y dormir algo?

_Y así Gold se encontró en lo que podría llamarse "La cena de sus sueños". Sentado en el lujoso comendar de la mansión, con una mesa de por lo menos 20 metros de largo completamente llena de los platillos más costosos de todo el mundo, Gold les contaba a las amas de llaves sobre sus grandes proezas como Pokédex Holder._

- Y así fue chicas, como por quinta vez, salve al mundo de las garras de ese malvado hombre que capturo a Jirachi – _Dijo antes de darle una mordida al farfetch frito que comía en ese momento._

- ¡Que valiente! – _Exclamaron las jóvenes sirvientas completamente emocionadas._

- Lo se – _Volvió a decir mientras tomaba un vaso_ - ¿Qué tal están chicos? – _Pregunto esta vez a a sus pokémons, los cuales estaban también en el cuarto, y vio con satisfacción que todos sus pokémons comían sin pelearse, ya que la cantidad de comida era suficiente como para mantener hasta 3 Wailords satisfechos por mas de un mes_ – Esto si es vida – _Exclamo satisfecho con haber visitado a su nueva kouhai favorita._

_Después de la excelente cena que bien podría decir Gold comió como si fuera la última, Gold recorría la gran mansión Berlitz en compañía de su Pichu._

- Es una suerte que los padres de la chica princesa hayan salido en un viaje de trabajo, porque seguramente ellos no me habrían creído la farsa… Oh peor aun ¡Me habrían hecho realmente estudiar y hacer la investigación!

- Chuu!

- Sabía que me entenderías compañero – _Le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas_ – ¡Este lugar es fabuloso! Si pudiera quedarme aquí cada que tenga que remodelar mi casa, la remodelaría todos los días.

_Gold camino hasta llegar a un cuarto que tenia la puerta abierta, del cual salió el mismo mayordomo que parecía ser el único que no se creía la mentira._

- Recuerde no quedarse hasta muy tarde señorita – _Dijo el mayordomo desde la puerta._

- No te preocupes Sebastian, solo termino esto e iré a dormir – _Se escucho la voz de Platinum dentro del cuarto._

_Tras recibir la respuesta, el mayordomo Sebastian se giro y vio a Gold, tras darle una mirada de desaprobación, continuo su camino sin decir nada._

- Ahí que tener cuidado amigo, a cualquier error y este mayordomo nos echara de la casa.

- Pichu!

- Ahora veamos que ahí aquí!

_Gold se asomo al cuarto, parecía un cuarto de estudios, con varios libros un televisor y una computadora la cual estaba siendo usada por la heredera Berlitz. Gold decidió entrar a ver que entretenía tanto a su compañera a esas horas de la noche._

- ¿Qué haces? – _Pregunto Gold mientras se acercaba, solo para descubrir algo que no esperaba - _ ¿Ah, un juego?

- ¡Oh!

- No sabía que te gustaran los juegos.

- Diamond me lo presto – _Le explico la chica._

x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x-x

_Diamond y Pearl se encontraban haciendo una visita a Platinum, ya que la chica les había dicho que había conseguido un nuevo medio de entretenimiento para su cuarto._

- Señorita, no es bueno que aun tenga esa afición por los tragamonedas – _Dijo Pearl en tono regañado tras ver la nueva tragamonedas en la mansión Berlitz –_ Si lo que le interesa son los juegos, puede elegir uno mas saludable.

- ¿Cómo cual? – _Pregunto Platinum confundida._

- Pues no lo se, alguno de Dia quizás.

- Ah, curiosamente traigo uno ahora – _Agrego Diamond mientras sacaba una caja de su mochila – _Creo que seria perfecto para ti – _Termino de decirle sonrientemente mientras le daba la caja. Platinum tomo la caja y leyó el titulo que llevaba "Pokémon Garden" y abajo mostraba varios pokémons y una especie de jardinero sonriente._

- Gracias Diamond – _Le contesto la chica sonriéndole, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y comenzara a fantasear en su mente._

- Jaja, perfecto, entonces señorita ¡Ya vera que los videojuegos son mejores que esos viciosos tragamonedas!

x-x-x-x Fin Flash Back x-x-x-x

- Creo que Diamond y Pearl tenían razón – _Contesto sonriendo mientras guardaba el juego y apagaba la computadora, dejando a Gold con una clara expresión de desconcierto, ya que no se esperaba que la chica mas rica del mundo, tuviera ese tipo de gustos tan normales. _

_Por primera vez desde que fue echado de su hogar, Gold agradeció que sus demás compañeros lo sacaran a patadas y golpes de sus casas, ya que acababa de pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Al principio había temido que ese mayordomo Sebastian lo mandara a dormir a la casa del Growlithe, pero el cuarto de invitados no estaba nada mal, con jacuzzi, mini bar, cama kingsize, televisión ultimo modelo y un mini refrigerador lleno de comida para todo un mes… Gold se sentía como si hubiera ganado la lotería._

- Calma chicos, dejen espacio para el desayuno – _Dijo Gold a sus pokémons que atacaban el mini refrigerador, mientras él y Mantaro disfrutaban del jacuzzi y Pichu veía la televisión _– Creo que no necesitare mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme a este tipo de vida.

- Gran amo Gold – _Se escucho la voz de una de las sirvientas desde el pasillo mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta – _Puede bajar a desayunar.

- Vamos chicos ¡Es hora de llenarnos hasta reventar!

- ¡Groaaarr!

…

- No me gusta ser modesto, pero sin duda, nací para este tipo de vida ¿No lo creen chicas? – _Comento antes de llenarse la boca con la comida que tenia en frente, a su alrededor varias sirvientas rieron ante el comentario, mientras algunas otras servían comida a los pokémons del criador_.

- Por supuesto amo Gold – _Dijo una de las sirvientas completamente embelesada con el criador._

- Hey chicas, ¿Quieren que les cuente como salve al pokémon Arceus del Team Rocket?

- ¡Si!

- Verán, todo comenzó cuando el reconocido profesor Oak me pidió que fuera a encontrar a un sujeto que viste como vampiro llamado Lance, ya que el vago de mi amigo Silver no se aparecía por ningún lado y la sabelotodo, pero realmente hermosa de mi novia, aunque ella lo niegue, de Crystal, estaba muy ocupada así qu-

- ¡Ejem!

_El sonido interrumpió la plática de Gold, detrás de él se encontraba Sebastian el mayordomo viéndolo desaprobatoriamente, ya que tenia los pies sobre la mesa, al instante Gold los bajo y temió por su vida._

- La señorita le esta esperando para comenzar la investigación – _Dijo Sebastian en un tono que para Gold sonaba lúgubre y desaprobador._

- ¿Investigación? ¿Cuál inves…? ¡Ah sí, la investigación! – _Se corrigió al instante, ya que Sebastian no dejaba de mirarle cada vez más desaprobadoramente._

_Y ante la mirada de Sebastian, Gold tuvo que abandonar su perfecto desayuno y a sus nuevas admiradoras, para ir a sumirse a una aburrida investigación que ni siquiera le habían ordenado hacer. Aunque quizás y tuviera una salvación, y es que la chica Berlitz tenia ese gusto por los videojuegos, quizás podría convencerla de divertirse un rato y hacerla olvidar del trabajo._

_Gold encontró a Platinum en uno de los jardines de la mansión, los pokémons de la chica se encontraban a su alrededor disfrutando del jardín, mientras que ella se encontraba cepillando el pelaje de su Rapidash._

- ¡Hola! – _Saludo Gold para llamar su atención, al instante la chica volteo a verle al igual que sus pokémons que le miraban confundidos._

- Buenos días senpai – _Le devolvió el saludo sonriendo - _ Ya estoy lista para comenzar la investigación.

- Eh… Así la investigación, bueno veras, no seria mejor qu-

- ¡Vayamos al cuarto de estudio! – _Le interrumpió emocionada mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba arrastrando por todo el camino, algunos de sus pokémons le seguían con gusto. Sin duda, la heredera Berlitz no era como Gold le imaginaba._

_Para suerte de Gold, Platinum le había llevado al cuarto donde le había encontrado la noche anterior, por lo que, mientras la chica buscaba que libros podrían serles útil, Gold se divertía con el tragamonedas que Platinum había desechado por el videojuego._

- Creo que estos libros serán útiles - _Comento la chica mientras ponía varios libros en la mesa._

- Tu sola buscas los libros ¿No tienes un encargado de biblioteca o algo así? – _Le pregunto sin voltear a verla._

- Si tenemos, pero ellos están en la biblioteca no en mi cuarto de estudios – _Contesto sonriendo, haciendo que por fin Gold apartara la vista del tragamonedas y volteara a verla con cara de no creer lo que escuchaba._

- ¿TIENES UNA BIBLIOTECA AQUÍ EN TU CASA?

_- _Si…

- ¡Pero si esto ya parece una biblioteca! ¿Cuál es la diferencia con la verdadera?

- En la biblioteca ahí algunos libros que mis padres no me dejan ver – _Ahora Platinum había ganado toda la atención del criador._

- Libros que no te dejan ver… ¿Cómo cuales? – _Pregunto con una sonrisa de malicia, creyendo ya saber la respuesta._

- No lo se, dicen que tengo que ser un adulto responsable para leerlos.

- Oh… Jejeje, pero yo soy un adulto responsable ¿Porque mejor no vamos allí y vemos si alguno de esos libros nos sirve? – _Sugirió con la misma sonrisa._

- ¡Ok!

_Y una vez más, Gold se encontraba junto a una emocionada Platinum, en medio de la enorme biblioteca Berlitz._

- Me pregunto si alguno de estos pasillos será el de contenido para mayores – _Se dijo Gold así mismo mientras babeaba por la simple idea de encontrar lo que quería._

- Sempai, estos son algunos libros de la sección qu-

- ¡GRACIAS! – _Exclamo Gold interrumpiéndola, mientras arrebataba uno de los libros que la Empoleon de la chica cargaba y comenzaba a ojearlo desesperadamente, pero con cada vuelta de hoja que daba, sus ánimos iban desapareciendo –_ Eh… ¿De que son estos libros?

- De la sección de crianza.

- Oh… - _Contesto desanimado – _Y dime ¿Es esa la sección que tus padres no te dejaban ver?

- Si, dicen que tengo que ser muy responsable antes de comenzar a criar pokémons.

- Ah… Claro… ¿Uh? Oye esto si esta interesante – _Comento mientras leía algo en una de las hojas del libro que había agarrado._

- ¿Qué es senpai? – _Pregunto Platinum emocionada ante la idea de aprender algo de libros avanzados._

- No sabía que los Skitty pueden criar con los Wailords.

- ¡Oh! No tenia idea.

- Si… ¿Me pregunto como lo harán? Jajajajaja – _Gold comenzó a reírse ante la idea de criar juntos a los 2 pokémons tan diferentes._

- ¿Hacer que?

_Ante la simple inocente pregunta de la chica, Gold detuvo su risa ¿En serio ella tampoco sabia de que hablaba? Gold la miro, Platinum tenia una expresión de desconcierto que le hiso recordar a Silver el día que se quedo a dormir en su base._

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Tú tampoco lo sabes?

- ¿Saber que?

- ¡De donde vienen los pokémons!

- Oh claro que lo se – _Dijo Platinum esta vez sonriendo, por lo que Gold pudo tranquilizarse_ – Vienen de cuando 2 pokémons se enamoran y le piden un huevo a Pelipper.

_Gold se quedo hecho de piedra ante el comentario de la heredera Berlitz._

- De… De… De… ¿Dónde SACASTE ESA IDEA? - _Pregunto Gold con una expresión como si el mundo se estaba destruyendo._

- Del juego que me presto Diamond. Cuando quiero que 2 pokémons tengan crías, les consigo todo lo necesario para sus requerimientos de enamoramiento, después del romance, los 2 pokémons van a sus casas y le escriben una carta a Pelipper, después salen al jardín y el Pelipper les lleva un huevo de donde nacerá el nuevo pokémon - _Termino de explicar Platinum felizmente, mientras que Gold se encontraba medio muerto enfrente de ella._

- … Tu y Silver… Se llevarían muy bien… - _Comento Gold aun en su estado medio muerto._

- ¿Silver? – _Pregunto Platinum confundida, ya que aun no se acostumbraba a sus senpais._

- ¡Si, el tonto de mi mejor amigo! – _Le contesto Gold por fin recuperándose de su impresión –_ Tu y él parecen tener el mismo nivel de conocimiento en estas cosas… Mmm, para Silver ya era algo tarde, este tipo de explicaciones deben darse desde una temprana edad, quizás no seria malo explicarte algunas cosas – _Termino de hablar con su ya clásica sonrisa._

- ¡Oh, aprender cosas nuevas! – _Platinum dio una palmada emocionada ante la idea_ - ¿Como a lo que te referías del Wailord?

- Oh claro el Wailord, tal vez le haga una visita a ciertos kouhais de Hoenn para investigar eso.

- Pero no entiendo ¿Que ahí de malo entre el amor de un Skitty y un Wailord? – _Volvió a preguntar Platinum sorprendida._

- Ah como te lo explico… Mmm ¡Ya se! Imagina que tu Empoleon fuera macho – _Dijo mientras señalaba a la starter – _Y tuviera algo muy serio con tu Lopunny.

- Ellas se llevan bien.

- Si ya sé que se llevan bien – _Comento frustrado_ – Pero imaginemos que tu Empoleon es macho y se lleva "DEMASIADO" bien con tu Lopunny – _Gold se detuvo unos segundos solo para observar como la chica tenia una expresión de estar imaginando lo que le decían - _ Ahora imagina que Empoleon le da un muuuy fuerte abrazo a Lopunny.

- Oh, eso seria un poco doloroso ¡Empoleon es muy grande!

-¡Exacto! Empoleon es muy grande, ahora imagínate si quisieran hacer otras cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Ah… Bueno, si Silver me entendió, supongo que tú también – _Dijo Gold pensativo_ – Veras, ya sabes que los niños son diferentes de las niñas ¿Verdad? - _Gold vio que Platinum asentía ante la pregunta – _Pues con los pokémons pasa igual, así que un pokémon grande como Wailord…

…

- Sebastian… - _Llamo Platinum a su sirviente a la hora de la comida. Se encontraban en una mesa grande, en un extremo estaba ella con su sirviente, mientras que en el otro lejano extremo se encontraba Gold rodeado de toda la comida que pudo agarrar en ese momento._

- ¿Qué ocurre señorita?

- ¿Podríamos conseguir un Wailord macho y un Skitty hembra?

- Esa es una petición algo extraña – _Comento Sebastian confundido - _¿Se puede saber para que?

- Para la investigación científica – _Le contesto sonriendo inocentemente._

- ¿Cuál investigación?

- La de Gold-san, dice que quisiera saber como es posible que un Wailord y un Skitty pueden hacerlo - _Tan solo termino de decir eso, la mirada de Sebastian cayo acusadoramente sobre Gold._

- ¿Quafge? – _Pregunto Gold con la boca llena desde el otro lado de la habitación, al notar que Sebastian no dejaba de verle._

_5 minutos después, Sebastian dejo una caja de madera grande a la puerta de la mansión, con un gran letrero que decía "Peligroso!"_

…

_En un lugar muy lejano de Sinnoh, 3 adolescentes fueron llamados a la oficina postal más importante de la región._

- ¡Abríamos salido mas rápido si no te hubieras tardado tanto arreglándote!

- ¿Y salir sin arreglarme?

- ¡A nadie le importa como te veas!

- ¡El que tu no te arregles no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo!

- Ah… Parecen casados… - _Comento mientras veía como sus 2 amigos seguían discutiendo._

_Al ver que ninguno de los 2 haría lo posible por detener la discusión, se acercó a una de las ventanillas de atención para preguntar el porque les habían llamado. Al instante de estar frente al encargado, este les reconoció rápidamente y les llevo una enorme caja de madera._

- Solo dijeron que se les entregara a los pokedex holders de esta región – _Fue lo que dijo el encargado._

_Una vez afuera de la oficina postal, los 3 jóvenes miraban confundidos la caja, la cual estaba tapizada de papeles de precaución._

- Ábrela Ruby – _Pidió Emerald mientras veía la caja._

- ¡No, que tal si es algo muy peligroso!

- Yo la abro!

_Sapphire se acercó a la caja y de un golpe la abrió. La tapa de la caja cayó hacia un lado dejando ver el contenido del "paquete"._

- ¿Qué? – _Pregunto Gold tras ver la cara de desconcierto de sus tres compañeros de Hoenn, se encontraba sentado en una silla colocada dentro de la caja con un plato y cuchara de plata fina en mano del que comía algo._

_Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald se miraron unos a otros sin saber que hacer._

- ¿Y a hora, qué?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Cha chaaaaaaan! Yay, por fin la continuación! Lamento la demora, por ciertos... motivos... no habia logrado terminar este cap, pero ya esta por fin aquí, ahora el siguiente cap correspondera ah Alan... ¿Quien creen que sea el afortunado de Hoenn en recivir a su sempai? Jojojo eso es un secreto por ahora, y descuiden, ya llegara el turno de Pearl, no crean que le hemos olvidado<p>

En fin, este cap fue pensado por el hecho de como Platinum pese a ser de buen conocimiento, parecia ser un poco ignorante o ilusa con algunas cosas en el manga, asi que me imagino que ella tampoco seria muy buena para este tipo de cosas, y sobre el juego del que habla Platinum, fue en base al juego de ¡Viva Piñata! Si ya los han jugado comprenderan facilmente todo, pero si no... Solo dire que es un juego de simulación donde uno se encarga de un jardin al que van llegando "piñatas salvajes" cuando consigues 2 piñatas iguales se deben cumplir ciertos requisitos para que estas tengan un romance, y una vez que lo tienen las piñatas van a sus casas, bailan y al salir un hombre en una maquina voladora les deja un huevo, el cual cuidan hasta que nasca una piñata bebé... Si extraño, pero es un buen juego y como me eh entretenido mucho con ello, decidi poner esa pequeña parodia aqui, y con lo facil que Platinum se encariño con los tragamonedas, pense que quisas se encariñaria con juegos de ese estilo tambien xd

Bueno, eso es todo, hasta el proximo cap~

Adieu~


	7. Vs Emerald

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por Alan~

* * *

><p><em>Después de que abrieran el contenido de aquella caja, los chicos de Hoenn se preguntaban qué hacer con el chico revoltoso de Johto quien ya había sido expulsado cinco veces, de cinco diferentes casas en de dos regiones que había visitado, Kanto y Sinnoh. Aunque los chicos de Hoenn ya sabían bien acerca de el motivo por el cual Gold hubiera llegado hasta su región (bueno, no realmente sabían todo, lo único que sabían era de la apuesta que tenían), lo único que estaban haciendo era discutir por quien se lo quedaría en su casa para asegurarse que la apuesta sea totalmente justa. Llevando a este trío a una discusión por decidir quién sería el primero, y el lugar en donde se llevaba aquella batalla sin cuartel fue en la casa de Sapphire.<em>

- Primero que sea Rald. – _Exclamo el chico fashionista mientras sujetaba a Emerald con su brazo y sacudía su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño… Ó más bien, un hermano menor._ – Imagino que se llevarían muy bien, tienen en común hablar de Crystal-senpai. – _Comentó sonriente mientras hacía sonrojar a su amigo_.

- Ey, deja de hacer eso. – Pidió _el chico de cabellos amarillos y con forma de Crouassant._ - Y no quiero que se quede conmigo, ni casa tengo. Creo que la mejor opción sería Sapphire, ella tiene una casa al menos y si que está bonita. – _Dijo mirando a todos lados de la casa de Sapphire, aunque igual lo decía por el laboratorio del profesor Birch, pues le recordaba al lugar de trabajo de Crystal_. – Y aparte se ve que se parecen mucho. – _Comenta entre risitas recibiendo un golpe por parte de la mencionada._

- Será mejor que lo que dijos sea por las batallas y no por otra cosa. – _Le dijo Sapphire molesta mientras seguía clavando su nudillo en la cabeza de Rald. _– Y si quieren mi opinión, estoy segura que nuestro senpai pudiera estar mucho mejor en casa de Ruby, estoy segura que tendrán muchos temas de qué hablar. – _El comentario de ella hizo que el mencionado se sintiera ofendido, no había mucho de qué hablar cuando se conocieron en el Battle Frontier y no entendía bien a lo que se refería ella. _– Seguro nuestro senpai pudiera darte unos consejitos. – _Le dijo a Ruby quien lo despertó de sus pensamientos con unos golpecitos a su brazo._

- Si es así. ¿Qué tipo de consejos crees que me podría dar él que te sea útil? – _Preguntó el sonriente siguiéndole el juego a ella. Sabía al menos que todo tenía un fundamento para ella._

- Bueno… Podría decirte como ser más hombre y dejar de decir y hacer cursilerías. – _Dijo ella molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se giraba a otro lado._

- Ey, eso no es gracioso. Y si fuera así, entonces yo tendría que darte consejos de cómo ser más femenina. – _Le regaño exaltado por tal comentario, no le gustaba que pusieran en duda de su sexualidad._

- En ese caso que se quede en tu casa. – _Grito Sapphire molesta hacía el chico de ojos rojizos._

- No, que se vaya con Rald. – _Vociferó Ruby señalando al chico que ya se había servido un vaso de leche y regresaba al centro de discusión._

- ¡¿Pero qué?! Si ni casa tengo. Mejor que se vaya con esta chica salvaje. – _Grito Rald apuntándole a Sapphire._

- Oigan… ¿Para qué discuten si no he dicho para qué estoy aquí? – _Dijo al fin el chico de googles que había sido ignorado por completo por sus kouhais._

- Tú no te metas. – _Le gritaron los tres a Gold haciendo que él volviera a sentarse en su asiento._

_Tras un tiempo de discutir y pelear, sin usar pokémon, dentro de la casa de Sapphire, la decisión de quien se quedaría con Gold seguía llevándose a cabo o más bien, a quien le tocaría sufrir con su compañía. Por lo que sin llegar a alguna conclusión, Ruby estaba a punto de dar su opinión para que se resolviera esto de una manera más sensata y sencilla, claro que no pudo hacerlo sin ser interrumpido por aquellos dos inmaduros que tenía por compañeros._

- Qué sea por piedra papel o tijeras. – _Grito Sapphire molesta y con sus manos a la cabeza por el dolor que le causaba la discusión._

- Pero… - _Ruby intento interrumpir la lógica de la chica, pero volvió a salir Rald al ataque._

- Si, resolvámoslo con piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien le toca quedarse con este tipo.

_Dijo el más pequeño del grupo apuntando con un dedo a Gold quien ya ni siquiera le importaba de qué hablaban y que más aparte, se había ido a preparar un emparedado y tomaba asiento para ver como quedaba todo el asunto. Inclusive se puso a pensar que ya no habría importancia de dar una excusa del porqué de su visita._

_Por parte de Ruby, quien sabía que la idea era de lo más absurda, decidió dejarlo así para ver hasta qué punto ese par se daría cuenta que jugar piedra, papel o tijeras con tres personas no llevaría a un resultado con un solo ganador_.

- Piedra, papel o tijeras. – _Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo que movían sus manos de arriba abajo para luego dar su resultado._

_Rald obtuvo Piedra, Sapphire tijeras, y Ruby salió con papel, a lo que solo los primeros dos se dieron un golpe con sus palmas en las frentes respectivamente y decidieron volver a jugar._

- Piedra, papel o tijeras.

_Tras volver a hacer el mismo procedimiento, los resultados solo se movieron un espacio, es decir, ahora Rald salió con papel, Sapphire tenía piedra y Ruby con tijeras. Y nuevamente ambos volvieron a golpearse las frentes._

- De nuevo. – _Gritaron molestos los dos menores._

- Piedra, papel o tijeras.

_El mismo resultado, un empate. Rald tenía tijeras, Sapphire papel y Ruby piedra. Y ahora la única diferencia era de que a Ruby ya se había impacientado por lo idiotas que son sus compañeros, no sabía por qué eran tan competitivos en ese tipo de cosas y más aún, se preguntaba el, ¿Por qué ninguno se había dado cuenta que jugar de tres no llegaba a un resultado de un ganador? Sin duda, tenía ganas de regañarles una vez se dieran cuenta, pero creía que ese momento nunca llegaría._

- Otra vez. – _Volvieron a gritar los dos._

- Piedra, papel o…

- ¡AAAAGGH!, ¡AAALTOO! – _Grito Ruby ya molesto mientras que los dos ya habían empezado a jugar._ - ¿Al menos uno de ustedes se dio cuenta que andamos quedando en empate?

- Lo sabemos, por eso queremos tener un solo resultado. – _Le respondieron ambos chicos aún sin comprender el punto al que quería llegar Ruby._

- Pero…

_Ruby iba a decir algo contra su "lógica" pero mejor se abstuvo de llevarlos a una clase en la que ni uno u otro podría hacerle caso a lo que él diga y que ambos sacaran un menos 5. A lo que respiro profundamente, conto hasta "20" y trato de relajarse un poco para dar así una mejor solución a su dilema._

- ¿Saben?... Mejor decidámoslo a la suerte.

- ¿Con cara o cruz? – _Preguntó Emerald confundido._

- No me refiero a eso. Eso igual va a dar lo mismo. – _Le recrimino al pequeñín azotando un puñetazo en su nuca y aguantando las ganas de darle otro golpe más._ – Me refiero a que lo decidiremos con ramas.

- ¿Con ramas? – _Preguntó Sapphire aún más confundida que el joven Emerald._

- Si. – _Le dijo más animado. _– Primero… Tomare tres ramas de afuera de la casa de diferente tamaño. – _Explicó mientras se asomaba por la ventana y al no cortar bien las ramas, decidió usar hojas del césped que no había sido cortado en un tiempo por Sapphire._ – Que sean mejor estas hojitas. – _Les dijo con pena a ambos._

- Si que eres un debilucho. – _Murmuro Rald molesto recibiendo una de las miradas amenazadoras de Ruby que heredo de su padre, dejándolo petrificado en su lugar._

- Hare como que no oí eso. – Susurro _después de ver que su amigo ya no se moviera._ – Ahora, el que saque la hoja más grande es quien se queda con nuestro senpai. – _Les dijo con una gran sonrisa._

- Bien, voy primero. – _Grito emocionada Sapphire, pues Rald seguía sin moverse._ – Veamos… - _Sapphire tiro de las hojas de Ruby y al ver que no era tan grande dio pequeños saltos de alegría._ – Bueno, ahora es el turno de Rald. – _Al no tener respuesta del más pequeño, tomo la mano de Emerald y le dio un mordisco para que despertara._

- ¡AAAAHHH! – _Rald soltó un alarido de la sensación a ardor que tenía en su brazo._ – ¡DUEEELEEEE!

- Bueno, ya al menos tenemos su atención…

_Murmuró Ruby al ver aquel método poco ortodoxo de Sapphire para despertar a alguien. Daba gracias a Arceus que con él no era lo mismo, sino tendría todo el cuerpo marcado por los colmillos de aquella salvaje._

- Bien Rald, ya toma tu hoja. – _Dijo Sapphire arrastrando al pequeño con el chico fashionista._

- Bien, bien, lo haré, pero deja de empujarme. – _Pidió a regañadientes por ser tratado como un muñeco de trapo debido a su estatura._ – Ahora elijo esta hoja.

_El chico de la esmeralda en su cabeza, jalo de un tirón la hoja de pasto de la mano de Ruby y siendo que aún quedo un pedazo en la mano de su amigo, noto que la suerte no había sido buena con él y que le había salido la hoja más grande y eso solo se podría traducir como: "Ya me la… Ahora tengo que llevármelo conmigo…". Por el lado de sus dos compañeros, solo daban saltitos y se contenían la risa, mientras sostenían una sonrisa burlona a costa del pequeño Rald, quien quiso fulminarlos con la mirada de la misma forma que lo había hecho Ruby con él._

- Dos de tres. – _Pidió de inmediato Rald para que le dieran otra oportunidad._

- Ni modo Emerald. Ya viste que la suerte te dejo como encargado de quedarte con nuestro "queridísimo" Gold-senpai, por lo que te tendrás que largar… Digo, tendrás que llevártelo contigo a tu casa para que ambos pasen la noche. – _Le dijo Ruby dándole pequeños codazos al hombro del chico pequeño._

- P-Pero. Si yo no quiero, que se vaya con Sapphire, ni siquiera casa tengo, con mil demonios. – _Vociferó Rald molesto hacía Ruby que no paraba de molestarlo._

- ¿Pero qué tipo de vocabulario es ese, jovencito? Ahora como castigo te lo llevas contigo. – _Le grito Ruby molesto por lo que le decía, a pesar de que solo es un año menor a él._

- No, y no quiero. – _Replico él._

- Oigan… - _Interrumpió en un susurro el chico de googles hacía los dos que peleaban o más bien tres, pues Sapphire con ver un pleito avecinándose ayudo a Ruby a que Rald se quedara con su senpai pervertido._ – Y si mejor pido yo con quien…

- Usted cállese senpai entrometido. – _Le gritaron la pareja cursi a Gold y de un impulso le habían lanzado hacia Rald para que se lo llevara de una vez._

**Vs. Emerald.**

_Después de haber ganado, o más bien perdido Rald el sorteo de quién quedarse con su "adorado" senpai, la parejita se encargaba en preparar el equipaje de Gold y Rald, y también de estarse despidiéndose de Gold y sus pokémon por la "visita" que les dio para que todo vaya bien. Pero como Rald aún seguía negándose en irse a "su casa" en compañía de Gold, a Ruby se le ocurrió la idea de atar a ambos para que Rald no pudiera hacer trampa, pues la regla de la apuesta decía exactamente: "Pasar todo el tiempo que uno pueda soportar con Gold-senpai o simplemente Gold en su casa, y superar el tiempo más largo que habían pasado con él". A lo que Ruby tomo uno de sus hilos de su mochila de costura y pidió a Sapphire que atara a Gold, mientras que él se encargaba de amarrar el brazo de Rald._

- ¿Y esto por qué? – _Preguntó Rald molesto por la manera en que lo sostenía de la mano Ruby y le amarraba en su mano aquel lazo._

- Es para que no hagas trampa. ¿Recuerdas? – _Le dijo en un susurro para que Gold no le oyera mientras le guiñaba un ojo. _– No puedes quitarte esto hasta que estés en casa con nuestro senpai. O si no cómo sabremos que has superado el reto. – _La palabra reto era lo que activaba el pequeño interruptor en la cabeza de Rald, a él le gustaban los retos y no perdería contra algo tan trivial como lo es pasar un día entero o más con Gold._

- B-Bien. Solo porque no me gustan que me digan tramposo. – _Dijo con un tono molesto en su rostro y un pequeño colorió en sus mejillas. _– ¿Pero no había una mejor manera para hacerlo? – _Y con ello se llevo a una pequeña discusión para que Rald no estuviera atado con Gold._

_Por el lado de Gold, quien estaba distraído viendo como actuaban ese par, no noto que Sapphire estaba haciendo lo mismo con el otro extremo del lazo de Ruby, ni que estaba arrodillada a un lado suyo tomando su mano y amarrándolo como podía, puesto a que ella nunca en su vida había podido atarse bien las agujetas. Menos mal que Ruby siempre le da tenis que solo utilizan un adherente para andar con ellas. Gold solo pudo darse cuenta de su presencia hasta el momento en que sintió un pequeño apretón con el hilo sobre su muñeca, raspándole y dejando una sensación de ardor sobre su piel._

- ¡Auch! Eso duele. – _Dijo Gold con un ligero tono de dolor sobre él._

- No te quejes. Tch. Eres igual de quejumbroso que Ruby. – S_e quejo la joven salvaje mientras seguía exprimiendo el lazo en la mano de Gold desquitándose por no saber amarrar bien una mano._

- A mí nadie me dijo… ¿Huh? – _Gold estaba a punto de regañar a su kouhai de un golpe cuando algo más allá de su fuerza logró llamar toda su atención._ – Grandes… - _Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado._

_Todo su razonamiento se había esfumado de su conciencia y su atención, ya que toda su atención estaba concentrada en un solo lugar, o más bien, en una parte específica de Sapphire desde el punto de vista del chico de googles. Su mente ahora solo divagaba en algo que siempre le llamaba la atención de una chica, y era la delantera de ellas. No era que no le gustara una buena retaguardia, pero ver lo grande que eran los pechos de su "preciada" kouhai, hizo que toda su capacidad mental se fuera por el caño._

-"Maldición, pero que grandes." – _Se dijo en su mente con la cara sonrojada aún y sin poder evitar babear por la vista. _– "¿Se supone que es menor que Crys y las tiene más grandes que ella? No me lo puedo creer. Maldito chico fasionista suertudo, verlas todo el tiempo que quiera, mientras que ella se los restriega frente a él cada día, mientras que yo tengo que abstenerme con mis revistas por... de moda. En verdad que le tengo envidia. HAAA, como lo odio." – _Gold estaba echando humo por sus oídos mientras se maldecía y maldecía a Ruby internamente, que no se daba cuenta que estaba llamando la atención de cierto chico con gorro con esa mirada lasciva que tenía con su kouhai, aparte de que le estaba sangrando la nariz._ – "Pero… Al menos puedo disfrutar esta linda vista, jeje. Creo que ya no me molesta que me sangre mi muñeca con ese diminuto lazo que aún sigue sin lograr atar."

_Por parte de Ruby, él ya no podía aguantar que aquel chico pervertido de googles siguiera disfrutando de la vista que su amiga le proporcionaba, pues estaba tan distraída y enojada con el mendigo lazo que ni se daba cuenta de la sangre que brotaba de la nariz de su senpai, pues si ella se diera cuenta, ya le habría mandado a volar hasta el siguiente pueblo de un golpe. A lo que Ruby de inmediato libero a Mimi de su pokeball para luego ordenarle un potente ataque para que se le fuera bajando la "temperatura" que tenía su senpai._

- Mimi, Water Pulse a toda potencia. – _Ordenó apuntando directamente a su senpai con Rald sin comprender el motivo de ese movimiento._

- Miii. – _Grito ella liberando aquel chorro de agua contra el chico de googles._

- ¡HAAGG! ¿PERO A QUÉ VIENE ESTO? – _Grito molesto Gold al estar a punto de quedar ahogado con el ataque de agua de Mimi._

- Es que creí que necesitaba refrescarse senpai. Tenías la cara roja y te sangraba la nariz. – _Le dijo como si nada Ruby mientras ocultaba su enojo con una sonrisa._

- Él chico cursi tiene razón, tenías la cara roja. – _Comentó Rald aún sin comprender el motivo exacto de Ruby._

- ¿Le sangraba la nariz? – _Preguntó Sapphire que ya se había levantado del suelo, mientras volvía a ir con Gold para intentar atarlo de nuevo._

- Tú eres un maldito chico fashionista. – _Amenazó Gold mientras caminaba con pasos pesados hacía Ruby para darle una paliza con Sapphire siguiéndolo con la cabeza abajo, aun intentando un amarre._ – Ahora verás por hacerme esto y por ver todo el tiempo ese par de enormes... – _Antes de terminar de decir aquella palabra que le ocasionaría más problemas, recibió un tremendo cabezazo por parte de la chica salvaje._

- Listo, ya termine con el amarre súper fuerte. – _Grito alegre Sapphire sin sentir el golpe que había noqueado a su senpai._ – Ha… ¿Qué le paso?

- Le golpeaste con tu cabeza de piedra y hueca que tienes Sapphire. – _Le dijo Rald a ella, haciendo que la chica quisiera darle un cabezazo intencional hacía él._

- ¿A quién le dices cabeza hueca pequeño mocoso? – _Sapphire estuvo a punto de darle su merecido, pero fue detenido por Ruby._

- Ya, alto los dos. No se comporten como un par de niños inmaduros. – _Les regaño mientras con una mano sujetaba la cabeza de Rald y con la otra a la parte superior del pecho de Sapphire._ – Ahora a lo que se tiene que hacer. – _Volteo a ver de inmediato a Emerald._ – Rald. Tu llévate a Gold senpai contigo, ya está amarrado y será mejor que lo lleves de una vez a donde sea que vivas ahora. – _Le dijo molesto Ruby debido a que no quería que Gold siguiera viendo los pechos de Sapphire ni un segundo más. A pesar de que sabía que de un momento a otro tendría que pasar él un día con ella por causa de la apuesta._

- ¿Un momento? ¿Ya me lo tengo que llevar? Pero si está dormido. – _Les recrimino Rald al chico fashionista por pedirle eso_. – No puedo ni llevármelo arrastrando, es más pesado que yo.

- Por eso ni te preocupes. – _Ruby fue con Gold y tomo una de sus pokeball "prestadas" para liberar a Explotaro de ella._ – Su Thyplosion puede llevarlos. Él te conoce, así que seguro te hará caso en llevarlos por donde le digas que vayan. – _Le explicó sonriente a lo que a Rald le pareció la idea más tonta que hubiera escuchado en toda su corta vida. _– Y cómo ni uno de ustedes puede irse por mar con algún pokémon. Le pediré de favor al capitán Briney que les reserve un viaje en su barco para que cuando lleguen, ustedes puedan ir a Johto sin problema. – _Le dijo sonriente mientras sacaba su poke-nav y marcaba el número del Sr. Briney y empezó a llamar en privado._

- No creo que funcione…

- Vamos, además, yo los subo. – _Dijo Sapphire emocionada cargando a Rald y montándolo en Explotaro, mientras subía a Gold con él acostado como un bulto. _– Listo, ahora… - _Tomó a Ruby del brazo._ – Podrías cortarles un poco el lazo, se podrían atorar las patas de Explotaro-san con lo largo que está. – _Pidió ella con ojos brillosos como suplica, para ocultar la risa que tenía al pedir que usara sus poderes de modista._

- ¿Ha? – _Preguntó Ruby tras haber colgado la llamada con el Sr. Briney_. – A sí, tienes razón. Así no podrían ir bien por el bosque. – _Comentó él poniéndose sus lentes y sacando de quien sabe donde una tijera para reducir el tamaño del lazo y luego atarlo nuevamente._ – Listo. Ahora si pueden irse. Y también ya todo está arreglado para que puedan irse en el barco una vez lleguen al muelle, pasando Petalburg City. – _Les dijo_ _Ruby sonriente, a lo que luego le dio una fuerte palmada al costado de Explotaro, recibiendo un ataque a quema ropa contra él. _– Ou… Mala idea confundirlo con un Rapidash. – _Después de decir esas palabras con dolor se cayó al piso desmayado._

- Creo que me empieza a agradar estar con Explotaro. – _Dijo Rald riéndose de su amigo._

- Y ahora yo tendré que cargarlo hasta su casa. – _Se quejo Sapphire montando a Ruby en su hombro. _– Bueno, nos vemos. Y procura no hacer trampa.

- Está bien, nos vemos para que me paguen lo de la apuesta. – _Dijo confiado Rald mientras pedía a Explotaro que avanzara._

_Media hora más tarde de haber atravesado el bosque en dirección al barco del capitán Briney, quien había ayudado anteriormente a Ruby y que él mismo había pedido el favor, para que pudieran llegar al orfanato donde Rald vive de vez en cuando, Gold estaba empezando a fantasear nuevamente en sus sueños con Crystal, pero está vez se enfocaba más en aquella parte femenina que capto su atención en Hoenn. Empezaba a balbucear una que otra palabra que le era imposible a Rald llegar a comprender, puesto a que decía cosas a media o simplemente, no se podía entender sus palabras._

- Crystal… Crys… - _Susurró él con la cara sonrojada y la boca bien abierta_. – Crystal…

- ¿Por qué está soñando con Crystal-san? – _Dijo Rald confundido y molesto por lo sonriente que estaba Gold. No le gustaba para nada eso._

- Crystal… ¿Por qué no las tienes más grandes? – _Volvió a murmurar ahora con una expresión medio molesta._

- ¿Tener más grandes qué? – _Se preguntó Rald molesto aún con Gold._

- Crystal… Pasa más tiempo conmigo… Deja a ese mocoso cabeza de croissant… Solo es una molestia. – _Volvió a balbucear con tono molesto, haciendo que Rald le asestara un golpe en la costilla con una de sus tantas máquinas. _- ¡HAAAA! ¿AHORA QUÉ HICE? – _Grito afligido por recibir otro golpe por su tontería, empezando a moverse sin control._

- Gold. Espera, espera, espera. No te muevas asíiiIIII. – _Grito Rald al ver que Gold de tanto moverse hizo que ambos se cayeran de Explotaro._

- Auch. Maldito mocoso. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estábamos en Explotaro? – _Le grito molesto a Rald por la caída._

- Te dije que no te movieras. Y no me digas mocoso.

- Y bueno, entonces. ¿Para qué me despertaste de esa manera, si se puede saber? – _Le regañó enfadado con las manos en la cintura._

- Es porque no parabas de hablar entre sueños. Escucharte es molesto, y más cuando le pides… Ese tipo de cosas a Crystal-san. – _Le regaña igual de enfadado, pero con la cara roja al decir lo último, ocultando su rostro al ver hacía abajo._

- ¿Q-Qué t-tipo de cosas? ¿Q-Qué tanto escuchaste? – _Gold sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora al temer que Rald escuchara más de la cuenta, aunque fuera pervertido, sabía que no podía dar unos temas así con alguien tan pequeño como Rald, aunque era mayor que los chicos de Sinnoh._

- Sobre que no querías que pasara ella más tiempo conmigo. – _Le dijo molesto y sonrojado._

- ¿S-Solo escuchaste eso? – _Preguntó nervioso. No sabía si tenía una boca floja entre sueños._

- …

_Rald no sabía si preguntar o no lo que había escuchado en aquella "pequeña conversación" con Crys que decidió mejor no decir nada y negar con la cabeza a su pregunta continuamente con la cara sonrojada. No sabía por qué se sentía apenado de preguntarle, pero le parecía lo mejor por ahora. Cosa que a Gold le pareció bien, haciendo que respirará con más tranquilidad, llevando su mano a su pecho y empezando a reír abiertamente._

- Vaya. Creí que habría dicho otra cosa que no debía. Disculpa. – _Se excusaba nerviosamente a sabiendas de lo que soñaba._

- Que poca vergüenza tiene. – _Susurró para sí Rald mientras le miraba molesto por ignorar completamente la razón en que le había dado aquel golpe en la costilla._

- Bueno, ahora volvamos a subir a Explotaro. – _Tomo a Rald por la cintura y lo subió de nuevo al lomo de su compañero, pues seguían atados. _– Sujétate bien de él. – _Luego subió detrás de Rald y lo abrazo para dirigir a Explotaro a partir de ahí, cosa que sonrojo a Rald._ – Bueno, continuemos.

_Después de aquel "mal entendido" del sueño de Gold, los dos volvieron a tomar su rumbo en dirección a Johto, algo que le sorprendía a Gold, pues no esperaba volver a ir hacía su punto de partida. Pero al ir avanzando cada vez más por la espesura del bosque, siendo que ya llevaban más_ _de la mitad, vio de frente a ellos un par de Duskull volando y paseándose por los árboles haciéndose maldades, algo que le llamo la atención a Gold, pues no había visto a aquellos pokémon en esa región._

- Vaya, mira a esos dos pokémon cara de calavera, parecen del Punisher. No se ven pokémon fantasma así por aquí. – _Le dijo riéndose por las caras de los pokémon frente a é, los cuales le veían extrañados._

- En realidad no son de aquí. Son de Sinnoh. – _Murmuró seriamente Rald al ver esos pokémon._

- ¿C-Cómo sabes que no son de aquí? – _Le preguntó realmente confundido Gold a Rald._

- Soy bueno para saber dónde vienen los pokémon. Bueno, más bien, para saber en donde han nacido. – _Le explico Rald un poco molesto por lo tedioso que era hablar de sus habilidades._

_La explicación que le dio Rald, le hizo darse cuenta que el pequeño a lo mejor supiera más cosas de lo que sus otros compañeros no sabían. Pudiera que tuviera conocimientos de aquello que los demás ignoraban, como lo había visto con su mejor amigo Silver o más recientemente con Platinum_ _Berlitz, a lo que mejor decidió hacer una pequeña prueba antes de iniciar con sus "pláticas" instructivas, pues aunque Rald fuera alguien pequeño, se dio cuenta que no era tan niño como siempre lo creía, a lo que pensó que darle una plática como si fuera de padre e hijo no sería tan malo como imaginaba._

- Oye Rald… ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los pokémon? – _Preguntó con un tono que decía que no le daba importancia y mirando a otro lado._

- De huevos. Dah. – _Rald le volteo a ver molesto mientras le sacaba la lengua._

- Si, ya sé que vienen de huevos. Soy criador. ¿Lo olvidaste? – _Le reclamo molesto y dándole un golpe en la cabeza._ – Me refiero, si sabes de dónde vienen exactamente esos huevos.

- Bueno… Creo que Crys-san me comento algo de eso en la clase del orfanato el otro día. – _Dijo murmurando pensativamente mirando a otro lado. A lo que Gold se sorprendió de inmediato._ – Lo dijo en la clase de biología.

- ¿En serio te lo dijo? – _Preguntó Gold asombrado, cosa que recibió como respuesta que Rald asintiera. _– "Vaya, ni siquiera yo me hubiera imaginado que Crystal hiciera algo como eso." –_ Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. _– "Me preguntó qué tanto le habrá dicho Crystal"

- ¿En qué tanto piensas Gold? – _Le preguntó confundido por ver tan serio a Gold, no siempre lo veía así, a menos que fuera para decir una idiotez._

- No, en nada, solo que me sorprende que Crystal se tome su tiempo para darle clases de… ese tipo de cosas. – _Comenta medio sonriente por lo nervioso que estaba. No creí que los niños del orfanato tuvieran edad para saber eso._

- Si. Ella nos da clases a todos. – _Le dijo sonriente mientras pensaba de nuevo en Crystal._

- Hum… Rald. – _Gold ya a sabiendas de que Rald a menos sabía un poco más que su senpai Red, quiso explicarle lo que estaba soñando. O más bien, darle lecciones que un hombre debe de darle a un joven sin experiencia._ - ¿Quieres saber en qué estaba soñando? – _Le dijo con un tono travieso y curioso, causando que Rald se sonrojara y se quedará paralizado._

- N-No sé. Creo que prefiero no saber. – _Le dijo sonrojado, mirando a otro lado._

- Vamos, te daré clases que a lo mejor Crystal no te ha dado. – _Le volvió a tratar de persuadir, pues le gustaría tener una clase padre e hijo con alguien que al menos se viera como un hijo para él. O al menos así veía a Rald._ – Así que… ¿Qué dices?

- No estoy seguro… - _Tras meditarlo un momento, le pregunta una cosa que le había rondando por la mente._ - ¿Es cierto que las… Parejas se deben querer primero? – _Preguntó con un tono tímido mirando a otro lado._

- Pues por supuesto que claro que sí. – _Respondió de inmediato con un tono serio como si de su padre se tratara._ – No hay pareja que para… Hacer eso no se quiera primero. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es qué con ese par de haya. – _Apunto en la dirección en donde venían_. – Se supone que se quieren, pero todo el tiempo se la pasan peleando. Sapphire todo el tiempo anda moleste y moleste diciendo que Ruby no se acuerda de algo que paso en la isla espejismo y me tiene harto de que me ande diciendo lo mismo. ¿Qué no solo puede decirle eso? Y Ruby está igual, solo me usa para molestar a Sapphire. Como lo odio. – _Dijo muy molesto Rald mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza por la forma en que lo usan._

- ¿Dices que esos dos andan o algo así?

_Preguntó Gold sorprendido, porque la verdad los veía muy disparejos, actúan muy diferente y se pelean todo el tiempo, pero lo curioso es que siempre andan juntos. Al igual que él con Crystal. Es por ello que Rald no entiende cómo es el amor en primer caso._

- Ya ni sé si solo se odian o qué pasa con ellos. – _Confeso molesto y haciendo un mohín en su lugar._

- Mejor olvidémoslos que solo nos hacen enojar. – _Le propuso algo enojado al recordar al chico fashionista. _– Volvamos a lo que íbamos. ¿Bien?

- Está bien… - _Le respondió con desgana._

- Bueno, ahora te diré algo que estoy seguro que un padre debe decirle a sus hijos. Lo más principal sin entrar a detalles. – _Explica muy motivado, como si se tratara del misterio de la vida_. – Estoy seguro que tú sabes la diferencia entre los hombres y las mujeres. ¿No es así? – _Le dijo como si fuera de lo más natural del mundo. Era obvio que para los niños lo diferente era la delantera de las mujeres a comparación de los hombres pero…_

- ¿Te refieres a la esa cosa del cuello?

_Preguntó de inmediato Rald, a lo que recibió como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gold. Tal parecía que Rald tenía otra vista de diferencia entre las mujeres que le fue muy inocente la pregunta para él al escucharla de su parte._

- No me refería a eso. Aunque igual es lo diferente en las mujeres. – _Dijo pensando que eso era muy cierto, y ya había sido timado una vez por alguien que no tenía una manzana de Adán en su garganta como cuando intentó pedirle una cita a Bugsy. _– A lo que me refería era… ¿Ahora cómo te lo explico? – _Tras ver que sería más complicado decirle esas cosas a Rald, decidió usar sus habilidades de criador y dar una explicación de su área de trabajo_. – ¿Tú sabías que aunque son diferentes especies un Tauros y una Miktank, son compatibles y pueden tener una cría?

- Sí, lo sé. Se parecen porque son un toro y una vaca, pero se ven totalmente diferentes. Cómo Milktank que es gorda y tiene esas cosas ahí abajo en su estómago.

_La respuesta de Rald fue dicha tan inocentemente y con un tono de voz algo molesta por la pregunta tan tonta para él, de esa diferencia entre los tipos. Pero al menos ya había llegado a ver que Rald si sabía la diferencia entre esos dos pokémons._

- Bien, sí, está bien eso. – _Le dijo con un tono molesto, que hasta su cabeza mostraba una vena marcada_. – Ahora que sabes eso. Sabras que las mujeres también tienen esa última diferencia en comparación de los hombres_._ – _Rald tras escuchar eso y analizarlo, asintió tímidamente. _– Bien, esa es la parte que a nosotros los hombres nos agrada mucho. – _Explicó con un gran brillo en los ojos y juntando sus palmas, como si hablara de algo maravilloso. _– Esa parte de las mujeres es lo que uno se debe fijar totalmente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – _Dijo curioso y aún confundido por la excitación de Gold._

- Me refiero a… ¿Tú si has notado que no siempre los tamaños son iguales? Como esa chica salvaje y Crystal. – _Trato de explicarse mejor a Rald mientras simulaba los tamaños de cada una con sus manos._

- ¿Ah?... ¿Si?…

- ¡Si! Y pues es importante porque…

_Tras una larga y extraña explicación que duró más de 3 horas de una plática demasiado absurda de la importancia de los hombres hacia aquella parte de las mujeres, logró hacer que el pequeño Rald no entendiera ni jota de lo qué quería hacerle entender. Por lo que quedo tan traumado que lo último que paso en aquella explicación, en lugar de haber un graduado en las "clases de Gold", lo único que hubo fue un Gold desmayado, montado esta vez sobre el Sceptile del pequeño entrenador, ya que el pokémon había salido de inmediato al notar que su entrenador estaba totalmente traumado por aquella "plática" que no pudo evitar salir a golpear tanto al chico de googles, como a su pokémon de fuego, por lo que ahora Rald iba montado sobre su compañero, los tres dirigiéndose al camino contrarió del que iban._

- Se los regreso. Ya no me importa para nada la apuesta. – _Les dijo molesto Rald a sus compañeros de región, pues estaba tan traumado y molesto con la plática de Gold que no quería verlo otra vez en lo que le quedaba de su vida._

- ¿Pero qué paso? Se suponía que tenían que irse a su casa. – _Le preguntó Sapphire al pobre Emerald que ahora se encontraba en posición fetal, sujetando sus rodillas con ambas manos._

- No quiero hablar de eso… Fue horrible.

- ¿Y hasta donde llegaron? Si se tardaron mucho en llegar – _Preguntó esta vez Ruby aún sin saber la situación de su amigo._

- No habíamos salido aún del bosque cuando Sceptile tomo la decisión de noquearlo… Solo… - _Rald parecía estar a punto de llorar, pues sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su rostro se sonrojaba. _– No quiero estar de nuevo con él… Fue horrible hablar con él.

- ¿Pues qué tanto paso ahí? – _Murmuró Ruby ignorando momentáneamente a Emerald._

- Sapphire. ¿Me puedes quitar estos lazos de una vez? No quiero seguir atado a él. – _Pidió con una mirada suplicante hacía ella, que no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de lo tierno que se veía él._

- C-Claro. Con gusto… Hum…

_Después de romper de un tirón el lazo que unía a Gold con Rald, se dio cuenta que eso significaba que no había pasado lo de la apuesta, aunque si se habían tardado mucho tiempo en el bosque, por lo que se giro de inmediato a Ruby, dejando a Rald sobando su muñeca por el ardor que sentía, para preguntarle si el tiempo que paso con Gold contó o no, pues ya había sufrido demasiado el pequeñín._

- Oye Ruby… Emerald sufrió demasiado… ¿No crees que al menos podríamos tomar su tiempo como valido? –_ Pidió igual de suplicante hacía el chico fashionista._

- Hum… No sé. Las reglas dicen que tiene que pasar un tiempo en la casa de alguien… Además, apenas y se cortaron el lazo. Los demás dirían que sería trampa de todos modos. – _Le dijo con un tono serio, pensando en lo que pasaría, con los brazos cruzados._

- Creo que es cierto… Pero igual podríamos medir su tiempo como referencia. ¿No crees? – _Volvió a pedirle ella a Ruby, haciendo que este se sonrojara._

- B-Bueno. Sí, creo que eso si podríamos hacer eso por lo menos.

- ¡YAY! Genial.

- Pero ahora lo que queda por hacer es… ¿Quién se queda con él? Rald. ¿Nos ayudas a decidir? – _Pidió a su compañero que lo volteo a ver con una mirada amenazante._

- Pero claro que por supuesto que no. No quiero pasar ni otro segundo más con… Con… Con ese chico. Prefiero que me manden igual por paquetería a mi "casa" que pasar un segundo más con él.

- Con ese tamaño que tienes, tendrás más espacio para ti mismo en la caja de Gold que el mismo Gold. – _Le dijo burlona Sapphire apareciendo detrás de Ruby._

- Tú no te burles de mi estatura. Ya quiero irme de aquí. – _Gritó él aún molesto._

_Ya con Rald envuelto y empacado en la misma caja de Gold con destino a Johto, el ahora dúo de Hoenn se quedo con la tarea de decidir con quien se debía quedar con su senpai aún desmayado._

_Mientras tanto en el muelle que se encontraba en la cercanía de Petalburg Woods, el Sr. Briney se preguntaba a qué hora llegarían aquellos dos pokedex holders que ya de por si le parecía que nunca llegarían._

- ¿Me preguntó cuánto tardarán en llegar? – _Se dijo a sí mismo frente al muelle esperando a aquel par, mientras miraba al horizonte junto con su preciado pokémon Peeco en su hombro._

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Yay, por fin la continuación! El numero de victimas a manos de Gold ah aumentado! Ahora quien sera el cofdesafortunadocof afortunado dex holder en recivir a Gold en su casa? Sera Ruby o acaso sera Sapphire? Crystal se enojara con Gold por haberle contado esas cosas a Emerald? Emerald volvera a ser el chico optimista de antes o se unira a las terapias psicologicas de Silver? Cha chaaan, eso lo sabremos mientras mas avance la historia~!<p>

Bueno, espero no tardarme con la continuación, pero antes de subirla, ahi otra cosita que quiero subir antes... Creo que no tardara mucho... y Despues de eso si sera la continuación a este fic, en fin, saludos a todos~

Adieu~

PD: Cualquier pregunta que quieran hacerme y que NO tenga relación con alguno de mis fanfics, preguntenmelo en tumblr o en devianart o por privado, no por medio de un review por favor, mis cuentas de tumblr y DA estan en mi bio de aqui en fanfiction, así que dudas ajenas a fanfic, que no sean por review, por favor!


	8. VS Sapphire

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por mi~

* * *

><p><em>Una vez que Emerald fuera enviado de vuelta a su "casa" y aprovechando que Gold seguía en el mundo de los sueños, Ruby y Sapphire tenían que decidir quién sería el siguiente en intentar la apuesta.<em>

- ¿Decidimos con un disparejo? – _Pregunto Sapphire antes de que Ruby pudiera decir algo. (Nota: No sé si el juego reciba el nombre en todos los países pero por si acaso, dejo la descripción del juego. "disparejo" consiste en que tres personas dicen "dis-pa-re-jo" y al terminar colocan su mano con el pulgar extendido hacia arriba o hacia abajo. El que queda diferente pierde)._

- ¿Por qué nunca eligen el juego adecuado? – _Dijo Ruby mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de la mano a modo de indignación._

- Pensé que sería lo mejor ya que obviamente te cansaste del Piedra-Papel-Tijeras.

- Mira, que te parece si mejor…

-¡RUBY YA ES HORA DE QUE REGRESES A CASA! – _Se escuchó la voz de Norman desde el piso de abajo._

- Rayos, no en este momen…

_Antes de que Ruby terminara de hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe con un fuerte sonido, haciendo que el ruido despertara a Gold y sorprendiera a ambos chicos de Hoenn. En el umbral de la puerta apareció Norman, quien entro de manera decidida y tomando a Ruby por la parte de atrás de la camisa, comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación de Sapphire._

_Gold y Sapphire se quedaron viendo como Ruby era sacado de la casa sin poder decir nada, hasta que ambos se encontraron solos en la habitación sin saber qué hacer._

- Esto… - _Comenzó a decir Gold pero se detuvo al no saber cómo continuar._

- Awww ahora no hubo pelea – _Se lamentó Sapphire mientras miraba la puerta como si nada._

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto pasa seguido?

- No, por lo regular Ruby da algo de pelea y luego Norman-san barre el piso con él jajaja.

- …

-¿Qué?

- Bueno, si como sea, al parecer ahora me tendré que quedar contigo, ¿No?

_Sapphire solo volteo a ver a su sempai con algo de temor en su mirada, interpretando Gold su silencio como un sí._

**Vs. Sapphire!**

- ¡Es un honor tener a los amigos de mi hija en la casa! – _Comento el profesor Birch mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Gold._

_Después de un rato en el que Gold tuvo que soportar a una Sapphire frustrada, sin saber que él era el motivo de su frustración, Gold fue invitado a cenar y a pasar la noche en la casa de la familia Birch. Ahora que podía admirar bien la casa de su kouhai, Gold solo pudo notar algo, ¡Crystal seguramente se desmallaría! La casa era un completo desastre, papeles de investigaciones, tierra, plantas y algunas cosas que mejor prefería no saber que eran, se encontraban esparcidos por doquier, sin duda, para ser la casa de un respetado investigador, esa no era la casa que Gold esperaba encontrar, y lo único que podía pensar, era que ahora comprendía porque Sapphire es tan salvaje, prácticamente su casa intentaba parecer una cueva._

_Oh, pero la sala no era lo que le mantenía preocupado, ya que estando allí en la mesa, dispuesto a tener una cena con el profesor y su kouhai, toda su preocupación iba hacia lo que tenía en frente de él. Realmente… ¿Eso era comida? Por donde quiera que mirara, no le veía forma de comida a lo que tenía en su plato, es más ¡Podía parecerse a un Ditto! Si eso es, parecía un Ditto de extraño color, ya que la masa gris azulosa que tenía en su plato, daba la impresión de moverse, incluso ya estaba temiendo que de pronto la masa del plato abriera los ojos y le saltar a la cara._

- Te ha quedado delicioso Sapphire ¡Estas mejorando rápidamente! – _Comento el profesor Birch mientras daba una palmadita a su hija en señal de aprobación. Gold no dejaba de mirarle sorprendido, el profesor se estaba comiendo esa masa extraña felizmente y como si nada – _¡Te aseguro que Ruby estará encantado con tu progreso!

_Ahora todo tenía sentido, seguro Sapphire intentaba aprender a cocinar para sorprender a Ruby, por lo que Gold comenzó a reír quedamente al ver que Sapphire se sonrojaba por el comentario de su padre._

- ¿Y quién dijo que cocinare para él? – _Respondió la chica dando un golpe a la mesa, completamente enojada y sonrojada._

- Solo era un comentario hija, jajaja – _El profesor comenzó a reír divertido por la reacción de su hija, segundos después habían resumido la cena como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Gold observo al profesor y a Sapphire comiendo como si nada, por lo que pensó, que quizás sabía bien y la apariencia era la única mal. Tomo la cuchara, pico con ella un par de veces a la extraña masa grisácea de su plato para comprobar que no mostrara señales de vida y finalmente, se llevó un poco del alimento a la boca._

- ¿Ocurre algo? – _Pregunto el profesor Birch al ver que Gold movía rápidamente los brazos de arriba hacia abajo mientras hacía expresiones extrañas._

- … - _Gold comenzó a negar rápidamente, y con toda la fuerza del mundo, se pasó la comida - …_Nada… Ufff, es que solo recordé algo…

_Obviamente era una mentira, desde el momento en que la extraña masa grisácea había tocado su lengua, estaba seguro que no quería volver a probarla nuevamente. Aprovechando que el profesor había vuelto a hablar con Sapphire, Gold paso el resto de su comida al plato que Thyplosion estaba usando, ya que sus pokemons se encontraban comiendo también en el cuarto. Para su sorpresa, su pokémon se comió todo gustosamente e incluso le veía con cara de querer más._

_Un rato después, Gold se encontraba en el cuarto para invitados de la casa de la familia Birch, sin duda el cuarto no se comparaba para nada con la lujosa mansión Berlitz, pero al menos agradecía que el cuarto tuviera una cama y que no tendría que pasar lo mismo que en la cueva de Silver… Y vaya que temía que no hubiera una cama por el gran parecido que la casa tenía con una cueva. _

_Gold había pasado todo el rato anterior platicando con Sapphire sobre que podían hacer para entretenerse, y habían llegado a un acuerdo, de que Sapphire le llevaría a conocer el área alrededor del laboratorio y la ciudad. Sin embargo, el joven criador no se sentía nada satisfecho con su día, no solo había sido golpeado por el pokémon de Emerald varias horas antes, sino que además no había comido nada desde su llegada a Hoenn, ya que era obvio que no tenía ganas de volver a ver la comida hecha por Sapphire y se había quedado sin cenar. _

_Pero a su mente le llego una idea, había guardado en su mochila algo de comida que había tomado de la casa de Platinum, por lo que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su mochila que se encontraba del otro lado del cuarto._

- ¿Qué rayos? – _Exclamo Gold al ver que su mochila se movía, acerco la mano a la mochila para intentar abrirla _– ¡AAAAHH!

_Un Zigzagoon salió de la mochila asustando a Gold en el proceso, el pokémon correteo por el cuarto para posteriormente escapar por un hueco de la pared que Gold no había notado antes. El joven hecho una mirada a su mochila: vacía. Resignado, Gold regreso a la cama para intentar dormir y olvidarse del hambre que tenía, se acostó y jalo la sabana para taparse._

- ¡SERVIPEEEEEEER!

- … AAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAH!

_Gold seguía gritando completamente asustado, el pokémon serpiente salió de la cama y escapo por el mismo hueco que el Zigzagoon. Tras calmarse y tapar el hueco de la pared con cualquier cosa que encontrara, Gold intento volver a dormir, no sin antes maldecir esa maldita afición por lo salvaje que la familia Birch parecía tener._

…

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – _Pregunto Gold mientras caminaba junto a Sapphire por la selva que rodeaba a LittleRoot._

- ¡A reunirnos con un amigo! - _Los 2 caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía… ¿Un estanque de lodo? Si en efecto, eso justamente era, por lo que Gold se quedó de piedra al ver donde estaban, ¿Para que estaban en ese lugar?_ – Ahora me cambio.

_Cuando Gold se dio cuenta, la chica ya no traía su ropa normal, ahora vestía un traje a 2 piezas hecho de hojas de los árboles, el joven criador no pudo evitar darle una buena vista a su kouhai con ese traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación._

- ¡Hola! Los estaba esperando.

- ¡MAMACITA!

_Gold no podía creerlo, Crystal había aparecido de entre los árboles, pero no vestía su clásica bata y ropa de laboratorio, esta vez, la chica llevaba nada más y nada menos… Que un traje idéntico al de Sapphire ¡Era casi como verla como dios la había traído al mundo!_

- Hola Gold, que bueno que decidieras unirte a nuestra investigación – _Comento Crystal sonriéndole._

- ¡Por ti hasta investigaría todas las estrellas del universo! - _Contesto el chico mientras la tomaba de la cintura._

- Basta Gold, ahuyentaras a los pokémons salvajes – _Dijo Crystal mientras se separaba del joven criador._

- ¡Bah, olvidemos la investigación! – _Exclamo de pronto Sapphire atrayendo la atención de los 2 mayores – ¿_Por qué mejor no nos divertimos un poco?

- ¡Si! – _Grito Gold emocionado- ¡_Una pelea en el lodo sería bueno para todos! - _Agrego con una expresión que obviamente decía "pervertido" a simple vista._

_En cuestión de segundos Gold se encontraba en shorts disfrutando del espectáculo de ambas chicas en su pelea de lodo, ahora Gold ya no tenía queja alguna por haberse quedado en casa de Sapphire._

- ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida!

- ¡Sempai!

- Ojala nunca termine…

- ¡Sempai!

- … Porque esto es el cielo, y…

- ¡SEMPAI!

_Sapphire salto sobre Gold callendole encima, haciendo que la visión del chico se nublara._

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

- ¡DESPIERTE SEMPAI!

- ¡¿AAHHQUE?!

_Gold se levantó de golpe tirando a Sapphire en el proceso, miro a ambos lados y vio que aún estaba en la casa de la familia Birch, y que Sapphire se encontraba en el piso completamente vestida._

- Oh rayos ¡Era un sueño! Demonios, que clásico… Justo cuando se llega a lo mejor resulta que es un maldito sueño…

- ¿De qué rayos habla? – _Pregunto Sapphire confundida mientras se levantaba y Gold salía del cuarto._

_Para suerte del invitado, el desayuno resulto ser mejor que la cena, ya que Sapphire había salido a recoger berries muy temprano, por lo que al menos, Gold había logrado comer algo. _

- Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – _Pregunto Gold a Sapphire una vez que el profesor se había ido a trabajar._

- Caminar.

- … ¿No hay algo más interesante que podamos hacer?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Pues no lo sé ¿Qué haces para entretenerte? – _Volvió a preguntar Gold._

- ¡Observo pokémons!

- Ah, cierto, Crys me lo había comentado… Mmm oye, y ya que observas pokémons ¿Nunca has sabido como lo hacen un Wailord y un Skitty? – _Pregunto esta vez entre risas, ya que había recordado su plática con la futura heredera Berlitz- _Digo, ya que tú y el chico fashionista tienen esos pokémons.

- Ruby no está interesado en eso.

- ¡No sé porque no me extraña! – _Comento mientras se reía, y de pronto reacciono_ – Espera un segundo, ¿Entendiste a que me estaba refiriendo? – _Esta vez, la pregunta había sido con tono de gran impresión._

- Claro que se dé que hablas.

- ¡Oh! – _Gold no podía creerlo ¡Por fin alguien le entendía!_ – Vaya… ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Observo pokémons.

- ¿Aprendiste observando pokémons?

- Si estas tan interesado ¡Observemos pokemons!

_En cuestión de segundos, Sapphire arrastraba a Gold por la pequeña selva cercana al pueblo. _

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – _Pregunto Gold mientras era llevado por Sapphire._

- ¡A reunirnos con un amigo! – _El camino los hiso llegar a lo que parecía… ¿Un estanque de lodo? Si en efecto, eso justamente era, por lo que Gold se quedó de piedra al ver donde estaban, ¿Para que estaban en ese lugar?_ – ¡Ahora necesito cambiarme! – _Aviso Sapphire mientras dejaba caer a Gold._

- Eh, ¿Qué? – _Pero Sapphire ya se había ido entre los arbustos _– Esto me suena familiar… Como si … ¡Ah es cierto!... ¡MI SUEÑO! – _Gold no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que todo ocurria como en sus sueños, y de ser así, eso solo podía significar una cosa… - _¡CRYS DE BE ESTAR AQUÍ EN SU TRAJE DE HOJAS!

- ¡Listo! – _Exclamo Sapphire mientras regresaba con su clásico atuendo de hojas, haciendo que Gold se emocionara aún más._

_-_ Si, si y ¿Dónde está esa amiga con la que nos íbamos a reunir? – _Pregunto impaciente mientars miraba de un lado a otro esperando encontrar a Crystal._

- Yo no dije amiga, y aquí está conmigo.

_De entre los arbustos salió el Donphan de Sapphire, haciendo que Gold sufriera una enorme desilusión al ver que Crystal no estaba por ningún lado y que Sapphire se refería al pokémon que la acompañaba._

- Dono siempre me acompaña a mis investigaciones por si llego a necesitar alguien para pelear, ya que es pequeño se oculta bien.

- Pero… Pero… Pero…

- Sempai, con esa ropa ahuyentara a los pokémons… ¡Debe cambiarse también!

- Pero… ¿Qué, qué?

- ¡DEBE CAMBIARSE!

-¡AAAHH! - _Sapphire salto sobre Gold que había intentado huir del lugar, pero la chica había sido más rápida, por lo que fácilmente le atrapo._

…

- Me siento… Violado… – _Comento Gold mientras se abrazaba a si mismo asustado, y es que prácticamente Sapphire le había desvestido por completo para obligarle a usar una especie de falda hawaiana hecha de hojas de arbustos._

- ¡Así está perfecto sempai! Ahora podemos observar pokémons – _Antes de que Gold lograra decir algo, Sapphire lo había tomado de la mano y comenzó a jalar de él para que le siguiera, Dono comenzó a seguir a su entrenadora felizmente._

- ¿Adónde vamos? - _Pregunto el criador mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por la menor._

- ¡Cerca del mar! - _Puesto que Sapphire no parecía hablar mucho mientras le arrastraba, Gold desistió de pedir más información de forma concreta, por lo que se resignó a ser llevado. Después de un rato de silencio y de cansarse de no ser nada, decidió intentar una nueva conversación._

- ¿Y porque tenemos que vestirnos a la estilo Tarzan?

- ¿Quién es Tarzan?

- … Olvídalo… - _Gold sintió que se habría caído al suelo ante la respuesta, pero eso no era posible ya que Sapphire seguía arrastrándole por el camino, su aburrimiento iba en subida nuevamente, volteo a ver la expresión de Sapphire mientras seguía corriendo, pero antes de comprobar si su kouhai se estaba cansando por llevarle casi cargando, su mirada se fijó en cierta parte más debajo de su cara – _Oh, dios… ¡Tú sí que eres más grande que Crys!

- ¿Ah? – _Sapphire giro un poco para verle al no entender el comentario._

- ¡Qué eres más grande que Crys!

- Ah, Ruby dijo que crecí en este año – _Le contesto sin darse cuenta de cuál era la verdadera intención de Gold._

_-_ ¡Ya lo creo! – _Comento Gold que ya se encontraba en alguna parte del cielo, ya que el físico de Sapphire era aún más notorio con la "ropa" de hojas._

_Sapphire siguió corriendo por varios minutos más con Dono siguiéndole de cerca hasta llegar a la costa cerca del mar. La chica se detuvo y repentinamente dejo caer a Gold._

- ¡AAUUCH! – _Se quejó el chico saliendo de su nube de ensueños por culpa del golpe._

- Ya llegamos – _Anuncio la chica señalando hacia el mar animadamente._

_Gold observo el lugar, era verdaderamente la costa del mar, el agua se veía muy clara, por lo que era fácil indicar que espacios del mar se encontraban más profundos, algo lejos de la costa se veían algunos Wailords, mientras que más cercanos a la costa se veían algunos Wailmers así como algunos otros pokemons acuáticos, mientras que en tierra se veían algunos otros pokemon terrestres que se encontraban ya fuera descansando o dándose un baño._

- Wailords… Oh no… ¡No me digas que…!

- ¡Podremos saber la respuesta a su pregunta sempai!

_Para horror de Gold, si… Entre los pokémon que se encontraban descansando en la costa se encontraban varios Skitty y Delcatty, Gold comenzó a negar rápidamente ¿Acaso su kouhai iba en serio con lo de responder su pregunta? _

- ¡Tiene suerte de llegar a una buena temporada para los pokémons sempai!

- Oh dios ¡¿Va en serio?!

_Gold comenzó a asustarse cada vez más, parecía que a Sapphire no le molestaban ese tipo de temas cuando se trataba de pokémons, y tenía lógica, la chica había crecido observando pokémon después de todo y además venia de la chica que lo había desvestido sin una muestra de timidez._

- Acerquémonos más – _Sapphire arrastro nuevamente a Gold hasta acercarse a los pokémon, Dono empezó a acercarse al agua camuflajeandose entre los pokémons salvajes – _Esto será como cuando el Wishcash.

- Espera ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que ya lo has visto antes?

- Si, cuando ayude a papá en su trabajo de Wailord.

- … - _Gold le miro raro ante esa revelación sin saber que decirle, pero su mente comenzó a viajar a donde no quería, ya que por su mente paso la imagen de un pequeño Wishcash a lado del enorme Wailord_ – Ugh… No quiero imaginarme como paso todo…

- No necesitas ¡Yo te cuento!

_Sapphire comenzó a contar la historia del Wailord y el Wishcash como si estuviera contando lo que había pasado en un día normal de su vida, por lo que Gold noto algo, la chica era igual que él para dar cada lujo de detalles. Justo cuando Gold estaba a punto de gritar que dejara de ser tan explicativa, Dono regreso corriendo con ellos, por lo que Sapphire se detuvo en medio de su explicación mega descriptiva._

- ¡Parece que su pregunta será contestada senpai!

_Gold volteo a ver a donde Sapphire señalaba y vio asustado como uno de los Skittys, probablemente hembra, se acercaba a un Wailord que se había acercado a la orilla del mar, y no precisamente porque se hubiera encallado._

- ¡Oh por dios no!

_Los siguientes minutos de la vida de Gold in duda fueron algo que él describiría como extremadamente traumaste y es que, aunque el fuera un criador, el trabajo del chico solo consistía en eclosionar los huevos ¡No en la acción previa! Después de un rato, Sapphire caminaba contenta junto a un probablemente traumado Gold._

- Wailord grande… Skitty pequeño… Wailord grande… Skitty pequeño…

- ¡A papá le gustara esta nueva información! Aunque no sé qué fue más interesante, si esto o la vez en que hicimos el trabajo de los Tropius y los Oddish – _Gold volteo a verle asustado –_ Cierto senpai, quizás tampoco lo sepa, pero cuando los Tropiues entran en su época d-

- ¡NOOOO! ¡YA NO QUIERO SABER MAS!

_Sin aviso ni nada, Gold tomo su mochila y saco la pokeball de Togetaro, en cuestión de segundos, el criador se encontraba levantando vuelo en su pokémon, ni siquiera le importaba que aun estuviera vistiendo solamente la falda de hojas._

- ¡LLEVAME LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUEDAS RAPIDAMENTE!

_Sapphire observo confundida como su senpai y su pokémon desaparecían rápidamente en el gran cielo azul._

- Mmm ¿Pues qué le paso? – _Pregunto Sapphire confundida a su fiel Dono, el pokémon le miro con una expresión de tampoco comprender que había pasado – _Oh bueno, ya le contare la próxima vez.

_Y con una nueva tarea en mente, Sapphire y Dono regresaron a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado._

_**Continuara~**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, lamento mucho la tardanza de un mes con este cap... Pero ocurrieron varias cosas, algunas personales y que no tienen importancia con el fic, pero bueno, ya no importa, ya que el cap ya esta aquí. El siguiente cap le toca a Alan, esperemos por el, y despues de eso, me vuelve a tocar a mi, pero no se preocupen, el siguiente cap que me toca a mi ya lo tengo escrito a la mitad, asi que alli sera mas rapido.<p>

Y bien, ¿Qué tal eh? Por primera vez el traumado fue Gold, ¿Creen que se lo merecia? ¿Sapphire es mas experta en esos temas que él mismo críador? Sin duda fue un capitulo mas corto que los anteriores pero, intente que fuera diferente por el hecho de que el traumado resulto ser el maestro, así que espero quedara de su agrado.

En fin, les veo luego, debo ponerme al corriente con lo ultimo de Homestuck c_c , see ya later~

Adieu~

**NOTA: Por favor, si dejan un review que sea comentario sobre el fanfic, cualquier otro asunto dejenlo fuera de los reviews, gracias.**


	9. Vs Pearl

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por Alan~

* * *

><p><em>En Little Root Town, Ruby había ido a visitar a Sapphire para ver cómo había pasado el día con su senpai de Johto Gold. Estaba muy preocupado de lo que le hubiera pasado estando con él, ya que después de haber sido secuestrado por su padre de la casa de su amiga, había estado hablando con sus demás compañeros Pokedex Holders por medio de su computadora para poder avisarles que Gold había llegado con ellos, pero se había quedado en casa de Sapphire antes de poder decidirse con quien pudiera quedarse, comentándoles que su padre tuvo la culpa de ello, recibiendo como respuesta de sus senpais de Kanto y Johto que si no quería que Sapphire terminara como Silver o Emerald, tenía que ir con ella cuanto antes, si no sería demasiado tarde para su primitiva mente.<em>

_Ruby al llegar a la casa de la familia Birch, respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta, momento que nunca llegó a hacer, pues una voz le llamó la atención detrás de él._

- Hola Ruby. ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún no es hora de comer ya. Y no me vayas a salir con que no venías a mi casa a comer, porque no te convidaré aún algo de lo que haya de comer – _le criticó una molesta Sapphire a Ruby por su rápida aparición sin darle tiempo de responder al porqué de su visita._

- S-Sapphire… Yo no he venido aquí para robarte tu comida o algo por el estilo. Vine a saber cómo… Hem… ¿Cómo está nuestro senpai? – _Ruby se sonrojo un poco y miro en una dirección al azar, pues no quería decirle que se preocupaba mucho por ella._

- ¿Ah? ¿Eso? Pues no sé.

- Un momento… ¿Cómo de que no lo sabes? – preguntó Ruby confundido.

- Si, no lo sé.

- ¿Qué no estaba en tu casa? – _Ruby parecía estar muy sorprendido ante tal afirmación que la tomó por los hombros para ver si no se trataba de alguna broma suya._

- Si, estaba en mi casa, pero ya se fue hace rato.

- ¿Cómo de que se fue? – _volvió a preguntar él atónito por lo que le decía ella._

- Si. Habíamos ido al bosque para ver como los Wailords y los Skittys hacían bebes – _respondió ella como si nada viéndole extrañada._

- ¿H-Hicieron eso?... ¿P-Por qué harían tal cosa? – _preguntó Ruby aún sin moverse de su lugar, estaba paralizado de pies a cabeza._

- Porque nuestro senpai dijo que le parecía imposible que Wailord pudiera aparearse con un Skitty hasta que le demostré lo contrarió en la playa.

_- "Pobre Gold-senpai. La que se tuvo que atener con pasar el día viendo eso. Ni quiero imaginarme esa escena" – se dijo a sí mismo Ruby mientras le recorría un escalofrío por tal escena._

- ¿Entonces solo viniste para eso o qué? – _preguntó Sapphire de manera abrupta para que Ruby dejara ese estado de zombie._

- Eh… Si, bueno. Solo quería saber que no pasara algo… Raro – _le dijo él nerviosamente mientras giraba su rostro a otro lado._

- ¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? –_ preguntó ella seriamente a Ruby amenazándole con un puño muy cerca de su rostro._

- N-No dije nada de eso – _le respondió abruptamente, agitando sus manos rápidamente frente a él_ – Y por cierto... ¿Esa ropa es de?...

- Oh, sí. Olvidé que le había dado un cambio de ropas a nuestro senpai para que no interrumpiera a los pokémon aparearse frente a nosotros, ya que sus ropas son muy vistosas para los pokémon – _le respondió de nuevo como si nada mientras tiraba las ropas de Gold al piso._

- En ese caso, también olvidó muchas cosas en tu casa, ¿no? – _preguntó él un poco serio ante la afirmación de Sapphire._

- Ham… Creo que sí. Su mochila aún ha de estar en mi casa – _le dijo Sapphire como si nada a Ruby, mientras recordaba la visita de su senpai en su casa._

- En ese caso debería entrar para ver qué olvidó nuestro senpai y ver a quienes de nuestros demás senpais podíamos enviarle sus ropas de mientras. Puede que ahora haya ido a pedir refugio en casa de alguno de ellos – _comentó Ruby pensativo mientras tomaba la perilla de la casa de Sapphire._

- Oye, eso no será excusa para que te robes mi comida.

- Yo no robaré tu comida. Es más, si quieres, yo me encargo de preparar mi comida, vamos ya a adentro para comer, que ya me muerdo de hambre – _le dijo él seriamente mientras tomaba su mano para llevarla dentro de su casa-cueva._

- H-Hey… No tires de mí. Ya te dije que no dejaré que te quedes con mi comida – _le respondió seriamente sin tratar de liberarse de su agarre._

- Ni que pensara en hacerlo. Solo entraré para llamar a nuestros senpais y pedir la ubicación de nuestro senpai, y luego prepararé la cena y ya – _le reprendió mientras caminaba a la cocina._

- Oye, quiero hacer la cena yo.

- No, yo lo haré.

- Que no, hoy quiero hacerlo yo la cena.

- Claro que no. Lo haré yo…

_Ruby ya no pudo seguir con aquella riña pues ella lo silencio con un golpe en seco a su rostro para callarlo._

- Está vez no te saldrás Ruby. Te enseñaré lo mucho que he mejorado. Ya verás que en esto si no me ganarás.

…

_Mientras tanto en las cercanías de la región de Sinnoh, un chico de googles volaba sobre el lomo de su Togekiss a una gran velocidad y con una gran ansia de llegar a un lugar que el añoraba con todo el alma._

- Vamos Togetaro, ya falta poco para vivir esa vida de reyes que tanto merecemos – _le ordenó Gold a su amigo mientras apuntaba al norte con su taco de billar _–. Seguro que esa chica princesa nos dejará quedarnos otro rato más en su mansión… Solo que será difícil… Bueno, igual puedo decirle que lo de los Skittys y los… ¡Gulp!... Wailords pueden… ¡Aaaah, quiero olvidar lo que pasó ya, pero es lo único que servirá como excusa para quedarme en su casaaaa!

_Gold se tomó de la cabeza con fuerza mientras se sacudía a de un lado a otro tratando de sacarse aquella imagen que no podía quitarse de ahí, pues se le quedó muy gravada dentro de su cerebro. Archivado cerca de las imágenes de las revistas que quedaron en cenizas, que en paz descansen._

- Además Togetaro… Espero que ahí al menos puedan darme algo de ropa, en lugar de seguir vistiendo como Tarzan. Rayos, igual todas mis cosas se quedaron ahí – _se maldijo él muy molesto por su ineptitud de novato_ –. Bueno, al menos los tengo a todos ustedes aún. Espero que la chica rica de Sinnoh pueda comprarme ropa de calidad, jeje.

…..

- En serio Dia. No puedo creer que tu madre haya corrido de esa forma a nuestro senpai de Johto – _le dijo un chico rubio a su amigo de boina roja y cabellos oscuros._

- Pero es cierto. Además, aún sigo castigado por lo que te pregunté el otro día – _le respondió Diamond a Pearl luego de hacerle recordar la conversación que tuvieron el día en que su madre había corrido a Gold de su casa._

- Bueno, pero igual. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle a tu mamá que si la señorita Platinum es sexy? Eso no se hace.

- ¿Pero yo que iba a saber? – _le respondió un inocente Dia a Pearl que quería darle un golpe en la cara _–. Bueno, al menos tú ya me dijiste que la señorita Platinum es sexy.

- Si pero cállate y no se lo digas en su cara o también se molestará como tu madre – _le regañó Pearl a su amigo mientras seguían su camino._

- Es cierto, es cierto, mejor me quedo callado. Y por cierto, ¿sabes por qué la señorita nos mandó a llamar? – _preguntó Diamond curioso de saber la respuesta de su amigo._

- No lo sé. Pero dijo que les pidiéramos a nuestras madres que llegaríamos tarde – _le respondió Pearl igual de confundido que su amigo._

- ¿Crees que quiera una pijamada? – preguntó Diamond ilusionado.

- Claro una pijamada es justo lo que… Eres un idiota – _Pearl le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Dia haciendo que al menos se pusiera a pensar sobre la idea que tuvo._

- Ouh… Yo solo decía… – _se quejó un adolorido Diamond de tremando golpe._

- Pues mejor ponte a pensar mejor lo que dices… ¡AAAAAH!

_Splat._

_Un sonido agudo en picada se escuchó seguido de otro de un golpe contra el suelo, siendo ocasionado por el golpe de dos personas que se tiraban al suelo, dejando como consecuencia que en sus ojos aparecieran un par de espirales en los rostros de cada uno._

- Y no se atreva a regresar a esta mansión de nuevo, y menos con esas fachas de ropas. ¿Quién se le ocurre usar hojas como ropas? – _gritó un anciano de vestimentas oscuras, con un bigote bien arreglado en su rostro._

- Señor Sebastian. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? ¿Por qué lanzó a nuestro senpai de la mansión Berlitz? – _preguntó un confundido Diamond sin darle atención a uno u otro de los aturdidos._

- No es algo que sea de importancia señorito Diamond. Solo que este chico tiene prohibida la entrada de nuevo de entrar a esta casa – _le respondió seriamente con una cara roja de rabia al apuntar a Gold que seguía desmayado sobre Pearl._

- Un momento – _dijo Pearl confundido al levantarse de inmediato del suelo_ –. ¡¿Quiere decir que nuestro senpai ya había llegado a la casa de la señorita Berlitz?!

- Eso mismo y por eso se le prohíbe la entrada.

- Bueno Pearl, eso significa que es tu turno – _le respondió un risueño Diamond a su amigo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda._

- Estás loco Dia. No, quiero decir Diamond. Si a él lo vetaron de la casa de la señorita. ¿Crees que sea buena idea tenerlo en mi casa? Mi madre me matará.

- Bueno, en todo caso pierdes la apuesta y yo te estaré ganando por tenerlo más tiempo en mi casa – _le respondió aún sonriente mientras se inclinaba a picar a Gold con un dedo hacia sus mejillas._

- Creo que no tengo remedio… – _comentó Pearl resignado ante la lógica de su amigo._

- Esperen… ¿Una apuesta? ¿Metieron a la señorita Berlitz en una apuesta? – _gritó un eufórico Sebastián a aquellos dos chicos._

- Parece que es hora de irnos – _dijo un asustado Pearl a Diamond mientras cargaba a su senpai en su espalda._

- S-Si es cierto, ya tenemos que irnos… S-Señor Sebastián, dígale a la señorita que mejor venimos otro día – _continuó Diamond igual de asustado que su amigo, sin antes dar una reverencia a aquella persona que parecía querer matarles, mientras le hacía una reverencia antes de irse._

_Ambos salieron corriendo de ahí con Gold entre sus brazos sin despedirse de un iracundo Sebastián que parecía tomar represalia alguna contra los amigos de la señorita Berlitz, aunque eso lo dejaría para después, ahora tenía que saber de qué trataba dichosa apuesta y para ello tendría que hablar lo más seriamente posible con ella, aún cuando tema ser muy severo con ella._

_Luego de aquella carrera de la que dependía mucho su vida, Diamond y Pearl lograron llegar a Twinleaf Town en un buen tiempo antes de que el señor Sebastián liberará a los Luxray o Houndooms para perseguirles debido a que tenían a su senpai Gold consigo._

- Bueno Diamond. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con nuestro senpai? – _preguntó un confundido Pearl a Diamond debido a que no sabía qué hacer con él._

- Pues como nuestro senpai ya estuvo en mi casa y en la casa de la señorita Platinum, creo que es tu turno quedarte con él – _le respondió calmadamente Diamond a Pearl, a lo que él lo meditó por un minuto._

- Hum… Creo que tienes razón Dia… Espero que no se venga el fin del mundo – _le respondió el sonriente mientras cargaba a sus espaldas a un noqueado Gold._

- Si… Oye, ¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?! – _gritó un ofendido Diamond mientras le seguía el paso._

**.: Vs. Pearl :.  
><strong>

_Llegando a la casa del chico rubio e hiperactivo, quien seguía cargando a su inconsciente senpai con ropas de hojas, algo les detuvo a pocos metros de la entrada de su casa, y eso era una chistosa escena de un hombre de cabellos rubios puntiagudos y alborotados, y con una vestimenta de una gabardina de un verde oscuro, quien parecía que tenía una batalla contra su propia ropa pues estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de su casa con la cara roja de rabia buscando en todos los bolsillos de sus ropas algo muy importante para él._

- Papa… ¿Qué haces aquí? – _preguntó Pearl a aquel sujeto mientras continuaba con aquella lucha sin verle llegar._

- Oh, hola Pearl. Ya te he dicho que me digas papi – _saludó animadamente a su hijo mientras se giraba a verlo y le revolvía sus cabellos _–. Y bueno… Vine a darme un tiempo de caridad contigo y con tu madre – _le respondió Palmer a la pregunta de Pearl riendo nerviosamente._

- ¿Acaso te corrieron de tu trabajo en el frente de batalla, papi? – _inquirió Pearl seriamente a su padre sin creerle nada de lo que le decía._

- Pero que hijo tan grosero. No, es que últimamente en el frente de batalla han ido pocos retadores y nos dieron el día libre a todos. Es por eso que vine a pasar un buen día en casa contigo y con tu madre – _le respondió muy animado Palmer a su hijo mientras se reía de sus propias tonterías _–. Por cierto… ¿Quién es ese chico que tienes en tus espaldas, hijo? ¿Y por qué viste esas ropas ridículas de Tarzán?

_La pregunta de su padre le sacó de sí a Pearl, pues apenas se dio cuenta que seguía cargando a su senpai en sus espaldas, a lo que una pequeña gotita de sudor cayó por su nuca, al igual que a Diamond quien parecía un poco divertido con esa escena de padre e hijo tan inusual._

- B-Bueno… Este…

- Es nuestro senpai de Johto – _interrumpió Diamond a Pearl muy sonriente._

- Oh, vaya. ¿Su senpai? ¿Y dicen que viene de Johto? Seguro que es otro de los pokedex holders que he escuchado muy frecuentemente en el frente de batalla de Hoenn – _respondió emocionado Palmer al ver al chico aún noqueado sobre Pearl _–. Seguro ha de ser un entrenador muy poderoso si es que han contado grandes historias de sus hazañas de las regiones de donde provienen, como cuando salvaron el frente de batalla de aquella región, así también como la presentación que dieron todos ahí – _dijo Palmer muy ilusionado de encontrar un reto seguro frente a él, así como lo fue Platinum cuando entró a la Torre batalla a enfrentarlo._

- B-Bueno, en batalla no lo hemos visto pelear aún, pero seguro es muy bueno – _le respondió Diamond nerviosamente ante aquella explicación ilusionada de Palmer._

- Oh, bueno. Igual será entretenido tenerlo como invitado – _comentó Palmer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

- Bueno… Con respecto a eso padre… Diamond y yo estábamos pensando en invitarlo… Aunque no sé si sea buena idea con las ropas que tiene. Puede que mamá nos saque a patadas a los tres juntos si le decimos eso… Pa-pi…

- Tonterías hijo, ya veré cómo hacer que tu madre no se enoje con esta petición. Además, creo que puedo darle algo de mis ropas de joven que aún guardo en mi casa – _le dijo Palmer muy emocionado de tener un buen reto en su propia casa, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo._

- B-Bien… Si tú lo dices…

- En ese caso yo ya me voy. Adiós Pearl, adiós padre de Pearl. Los veo luego – _se despidió Diamond muy sonriente alejándose de ellos dos, agitando su mano de un lado a otro._

- Adiós Dia – _gritaron los dos también en seña de despedida cuando lo vieron partir._

- Bueno hijo, tal parece que tendremos un digno invitado en nuestra casa, llevalo a tu cuarto para que se despierte mientras yo saludo a tu madre. ¿Quieres? – _pidió Palmer a su hijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

- Hem… Por supuesto – _le respondió Pearl un tanto indeciso con su respuesta._

_Sentía que la cosa no se iba a poner buena cuando su madre se enterara de la visita de su senpai, y hasta donde sabe de Diamond, es un tipo demasiado pervertido y que por su madre había sido corrido de su casa debido a que no sabía guardar silencio cuando se debía, con respecto al platillo que había hecho la madre de su amigo con tanto esmeró para todos. Aunque lo de la apuesta aún seguía pendiente y no dejaría que Diamond le pudiera ganar por muy amigos que sean, no quería imaginar lo que pudiera ocurrir si está con su madre, aunque ella no se sentiría ofendida por la sazón que tiene. Aparte, su padre quería que él estuviera en casa, seguro que con él podría confiar de que su madre no lo eche de la casa a golpes._

_Pearl se llevó a su senpai a su habitación como su padre le ordenó y luego comenzó a buscar algo de ropa que le pudiera quedar a él. Ninguna le quedaba, toda le era muy pequeña para él. Y en cuanto agarró su C-Gear para hablarle a la Platinum por algo de ropa que pudiera quedarse en su casa cuando tuvo su estadía ahí, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente. De ahí un cumuló de ropa con pies entró a su cuarto, dejando tirar el sujeto que las traía toda la ropa que había llevado hasta ahí._

- Bueno… Algo de toda esta ropa seguro que le quedará – _dijo Palmer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

- Papa…

- Que me digas papi, hijo – _le regañó Palmer a Pearl con una mirada desaprobatoria._

- Hejem… Papi, ¿en verdad piensas darle tu ropa a mi senpai? – _preguntó Pearl un tanto inseguro._

- Por supuesto, es nuestro invitado, aparte son prestadas. Además… Si tu mamá encuentra a un striper en hojas (Nota: Con esto me refiero a que si las chicas se ponen en el lugar de la madre de Pearl, al menos querrían tener una compensación de que su esposo estuviera lejos por tanto tiempo sin decirle donde estuvo. La deja desatendida, así que por eso quise agregar esto.), querrá que haga yo lo mismo – _le comentó su padre un poco asustado por aquella idea._

- Hem… Está bien, entonces yo me encargo de despertarle – _le respondió a su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa y un pequeño tic en el ojo por imaginar aquella escena entre sus padres._

- Bien, yo ahora ire con tu madre para ver que vamos a comer o si quiere que vaya a comprar algo – _le dijo con una gran sonrisa para salir, sin antes decirle otra cosa más a tu hijo _–. Y Pearl. Procura que en verdad no vea tu madre esas prendas, por favor.

- S-Seguro.

_Pearl ni loco dejaría que su madre las viera, ella era una apasionada por la limpieza como para dejar que vea un montón de hojas como taparrabo y con lodo en él. Así que abrió la ventana de su cuarto y lanzó aquellas hojas por ahí para luego despertar a su senpai que había quedado en interiores. Dejándolo algo sonrojado, se sentía un pervertido como él, pero igual, tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

- G-Gold-senpai… Gold-senpai… Despierte – _pidió Pearl a su superior moviendo de un lado a otro a Gold para que despertara._

- Ham… Crys… Hoy no quiero que juguemos así… – _dijo un sonriente aún entre sus sueños_ –. Oh, chica salvaje, chica princesa, si que también son unas chicas pervertidas… – _continuó hablando Gold entre sueños._

_Pearl al escuchar aquello último, dedujo que, la chica salvaje debió ser quien le dio ese vestuario tan ridículo que había arrojado por su ventana y que la chica princesa sería obviamente su amiga Platinum, a lo que un sonrojo más apareció en su rostro, y no uno de vergüenza, sino de rabia. Cómo osaba su senpai a decirle pervertida a Platinum y más que nada, meterla en sus sueños obscenos._

- G-Gold-senpai… ¿Qué tipo de pervertido es usted?... –_ susurró Pearl molesto y en voz baja mientras levantaba su puño listo para golpearle._

_Luego de eso, un golpe seco contra un estómago se escucho en la habitación, ocasionando que Gold se levantara de inmediato y a la vez se quedara sin aliento._

- Ouch, ouch, ouch. Eso dolió… – _dijo Gold adolorido mientras se frotaba el estomago al recuperar el aliento._

- Gold-senpai. Qué bueno que se despierta – _le habló una voz desconocida para él._

_Era un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una descomunal vena de rabia en su frente._

- ¿Senpai? – _preguntó un tanto confundido Gold mientras se limpiaba los ojos con las muñecas_ – ¿Acaso te conozco, chico rubio?

_Pearl no sabía si molestarse o sentir lástima por Gold. En verdad no sabía cómo el resto de sus senpais y sus amigos Diamond y Platinum le habían soportado en sus casas. Debió imaginar que todos los demás eran más inocentes que él como para que estuviera tanto tiempo en sus casas._

- Hejem… No, bueno, no personalmente senpai – _le respondió con una gota de sudor en su nuca, tratando de ser cortés y evitar darle un golpe como acostumbraba darle a Diamond_ –. Mi nombre es Pearl. Soy uno de los tres pokedex holders de Sinnoh.

- Ah, Sinnoh. Ya recuerdo – _continuó Gold recordando su viaje _–. ¿Y dónde está la chica princesa? Este cuarto es más pequeño que el otro en el que me había dejado hospedarme – _le comentó girando su vista de un lado a otro buscando a Platinum._

- Eso es porque esta es mi casa senpai – _le respondió él a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tiene._

- Oh, ya. No te pongas de agresivo conmigo, rubiecito.

- Que mi nombre es Pearl – _le reclamó nuevamente a Pearl con voz alta._

- Ok, ok, ya chico ruidoso. Por cierto. ¿Me podrías explicar por qué ando en boxers? ¿Acaso tu?... – _Gold se sintió desnudo y violado por los ojos inocentes de Pearl, que por un movimiento automático se tapo su cuerpo con sus manos._

- N-No es eso. Usted estaba en un vestido de hojas y yo se las quite porque estaban llenas de lodo. Ahí tiene ropa. Cámbiese – _pidió Pearl un tanto sonrojado por las tontas ideas que tenía su senpai de él._

- Ok. Al menos tengo ropa. Gracias chico ruidoso – _le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras veía qué se ponía._

- Oh, Arceus. Dame fuerzas para soportar a mi senpai – _pidió Pearl al todopoderoso Arceus en voz baja mientras veía al techo._

_Luego de aquel incidente, Gold bajo de la habitación de Pearl seguido por el mismo que le recibió en su casa para saludar a su madre, pues ellos habían entrado a casa sin que se diera cuenta, dejando a Palmer hablar con ella, aunque cuando entraron a la cocina, solo pudieron ver una discusión llevada entre ellos dos._

- Cariño, ¿puedes calmarte por favor? Ya te pedí perdón – _le dijo Palmer a su esposa evadiendo la sartén contra su rostro._

- Pero es que ni siquiera has llamado a la casa. ¿Cómo es que apenas vienes como si nada sin darme explicaciones? – _le reclamó su esposa hecha una fiera._

_Su esposa era una mujer de la misma edad que él, con el cabello castaño bien arreglado y de ojos azules, vistiendo un delantal blanco sobre su vestido rosa._

- Ya te dije que fue porque soy uno de los ases del frente. No me dan tiempo de descanso ahí –_ le respondió él aún con miedo tratando de evadir cada golpe contra su vida._

- Pero al menos podrías llamar, ¿no? – _le respondió ella mientras empezaba a llorar sobre su pecho._

- Bien, bien, lo lamento. Creí que Pearl te había contado sobre mi puesto.

- ¿Pearl?...

_Cuando el chico se dio cuenta sobre ello, recordó que cuando volvió a su casa, no le contó eso a su madre. Sabía bien que ahora su vida corría peligro, por lo que ocultó su rostro en la pared, atrayendo a Gold consigo para que no sean descubiertos por su madre._

- Oye. ¿Esa es tu madre? – _preguntó entre susurros Gold a Pearl un tanto confuso._

- Si, lo es.

- Pues mi más sentido pésame chico ruidoso, pues si tu eres la mitad de agresivo y ruidoso que tu madre, no quiero imaginar que pueda hacerte a ti – _le respondió entre risas, llamando la atención de la madre del mencionado._

- ¿Pearl, qué haces aquí? – _preguntó su madre toda roja de rabia con sartén en manos._

- A-A-Ah… ¿Mamá? – _Pearl retrocedió un par de pasos de ella tratando de buscar una salida de su problema._

- ¿Cómo se te acontece ocultarme tal información de tu padre? ¿Qué tipo de hijo eres? – _le gritó ella muy molesta y desilusionada de su hijo a punto de golpearle, hasta que divisó la visita con un vestuario muy conocido por ella _–. ¿Eh?... ¿Quién es él y por qué tiene la ropa de tu padre cuando nos hicimos novios? – _preguntó su madre confusa olvidando su odió contra su hijo._

- Ah, si. Es un amiguito de Pearl. Lo invite a pasar el rato – _luego se acerca al oído de su esposa para contarle algo más_ –. Es uno de los pokedex especialistas – _le susurró a su esposa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

- Oh, ya. Comprendo querido – _le respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa tirando la sartén al_ piso –. Mucho gusto jovencito, soy la madre de Pearl. Un placer – _le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa a Gold mientras le daba la mano._

- El placer es todo mío, señora. Aunque creí que era la hermana mayor de él – _le respondió Gold mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en él._

_Gold estaba usando el mismo método que usó para ganar la confianza de la madre de su maestro. Aunque no se esperaba que luego de hacer eso, alguien le llamara la atención por la espalda, un tipo rubio que le miraba desaprobatoriamente._

- Oye chico… Si que eres un tipo muy educado, ¿no? – _comentó Palmer con una sonrisa forzada al tomar a Gold por los hombros._

- Ouch, ouch, ouch. Tranquilo señor – _pidió Gold mientras se retorcía del dolor._

_Sin duda el padre de Pearl era un tipo muy celoso, por lo que le molestaba que Gold estuviera muy amable con su esposa, así como ella que no le gustaba que su esposo no estuviera tanto tiempo en su casa._

- En fin. Querido. ¿Ya tienes hambre? – _intervino la madre de Pearl con las palmas juntas._

- Oh, si cielo. Tengo ya mucha hambre – _respondió con una gran sonrisa, soltando los hombros de Gold de su agarre mortal._

- En ese caso, vayamos a comer.

_Acto seguido, todos fueron al comedor para ordenar la mesa, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba hacer Gold, pues no sabía en donde iba cada cubierto, aparte de ser regañado todo el tiempo por Pearl._ _Ya terminando aquellos arreglos y de comer, Gold, siendo el invitado de la casa, comenzó a contarle a la familia de Pearl sobre sus aventuras por_ _petición de Palmer, a lo que Gold le contaba con lujo de detalles (obviamente sobre-exagerando las historias a su favor) de sus heroicas batallas._

- Y el tipo de cabellos azules que tenía controlado a Arceus se abalanzó contra mí luego de que había salvado a mi mejor amigo Silver de sus planes – _relató Gold un tanto intenso con su cuento de fantasía, aparte de moverse de un lado a otro _–. Y luego de eso, me dio un golpe y me tiro fuera del lugar en donde estaban haciendo que liberara a Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, para decirme – _de un salto, se subió a la mesa e hizo una pose un tanto seria estirando su mano como el mismo Dr. Doom _–. _"Es inútil vencerme. Ustedes no son rivales para el Team Rocket"_. Luego de eso, Explotaro y yo pudimos vencerles, aunque igual llegó el padre de mi mejor amigo, que era el líder del Team Rocket, junto a un anciano en silla de ruedas y un tipo con capa, para según salvar la situación. Algo tarde si me dejan decirles – _les dijo Gold dándole poca importancia a Giovanni, Pryce y Lance._

- Si que es una gran historia muchacho – _dijo Palmer dando aplausos a la actuación de Gold._

- Es cierto, eres un chico muy valiente. Ya veo porque mi esposo quiere una batalla contigo – _comentó la madre de Pearl acompañando a su esposo con los aplausos._

- Tsk… Se nota que es una mentira todo eso – _murmuró Pearl entre dientes y de brazos cruzados al ser obligado a escuchar toda esa historia._

_Y aunque esperaba que la historia acabara (pues duro 3 horas de pura farsa y egocentrismo), sabía que tenía que tener a su senpai por mucho más tiempo en su casa, a comparación de los registros de los últimos chicos. Pues bien, se había ido durante la mitad de la cena para verificar el tiempo que sus demás compañeros Dex Holders en la computadora de su habitación, para comprobar cuanto tiempo habían tenido que soportar a Gold. Aunque tenía un problemilla y era que tenía que pasar con él un máximo de 5 horas en su casa. Bien tenía suerte de que en un par de horas tuvieran que irse a dormir todos, lo bueno, pues ya su madre estaba bostezando y cuando eso pasaba, era la orden de irse a dormir sin dar reproche alguno, hasta su padre le tenía miedo cuando su linda_ _esposa se transformaba en alguien agresiva._

- Bueno chicos. A dormir – _dijo la madre de Pearl mientras se levantaba de su_ lugar –. Mañana podrán hacer lo que quieran – _y con eso se refería a Plamer que quería aún retar a Gold a una batalla._

- Genial. Al fin a descansar – _gritó Gold emocionado y subiendo las escaleras._

- Creo que no ha tenido ningún lugar para dormir este tiempo – _comentó entre risas Palmer en forma de broma, sin saber que había acertado._

- Un momento… ¿Se va a dormir en mi cama? –_ gritó Pearl al recordar que se había ido a su habitación._

- Buscale un lugar para pasar la noche y ya – _le comentó su madre mientras subía acompañada de Palmer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

- Es cierto hijo, y quiero que se duerman los dos temprano – _le dijo su padre entre risas, dándole mimos a su esposa._

- S-Si papi – _le respondió Pearl un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de sus padres._

_Luego de subir y ver a su senpai dormir en su cama a sus anchas y con la baba recorrer su_ _almohada, decidió dejársela por esa noche y que debería lavar la almohada al día siguiente. No quería que le contagiara algo de él._

_La noche había transcurrido y el tiempo que tenía que pasar con Gold ya lo había superado. A lo que se sentía muy feliz de que pudiera largar a su senpai de su casa. O eso es lo que deseaba en ese momento, solo que no contó con que su padre ya se habría llevado a Gold afuera de su casa para tener una batalla. La cual estaba siendo muy reñida, ya que Gold tenía buenas estrategias, pero Palmer podía leer los movimientos que sus pokémon podían hacer sin recibir orden alguna del criador. Dejándolos en un épico empate, entre Dragonite y Explotaro con sus ataques más poderosos._

- Vaya, no podía esperar menos de un Pokedex especialista – _dijo Palmer muy agradecido de aquella batalla._

- Igual, es un placer pelear con alguien tan fuerte como usted o como mi sensei – _comentó Gold estrechando la mano de Palmer._

- Chicos, entren a tomar algo – _les avisó la madre de Pearl desde el interior de la casa._

- Papa… Digo papi. ¿Crees que mi senpai ya se deba ir ya? – _preguntó Pearl a Palmer, aunque más bien parecía querer exigirle que lo sacara de su casa._

- No creo. Pero con esta batalla quiero celebrar.

_Palmer se sentía muy orgulloso de tener a tan digno rival en su casa que quiso tener una celebración de eso en su casa con Gold y su hijo. Estaba muy contento que sacó de un cofre una botella de un líquido desconocido para Pearl, pero muy conocido por su senpai._

- Que bien, esa es una buena forma de brindar señor – _dijo Gold muy contento y con saliva escurriéndole por la boca._

- Si. Hace tiempo que he querido volver a tomar esto, y creo que Pearl ya está listo para tomarlo también.

- ¿Para tomar eso? – cuestionó Pearl a su padre.

- Claro, pero no le digas nada a tu madre – _luego de eso, les sirvió a los dos un par de vasitos a cada uno de Sake y una más a él para brindar_ – Bueno ¡Por más batallas como estas!_ – exclamó Palmer con vaso en manos._

- ¡Por más batallas como estas! – _gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, solo que Gold muy emocionado y Pearl un tanto indeciso._

_Luego de beber aquel liquido de golpe, Pearl se desmayó de inmediato por el nivel de alcohol que ingirió tan rápido. Algo que no sorprendió mucho a ambos. Palmer recostó a su hijo en sus piernas para dejarle dormir y acariciar sus cabellos, mientras que Gold, que estaba sentado a su lado, brindaba aún más con Palmer hasta terminarse aquella botella y dejarles las narices rojas, dejándoles en un divague cómico para ellos, hasta estar soltando carcajadas en el sillón en el que estaban sentados al tener una graciosa, pero agradable plática de borrachos. Más tarde, la madre de Pearl había pasado frente a ellos para ir directo a la cocina después de haber salido de compras con la madre de Diamond. Claro que no se había dado cuenta que estaban tan pasados de copas, pues ya habían ocultado la evidencia y ambos miraban a la nada, sosteniendo la vista en el televisor con una película de acción, aunque le enterneció ver a Pearl aun dormir en las piernas de su padre mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos que no les dijo nada y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, dejándolos solos para que continuaran "viendo su película". Solo que luego de que ella se fue de ahí con todas las cosas para la cena en sus manos. Gold la siguió con la mirada hasta la cocina y por auto reflejo le dio un golpe al hombro de Palmer para decir:_

- La pido.

_Al referirse Gold que apartaba a su esposa para él mismo, Palmer se levanto de su lugar y como cualquier esposo celoso, se llevó a Gold hasta afuera de su casa y para mandarlo a volar muy lejos de ahí y dejara de ponerle ojitos de Mareep a su esposa._

- Dragonite… Hic… Usa hidro pump…

_Luego de aquella orden con voz rasposa, su pokémon hizo lo que le ordenó su entrenador, para enviar a Gold hasta la estratosfera._

- Y no vuelvas… Hic…

_Más tarde, cuando a todos se les había pasado la etapa de ebriedad y de llegar a la dulce y cruda realidad. Pearl despertó con una terrible jaqueca en su cabeza para ver que su senpai había desaparecido._

- Oye papi… ¿Sabes dónde está mi senpai? – _preguntó Pearl un tanto confundido sin localizarlo con la mirada._

- Ouh… No grites hijo – _pidió su padre sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos_ – Y no sé donde está. Creo que se fue – _mintió Palmer mientras seguía sufriendo por el dolor de la cruda que tenía._

- ¿Y a qué hora se fue? – _preguntó un tanto curioso._

- Hace una hora, creo.

_Luego de escuchar esa respuesta, se alegró Pearl de esa respuesta y subió a su cuarto por unas aspirinas para el dolor que también tenía en la cabeza y llamarle a los demás y dar su informe del tiempo que había pasado con su senpai. Al menos estaba seguro que él llevaba la delantera, aunque le despreocupaba también saber quién sería el desafortunado en tenerlo bajo su techo._

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Ok! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo escrito por Alan, esperemos que continuen apoyando nuestro fic! Ahora quien sera el afortunado en recivir a Gold? Las opciones comiensan a agotarse por lo que el final de la apuesta se acerca cad avez mas! ¿Quien creen que gane? Pueden ir dejando sus opiniones al respecto si gustan xD.<p>

El proximo capitulo llegara mas rapido de lo que creen, ya que ya tengo la mitad escrito, asi que esperenlo pronto!

Adieu~

Pd: No creen que Gold quedria a Palmer como padre xD?


	10. ¿VS Green?

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por mí~

* * *

><p>- Bien chicos, si queremos tener un techo donde dormir el día de hoy, ¡Debemos poner nuestra mejor cara! Ahora, ¡Todos sonrían! - <em>Los pokémons de Gold sonrieron fingidamente, Gold los observo uno por uno, evaluando su desempeño<em> – Te vez muy falso Sutaro, estas perfecta Suntaro… Ah... – _Se quedó viendo a Togetaro y a Explotaro_ – Ustedes dos se ven algo tétricos cuando sonríen de esa forma tan fingida… En fin, no creo que sempai diga algo, si el mismo no esta acostumbrado a sonreír. ¿Listos chicos? ¡3, 2, 1!

_Gold toco el timbre de la casa en la que se encontraba, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a abrir la puerta, hiso una señal a sus pokémons, indicándoles que debían comenzar a sonreír nuevamente. La puerta se abrió, y ante Gold y su equipo, apareció Green._

**.: ¿VS. Green? :.**

- Oh eres tú… - _Sin dar tiempo a que Gold comenzara a decir algo, Green cerró la puerta en la cara de su visita. _

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! – _Grito fuertemente Gold ante el golpe que su sempai le había dado con la puerta_ – Rayos, ¡Esta fue la visita mas corta que hemos hecho! Aunque al menos fue menos dolorosa que la visita a casa de Blue sempai…

_Ante la sorpresa de Gold, la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero no era Green quien la había atendido, si no mas bien…_

- ¡Ah! ¿Silver que haces aquí?! – _Pregunto Gold emocionado al ver a su compañero en el recibidor._

- Ya se me hacia raro que Green sempai cerrara la puerta – _Y tras decir eso, Silver volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara de Gold que se había acercado nuevamente._

- ¡AAAHHH! ¡ERES UN BESTIA SILVER! – _Grito de nuevo Gold tras recibir el segundo portazo. La puerta se volvió a abrir por tercera ocasión, a lo que Gold reacciono alejándose rápidamente del recibidor_ – ¡No! ¡No más golpes por favor!

- ¿Porque iba a golpearte? – _Contesto sonriendo la persona que había abierto la puerta._

- ¡Oh, pero si es la hermosa señorita Daisy! – _Exclamo Gold cambiando su semblante, mientras Daisy reía por el comentario._

- ¿Por qué gritas aquí afuera?

- Ah, es que Green sempai y Silver me cerraron la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Oh! Creo que Green no esta de buen humor hoy, y Silver ha estado muy raro últimamente - _Comento Daisy mientras se quedaba pensativa._

- Pff, seguro ya le llego la adolescencia – _Dijo de pronto Gold riéndose de su propio comentario, pero Daisy se había quedado pensando._

- Quizás tengas razón… Oh, pero entra no te quedes aquí afuera.

_Una vez que los pokémons regresaron a sus pokeballs, Daisy dejo entrar a Gold y ambos se sentaron en la sala, donde se encontraba Bill leyendo un periódico._

- ¡Gold! ¿Qué te trae por acá? – _Pregunto Bill sorprendido al ver al recién llegado._

- Bueno, hace unos días hubo un accidente en mi casa por culpa de mis pokémons y pues mamá me hecho de la casa en lo que consigo dinero para reparar mi cuarto, así que busco donde quedarme por mientras– _Resumió Gold sobre lo que le había pasado, claramente omitiendo el hecho de que ya había sido echado de varias otras casas sin ningún motivo aparente, o al menos él no encontraba un motivo del porque lo habían echado, claro omitiendo a Blue con quien comprendía el por qué y con Sapphire, ya que el mismo había escapado._

- Vaya, pues que mala onda Gold – _Comento Bill comprensivamente_ – ¿Y que has hecho? ¿Ya conseguiste el dinero para arreglar tu cuarto?

- Ah… - _Gold se quedo helado, durante todos esos días había estado solo buscando un lugar donde comer y dormir gratis, pero había olvidado por completo hacer algo para juntar el dinero_ – Esto, pues… Veras, pasaron cosas y luego…

- Daisy, necesito que me ayudes con… - _Green, que había entrado a la habitación en busca de su hermana, se calló al instante de ver a Gold sentado en el mueble de su casa, haciendo que el invitado sonriera tímidamente mientras le saludaba con la mano_. _El gran impulso de aventarlo por la ventana le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero si lo hacía, su hermana se enojaría con él, y no se perdonaría el pelearse con su hermana, por lo que, haciendo gala de su alta paciencia, trato de ignorar lo mas que podía a su nuevo invitado - _… Con el estanque para Golduck en el patio de atrás… Mientras arreglo el sistema del agua.

- Claro Green – _Le contesto Daisy sonriendo- _Oh! ¿Porque no dejamos que Gold me ayude?

- ¡SI! – _Exclamo Gold emocionado._

- ¡NO! – _Green volteo a ver a Bill, quien también se había parado a detener esa idea, haciendo que Daisy les mirara interrogativamente._

- Es el invitado, ¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso al invitado? – _Dijo rápidamente Green para excusarse sobre su reacción, Bill asentía para darle la razón – _Mejor que te ayude Bill.

- ¡Si! … Espera, ¿Qué? – _Bill miro esta vez confundido a Green _– ¿No dijiste que a los invitados no se les pedían favores? – _Pregunto molesto y quedamente para que solo Green le escuchara._

- Prefiero que le ayudes tú a que le ayude a Gold – _Le contesto en el mismo nivel de voz-_ ¿Te imaginas lo que Gold intentaría si Daisy terminara mojada sin querer?

- ¡Oh! – _Ante eso Bill comenzó a imaginar lo que Green decía, haciendo que se sonrojara por lo que veía en su mente_ – ¡YO TE AYUDO DAISY! – _Dijo al instante de forma que todos escucharan._

- Gracias Bill – _Le dijo Daisy sonriendo - _ Pero creo que sería mejor que ayudaras a Green, necesitara mas ayuda que yo – _Volvió a sonreír haciendo que Bill se quedara de piedra y Green fulminara a Gold con la vista._

…

- Y dígame señorita Daisy ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – _Pregunto Gold sonrientemente con su mejor imitación de niño bueno, mientras observaba un pequeño estanque vacío en el patio trasero de la casa de Green en Viridian City._

- Solo debes ayudarme a revisar que el agua pase bien a través de esta manguera – _Le dijo mientras señalaba una manguera gruesa que estaba en el suelo – _Yo cuidare que no se enrede, mientras Green y Bill se encargan de ir sujetando la manguera del otro lado de la casa para que quede fija.

- Oh ya veo. ¡Bien! Ese es un trabajo fácil – _Exclamo Gold mientras se remangaba las mangas de la ropa para no mojarse - _¿Por qué no nos ayuda Silver? – _Pregunto de pronto al recordar que su amigo también estaba en la misma casa._

- Oh no… No, no creo que sea buena idea – _Le contesto la chica mientras desdoblaba la manguera de donde se había enroscado._

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- No ha estado bien últimamente, se comporta muy raro desde el día que estuvieron todos aquí reunidos ¡Se desmayaba cada vez que me veía! Quizás descuido su alimentación y le afecto.

- Oh vaya, no lo sabía… Pero qué raro, ese día que me fui de su casa él estaba muy bien – _Contesto Gold pensativamente mientras soltaba la manguera para hacer memoria de ese día._

- ¿Y porque te fuiste de su casa? Pensé que sería bueno que pasaras el tiempo con tu mejor amigo, y es mas ¿Dónde te quedaste después y porque no estas allí?

_Gold se quedó congelado ante las preguntas, la verdad es que el no podía decirle a Daisy que había sido echado a patadas de prácticamente todas las casas por las que había pasado, si se lo decía, quizás ella lo echaría también y no podía dejar que pasara eso. Gold se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra detrás de la cabeza mientras pensaba en que mentira contarle._

- Este jeje, bueno veras… Lo que paso fue que… Esto…

- ¡VAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_La voz de Bill sonó repentinamente haciendo que Gold se sintiera aliviado de que le hubieran interrumpido la conversación, pero su alivio duro poco, ya que, para cuando reacciono de que se suponía debía estar cuidando la manguera para que no se moviera, la dichosa manguera ya se encontraba lanzando agua a discreción a todas partes._

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

_Daisy y Gold gritaron ante la sorpresa de lo sucedido, la manguera lanzaba el agua en todas direcciones mientras se movía de un lado a otro por la presión del agua. Gold se lanzó a intentar sostenerla, pero la fuerza del agua le impedía sostener bien la manguera, por lo que en cuestión de segundos, no solo él se encontraba mojado completamente, sino que también Daisy había terminado teniendo un baño imprevisto._

- ¡AH! LO SIENTO SEÑORITA…Dai…Sy? - _Gold se quedó viendo a la hermana de sempai, sin duda el ver a la chica con la ropa completamente mojada, era igual de bueno que cuando vio a Blue bañándose – ¡_Oh lala~! – _Gold se quedó tan embobado con la visión que tenía, que ni siquiera noto cuando el agua dejo de salir de la manguera _– ¡Oh señorita Daisy, lo lamento mucho, me descuide! ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?

_Gold se acercó a la chica que intentaba exprimir un poco su ropa para sacarse el agua de encima, Daisy le miro sonriente como si nada estuviera pasado y sobre todo, sin notar la expresión de depravado que Gold tenía en esos momentos._

- Descuida, creo que debimos poner más atención – _Le contesto con su tono de voz calmado mientras sonreía._

- Oh sí, yo también creo que debo poner más atención – _Dijo Gold mientras centraba su vista en cierta parte de Daisy – _¡Mucha atención!

_Aprovechando que Daisy se encontraba acomodando la manguera para un nuevo intento de llenar el estanque, Gold comenzó a acercársele por detrás con las peores intenciones que podía haber tenido en ese momento, pero antes de que lograra terminar de acercarse, un fuerte chorro de agua le golpeo en la cara._

- ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

_Green alejo a Gold de un empujón, el criador alcanzo a ver, antes de caer al suelo, como su sempai metía a su Golduck dentro de la pokeball, sin duda lo había utilizado para disparar el chorro de agua._

- ¡Green! ¡Compórtate con los invitados! – _Le regaño Daisy, que no había notado lo que Gold había intentado hacer._

- ¿Qué me comporte yo? ¡Pero si es el quien debe comportarse!

- Gold solo intentaba ayudarme Green ¿No vez que de por sí ya tuvimos un inconveniente aquí? – _Daisy le ofreció su mano a Gold para ayudar a levantarse mientras regañaba a Green. Sin embargo, por obra y gracia de Arceus, cuando Gold intento incorporarse, el césped mojado le hiso resbalar, yéndose de espaldas y llevándose a Daisy consigo._

- ¡AAAAH!

_Ambos jóvenes terminaron en el piso, Gold se había atontado un poco por el golpe que se había dado, pero al darse cuenta de que Daisy había caído sobre él, reacciono al instante._

- Oh señorita Daisy, no sabía qu-AAAAAAHHHH!

_Antes de que Gold terminara de decir la primera tontería que se le había ocurrido, un pequeño Eevee le había dado un fuerte cabezazo haciéndole ver estrellitas al instante._

- ¡BILL! – _Daisy se paró rápidamente al ver como Bill había llegado completamente matando a Gold con su mirada, sin contar que era obvio que el pequeño pokémon, pertenecía al famoso investigador._

- ¡Daisy! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te paso nada? – _Pregunto Bill mientras saltaba sobre Gold para acercarse a la joven._

- ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – _Dijo Daisy sin dar importancia a las preguntas del investigador_ - ¿Qué no pueden tratar bien a un invitado? – _Les pregunto mientras señalaba a un Gold que se encontraba en el suelo, completamente mojado y viendo estrellitas por el cabezazo._

- ¡PERO DAISY! – _Dijeron tanto Green como Bill._

- Nada de peros, debo hablar bien con ustedes dos – _Anuncio enojada con el comportamiento de ambos chicos, haciendo que los 2 miraran mortalmente a un Gold que comenzaba a levantarse aun mareado – _Lo lamento Gold ¿Podrías ir adentro a cambiarte mientras hablo con ellos?

_Gold asintió y se metió a la casa rápidamente, ya que tanto Bill como Green, no dejaban de mandarle las miradas más asesinas que hubiera visto en toda su vida._

_El criador agradeció haber tomado ropa de más en la casa de Pearl, por lo que no tuvo problema para cambiarse por una ropa seca, sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse qué había pasado con su ropa original o en que parte de Hoenn la había dejado._

_Como no podía resolver esas preguntas en ese momento, Gold comenzó a revisar la casa de su sempai, que de seguro aún seguía siendo regañado por Daisy. Camino por el pasillo de la casa, hasta que un ruido de un televisor llamo su atención, Gold recordó que Silver también estaba allí, por lo que se dirigió a donde venía el ruido. Al llegar al cuarto, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y se asomó, por el hueco entre la puerta, observo que Silver se encontraba viendo la televisión, por lo que decidió entrar._

- ¿Aun sigues viendo esa serie para niños Silver? – _Pregunto mientras entraba al cuarto tras reconocer a los robots que peleaban en la tv - _¿Cuánto dura esa serie que aun la siguen pasando?

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Esta es la séptima temporada, tonto!

- ¿Septima? ¡Por Arceus que ese loco de la estación de radio no tiene fondo! – _Exclamo tras recordar que el jefe de la estación de radio había comenzado la serie basándose en su entrenamiento con Red en la montaña y nunca les había dado ni una regalía a los entrenadores._

- Tú no sabes nada, cada temporada va mejorando, más ahora que apareció ese nuevo villano idiota cuyo Thyplosion robot no da ni una – _Comento Silver mientras reía ante el comentario que acababa de hacer – _Es genial ver como lo apalean en cada capitulo jaja.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito de la radio! – _Tras notar que Silver estaba más interesado en ver la televisión que en escuchar su queja, Gold tomo el control remoto que se encontraba en la cama de la habitación y apago la televisión._

- ¡OYE! ¡Dame eso! – _Dijo Silver mientras intentaba quitarle el control, pero Gold lo detuvo con la otra mano. _

- ¡No! Mejor dime que rayos haces aquí.

- ¡Si estoy aquí es por tu culpa!_ – Le contesto el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados y obviamente estaba enojado._

- ¿Cómo que mi culpa? Si tu cueva estaba perfecta cuando Green sempai me saco a patadas de allí.

- ¡Y lo hubiera seguido estando si no fuera porque a ALGUIEN se le ocurrió dejar una barra de chocolate debajo de mi cama!

- Oh, entonces fue allí donde la deje… Pero ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – _Pregunto Gold confundido al no encontrar peligrosa una barra de chocolate - _¿Se convirtió en un monstruo o algo?

- Claro que no, pero atrajo a toda una colmena de Beedrills y luego llego toda una familia de Durants y los pokemons comenzaron a pelear por la barra de chocolate y ahora la cueva ah de estar llena de alguna banda de insectos – _Explico Silver como si fuera la respuesta más obvia que pudiera darse, sin embargo, Gold seguía sin encontrar lógica a como una barra diminuta de chocolate pudiera causar tanto problema._

- Eh jeje, pues qué cosas, ¿no? Y entonces desde ese día estas aquí.

- Algo así.

- Pero que aburrido eres Silver, apuesto a que te la has pasado aquí sentadote frente a la televisión viendo ese tonto programa.

- Claro que no, eh ido a entrenar con Green sempai – _Le contesto Silver ofendido ante el comentario._

- Ah oye, y… ¿De casualidad has hablado con Blue sempai? – _Pregunto Gold temeroso, ya que le interesaba saber si su sempai había comentado sobre lo ocurrido en su corta visita._

- Pues claro – _Contesto calmadamente _– El otro día fuimos a comer y me enseño a usar mi aparato reproductor – _Le contesto sonriente._

- ¿Y aun sabiendo eso tu no me…? Espera… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué Blue sempai te enseño a usar qué?

- Mi aparato reproductor – _Le contesto Silver confundido ante la mirada de susto que Gold había puesto._

- ¡OH POR ARCEUS! – _Grito Gold horrorizado, Silver se le quedo viendo aún más confundido - _¿Pero cómo pudo enseñarte eso?

- Dijo que tenía que divertirme más – _Le contesto sin comprender donde estaba el problema._

- Pero… Pero… ¿Y te enseño así y ya? … ¿EN PUBLICO?

- Eh, pues si… - _Volvió a responder sin comprender que estaba mal._

_Gold se dejó caer en la_ _cama horrorizado por lo que escuchaba ¿Y decían que ÉL era el pervertido? Si claro, mira ahora lo que su sempai ha hecho, pervertir a un niño inocente en medio de toda la gente._

- ¿Y te gusto? – _Gold se dio un golpe en la cara por su estúpida pregunta ¿Ahora en que rayos pensaba?_

- Pues si es divertido debo decir – _Dijo Silver sonriendo, haciendo que Gold le viera compasivamente como si fuera un pobre Meowth abandonado - _ Hey ¿Quieres verlo? – _Pregunto esta vez emocionado._

- ¿Ver qué?

- Mi aparato reproductor ¡Dah!

- ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! ¿DESDE CUANDO NOS LLEVAMOS ASÍ? – _Grito Gold fuertemente mientras se paraba de la cama aún más asustado._

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – _Pregunto Silver cada vez más confundido por las reacciones de Gold._

- ¡Claro que es malo! – _Contesto Gold mientras golpeaba levemente a Silver en la cabeza con el control remoto – _¡Esas cosas no se enseñan a otros así como así!

- Oh... ¿A sí? Uh, no pensé que fuera algo malo…

- Por Arceus, Silver, ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos en tu cueva el otro día?

- ¿Sobre lo de la protección? – _Dijo haciendo memoria de ese día._

- Si eso, recuerda que la protección es para no tener bebes con una chica cuando ellas te toquen.

- ¿Cuándo me toquen? – _Silver se confundio, Gold decía que era para cuando lo tocaran, pero de ser así ¿Por qué Green le había dado toda esa platica de la que no quería recordar al menos por un tiempo? - _¿Ellas tienen bebes solo por tocarme? – _Esta vez Silver sonó más preocupado y rápidamente retrocedió asustado._

- ¡Pues claro que si tonto! – _Gold comenzó a taladrar con su puño la cabeza de Silver para que, a su criterio, le entraran mejor las palabras – _¡Dime que Blue sempai no te toco, dime que solo te explico como hacerlo!

_Silver comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido ese día._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Blue le había invitado a comer a él y a Green, pero como Green había recibido un duelo de gimnasio para esa tarde, no pudo acompañarles, por lo que Silver se encontraba en un restaurant comiendo tranquilamente con Blue._

- Entonces te estas quedando en casa de Green – _Comento Blue tras escuchar la historia de Silver y el ataque de pokémons insectos que había tenido en su base secreta._

- Pues sí, ese idiota de Gold ya lleva tres bases que me hace perder – _Le contesto Silver enojado._

- Ese idiota no tiene remedio – _Dijo Blue tras recordar por qué había echado a Gold a patadas de su casa – _Pero ve el lado bueno, alguna ventaja debe tener que te quedes por mientras con Green, ¿No?

- Uh pues sí, ¡Puedo ver el programa de Proton Omega!_ – Comento entusiasmado._

- ¡Oh dios Silver, necesitas más diversión en tu vida que solo un programa de mechas!- _Exclamo Blue mientras negaba rotundamente._

- ¿Y cómo qué? – P_regunto sin saber que podría ser más entretenido que su programa favorito._

- Escuchar música por ejemplo.

- ¿Música?

- Si ¡Ah ya se! ¡Te comprare un MP3 para que pases el rato! – _Sentencio la chica entusiasmada._

- ¿Un qué? – _Pregunto desconcertado._

- Uno de esos aparatos para reproducir música – _Le contesto con una gotita en su cabeza._

- Ah, ¿Un aparato reproductor?

- Eeerrr... Si eso, ¡Anda vamos de una vez!

_Blue se paró de donde estaba y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo arrastrando por todo el lugar hasta la tienda de electrónicos donde encontrarían lo que buscaban._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sus recuerdos de ese día fueron interrumpidos cuando Gold comenzó a zarandearlo fuertemente._

- ¡Dime que no te toco, dime que no te toco! – _Decía una y otra vez un asustado Gold sin dejar de zarandear a Silver._

- ¡Pues si! – _Contesto Silver enojado mientras se soltaba de Gold._

- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡BLUE SEMPAI PODRIA ESTAR EMBARAZADA! -_ Grito Gold fuertemente._

- … ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_Silver salió corriendo del cuarto gritando tras escuchar la deducción de Gold, pero en medio pasillo, choco contra Daisy que iba caminando hacia su cuarto, ambos jóvenes cayeron al piso tras la colisión._

- Oh Silver ¿Te encuentras bien? – _Le pregunto la chica de manera preocupada mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse._

- Oww, si, descuida – _Contesto mientras Daisy le ayudaba, pero una vez de pie y al ver que Daisy le había tomado de la mano, recordó el motivo de porque se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo - _ ¡OH DIOS NOO!

_En cuestión de segundos, Silver desapareció corriendo por el pasillo aún más asustado que antes. Daisy le miro confundida sin saber que había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera ir tras de él para ver que le pasaba, Gold llego a donde ella estaba con una cara de asustado._

- Gold ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? ¿Y porque esta Silver corriendo y gritando así? – _Pregunto preocupada._

- ¡SILVER EMBARAZO A BLUE SEMPAI! – _Grito Gold fuertemente sin poder contener su nuevo descubrimiento._

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

_Silver bajo corriendo las escaleras, Bill que se encontraba caminando por el pasillo para ir a la sala, le vio correr asustado y lo detuvo lo más rápido que pudo._

- Silver ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – _Le pregunto preocupado al ver que el chico estaba realmente asustado._

- ¡CREO QUE EMBARASE A BLUE NEESAN Y A DAISY SEMPAI! – _Contesto rápidamente._

- ¡¿QUÉ… QUÉ?!

_Pero antes de que Bill pudiera reaccionar, Silver ya se había soltado y se había escapado por una de las puertas. Green que pasaba por allí, se movió rápidamente para dejar pasar a Silver sin saber que estaba pasando._

- ¿Qué le pasa a Silver? Acaba de salir como loco – _Pregunto Green a un Bill que se encontraba en estado de shock en el pasillo._

_Mientras Green intentaba que Bill le respondiera su pregunta, Silver había llegado al teléfono de la sala principal de la casa, tomo el auricular y rápidamente marco el número que deseaba._

- Green ¿Qué rayos quieres? Estoy algo ocupada ayudando a papá – _Se escuchó atravesó del teléfono._

- ¡BLUE!

- Ah ¿Silver? Oh cierto, había olvidado que aun estas en casa de Green ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO BLUE! – _Grito de inmediato sobre el teléfono._

- ¿Lamentas qué? – _Pregunto Blue preocupada sin entender que pasaba._

- ¡NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN PERO… PERO…!

- ¡¿QUÉ SILVER QUÉ?!

_La voz de Green se escuchó por toda la casa, haciendo que Silver colgara el teléfono rápidamente. Del otro lado de la línea, Blue se quedó viendo el teléfono sin comprender que pasaba, Silver sonaba muy nervioso y se disculpaba por sabrá Arceus que, y luego ese grito de Green… Sin duda sonaba a que el chico se había metido en un problema y lo mejor sería ir a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y tomo una pokéball en la que se encontraba descansando un Kadabra._

- Chica necesito que me lleves a Viridian City rápidamente – _Dijo Blue a la pokémon psíquica que se encontraba dentro, la pokémon asintió felizmente._

_Tras decir un rápido "adiós" a sus padres, Blue se tele transporto afuera de la casa de Green, la casa al menos no estaba destruida, pero sin duda se escuchaba mucho ruido proviniendo de su interior, por lo que, sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, Blue hiso gala de sus dones de ladrona y abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar una escena que no esperaba ver._

_Green se encontraba zarandeando a un confundido y asustado Silver, Gold lloraba abrazado de Daisy y Bill intentaba separar a Gold de la chica, ya que sin duda, el criador parecía estar fingiendo llorar puesto que más parecía estar disfrutando del abrazo que le daba a la joven investigadora._

- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?

- ¡BLUE!

_La voz de la evolucionadora hiso que todos voltearan a verla, la expresión de desconcierto de todos sin duda indicaba que no la esperaban ver allí en esos momentos._

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Y Green suelta a Silver!

- ¡¿Qué, que ocurre? Eso quisiera saber! – _Contesto Green mientras soltaba al menor _- ¿Y qué haces aquí Blue?

- Silver me llamo y vine a ver que le pasaba.

- ¡Tu deberías saber qué es lo que pasa Blue sempai! – _Exclamo de pronto Gold señalándola con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra seguía abrazando a Daisy, quien solo le veía desconcertada sin decidirse si solo alejar al criador o golpearlo_ - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pervertir a Silver de esa forma en público?

- ¿De que estas hablando? – _Pregunto Blue confundida._

- ¡De que tú y Silver lo hicieron y estas embarazada!

- ¡¿Voy a ser abuelo?!

_Todos voltearon a ver quién había hablado, solo para encontrarse a Giovanni en medio de la puerta, sin duda la noticia le había sorprendido, ya que las maletas que llevaba, ahora se encontraban en el suelo._

- ¡Esto es fantástico! – _Exclamo Giovanni completamente emocionado mientras que entraba a la casa y se acercaba a Blue - _ ¡Esto es genial! ¿Y ya pensaron en un nombre? ¿Sera niño o niña? ¿Puedo enseñarle a ser el nuevo jefe o jefa del Team Rocket? – _Comenzó a decir rápidamente Giovanni mientras tomaba a Blue de la mano y la agitaba felizmente._

- ¡Tu suelta ya a Daisy! – _Dijo Bill de pronto mientras comenzaba a jalar a Gold._

_Green miro el desastre que se estaba creando en su casa, y lo peor de todo ¡Es que no entendía nada! Si su paciencia de ese día ya era muy baja desde que se levantó y noto que se habían acabado sus waffles favoritos, con todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, podría decir que su paciencia ya había agotado sus 99 vidas._

- ¡BASTA YA! – _Grito Green lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio y voltearan a verle – _¡TU! ¡Suelta a mí hermana! – _Dijo mientras se acercaba a Gold y lo empujaba lo más lejos de Daisy, quien por fin pudo respirar aliviada_- ¿Y usted que hace aquí? – _Pregunto dirigiéndose a Giovanni._

- Vine a visitar a mi hijo y me dijeron que estaba aquí – _Respondió Giovanni confundido._

- Bueno, al menos eso ¡ES BUENO! – _Comento Green, para luego voltearse a ver a Silver _– Y ahora tú, ¿De dónde sacaste la idea que Blue y mi hermana estaban embarazadas?

- Gold me dijo que…

_Tan solo había dicho la palabra Gold, todos los presentes, menos Giovanni, voltearon a ver al criador, quien, al notar todas las miradas mortales que tenía en cima, supo que había llegado el momento de huir de la casa._

- Eh jeje… ¡Adiós!

_Gold salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, sin siquiera voltear a ver hacia atrás, siguió corriendo por toda la ciudad durante media hora, para asegurarse estar lo más lejos posible de la ira de Green y los demás. Una vez ya con calma, Gold se sentó en un parque de la ciudad, con Thyplosion a su lado._

- Rayos, si el tonto de Silver no se hubiera inventado que había embarazado a Daisy seguro nos habríamos podido quedar como mínimo a comer – _Comento el criador a su pokémon mientras veía la hora en su pokegear - _ ¡Pero quien sabe de dónde saco el tonto esa idea! Seguro lo hiso apropósito para crear el caos y yo me fuera de la casa.

- ¡THAAAAAAY! - _Exclamo el pokémon, aunque Gold no sabía si le daba la razón o solo decía algo para fingir interés._

- Aunque me preocupa todo esto, ¿Quién iba a decir que Blue sempai estaba embarazada? ¡Oh dios, cuando lo demás se enteren! Aunque eso explica por qué estaba de mal humor el día que la vi, con eso que dicen que las mujeres embarazadas tienen cambios de humor espontáneos.

- ¡THYPLO!

- Si compañero, pobre Silver, ahora su vida ya no será la misma… Pero nos preocuparemos en ayudarle después, ahora debemos pensar como le haremos para comer el día de hoy.

- ¿Gold?

_Gold se giró hacia donde se había escuchado la voz, y vio a una persona que se acercaba hacia el sonriendo._

- Compañero, creo que nuestros problemas por hoy ¡Han terminado!

…

_Green se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su casa, dispuesto a por fin comer tranquilamente, sin embargo, no se sentía feliz tras terminar con Bill, Blue y Giovanni de invitados en la comida de ese día, pero al menos toda la confusión había terminado._

- Que no vuelva a ocurrir esto Silver, no vuelvas a creer nada de lo que ese tonto de Gold te diga ¿En tendido? – _Comento Blue para asegurarse que nada de eso volvería a ocurrir._

- Ah, si – _Le contesto Silver que se encontraba sentado al lado de un sonriente Giovanni._

- Aunque es una lástima, por un momento me ilusione en volverme abuelo – _Dijo Giovanni de pronto haciendo que todos le vieran raro._

- …

- … Y recuerda Silver, solo recuerda bien lo que hablamos el otro día – _Agrego Green intentando ignorar el comentario del ex terrorista._

- Si ya entendí…

- Sé que no debería decirlo, después de lo que paso, pero, me pregunto dónde estará Gold – _Comento Daisy con su tono preocupado, de cierta forma todos le comprendieron por ser amable por naturaleza, aun cuando sabía que el criador había intentado aprovecharse de ella._

- Pues espero que muy lejos – _Dijo Bill mientras picaba con el tenedor su ensalada._

- Seguro se fue a buscar otra casa donde pasar el día – _Comento Blue de forma desinteresada._

- Pero la única persona de Kanto por la que no ha pasado es… - _Green y Blue se miraron aterrorizados al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría a continuación._

- ¡YELLOW!

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Tadah! Les dije que seria mas rapido! En fin, aqui esta la continuación! Lamento si esperaban ver a Green traumado, pero aceptemoslo, si Gold intentara pervertirlo, nuestro fanfic se quedaria sin protagonista puesto que Green lo hubiera asesinado, así que, esto tenia que pasar.<p>

El pobre Silver necesita una zarandeada a la realidad, ne? Pero no crean que sigue tan ingenuo, solo se confundio por la forma de Gold de decir las cosas, si Gold le hubiera hablado con las palabras correctas, obviamente no se habria confundido, pero de haber sido asi, nos habriamos quedado con menos fic! Jaja

Ah por cierto! Sobre la pregunta de JohnUzumaki90 , si en HGSS Gold, Crys y Silver tienen 16 años, pero considera que en este fic ya tienen casi 18. Aprovecho para agradecer los reviews que han dejado, nos interesa ver lo que piensan sobre los capituls :D

En fin, espero les gustara, y ahora, a esperar el siguiente capitulo de parte de Alan, y si, como ya algunos comentaron, nos acercamos al final del fanfic, asi que, nos vemos a la proxima!

PD: Alguien de aquí ve BajoTerra (SlugTerra) ?


	11. VS Yellow

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por Alan

* * *

><p><em>En las calles de Viridian City, un joven de cabellos oscuros, de unos ojos color rojo escarlata y de atuendos rojizos caminaba emocionado por el sendero central de la ciudad, admirando el paisaje y llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, adornando su jovial rostro con una gran sonrisa en ella, siendo acompañado por su leal compañero pokémon Pika a su lado. <em>

- Oh, no puedo esperar para volver a darle esas clases a Yellow – _dijo Red mientras caminaba animadamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro_ –. Me divertí mucho y la verdad espero que ella quiera aún. Se le veía demasiado contenta – _continuó sonriente mientras veía entre las calles un par de tiendas en el camino._

- Pika – _respondió su compañero igual de alegre mientras seguía sus pasos._

- Además… – _se detuvo un rato en lo que parecía pensar algo más para luego girar su rostro a ver a Pika _–. Espero que esta lección sea igual de divertida que la anterior, aunque no salió como lo planee, fue algo que no espero olvidar nunca – _continuó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa que a la vista de Pika parecía ser maliciosa, algo que nunca había visto en Red desde que se conocieron._

_Aparte de eso, todo parecía que fuera paz y tranquilidad entre este par, todo el alrededor parecía estar en completa armonía y más aparte el sonido del trinar de los Pidgeys, Pidgeottos y uno que otro Doduo hacían ver que en todo el lugar solo se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Pero en toda paz siempre hay algo que puede hacer que un paraíso se vea interrumpido de golpe por una persona. Y esa persona era una castaña de ojos azules que no paraba de correr por las calles de Viridian City con mucha prisa, dejando una estela de tierra atrás de su camino y pasando rosando con el chico de vestimentas rojas tirándolo en el proceso._

- ¿Pero qué demo…? – _se quejó Red mirando la estela de polvo desde el suelo._

- ¡Lo siento pero esto es de vida o muerte! – _gritó aquella chica que era una imitación de un Jolteon estreñido hasta quien sabe qué lugar, dejando atónitos a aquel par._

- ¿Esa era Blue? – _preguntó Red en el suelo siguiendo con la mirada a Blue._

- Pi… – _afirmó su amigo al levantarse del suelo._

- ¿A dónde irá? ¿Y por qué de vida o muerte? – _se dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y subía a Pika en su hombro_ –. Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

_Tras acomodarse su gorra y quitarle el polvo que tenía, Red salió corriendo a la misma velocidad si no que a más, para lograr alcanzar a aquella chica que igualaba a aquel pobre Jolteon con estreñimiento._

- B-Blue… ¿Q-Qué está pasan… pasando? ¿Por qué… Por qué es un asunto de… De vida o… O muerte? – _preguntó él entre pausas por correr tan rápido y siguiendo el ritmo de su amiga._

- ¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡Gold está en la casa de Yellow!

_Apenas Red escuchó estas palabras y pudo articular las palabras mencionadas por su castaña amiga de inmediato, supo que eso no sería algo bueno. Y no se debía a que considerara a Gold como una mala persona, pero al recordar cuando lo tuvo en su casa y le habló sobre los "enormes" encantos femeninos, agregando que el joven criador le preguntó sobre el tamaño, textura, volumen y color de los pechos de la pequeña e inocente rubia amiga suya, logro que acelerará a más no poder el paso dejando a Blue atrás viendo como Red parecía que le urgía más llegar a la casa de Yellow y no era por tener estreñimiento para ir al baño, si no para evitar que una tragedia ocurriera en la casa de la joven pescadora y sanadora de Viridian._

- Oye Red, esperameee – _gritó Blue tratando de aumentar su velocidad hasta la casa de su quería e inocente amiga suya._

**.: Vs. Yellow :.  
><strong>

- Y así es como estoy aquí ahora hablando contigo, senpai – _terminó de relatar el criador con la sanadora de una manera un poco extraña al final mientras bebía de golpe un zumo de naranja._

Vaya, sí que es una larga historia Gold-san – _dijo en un suspiro intrigado Yellow al escuchar con atención la "detallada" explicación de Gold_ –. ¿Entonces te corrieron del gimnasio Green-san y Bill-san porque Daisy-san te hablaba mucho y te coqueteaba? – _preguntó Yellow intrigada al escuchar la excusa de haber sido sacado del gimnasio de Green_ – Pero sabía que Green-san cuidaba mucho a Daisy-san de que no se acercara a Bill-san a coquetearle, pero de ti… _– tomó un pequeño segundo para analizar lo que iba a decir pero calló por un rato y cambio de parecer en la defensa de su amigo_ –. No, si lo creo – _dijo después de pensar bien sus palabras._

- Oiga. ¿A qué se refiere con eso Yellow-senpai? ¿Y por qué se quedó un rato callada? – _cuestionó Gold al escuchar lo último de Yellow._

- A nada, nada en realidad – _respondió ella nerviosamente negando con ambas manos frente a ella_ –. Pero bueno Gold-san… ¿Cómo va lo de la reparación de tu cuarto? –_ volvió a preguntar Yellow aún intentando comprender lo que pasaba._

- Hem… Mejor dime, ¿cómo vas con Red-sensei? ¿Han progresado en algo? Red-sensei me contó unas cosillas mientras estaba en su casa – _dijo rápidamente Gold cambiando de tema de inmediato preguntando pícaramente a su amiga sobre las "cosas" que había hablado con Red._

_Para Gold, en el instante en que se encontró con Yellow en medio de las calles de Viridian, supo que tenía que el tener un hogar con ella sería de lo más sencillo, por lo que tuvo que darle aquel breve resumen de su vida cuando salió de su casa. Omitiendo claramente las cosas sobre de que fue botado a patadas de cada una de las casas de sus demás compañeros Pokedex Holders, o el verdadero motivo del que llegó a Viridian y tuvo que pedirle posada a Green, aunque más bien fue para pasar el rato en su gimnasio a molestar a los demás, aparte de armar un falso escándalo de que sus senpais Blue y Daisy estaban embarazadas por obra y gracia de Silver._

_Y gracias con aquel cambio de tema que realizó repentinamente, pudo lograr su propósito de evitar hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido anteriormente para dejar más que sonrojada el rostro de Yellow y hablara tartamudeando buscando ayuda con la mirada a lo primero que pudiera salvarla en su habitación sin ningún éxito._

- Vamos. ¿Seguro tienes algo interesante que contar sobre eso, senpai? – _le animó con aquella sonrisa pícara que pudiera haber aprendido de Blue y la misma que detestaba Yellow para hacerla hablar._

- B-Bueno yo…

….

_Mientras tanto, enfrente de la residencia de Yellow en las afueras del bosque Verde, un par de chicos respiraban agitadamente frente a la cabaña del bosque, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas y mirando al suelo por aquella carrera sin ganador, con la única esperanza de evitar que su joven amiga sea llevada al lado oscuro por culpa del pervertido idiota, bueno para nada, y mejor amigo, Gold._

- L-Llegamos – _dijo Blue con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

- Pero aún no acaba todo… Tenemos que… Tenemos que entrar – _continuó Red mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de aquella cabaña._

- Noooo – _detuvo de inmediato Blue al campeón de Kanto._

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – _respondió Red de mala gana en el suelo._

- Si entramos, arruinamos lo de la apuesta con todos – _le indicó ella haciéndole recordar a Red sobre eso mismo._

-P-Pero Yellow – _dijo de inmediato apuntando a la casa con lo que parecía ser miedo._

- Tranquilo, mejor escuchamos desde aquí lo que pasa y si hay algo que no nos guste, entramos y lo sacamos a patadas, ¿te parece?

_Red pensó por unos segundos aquella propuesta que le daba su amiga. Si bien lo que menos quería era que Yellow saliera igual de traumada como había ocurrido con Silver luego de la estadía de Gold en su base secreta, pero si estaban atentos a algo malo que pudiera ocurrir ahí dentro manteniéndose precavidos de lo que sea que él intentara con Yellow y lo que fueran a hablar, y si lo vigilaban todo el día o el tiempo que fuera, si es que fuese necesario, con tal de que ella tuviera oportunidad de ganar la apuesta, en ese caso Red lo haría._

- Está bien. ¿Pero cómo escucharemos lo que pasa ahí dentro?

- Por eso no te preocupes – _de inmediato Blue libero a su pequeña Kadabra y le dio un aparato en sus manos_ –. Kadabry, teletransportate por las escaleras y coloca estos aparatos lo más cerca posible de ellos dos sin que te vean y por toda la casa. ¿Entendido? – _le ordenó de inmediato Blue mientras señalaba el interior de la casa y los aparatos diminutos a el pequeño pokémon psíquico._

- Kadabra – _asintió ella e ingresó de inmediato siguiendo los pasos que le dijo su dueña para salir después de unos minutos sin ninguno de los aparatos que le había dado._

- Buena chica, ahora regresa.

- Oye… ¿Qué eran esas cosas? – _preguntó Red un poco extrañado mientras era tomado por la muñeca por Blue y arrastrado hacia la ventana._

- Esas cosas son mini-micrófonos. Nos ayudarán a escuchar todo lo que ocurra ahí adentro – _le avisó contenta mientras se acercaban a la ventana y se agachaban mientras encendía lo que parecía ser una mini-radio_ –. Bien, ahora a saber de qué tanto está hablando esos dos – se dijo emocionada mientras lo encendía.

…

_Nuevamente en el interior de la cabaña, Gold parecía estar provocando a su senpai del bosque tocándole una mejilla con su palo de billar repetidas veces, logrando que ella hablara de una buena vez al estar totalmente irritada y con una venita sobre su frente, resultado de que aquel chico de googles agotara toda su paciencia -y eso que es un verdadero milagro, teniendo en cuenta la gran paciencia que ella tiene._

- Bien, te contaré lo que hice ayer con Red-san. ¿Contento? – _gritó ella molesta luego de ser "torturada" por Gold._

- Jejeje, así me gusta – _festejó Gold emocionado mientras se sentaba más de cerca a su senpai, Yellow, poniendo… ¿Celoso a Red? Luego de que ella aclarara su garganta para contarle su día con el campeón de Kanto._

…

_Por el lado del par que continuaba afuera de la cabaña, Blue que estaba escuchando eso, solo reía de la emoción por aquel dato nuevo. Pero al no saber nada de que ese par había hecho algo juntos ayer y solos, solo la ponía un tanto contenta y a la vez molesta, a lo que para calmar sus ansias de molestar a alguien, se acercó a su compañero para susurrarle en voz baja mientras notaba los celos del chico, algo que le "calmara", diciéndole: "Oh, picarón. Hiciste algo con Yellow-chan y no fuiste capaz de contarme. En verdad que son malos conmigo", poniendo así más rojo de lo que estaba ya estaba a Red y no por los celos, sino por vergüenza y es que en su interior, no quería que alguien más se enterara de lo que estaba seguro ella iba a contar pero por otro lado, quería recordar aquel momento, a lo que omitió las ganas de estrangular a su amiga._

…

- Bien. Soy todo oídos – _le dijo Gold emocionado por la historia que le contaría Yellow._

- Y yo también – _continuó Blue con una risa pícara y con un Red sumamente molesto._

- Bueno… Lo primero que pasó ayer fue que nos juntamos como siempre en el parque de Viridian para una clase especial de lo que Red estaba muy contento de enseñarme. Él estaba tan feliz de darme aquella divertida sesión que no se dio cuenta que me llevaba de la mano.

_Comentó Yellow entre risas y sonrojándose por aquel comentario que le hizo olvidar lo que pasaba a su alrededor y logrando que Blue se riera de forma emocionada también, y a Gold sonreír hasta más no poder por imaginar el tipo de "lecciones" que haría Red con Yellow, aunque lo dudaba del todo, pero no podía imaginar que fuera algo de esa clase por tener un sensei tan despistado e infantil. Pero el único que no estaba contento era Red, quien estaba sumamente sonrojado por olvidar ese detalle de las manos y dándose varios golpes con la palma hacia su frente de forma repetitiva._

- Cuando llegamos al centro del parque, Red me soltó la mano y… Y… Ay no, qué vergüenza – _chilló de inmediato ahogando un grito en una almohada sobre su boca._

- ¿Qué pasó? – _preguntó impaciente Gold por lo que decía si estaba tan contenta y sonrojada._

- Si Yellow, ¿qué paso? – _dijo Blue en voz queda muy emocionada desde afuera, ahogando un grito de la emoción._

- N-No es nada importan… – _quiso decir Red siendo golpeado por Blue._

- Tu cállate Red, deja hablar a Yellow-chan.

_Luego de ser callado el campeón de Kanto por Blue, Yellow continuó con su explicación._

- B-Bueno… R-Red-san me mostró algo de su pantalón… Y él… Él… Me pidió que lo tocara y le dijera que si se sentía como si fuera de un Arbok o de un Seviper – _explicó ella aún sonrojada por aquel detalle sin borrar su boba sonrisa de su rostro._

- ¡¿Pero qué?! – _gritaron al mismo tiempo Gold y Blue, alterando a Yellow en su lugar quien no comprendía la reacción de aquel gritó._

_Solo que luego de gritar de aquella forma, Blue llamó la atención de ambos chicos, para luego Gold darle poca importancia a aquel sonido proveniente fuera de la cabaña, pues lo que más quería el joven criador era saber de qué se refería su senpai. Más que nada Gold quería seguir escuchando sobre qué le tocó a su sensei, si es que lo hizo o no._

- P-Pero tú no lo tocaste… ¿O sí? – _preguntó Gold tragando saliva._

…

_Mientras tanto afuera, Blue estrangulaba a Red por aquel último dato proveniente de la boca de la inocente Yellow._

- Tu, maldito pervertido. ¡Muereeee! ¿Cómo le pides eso a una chica y más aún a una chica tan santa e inocente como Yellow? Responde maldición – _dijo ella molesta y sonrojada, dejando a Red literalmente sin aliento._

- ¿P-Pero de qué hablas?... ¡Aaghh!

…

_De nuevo adentro, Yellow se ocultaba su sonrojo detrás de su almohada haciendo que Gold se impacientara con lo que le estaba contando._

- Y-Y senpai… ¿Lo hizo?...

- Es que la verdad no pude evitarlo –_ asintió tímidamente ella mientras mostraba sus ojitos con pequeñas lagrimillas en ellos _–. Es que… Imaginar que fuera de Seviper o Arbok… Me hacía sentir preocupada…

- No lo dudo… – _susurró Gold para sí luego de escuchar eso_ –. ¿Pero de qué fue entonces? ¿De Arbok o de Seviper? – _preguntó nuevamente Gold un tanto impaciente por tener que imaginar con qué lidiar luego._

_Si Red es de por sí un imán de chicas, con tener que imaginar que sea del tamaño de un pokémon como Seviper haría que Crystal se fijara en él y eso es lo último que deseaba._

- Pues… Yo creía que era de Arbok por la textura que tenía, pero Red me lo mostró un poco mejor al sacarlo un poco más de su pantalón y pude notar que en efecto era de Seviper como me dijo después, aunque no estaba segura del todo, es que… Se sentía muy… Duro – _respondió ella recordando la escena con vergüenza._

- Éste Red-sensei… La tiene mucho mejor de lo que creí y… Es más pervertido que yo – _murmuró molesto Gold mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza _–. ¿Y… Q-Qué más pasó después? Cuente – _pidió el criador acercándose más al rostro de Yellow con una mirada seria._

- P-Pues bueno… Luego Red-san me presumió sus pokeballs que tenía con… "Eso".

_Le explicó Yellow llevando ambas manos cerca de su cintura, haciendo una demostración de las pokeballs de Red, disimulando con las dos manos en un par de círculos grandes sobre su cintura, sorprendiendo a Gold por lo detallada que era Yellow, dejándole la quijada en el suelo por ver lo grande que estaban tratando de ser lo más específica posible. Pero lo que no sabía ella era que estaba poniendo a Blue aún más molesta y agresiva contra de la vida de Red._

…

- Red, ¿cómo pudiste enseñarle… "E-Esos" a Yellow-chan? – _dijo Blue ahogando un grito mientras estrangulaba a Red en el suelo._

- P-Pero si solo fue… Solo fue… Mi cinturón Blue… Mi… ¡Aagghh! – _le respondió Red ya de un color morado sobre su rostro, tirado sobre el suelo, siendo soltado al escuchar esa última oración._

- ¿Un cinturón?... –_ Blue al repetir lo que dijo Red se detuvo dejando a Red respirando con normalidad._

- S-Sí… Mira – _en eso apuntó debajo de su cintura sacando debajo de su camisa su cinturón que estaba debajo de ella_ –. Es de piel de Seviper… ¿Qué creías que era lo que ella decía? –_ se quejó Red al tomar asiento en el suelo y recuperar el color rosado de su rostro, dejándola perpleja y sin que se quitara sobre él aún._

- Es que yo… Bueno tu… Ella dijo… O-Olvídalo – _respondió ella seriamente y con la cara sonrojada luego de que escuchara dichosa explicación de Red _–. Mejor continuemos vigilando con lo que vinimos a hacer, ¿quieres?

- Si, pero quítate de encima – _exigió Red al botarla y colocándose los audífonos al oído._

- Oye Red, ¿qué no te enseñaron que a una dama no se le trata de esa manera? – _le reclamó Blue mientras se giraba en dirección a su amigo para luego imitarle y escuchar el resto de la historia._

…

- ¿Y… Y… También se las tocaste? – _preguntó Gold con temor a lo que Yellow le sonrió._

_- Pero por supuesto que sí. Es que eran geniales_ – exclamó ella ocultando su rostro en su almohada.

- Pero qué pervertida es mi senpai… –_ susurró Gold luego de ver a Yellow gritar de esa forma tan alegre_ – Y luego me dicen a mi pervertido.

- ¿Qué dijiste Gold-san? – _preguntó Yellow al no escuchar bien lo último que dijo._

- N-Nada Yellow-senpai, mejor cuénteme qué más hicieron, por favor – _pidió Gold con una sonrisa falsa y nervioso, juntando sus palmas en forma de petición para que ella continuase._

- O-Okay… Pues bien, luego de que me mostró esa cosa Red-san, él me llevó a un área llena de árboles en medio del parque donde pocas personas transitaban, y ahí liberó a su Snorlax para iniciar con nuestra s-sesión – _dijo Yellow un poco pensativa al recordar cada detalle de eso aunque no quería decir que borrara el sonrojo de su rostro_ –. Él dijo que eso era esencial para la clase.

_Gold al escuchar eso solo podía dejar un pequeño río de saliva al imaginar lo que ellos dos podrían hacer en un parque a la luz del día y a solas sin que nadie les viera, esa era una de sus más locas fantasías en el mundo que sintió completa envidia contra su sensei. A lo que estuvo a punto de detener la plática, pero sus bajos instintos animales se lo prohibían._

…

_La única persona que no pensaba igual era Blue quien volvía a las andadas con querer atentar contra la vida de Red, quien estaba nuevamente sobre el suelo tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire al serle negado aquel deseoso gas vital entrar a su cuerpo._

- Maldición Red. ¿Para qué le exiges eso a Yellow? ¿No te dije que no le hicieras cosas raras a ella ni que le pidieras ese tipo de?… Aghh – _reprimió Blue un gritó mientras seguía su tarea de arrebatarle la vida a Red mientras seguía escuchando con atención la plática entre aquel par y claro Red también._

- N-No sé de qué hablas. ¡Aaaahhhgg!

…

- ¿P-Pero no lo habrás hecho o sí senpai? – _preguntó Gold aún intrigado por saber la respuesta de Yellow._

- Es que… Y-Yo también quería y se lo había pedido con anticipación… – _confesó ella con las mejillas sonrosadas al máximo_ –. Y es que también no podía negarme a algo que Red-san me pidiera, menos cuando era algo que yo le había pedido repetidas veces.

_Ante aquella aclaración, Blue dejó de estrangular al joven pelinegro mientras se ponía mejor el audífono al oído para escuchar con más atención. "¿Yellow le pidió eso a Red? ¿En qué carajo pensaba ella?" se dijo mentalmente mientras seguía con atención la plática evitando asesinar a su amigo que parecía tener sus ojos en espiral, ya que adentro, Gold parecía estar teniendo las mismas dudas que Blue pues no podía con aquella explicación de su rubia amiga._

- Oh por Arceus. ¡¿En verdad qué tienes en la cabeza senpai?! ¡No puedo creer que usted, que es tán santa le pidiera eso a Red-sensei! ¡¿Acaso está cuerda?! – _gritó Gold mientras tomaba a Yellow por los hombros y la agitaba repetidas veces._

- G-Gold-san… Deja de hacer eso… No me regañes… – _pidió Yellow al borde del llantó al ser tratada de aquella manera por Gold, quien se detuvo de lo que le hacía y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar._

- L-Lo siento… Es que… Me salí de mis cabales – _respondió él sonrojado luego de darse cuenta de su manera tan brusca de regañar a su senpai _– Y… – _continuó hablando con suma curiosidad_ – ¿Qué más hicieron los dos? – _preguntó aún sonrojado esperando respuesta alguna de Yellow._

- Pues… Luego de que liberó a Lax sacó un... Un… ¿Cómo se dice?...

- ¡¿Un qué?! – _preguntaron al mismo tiempo un Gold y Blue molestos e impacientes al dejarlos con la duda mientras Yellow buscaba respuesta alguna._

- Pues esas cosas que tiene forma de palo y que uno se pone en la boca. Bueno, eso que presumen mucho los chicos, Red-san se lo sacó del pantalón – _le explicó ella de una forma no muy convincente mientras describía aquella acción _–. Yo me sentía nerviosa de lo grande que estaba y él me dijo – _Yellow de inmediato tosió un poco e hizo un sonido ronco para luego continuar_ –. "Yellow..." – _pronunció ella imitando la voz de Red_ –. "Mira lo que tengo aquí para ti. Espero que te guste" dijo él mientras lo acercaba a mi rostro, "sé que es algo grande para ti, pero no te preocupes, de por sí que hay de muchos tamaños, pero no había de otra" terminó de decirme mientras me ayudaba con "eso", aunque en sí yo creía que no podía caberme en la boca cuando me la mostró – _le explicó Yellow al darse por vencida del nombre de dichoso objeto y sonrojándose al recordar "eso"._

- Por Arceus. ¡¿Colocárselo en la boca?!... O sea que usted…

- Bueno, sentía que no iba a poder, pero Red-san fue tan amable de ayudarme con eso – _explicó Yellow mientras sonreía nerviosamente._

…

- Maldición Red. En verdad que eres un maldito pervertido. ¡Muereeee!

G_ritó en voz una estérica Blue mientras seguía estrangulando a su pobre amigo ojirojo quien parecía darse por vencido en salvar su vida, aunque por otro lado, Blue seguía interesada en la conversación de adentro._

…

- Yellow-senpai. Por favor, cuente menos pecado y diga mejor las cosas – _pidió un traumado Gold quien parecía llorar por las cosas que su senpai le contaba con mucho detalle._

- ¿Ha? – _Preguntó ella sin comprender a lo que quería decir, pero hizo como si nada y siguió con su relato _–. Bueno… Pues luego de eso, comenzamos nuestra práctica y lo primero que hicimos fue intentar despertar a Lax que parecía no querer despertarse intentase lo que intentase, nos costó muuuchos intentos para que al menos pudiera levantarse a comer algo.

_En el momento en que ella mencionó "despertar a Lax" y "muuuchos intentos", la mente pervertida de no solo Gold, sino de Blue también imaginaron a aquel par de despistados haciendo quien sabe qué cosa por su loca y retorcida imaginación de despertar a Lax con un acto que solo creían que los Bunneary hacían con frecuencia y aunque Gold estuviera un tanto petrificado en su lugar luego de escuchar aquella breve explicación, Yellow siguió como si nada con aquella divertida sonrisa en su rostro continuando su relato._

- Bueno, continúo. Lo que pasó luego y lo que más me molestó después de haber tenido aquellos "intentos" es que la muy entrometida de Misty-san vino a intervenir en lo nuestro con su boba sonrisa en su rostro – _se quejó Yellow luego de recordar ese detalle._

_Y aunque a Misty, Yellow la respetaba mucho, la simple idea de tenerla cerca cuando estaba en un momento a solas con Red le molestaba mucho, más que nada que la misma líder de Cerulean se apareciera de entrometida en un momento tan maravilloso que había entre ella y Red. Pero luego de que frunciera el ceño con molestia, respiró profundamente para dar un largo suspiro y continuar su historia con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual parecía volver a invadir el rostro de la rubia, como si la interferencia de la pelirroja dentro de su plática no le molestara del todo._

- Bien, aunque no me agradó su presencia, no podía quejarme de nada con ella porque Red-san la había invitado para hacer lo mismo.

_En cuanto ella dijo esas palabras la cabeza de Gold empezó a ser bombardeada por una serie de ideas, sensaciones de envidia y pensamientos pervertidos que las únicas cosas que su mente podía analizar era dos chicas muy hermosas y su sensei en medio de un parque, sin muchas personas alrededor, teniendo quien sabe qué tipo de "prácticas" enfrente de uno de sus pokémon._

- "Oh, maldición. Sabía que sensei era una persona atractiva y que tenía muchas fanáticas locas por él, pero… ¡¿Tener un trío antes que yo?! ¡Es indignante, en verdad que lo es! Él no es tan genial ni tan bien parecido que yo. Además que es muy despistado. No creo que pueda seguir viviendo luego de escuchar que tuvo un trío antes que yo… Aún ni le he pedido a Crys que sea mi novia y luego pedirle tener un trío con alguien… Aunque pensándolo bien… Si le pidiera un trío a Crystal seguro me mata… Mejor sigo soñando despierto con tríos con ella y alguna de mis senpais, jejeje".

_Mientras Gold tenía aquellas ideas en su mente cochambrosa y dejaba salir un río de babas, sumándole el hecho de que tenía una mirada perdida, Yellow empezó a preocuparse por Gold agitándolo de un lado a otro para hacerlo entrar en razón, si es que se podía llegar entrar en razón al criador pokémon y a su mente pervertida._

- Gold-san, despierta por favor… Estas poniendo una cara muy rara y me asusta – _pidió Yellow aun agitando a Gold._

- C-Crystal… Tienes pechos grandes… Y también Blue-senpai… Y la chica salvaje y... La chica rica de Sinnoh y… – _antes de que Gold pudiera continuar con aquella lista de pechos enormes, Yellow lo despertó de aquella ilusión con una cachetada con la cara roja_ –. Ouch, senpai. Eso duele, ¿sabía? ¿Acaso nos estamos llevando a golpes? – _preguntó Gold indignado mientras se sobaba aquel golpe de su cara._

- E-Es que estabas soñando despierto y diciendo… Diciendo… – _Yellow parecía estar a punto de estallar y no por la ira, si no por vergüenza, no podía ver a Gold a la cara luego de aquella lista y de sus ojos pervertidos de hace un momento…_

- Oh bueno, lo siento si me distraje de su historia.

_Luego del golpe, se excusó Gold malentendiendo los motivos de Yellow mientras insistía que continuara, igual tenía curiosidad de qué tan bueno era su sensei en las relaciones de alcoba y ver si después le pedía algún consejo luego terminando de hablar con Yellow._

- B-Bien… Continuaré… – _dijo Yellow resignada si es que así al menos Gold dejaba de tener esos pensamientos pervertidos en su cabeza_ –. Lo que pasó luego de que Misty llegara fue que…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_En el parque de Viridian City, Misty, Yellow y Red se encontraban sentados en círculo platicando animadamente de aquella pequeña reunión, y aclarando Red el motivo del que la pelirroja líder de gimnasio se apareciera ahí._

- Bueno… Creo que no era nada malo… - _dijo Yellow quedamente mientras miraba molesta a Red por no contarle todo._

- Lo siento, pero es que quería hacer esto con ustedes dos. Saben que las quiero mucho, ¿no? – _respondió Red animadamente con aquella sonrisa en su rostro._

- S-Si, lo sabemos – _le dijo Misty un tanto sonrojada por aquella declaración de Red _–. P-Pero… ¿No también te agrada Blue?

- No, ella es muy ruidosa. Solo nos molestaría – _confesó Red aún sin borrar su sonrisa en su rostro._

- Creo que tienes razón. Blue-san es muy molesta a veces, más para esto, solo estaría gritando mucho – _dijo Yellow apoyando a Red con lo que decía._

- En verdad no sé cómo es que Green la soporta – _comentó Red luego de sentir lástima de su amigo._

- ¿Y qué dices de Sil-chan? También tiene que soportarla – _inquirió Yellow igual con picardía en su voz._

- Él ya estará acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas con ella, ¿no? Por eso todo el tiempo andan tan juntitos – _inquirió Misty como si fuera algo normal._

- Si, puede ser – _comentaron los dos entre risas._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_En el momento en que Yellow contaba aquella parte de su historia, Blue parecía querer matar a Red por el simple hecho de que decía que era muy ruidosa._

- ¿Cómo que soy una chica ruidosa? Tú no sabes cómo es que yo… Haaggg, no quiero imaginar lo que les hiciste a ellas dos.

- "¿Pero que hice?" – _se decía Red aún siendo sacudido por la fuerza bruta de Blue._

…

_De nuevo con Yellow y Gold, el chico criador parecía estar totalmente trastornado con estar imaginando lo que su sensei había hecho con aquellas dos chicas y de las bromas que decían con su senpai, Blue y su mejor amigo de todo el mundo, Silver. Muy en su interior, Gold sentía que su relación con su amigo no era la mejor de todas, pero igual era la única persona con quien podía contar y entablar una verdadera rivalidad en todo. Y cuando se trataba de rivalidad, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, algo que había olvidado por completo apenas llegó a casa de su senpai para pasar el rato. El que Silver le había ganado en una cosa y lo había hecho dos veces tal y como lo había hecho su sensei, Red. Algo le hacía creer que sería el primero entre ese par de tipos inocentes y densos con los sentimientos de las chicas, pero que ambos le hubieran ganado en "eso" lo hacía sentir totalmente humillado. Y lo que más lo atormentaba en ese momento al recordar "eso" era… _

_Era… Que Silver había embarazado a su sexy senpai, Blue y a su otra sexy senpai, Daisy. Tenía tantas ganas de contárselo a Yellow, pero la mórbida curiosidad que tenía sobre lo que pasó con "el trío", -según entendía él de la conversación de la rubia- le ganaba más que las ganas de soltar aquel chisme, para él lo primero era satisfacer su curiosidad antes de soltar la sopa. Así que con todo el autocontrol que él mismo podía tener, intentó mantenerse callado y atento a lo siguiente que su senpai tenía por decir._

- Y-Y bien senpai… ¿Qué más pasó ahí? No quiero enterarme de cosas de Silver y Blue-senpai por ahora… – _inquirió Gold tratando de sonar lo más interesado y serio posible._

- Ah sí, bueno. A lo que estaba. Bien… Luego de reírnos por eso nos pusimos en lo que íbamos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Nuevamente en el bosque, ambas chicas se encontraban frente al chico de ojos rojizos, en lo que parecían verse nerviosas y dudosas, esperando las próximas indicaciones que él campeón de Kanto tuviera para ellas._

- ¿Red así está bien? – _preguntó la pelirroja en una posición algo incómoda para ella._

- Hum… No, tus manos no están firmes. Mejor te ayudo – _luego el ojirojo se acercó a su amiga para tomarle las manos y ponerlas firmemente ante el objeto fálico que tenía ella en manos_ –. Oye… No tiembles, no debes sentirte avergonzada por esto, es muy normal que te sientas asustada por ser tu primera vez pero trata de no temblar tanto – _pidió Red con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una gran sonrisa por ver a su amiga pelirroja temblar como gelatina, aunque no sabía los motivos exactos que ella tenía ocultos._

- E-Está bien Red… – _dijo Misty sonrojada mientras intentaba sujetar con más fuerza aquel objeto._

- Ahora sí lo agarras muy bien – _le felicitó Red muy sonriente mientras seguía con su lección._

- O-Oye Red-san… ¿No crees que le estás prestando mucha atención a Misty-san?… – _preguntó Yellow un tanto nerviosa y celosa por la forma en que Red ayudaba a la pelirroja._

- No me parece. Ella aún está iniciando como tú hace poco, además, también estuviste así de nerviosa cuando te dije como agarrarla.

- E-Es cierto… – _respondió Yellow sonrojada mirando al suelo al recordar como lo había hecho._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cuando Yellow contó esta parte, su invitado de ojos amarillos se le veía totalmente sonrojado y sentía como la sangre le quería brotar a galones, no a litros, ni a mililitros, sino a galones, por el hecho de imaginar aquella escena en su mente y por tener que mirar a la cara a su amiga de cabellos rubios, sentía que estaba sentado frente a una gran pervertida y escuchar todo eso le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no tan parecido a como ahora estaba Blue ya que, al escuchar aquella conversación, volvió a tratar de asesinar a Red. Y por parte del luchador, hacía honor a su sobrenombre luchando por su vida, escapando de los golpes de Blue antes de que ella empezara a cavar su tumba._

- Ven aquí, cobarde, poco hombre. ¿Qué no te bastaba con engañar a Yellow si no que también hiciste lo mismo con la simplona de Misty?

- ¿Por qué simplona? ¿Y por qué te enojas tanto? ¡No hice nada malo! – _pidió Red mientras seguía corriendo en círculos esquivando cada golpe de Blue._

_Sorprendentemente no habían llamado la atención de Yellow y de Gold porque éste último estaba desangrándose en el suelo siendo ayudada por Yellow quien se había ido por un botiquín para evitar que la hemorragia de Gold ensuciara todo el suelo._

- ¿Y-Ya estás mejor? – _preguntó Yellow sonrojada a su amigo que parecía recuperar su_ temperatura normal.

- C-Creo que sí…

- No sabía que te desmayarías. Es verano pero no hace tanto calor como para eso – _le dijo Yellow preocupada mientras le ponía una toalla fría en su frente._

- ¡No fue por eso, fue por tu culpa!

- ¿P-P-Por mi culpa? – _dijo ella señalándose a sí misma._

- C-Como sea… Creo que ya estoy mejor como para resistir el final de la historia – continuó Gold un poco sonrojado y con tono serio pues su curiosidad aún le carcomía por dentro.

- E-Está bien… Bueno, luego de eso…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- ¡AAAYYYY! ¡REEED! ¡MÁS DURO, MÁS DURO! – _gritó la pelirroja en un alarido mientras se revolcaba en la tierra._

- Si dejaras de moverte tanto sería más sencillo – _exigió el nombrado mientras daba golpes al aire._

- Red-san, no le pegues tan fuerte – _pidió Yellow viendo la escena con ambas manos sobre su rostro._

- Tranquila Yellow, sé cómo hacerlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Mientras esto era dicho por Yellow, los ojos de Gold parecían brillar, se imaginaba aquella escena en su mente que sentía lágrimas brotando de sus ojos._

- "Red-sensei… No, quiero decir, Red-sama. Seré su pupilo de por vida" – _se dijo en su mente mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía Yellow._

- Y luego de que Red le quitara aquella… Ham… Oruga rosada de Misty... – _Yellow no se acordaba mucho de lo que se refería, pero Gold imaginaba a lo que decía_ –. Me enojé bastante con Misty-san por ser tan cobarde y pedirle a Red-san hacer algo como eso, por lo que luego, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta… Red-san había desaparecido. Y al buscarlo él… Él… Abusaba de sí mismo. Estaba oculto detrás de un árbol, su cuerpo estaba rígido, apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y las lágrimas brotaban de ellos – _el rostro de Yellow parecía entristecer al recordar aquello, pero por otro lado Gold parecía sentirse decepcionado de su sensei._

- "Ahora si perdí el respeto por Red-senpai. ¿Cómo hacer "eso" cuando ellas estaban peleando por su atención?... No… Creo que entiendo un poco… Pelea de dos chicas… Aunque si fue un cobarde" – _se dijo Gold en su mente razonando aquello._

- Pero como él estaba así, no pudimos evitar sentir nosotras dos que deberíamos hacer sentir bien a Red-san por lo que sufría, así que ambas lo consolamos y…

_Y antes de continuar con esa parte, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la ventana de la sala de estar de la cabaña de Yellow. Y entre el par que estaba escuchando la historia apareció un cuerpo inerte de un tipo con vestimentas rojas, cabellos negros y ojos en espiral, pues quedó desmayado después de tremendo golpe._

- P-Pero… ¿Red-san?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – _preguntó la rubia con ojos llorosos al ver como Red no le respondía por más que le movía de un lado a otro._

- No toques a ese maldito pervertido Yellow-chan. Ya hizo bastantes cosas como para que sientas lastima por él – _exigió una voz femenina muy iracunda que hizo que los presentes temblaran de miedo._

- "Y vaya que hizo bastantes cosas" – _se dijo en su mente Gold al ver a su ahora gran ídolo y maestro tirado en el suelo siendo abrazado y apretado contra el pecho de Yellow._

- ¿B-Blue-san? ¿S-Se podría saber qué es lo que pasa aquí? – _pidió Yellow nerviosa sin soltar al pobre Red que seguía desmayado._

-Él… Él… – _señaló Blue a Red sin mostrar sus ojos ocultos por su castaño cabello _–. Él es un maldito pervertido que se aprovecho tanto de ti como de la simplona de Misty… ¿Cómo puedes aún protegerlo después de todo lo que les hizo?

- ¿Q-Qué me hizo?...

- Que tu, Red y Misty… Que tu Red y Misty… Hicieron… ¡Aaagghhh! No importa, te voy a matar Red – dijo Blue tomando una silla para golpear con ella a Red.

- Espera – _la detuvo Yellow poniéndose en su camino_ –. ¿Acaso escuchaste todo lo que dije con Gold-san? – _apuntó Yellow a los micrófonos que aún tenía Blue colgando de su bolsillo._

- Ham… Este… Yo… Pues… – _Blue al ser atrapada solo pudo sentir la fría mirada de su amiga sobre ella._

- Gold-san… – _murmuró Yellow cabizbaja sin voltear a mirar a nadie_ –. ¿Se podría retirar de este cuarto mientras me encargo de disciplinar a Blue-san de nuevo?...

- N-No, yo quisiera ver… – _antes de poder continuar pudo sentir la intensa mirada de la rubia, supo que era mejor quedarse callado_ –. E-Este… S-Sí… Cómo ordene – _y en un par de segundos solo se pudo ver una estela de humo aparecer en medio de la sala para salir huyendo a la habitación de Yellow._

- Ahora sí Blue-san, ¿qué te he dicho sobre poner micrófonos en mi casa? – _le regañó Yellow a Blue mientras se paraba seriamente frente a su amiga._

- P-Pues… Lo olvide, jijiji – _respondió ella con una risita nerviosa, poniendo una mano sobre su nuca y desviando la mirada._

- N-No te hagas la tonta. ¿Para qué escuchas eso? – _preguntó aún molesta Yellow sin quitarle la vista a su amiga._

- Más bien, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estás embarazada y que Misty también lo está? – _apuntó Blue seriamente haciendo que Yellow retrocediera._

- ¿Embarazada? ¿Pero qué dices? – _dijo Yellow nerviosamente._

- Lo que oyes. ¿Cómo es que dejaste que Red te hiciera… "Eso"? – _le dijo su amiga nerviosamente y sonrojada haciendo énfasis en "eso"._

- A-Ah… P-Pero… ¿"Eso"? ¿Qué es?... – _antes de continuar Yellow se dio cuenta a que se refería Blue con "eso" _–. N-No Blue-san, Red-san y yo no hicimos... "Eso"… Aún no le he pedido que salgamos como para eso… – _le dijo Yellow sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo._

- P-Pero… Si tu lo dijiste, lo estabas hablando con Gold – _apuntó Blue haciendo memoria a Yellow a todo lo que había dicho._

- ¿P-Pero qué estabas escuchando tú? Lo que yo le contaba a Gold-san es que Red-san y Misty-san estuvimos practicando con la pokeflauta para intentar despertar a Lax – _señaló Yellow mientras Blue ponía una mirada perdida._

- ¿Tocar la… Pokeflauta? Pero… ¿Y el "Ay, Red, dale fuerte"? – _preguntó Blue fingiendo la voz de la pelirroja un tanto exagerada._

- Ham… Eso… – _Yellow puso una mirada seria mientras veía de soslayo a Red y luego a Blue_ – Misty quería que Red le pegara a un… Ham… ¿Cómo se llama?... Es como un Caterpie pero rosado… Y con un cuerno…

- ¿El pokémon bicho de Hoenn? ¿Pero qué hacía ese pokémon en?

- No lo sé, pero Misty le temía tanto a los pokémon tipo insecto que le pedía a Red que le pegara y Red trataba de darle pequeñas palmadas a ese pokémon para que se quitara de ella.

- Oh… Ya veo… ¿Pero lo de que Red… "Abusaba de sí mismo"… Y tu junto con Misty lo consolaron? – _apuntó Blue esperando que no sea lo que pensaba. Sentía que lo de estar con Gold era tan contagioso que ya malpensaba toda la conversación de Yellow._

- Ham… Es que a Red no le gustó que estuviéramos peleando Misty-san y yo porque le recordaba cuando su padre se peleaba con su madre y se fue de su casa… Se sentía triste de recordarlo y nosotras tratamos de animarlo.

- Aaahh… Ya veo – _respondió Blue mientras sentía lastima por golpear tanto a Red._

- ¿Pero por qué pensabas que hacíamos… "Esas cosas" con Red-san? – _preguntó Yellow un tanto seria._

- Porque no sabías explicarte. Ya pensaba yo que Red te había tocado y a Misty también para luego tener hijos con ustedes dos. ¡Creí que estaban embarazadas por culpa de Red! – _gritó Blue exasperada, logrando despertar a Red de golpe y llamar la atención del chico que estaba en el piso de arriba._

- ¿Quién está embarazada por mi culpa? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Alguien respóndame por Arceus? – _disparó Red tantas preguntas logrando espantar a las dos chicas que hablaban a sus espaldas._

- N-No Red, cálmate. No paso nada. No embarazaste a nadie.

- ¿Cómo de que no embarazó a nadie? Red-sama embarazó a Yellow-senpai y a la chica zanahoria – _gritó Gold desde las escaleras mientras bajaba a gran velocidad _– Y no solo eso. Usted Blue-senpai no debería decir eso, ya que está embarazada del idiota de Silver.

_La "noticia" que dio Gold ante sus senpais logró que Blue se sintiera incomodada por la pregunta, al igual que ponía a Yellow y a Red con las caras rojas de la impresión y con los ojos como platos al mirarla a la cara._

- ¿Cómo de qué estas embarazada de Silver-san? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? – _cuestionó Yellow a Blue, siendo ahora la castaña la avergonzada por aquel malentendido._

- Cierto Blue. Además… ¿Me decías pervertido? Silver aún es joven. ¿Cómo es que lo perviertes a esa edad? ¡Y más tú! – _sentenció Red muy decepcionado de su amiga._

- O-Oigan… Eso… ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que todo es culpa de ese pervertido? – _señaló Blue, logrando que cambiaran de objetivo para ir contra Gold._

- ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa? Pero si tú misma le dijiste a Silver que le ibas a enseñar a su aparto reproductor. Y él mismo me dijo que tu le enseñaste cómo se debía usar y cómo…

_Antes de que Gold pudiera seguir dando más descripciones Red le tapó los oídos a Yellow para que evitara tantos detalles de aquel "acto" descrito por Gold. Eso era lo que más miedo le tenía cuando se enteró de que Gold estaba en su casa._

- Gold, ahora si eres hombre muerto – _gritó Red aún tapando los oídos de Yellow._

- ¿S-Sensei?

_De un rápido movimiento Blue lo sacó por la ventana donde había arrojado a Red minutos antes y el chico de ojos rojos liberó a su Gyarados mientras Blue liberaba a su Blastoise para mandar a Gold a la luna._

- Gyara, Hidro pump.

- Blasty, Hidro pump también.

_Y cuando dieron aquella orden al mismo tiempo, Gold fue lanzado al aire por aquellos ataques a 10 metros de altura, para luego Red dar su siguiente indicación._

- Pika, usa Surf y dale con Thunder – _pidió Red de inmediato a lo que su pokémon obedeció en el acto._

_El pequeño pokémon amarillo montó la corriente de agua para alcanzar a Gold y tenerlo frente a frente, destellando de sus rojizas mejillas un par de chispas, reteniendo una mirada seria y una sonrisa burlona frente al chico de googles, logrando causarle pavor al chico, a lo último que pudo ver después de esa malévola sonrisa fue un poderoso ataque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo, viendo millones de estrellas y siendo una en el cielo infinito para sus senpais que lo veían irse a quien sabe dónde._

- ¿E-Era necesario hacer eso? – _cuestionó Yellow nerviosa al ver a aquel par sonreír tan victoriosos._

- Pues sí – _le dijo Blue sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

- ¿Y a dónde irá a parar él? – _volvió a preguntar la rubia a ambos._

- ¿Acaso importa? – _finalizó Red mientras abrazaba a Yellow, logrando que hiciera más preguntas sobre el paradero o estado del criador pokémon._

_Luego por escasos segundos de silencio, Yellow volvió a realizar otra pregunta._

- Por cierto Blue-san… ¿Cómo es eso de que estás embarazada?

_Blue palideció al escuchar nuevamente aquella pregunta y abrió de golpe los ojos como platos, mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido aquella "estrella fugaz", sintiendo un grande deseo de explotar, gritando:_

- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO CAUSA MALENTENDIDOOOOS!

**... Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Por fin un capítulo para este fic! Lamento la tardansa, pero al parecer Alan estuvo ocupado con cosas de las escuela, pero ya esta aqui el capítulo y no se preocupen, este fic llegara hasta el final, sin importar otros asuntos.<p>

Bien, la travesía de Gold ya esta pronto a terminar, el siguiente capítulo no sabria decirles para cuando lo tendre, pero espero no tarde un mes jaja, naah, no creo, ya que yo tambien ya quiero terminarlo para poder trabajar en unos pequeños fics que quisiera escribir (principalmente uno de Fire Emblem...). Pero bueno, no creo que tengan problemas con saber en donde va a parar Gold, así que, hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Adieu~


	12. Vs Ruby

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho por mí

* * *

><p>- Bueno, iré a ver lo del reto al gimnasio con ese entrenador despistado.<p>

- Claro cariño, que te vaya bien – _Le contesto sonriendo mientras movía su mano a modo de despedida._

_A Norman no le gustaba ir de tarde al gimnasio, por lo general prefería ir por las mañanas para pasar la tarde con su esposa, y ese día no era una excepción, él había cumplido su trabajo como líder de gimnasio por la mañana y regresado a su casa para comer con su familia como hacía todos los días, sin embargo, un despistado entrenador había llegado justo después de cerrar el gimnasio, por lo que Norman tuvo que pedirle que regresara por la tarde para el encuentro._

_Norman abrió la puerta de la cerca de su casa para dirigirse al gimnasio, pero tropezó con algo que se encontraba tirado justo en frente de su puerta. Norman se levantó rápidamente y volteo a ver que le había tirado, sorprendiéndose con su hallazgo._

- ¡AH QUERIDA! ¡VEN RAPIDO!

…

_Sapphire y Ruby caminaban por las calles de Littleroot Town, haciendo su usual camino de los bosques cercanos hacia sus casas; un camino que para Ruby se había hecho ya diario, después de aceptar el ayudar a Sapphire en la recolección de información de los pokémon para su padre, el profesor Birch. Todos los días que salían a hacer la investigación, regresaban tranquilamente a sus casas, acompañados de una amistosa charla, sin embargo, la conversación de los últimos días, había sido la misma: La apuesta en ver quien aguantaba más a Gold._

- El otro día Pearl me comento algo raro – _Comento Sapphire mientras seguían caminando._

- ¿Qué cosa? – _Le pregunto Ruby cayendo en la curiosidad._

- Dijo que Blue sempai estaba embarazada – _Pese a que lo había dicho con tanta tranquilidad, Ruby se detuvo en seco con una expresión no muy usual._

- ¡¿Qué, que cosa?! – _Exclamo el coordinador sin quitar la curiosa expresión de asombro._

- Que Blue sempai estaba embarazada de Silver, o al menos eso es lo que comentan todos al parecer.

- ¡Oh, es solo un rumor! – V_olvió a exclamar esta vez aliviado – _Sabes Sapphire, no debes creer cada rumor que escuches, apuesto que todo eso fue algún rumor tonto que se inventaron, además, ¿De parte de Pearl? Esos chicos de Sinnoh les gustan las bromas, seguro se lo inventaron ellos.

- Mmm, quizás tengas razón.

_Ambos siguieron su camino tranquilamente y sin detenerse, hasta llegar a la casa de Ruby, donde Norman iba saliendo de su casa, y mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo._

- ¿Qué ocurre papá? – _Pregunto Ruby mientras se acercaba junto con Sapphire._

- Qué bueno que regresaste Ruby. No te preocupes hijo, lo que pasa es que hace rato que intentaba ir al gimnasio tropecé con uno de tus amigos que estaba inconsciente aquí enfrente de la casa.

- ¿Un amigo? ¿Emerald? Con su tamaño sería normal que no lo vieras.

- No, no, era tu pequeño amigo, aunque este también dice venir de Johto.

_Ruby y Sapphire se voltearon a ver, si había una visita de Johto y que no era Emerald, solo podía significar una cosa._

- Voy a tener el peor día de mi vida… - _Dijo Ruby quedamente._

**.: VS Ruby :.**

_Mientras Ruby seguía en estado de shock, Sapphire hiso una escapada triunfal que nadie vio y Norman se dirigió a su gimnasio, por lo que, cuando Ruby por fin salió de su shock, se encontraba completamente solo para afrontar la pesada labor de tratar con Gold._

_Decidiendo que sería inútil quedarse parado en la puerta de su casa, Ruby entro a su casa silenciosamente, primero asomo la cabeza por entre la puerta, algo absurdo sin duda, pero su sempai realmente no era alguien normal. Tras ver que Gold ni su madre estaban en la sala, entro por completo, con la esperanza de no tener que verlos hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo, al pasar por la cocina, logro escuchar la tan temida voz de Gold por entre la puerta. _

_Siguiendo el sonido de la voz y la plática sin sentido, Ruby se asomó hacía la cocina, donde efectivamente, Gold se encontraba devorando todo plato que le ponían enfrente._

- ¡Vaya, no solo usted es bonita, también cocina delicioso! - _Alago Gold a la madre de Ruby, haciendo reír por el comentario._

_Ruby sintió como la ira comenzaba apoderarse de él. Bien había conocido ya un poco de las mañas de Gold, por lo que sabía que cada palabra de alago que salía de su boca, solo era para obtener algo a cambio. Sin querer, Ruby dio un golpe a la pared, haciendo que su madre notara su presencia._

- Oh Ruby, que bueno que llegaste, ha venido a visitarte un amigo – _Le comento su madre felizmente, mientras Gold levantaba la mano a forma de saludo, ya que tenía la boca completamente llena._

- Ya me di cuenta… - _Respondía intentando contener las ganas de sacar a Gold de la cocina con toda su fuerza; su sempai no solo alagaba a su madre para conseguir comida gratis, sino que además… ¡Se estaba comiendo sus galletas favoritas! Eso sin duda ¡Era inaceptable!_

- Y dime jovencito ¿Por qué estabas inconsciente afuera de nuestra casa?

- Bueno… - _Comenzó a decir Gold mientras soltaba la comida por unos segundos, segundos que Ruby aprovecho para quitarle el plato de galletas y protegerlas con sus brazos – _La verdad es que no sé cómo llegue aquí – _Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba hacer memoria _– Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en casa de mi sempai en Kanto y luego mis otros sempais me atacaron con sus pokémons y cuando desper- _Gold se calló al notar que ni Ruby ni su madre le ponían atención, ya que la mencionada se encontraba regañando a Ruby por haberse apoderado del plato de galletas. Gold carraspeo fuertemente para llamar la atención, ya que no le gustaba ser ignorado. Ambos habitantes de la casa voltearon a verle sorprendidos – _Decía que…

- ¡Mamá! – _Le interrumpió Ruby – _No crees que sería mejor que nuestro invitado descanse un rato, su viaje debió ser duro si termino inconsciente en nuestro patio – _Sugirió Ruby intentando sonar amable para ocultar su intención de alejar a Gold de las galletas._

- Tienes razón Ruby, puedes hacerle un espacio en tu cuarto.

- Pero… Pero… - _Gold comenzó a tartamudear mientras era arrastrado fuera de la cocina por Ruby, quien lo alejaba cada vez más y más de las preciadas galletas._

_Unos minutos después, Gold se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de Ruby, completamente enojado por haber sido apartado del lugar sagrado que era la cocina._

- No tenías por qué haberme sacado de la cocina – _Comento Gold mientras Ruby sonreía satisfecho mientras acomodaba las cosas en su cuarto_ - ¿Me estas escuchando? – _Pregunto al notar que Ruby no le respondía._

- Disculpa sempai ¿Decías algo? – _Contesto Ruby por fin volteando a verle._

- Ash, nada…

- Y bueno sempai ¿Cómo llego aquí? – _Pregunto Ruby, al menos tenía que enterarse porque los demás dex holders habían corrido a Gold de sus casas._

- No tengo idea, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en casa de Yellow sempai, ella me estaba contando de… - _Gold se sonrojo de pronto al recordar toda la conversación con la curandera del equipo, haciendo que Ruby se sintiera más curioso con escuchar la respuesta_ - … Bueno… Este…

- ¿Sobre qué sempai? Ya diga de una vez.

- Ash bueno, de cómo Red sempai la había embarazado a ella y a esa líder de gimnasio amiga de ellos.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?! – _Exclamo Ruby fuertemente por la noticia._

- ¡SI! ¿Puedes creerlo? A las dos al mismo tiempo, ese maldito Red sempai como se atreve a ganarme…

- ¿Qué? – _Volvió a preguntar Ruby cada vez más asustado ¿Ahora de que rayos hablaba Gold? Pero mientras Gold seguía murmurando enojos para sí mismo, Ruby recordó lo que Sapphire le había contado unos minutos antes –_ Un momento, pero yo había escuchado que quien está embarazada era Blue sempai.

- A sí, ella y Daisy sempai, pero eso es culpa del tonto de Silver… Rayos, como es que todo mundo me gana en… Solo falta que tu salgas con que Sapphire está también em-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – _Se apresuró a cortarlo en el acto antes de que dijera alguna tontería._

- Creo que hablare con Crys, tiene que enterarse de todo lo que ha pasado y así ella podrá cuidarse, no vaya a ser que el duo de pervertidos de Red sempai y el tonto de Silver, ya la tengan como siguiente víctima.

_Gold saco su pokegear y marco el número de Crystal. El aparato sonó varias veces pero Crystal no lo contestaba, cada sonido que se repetía hacía que Gold se asustara aún mas ¿Qué tal si alguno de esos 2 ya se encontraba con ella? No, eso no podía ser, Crystal nunca dejaría que le hicieran algo, y él lo sabía perfectamente, sin duda, la chica sabía patear y el podía asegurarlo sin ninguna duda. Tras unos cuantos segundos más, el pokegear por fin fue contestado._

- ¡AH CRYS! – _Exclamo aliviado al instante._

- ¿Gold? ¿Qué ocurre? – _Contesto Crystal confundida._

- Nada, nada, solo quería saber si te encuentras bien y no te había pasado nada.

- Oh… - _Del otro lado de la línea, sin duda Crystal se había sonrojado ante la revelación del año, ya que Gold, no es de las personas que hablaran por preocuparse por alguien - _ … Yo, estoy bien Gold, gracias por preguntar.

- ¡Ah que alivio! – _Comento Gold respirando con tranquilidad nuevamente – _Temía que t-

- ¡Hey Crys, no podemos esperar, tenemos que continuar! – _Se escuchó a través del pokegear, esa obviamente no era la voz de Crystal._

- ¿Hay alguien contigo Crys? – _Pregunto Gold rápidamente, mientras se escuchaba como Crystal caminaba y luego habría una puerta._

- Ah, sí claro, Silver está aquí conmigo – _Respondió Crystal felizmente, mientras se escuchaba levemente como decía "Es Gold" a su acompañante._

- ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACE ALLÍ SILVER?! – _Grito de pronto Gold, haciendo que Ruby se interesara en la conversación, por lo que se sentó a un lado de Gold para escuchar._

- Es una larga historia Gold, y estamos algo ocupados aquí, nos interrumpiste en n-

- ¿QUE FUE LO QUE INTERRUMPI? - _volvió a gritar Gold cada vez más alarmado._

- Si dejaras de gritar por un momen…

- ¡NO ESPERA! ¡PREFIERO NO SABER QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! ¡MEJOR PASAME AL TONTO DE SILVER! – _Continuo gritando Gold mientras Ruby se alejaba un poco de él por lo fuerte que gritaba._

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Podía escucharte sin siquiera tener el pokegear – _Se escuchó decir a Silver a través del pokegear_ .

- ¿QUE RAYOS HACES EN CASA DE CRYS?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además ¡Nos haces perder tiempo! – _Silver regreso el pokegear a Crystal que sin duda se estaba riendo un poco por lo que sucedía. _

- Ahí Gold, en serio ¿Puedes llamar otro día o al rato? Estamos algo ocupados aquí – _Comento Crystal al recuperar su pokegear._

- Pero… - _Comenzó a decir Gold, pero la voz de Silver desde el otro lado del pokegear, le hiso callarse._

- Hey Crys, ayúdame con esto, creo que aún puede salir más.

- ¿En serio? Yo creo que ya le eh sacado demasiado.

- No, estoy seguro que si aprietas más fuerte saldrá más.

_Crystal había dejado el pokegear por un lado, olvidándose por completo que tenía a Gold en llamada, por lo que Gold y Ruby escuchaban todo ahora más atento que nunca para saber qué era lo que mantenía a ambos jóvenes tan ocupados._

- Eso suena muy raro ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo? – _Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad._

- … Creo que no queremos saberlo…

_Pero pese haber dicho eso, Gold no terminaba la llamada, por lo que estuvieron escuchando mucho ruido y sonidos extraños por un buen largo rato, sonaba como si Silver y Crystal estuvieran en un cuarto aparte de donde se encontraba el pokegear, y sin duda, estaban muy ocupados, tan ocupados que incluso se habían olvidado que tenían a Gold en llamada directa por el pokegear._

- Uff, tenías razón, mira cuanto salió – _Comento Crystal con un tono cansado, su voz sonó cerca del pokegear, por lo que sin duda, había regresado al mismo cuarto donde se encontraba el aparato._

- Jeje, te lo dije – _Le respondió Silver cansadamente._

- Y tampoco esperaba que fuera así de grande y dura.

- Eso mismo dijeron Blue y Daisy san –_dijo Silver riéndose._

_Ruby y Gold se quedaron viendo tras escuchar eso. Gold por el hecho de saber si Ruby pensaba lo mismo que él, mientras que Ruby lo había hecho al darse cuenta que la conversación de Crystal con Silver, coincidía con la historia que previamente Gold le había intentado contar._

- ¿Y dónde aprendiste de esto Silver? – _Se escuchó de pronto decir a Crystal._

- Blue me enseño, dijo que de otra forma quizás nunca lo aprendería.

- Qué bueno que te enseñara, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso en mi vida.

_Al grado que la conversación se volvía más y más extraña, la ira de Gold había ido en aumento, hasta que por fin, decidió decir, o más bien gritar, lo que tenía en su mente en ese momento._

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR SILVER!

- ¿GOLD? – _Se escuchó decir a Crystal y a Silver, que por fin habían caído en cuenta de que el pokegear seguía activado, pero tan solo Crystal lo había tomado, la llamada había sido terminada._

_Gold había colgado de repente e intento salir del cuarto de Ruby por la ventana, con toda la intención de dirigirse hacia la casa de Crystal en Johto aunque fuera nadando por todo el océano._

- ¡ESE MALDITO DE SILVER! ¿COMO SE ATREVE A HACER ESO CON MI CHICA? ¡AHORA SI ME LAS VA A PAGAR! – _Decía una y otra vez Gold mientras intentaba saltar por la ventana, pero Ruby lo detenía._

- ¡Con calma sempai! ¡No salte por la ventana que es peligroso! – _Decía Ruby mientras intentaba detener a Gold._

_En ese momento en Johto…_

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? – _Pregunto Silver confundido._

- No lo sé ¿Crees que se enojara por que no está presente para probar este jugo de Starf Berry?

- Uh, tal vez…

- ¿Crees que pueda quedarme con algunas de estas berries para cuando venga y así se le pase el enojo?

- Está bien, ahora que Blue ha logrado hacer crecer el árbol de berries, será fácil conseguir más.

_De regreso a Hoenn, Gold y Ruby seguían forcejeando en el cuarto, causando mucho ruido en la casa._

- ¡Seguro que todo es un mal entendido sempai!

- ¡SUELTAME QUE DEBO IR A RESCATAR A CRYS!

- ¡Que se detenga sempai!

_Ambos siguieron su pelea, empujones y forcejeos por todo el cuarto, hasta caer en la cama. Ninguno de los dos desistiría hasta ganar esa batalla sin sentido._

_Para ese momento, Norman ya había regresado a su casa, y se disponía a pasar por fin su tarde familiar tras derrotar a otro entrenador en el gimnasio, pero dsde que había llegado, había escuchado mucho ruido proveniente desde el cuarto de su hijo, por lo que su esposa, le había pedido que subiera a ver que hacían su hijo y su invitado, Norman asintió y subió las escaleras._

_¡Seguro su hijo y su amigo se encontraban entretenidos con algún videojuego! La simple idea le hiso sonreír, Ruby no era una persona con muchos amigos, ya que con su personalidad o gustos, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad terminaban asustados po cosa, realmente Norman solo aseguraba que Ruby solo tenía 3 amigos muy cercanos: Sapphire, Wally y Emerald. Debes en cuando Ruby se juntaba con amigos de otras regiones, pero su relación con ellos no era muy cercana debido a que vivían en otro continente, y de allí en fuera, las otras amistades de Ruby solo eran los otros líderes de gimnasio y una extraña chica de Johto con la que Ruby pasaba horas y horas hablando de concursos. Debido a todo eso, Norman se sentía contento en ese momento, al menos Ruby se estaba divirtiendo con un amigo al que no veía seguido, por lo que abrió la puerta felizmente._

- Oye Ruby, tu madre dice que…

_La felicidad de Norman desapareció y quedo en un completo estado de shock…_

_Gold se encontraba sobre Ruby, quien estaba completamente acorralado sobre su cama, ambos brazos inmovilizados por Gold, el cuarto y la cama un verdadero desastre. Al instante Norman intento no sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre lo que veía, pero su mente trabajaba rápido y solo podía pensar una cosa: Por donde lo viera, todo era demasiado sugestivo; además… El gorro de Ruby se encontraba en el piso ¡EN EL PISO! Y su hijo nunca se quitaba ese gorro salvo para bañarse y dormir… ¡Y eso solamente si nadie le estaba viendo!_

_Norman cerró al instante la puerta, ignorando el grito de _"¡ESPERA!" _Por parte de Ruby, y bajo las escaleras calladamente._

- ¿Qué ocurrió cielo? – _Le pregunto su esposa al verlo. Norman solo volteo a verla sin decir nada, pero su expresión claramente decía "No quieres saberlo"._

_Mientras en el cuarto, Ruby aprovecho el desconcierto de Gold para tirar a su sempai al suelo, recoger su gorro, arreglarse la ropa y salir corriendo escaleras abajo para explicarse con su padre. Gold en cambio, seguía sin comprender que había pasado, sin embargo decidió seguir a Ruby, pero aun paso más lento. Lo que quiera que hubiera pasado, estaba seguro que le iría mal._

_Tras un par de minutos en los que Gold había contado minuciosamente sus pasos e incluso a ver vuelto a comenzar el conteo por 3 ocasiones en las que había confundido en que numero iba, Gold por fin llego a la sala._

_Ruby se encontraba desesperado intentando explicar algo a sus padres, su madre se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles y llorando a mar abierto, mientras que Norman se encontraba parado por un lado con una rara expresión._

- ¿Oh Ruby pero cómo pudiste? ¡Y yo que ya tenía planeada tu boda con Sapphire! – _Decía entre el llanto la madre de Ruby – _Y ahora le romperás el corazón a esa pobre chica.

- Ruby – _Comenzó a decir Norman muy seriamente e ignorando los llantos de su esposa sobre como cancelaria lo ya planeado para la boda de su hijo - _ Nosotros te apoyamos en todo lo que decidas con tu vida y estaremos orgullosos de ti siempre ¡Pero no es apropiado que intentes esas cosas a esta edad! ¡Y menos con la puerta abierta!

- ¡Pero papá!

- Oh vaya ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – _Pregunto Gold confundido, pero de pronto lamento haber hecho la pregunta, ya que Ruby y la madre de este le lanzaron una mirada mortal, mientras que Norman le miraba extraño_ – Esto… Creo que yo mejor me regreso al cuarto…

_Gold intento salir de la sala, pero Ruby le detuvo antes de conseguirlo, sin embargo antes de que Ruby lograra descargar toda su ira sobre Gold, Norman había empujado a su hijo hacía un lado, tomo a Gold por el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo fuertemente._

- ¡DIME QUE ALMENOS PENSABAN USAR PROTECCIÓN! – _Decía Norman mientras sacudía a Gold fuertemente._

- ¿Pro-pro-protección par-para qué? – _pregunto Gold durante el zarandeo – _Ni qu-que ju-juga-ga-gara-mos a l-la lu-chalibre.

- ¡Al menos nos hubieras dicho con anticipación Ruby! – _Comento la madre de Ruby mientras seguía llorando_ – ¿Ahora qué haremos con la boda planeada? ¡Y Sapphire! ¿Cuándo pensabas contárselo a Sapphire?

- ¿Contarme qué?

_Todos voltearon hacía la puerta del recibidor. Sapphire acababa de entrar llevando en sus brazos las cosas que Gold se había olvidado en su visita a la casa Birch._

- ¡OH SAPPHIRE!

_La madre de Gold corrió hacia Sapphire aun llorando y la abrazo. Sapphire volteo a ver a Ruby desconcertada, preguntando con la mirada por una explicación, pero Ruby no estaba en condiciones de decir algo, ya que se encontraba tanto enojado como avergonzado, sin dudas sus padres estaban armando un alboroto por una confusión, pero el hecho de enterarse de que ya le habían planeado una boda con Sapphire…_

- Ah Sap-

- ¡¿Pero es que no tienes consideración?! – _Volvió a decirle su madre mientras soltaba a Sapphire - _¿No pensabas decirle a Sapphire que la dejarías a cambio de tu nuevo novio?

- ¡Oh vaya! No sabía que tenías un novio chico fashionista, y ¿Quién es? – _Pregunto Gold de pronto al escuchar la revelación del siglo, según él. Sin embargo, como respuesta solo recibió una mirada mortal de parte de Ruby, pero de nueva cuenta, antes de que Ruby pudiera decir algo…_

- ¡DIME QUE AL MENOS USARIAN PROTECCIÓN! – _Volvió a gritar Norman retomando el zarandeo sobre Gold._

- ¿Cómo PUDISTE RUBY? – _Volvió a llorar aún más fuerte su madre._

- ¡Pero mamá! – _Intento decir Ruby, pero nadie le escuchaba._

_La casa se volvió a llenar de gritos y llanto al grado que nadie escuchaba a nadie, Sapphire se quedó en estado de shock viendo lo que pasaba, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.  
><em>

- ¡Un momento! – _Exclamo Gold en el momento que logro zafarse de Norman - _ ¿Ustedes creen que YO soy el nuevo NOVIO de Ruby?

_Pero antes de recibir una respuesta, Sapphire había levantado la mano y señalado hacía Gold, su mirada se ocultaba bajo la sombra de su cabello haciéndola parecer aún más amenazante de lo que Gold ya la encontraba, sin contar que sus colmillos, por alguna razón, parecían más peligrosos al estar ella en ese estado._

- ¡TE RETO A UN DUELO!

…

_Unos minutos después, Gold se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Ruby, que curiosamente tenía la marca de un estadio pokémon, algo que no le sorprendía, ya que Norman es un líder de gimnasio, lo que si le sorprendía, era el cómo rayos se había metido en ese problema._

_Ni Sapphire, ni los padres de Ruby querían escuchar la explicación de lo que había sucedido, ya fuera de parte suya o de parte de Ruby, por lo que todo el caos le había llevado a una pelea Pokémon contra Sapphire, algo que él no quería hacer._

- ¡Tendremos un duelo 1 a 1, el ganador, recibirá de premio la mano de Ruby en matrimonio! – _Explico Norman con un aire de seriedad estilo juez oficial._

- ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN PREMIO! – _Exclamo Ruby enojado, pero su madre lo callo al instante._

- Miren, si escucharan tan solo un momento – _Pidió Gold, pero todos le ignoraron. _

- ¡RUBY ES SOLO MIO! ¡TORO, BLAZE KICK!

_Gold ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado la pelea y mucho menos en que momento Sapphire había llamado a su pokémon_,_ por lo que, antes de lograr sacar un pokémon para defenderse, el Blaziken de Sapphire ya le había acertado la patada y lo había mandado a volar hasta la siguiente cuadra._

_En el patio de la casa, la madre de Ruby felicitaba a Sapphire por haber ganado la pelea, Norman igualmente felicitaba al Blaziken por haber sido tan rápido, Sapphire se encontraba a feliz de poder haber conservado a Ruby y Ruby… Ruby solo agradecía que ya sin Gold presente, podría explicar lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido._

_Gold se sentó adolorido debajo del árbol que había amortiguado su caída, aún seguía sin comprender exactamente qué había pasado o como había sido que de pronto Norman y su esposa creyeran que él salía con Ruby._

- ¡Oh Arceus, solo espero que nadie se entere de esto! ¡Crystal me mataría creyendo que ya no la quiero! – _Grito de pronto asustado – _Por suerte el chico fashionista les explicara la verdad, pero ojala la chica salvaje no ande por allí contando lo que ocurrió o será mi fin… Pero y ahora ¿Qué hago? Todos me han echado ya de sus casas y no tengo a donde…

_Al tener la que considero la mejor idea del mundo, Gold se olvidó de su dolor y se dio la parada felizmente, saco la pokeball de Togetaro y llamo a su pokémon, que no estaba del todo contento por la falta de comida._

- Descuida amigo, te daré de comer en cuanto llegamos – _Su pokémon le dirigió una mirada preguntando hacía donde irían – _¡Iremos a la casa de Crys! – _Esta vez la mirada de Togetaro solo decía una cosa ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió ir allí desde un principio? _– Y… Y… ¡Yo que rayos se! – _Le contesto a su pokémon antes de saltar sobre su espalda – _Pero mira de esta forma, será mi recompensa por haber aguantado a los locos de mis amigos! Así que… ¡EN MARCHA!

_Togetaro emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Johto felizmente, pensando en la comida que sin duda Crystal le ofrecería ya que era una buena persona, mientras que Gold se encontraba pensando en lo bien que la pasaría con Crystal, con algo de suerte y su premio sería mejor que lo que Silver había obtenido._

- ¡Y además hare que Crystal se olvide de ese maldito suertudo de Silver!

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Yaaay! El update! Oh lo siento... Se suponia que iba a ser publicado la semana pasada pero... Tuve un asunto familiar (de los que a nadie le gusta) y pues, no pude subirlo, pero bueno, lo que importa es que ya esta aquí el capítulo! Tambien parte de la tardansa fue por que la verdad, no sabía que hacer con este capítulo y pues quería algo diferente, al final se me ocurrio esto y pues, bueno, espero quedara bien o pasable...<p>

En fin, solo queda una Dex Holder por visitar, así que pronto sabremos quien gano la apuesta, y de paso sabremos si Gold lograra mostrar si en serio es mejor que Silver...

Hasta la proxima!


	13. VS Crystal

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic estara hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)** , el hara un cap y yo otro.

**Advertencia 2:** Este cap fue hecho al 100% por Alan

* * *

><p><em>En la región de Hoenn, una boda se estaba planeando a gran velocidad en Littleroot, había un gran movimiento de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro con adornos, aperitivos, sillas y demás cosas para irlo preparando todo antes del día de la boda, todos con una gran sonrisa y un enorme entusiasmo se encargaban de hacer esa celebración la mejor de todas, desde los líderes de gimnasio de la región de Hoenn, hasta los mismos campeones Steven y Wallace estaban ayudando con la organización de la boda. Tan solo una persona no se encontraba cómodo con lo que estaba pasando ahí y esa persona era el mismo novio que era un manojo de nervios, siendo aún interrogado y amenazado por su propio padre en una habitación por aparte.<em>

- ¿Estás seguro de que no eres gay? – _Preguntó Norman a su hijo que estaba atado frente a él en una silla._

- Ya te dije un millón de veces que no lo soy –_ Respondió Ruby en un grito lleno de rabia mientras forcejeaba sus ataduras._

- Bueno, quiero que me den muchos nietos – _Le comento con ilusión._

- P-Pero si aún tengo 14 años. No puedo casarme aún – _Dijo Ruby intentando convencer a su padre de que lo que pasaba iba muy rápido._

- Ya he arreglado ese problema. Todos están de acuerdo a que es mejor que te cases ahora a que luego decidas volverte nuevamente gay y dejes a la pobre Sapphire botada – _Respondió con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda._

- ¡Pero si nunca lo he sido! – G_ritó aún más iracundo Ruby, mientras seguía tratando de liberarse de sus amarres._

- Y no lo serás luego de que te lleve yo mismo a tu despedida de soltero, dentro de una hora.

- ¿D-Despedida de soltero?... – _Ruby tragó fuerte cuando se imaginó siendo golpeado por Sapphire solo por ir a ver a otras mujeres con poca ropa, aparte de ella_ -. Y… ¿Mamá sabe de eso?

- … - _Norman sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía al pensar lo mismo que Ruby hace segundos_ -. No… - _Se giró a verlo y con una mirada amenazante y asesina acercó su rostro con el de su hijo_ -. Y nadie debe de saberlo. Porque si no, te casarás con Sapphire en una silla de ruedas. ¿Está claro?

- S-Si señor…

_Mientras tanto en la habitación donde la novia se encontraba, la plática cambiaba en torno a los preparativos y en mantener a la misma novia quieta al no dejarse vestir con uno de los vestidos que Ruby había hecho , al ser engañado de antemano por Winona, pero al parecer nada parecía tener resultado en dejarla inmóvil, o eso es lo que pensaban todas._

- Pero si yo no quiero ponerme un vestido. Quiero mi ropa de hojas – E_xigió Sapphire a gritos mientras se trataba de deshacer del agarre de sus damas de honor._

- Pero cariño, no debes de ponerte así – _Le habló la madre de Ruby quedamente mientras sonreía con una cámara en mano tan soñadoramente_ –. Se van a casar ya que pediste su mano, y si quieres hacer feliz a tu futuro esposo, al menos usa algo que fue hecho por él.

- ¿Q-Que qué? – P_reguntó Sapphire estupefacta por lo que decía su "futura suegra"._

- ¿Winona no te lo dijo? Ese vestido lo hizo él especialmente para ti – M_intió tan perspicazmente haciendo sonrojar a su nuera._

- P-Pero…

_Sapphire empezó a debatir internamente si se dejaba el vestido de novia o no, quería casarse, por eso mandó lejos a Gold, así que si con eso lo hacía feliz, lo haría._

- B-Bueno… Si Ruby lo hizo…

- Ya está decidido. Ahora ve a hacer la lista de invitados – _Dijo de inmediato su futura suegra tomando desprevenida a Sapphire._

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – _Gritó ella alarmada, logrando risas entre las invitadas._

- ¿Qué no es obvio Sapphire que tienes que invitar a tus amigos más cercanos para tu boda? – C_omentó de inmediato su futura suegra, logrando sonrojar a más no poder a la castaña_ –. Vamos, si no lo haces, seguro que ellos se sentirán molestos por no haber asistido al momento más feliz de tu vida.

- Ah…

_Sapphire estaba a punto de contradecir a la madre de Ruby hasta que recordó cuando fue invitada a una boda en un barco, sin duda le encantó estar presente en una boda, y si se iba a casar también invitaría a sus amigos Dex Holders para que asistan._

- C-Creo que tiene razón.

- Así se habla. ¿Y a quien llamarás primero?

- Ham… Hace rato que no veo al enano de Emerald. Mejor lo llamó para saber si está también de paso – _Dijo de inmediato al recordar que no había vuelto el pequeño del trío de Hoenn después del incidente de Gold cuando llegó por primera vez a Hoenn._

- Creo recordar que tu padre me dijo que él está en Jotho, con esa chica que es asistente del profesor Oak – _Comentó la madre de Ruby al hacer memoria sobre el rubiecito de cabello de Croissant._

- Es cierto, se me olvidó que lo habíamos enviado por correo a su orfanato – _Dijo Sapphire alterada por haberse olvidado de aquel pequeño detalle._

- ¿Cómo que por correo? – P_reguntaron todas las invitadas al no haber escuchado nada de eso._

- Ham… Hem… Mejor me voy a llamarle – _Y sin dejar rastro, Sapphire ya había desaparecido de la habitación, dejando a todas perplejas._

- Pobre niño. ¿Cómo es que soportará a esos dos? – S_e preguntó la madre de Ruby al ver preocupada la salida improvisada (o sea la ventana) que tomó Sapphire para huir._

- Bueno, no creo que sea un misterio. Después de todo, esos chicos no son nada normales – _Dijo Winona al ver igual de perpleja la ventana como la madre de Ruby._

_Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Birch, Sapphire estaba peleándose con el teléfono de su casa. Nunca había aprendido a usarlo y siempre que quería llamar a alguien Ruby estaba ahí para hacerse cargo de marcar al número y ahora que lo necesitaba, lo tenían secuestrado en su propia casa. Bueno, al menos para ella era bueno que lo mantuvieran preso y vigilado para que no la ande engañando con algún otro u otra. Pero después de varios minutos de insultos al aparato telefónico, su padre había llegado a su laboratorio, siendo acompañado por un Zigzagoon salvaje que venía pegado a él debido a que tenía un emparedado de jalea de berries en sus manos._

- ¿Hija?... ¿A quién andas diciéndole de cosas? ¿Y por qué tienes ese vestido puesto? – _Preguntó su padre con la ceja alzada al detener a su hija de tantos reclamos._

- Le estoy gritando a esa cosa y esto es… Ham… Algo que me dio Ruby, pero no importa. En verdad esta cosa me trae harta – _Apuntó ella firmemente al auricular como si quisiera cometer asesinato._

- Hum… ¿Solo es el teléfono? – _Cuestionó con preocupación a su hija._

- Sí.

- ¿No a quien está del otro lado de este, verdad? – P_reguntó él, aún preocupado por el intelecto de su pequeña hija._

- Si, solo es esa cosa.

- Dime Sapphire… ¿No encontraste un Paras o Parasect en la selva últimamente? – D_ijo el profesor Birch esperando que ese no sea el motivo del extraño comportamiento de Sapphire._

- Hum… No. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con esto? – P_reguntó ella frustrada, ahora para ella, por el extraño comportamiento de su padre._

- N-Nada, nada. Solo me aseguraba.

- Ah…

- Oye hija. ¿No sabes usar el teléfono, verdad? – _Dedujo ahora al evitar pensar que su hija se hiciera muy amiga de los efectos de las esporas de los Paras._

- He… N-No – A_dmitió ella con vergüenza y con una sonrisa tonta, haciendo que su padre se diera una palmada contra su cara._

- Debiste de haberlo dicho desde un principio. Yo me encargo – _Le dijo frustrado mientras se acercaba al aparato abollado por uno que otro golpe causado por su hija._

- Genial. Muchas gracias.

- ¿Y a todo esto, se puede saber a quién querías llamar? – P_reguntó su padre buscando en el directorio._

- A Rald. Pero no sé cómo contactarme con él.

- Ahora que lo dices, nunca me dijeron ustedes dos cual fue el motivo de su desaparición – C_omentó él haciendo referencia a su hija y a Ruby sobre la omisión de Emerald en sus conversaciones._

- Hem… Dijo que quería ir a ver a Crystal-senpai y luego desapareció – _Mintió ella al tratar de ocultar su ira por el chico de googles que tuvo tanto la culpa de eso, como el de querer arrebatarle a su Ruby._

- Oh, en ese caso mejor le llamo al profesor Oak para que me diga como contactarlos – _Respondió él mientras buscaba en el directorio el número de su colega._

_Un par de minutos y de intercambios de palabras para mantenerse al tanto de sus investigaciones, el profesor Birch localizó al joven Emerald en el orfanato donde se estaba quedando en esos momentos, dejando a Sapphire sola para que pudieran hablar, no sin antes salir corriendo de su laboratorio en búsqueda del travieso Zigzagoon quien ya le había robado su emparedado de jalea de berries por haberse distraído con su conversación._

- …Hola. ¿Quién habla?... – _Se escuchó el audio del otro lado del videoteléfono, de quien parecía ser la voz de una chica._

- ¿Cómo que quien habla, senpai? Soy yo – _Le regañó Sapphire molesta por no ser reconocida._

- … ¿Quién es yo?... – P_reguntó Crystal confundida al no identificar el número o voz del otro lado._

- Soy yo, Sapphire – _Respondió aún molesta por ser ignorada._

- … Lo siento, es que no reconocí tu voz, jeje… – _Respondió Crystal mientras se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo._

- Oiga Crystal-senpai. ¿Está ocupada? – _Pregunta la castaña con preocupación._

- …No, pero mejor espera a que active la cámara…

- ¿Cámara? – _Pregunta Sapphire un poco preocupada por el flash que usa Ruby en sus cámaras._

_Mientras que Sapphire se ocultaba detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado, Crystal había activado la cámara de su teléfono para iniciar el vídeo llamado y estar más cómoda para hablar con su kouhai._

- …Ham… ¿Sapphire?... ¿Dónde estás?... – _Preguntó Crystal preocupada al no encontrarla por ningún lado de la pantalla._

- ¿No hay flash? – Se _preguntó Sapphire mientras asoma su rostro para ver la pantalla del teléfono._

- … ¿Pero de qué flash estás hablando?... – D_ice Crystal un tanto preocupada por la cordura de su amiga._

- D-De ninguno. Ignóralo – _Respondió rápidamente Sapphire tratando de darle poca importancia al asunto._

- …O-Ok, ¿y para qué tengo el gusto de tu llamada?... – _Le dice su senpai para así cambiar de tema._

- Oh, es cierto, se me estaba olvidando – R_io juguetonamente Sapphire mientras se dejaba ver por completo tras de su escondite._

_Y mientras ella aparecía de su escondite, una reacción totalmente inesperada sucedió del otro lado._

- … ¿P-P-Pero qué es lo que tienes puesto?... – _Preguntó atónita Crystal mientras apuntaba al vestido blanco que su joven kouhai tenía encima._

- A eso iba senpai. Ruby y yo nos vamos a casar y quería invitarla a usted, y claro, si Emerald está por ahí avísele que también lo invitamos, queremos que él de las sortijas de compromiso – _Le informó totalmente emocionada luego de girarse frente a la pantalla con una mirada soñadora._

- … ¿No estarás embarazada, o sí Sapphire-chan?... – _Inquirió Crystal totalmente asustada por la repentina información que le había dado su kouhai._

- ¿Qué, no? ¿Por qué dice eso? – _Le reprocha la castaña a su superior totalmente roja y enfadada._

- …S-Solo decía, creía que Ruby y tu… Pues… – _Antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, Sapphire ya se había puesto roja, y no solo eso, si no que su expresión cambió al de uno con mal humor escrito en él._

- Ni digas nada de eso. Que si no llega Norman a su cuarto, ya habría perdido Ruby por Gold-senpai.

_Estas últimas palabras dejaron más que confundida a Crystal, que ya con su simple nombre, solo sentía preocupación por su joven amigo, dado a que no ha tenido noticias recientes después de que lo corrieran sus senpais Red y Blue de la casa de Yellow._

- …¿P-Pero cómo? ¿Acaso Ruby lo estaba?... – _Crystal no quería asumir repentinamente que su kouhai de Hoenn fuera gay, pero como iba la situación, el rostro de Sapphire y el que Gold se involucrara, señalaba a que sí._

- N-No, no. Eso no pasó. Si no que Gold fue quien lo iba a…

- …Ni lo digas. Eso no puede ser cierto… – _Le reclamó Crystal totalmente perpleja por aquella noticia inconclusa de Sapphire._

- Pero así pasó. Norman cuando entró al cuarto de Ruby, él estaba siendo tomado por Gold que estaba sobre él y eso es lo que afirma Ruby de que no pasó nada.

_Ante aquellas palabras a Crystal se le ponía la piel de Torchic, no sabía qué pensar de Gold, si es el más pervertido y mujeriego de todos. No podía ser todo eso una farsa bien montada por su parte, no podía ser así._

- …Crystal-san. ¿A qué se refiere Sapphire con eso?... – P_reguntó repentinamente un pequeño de cabellos rubios del otro lado del aparato._

- …¿E-Emerald? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?... – _Dijo Crystal sorprendida de la aparición del pequeño dex holder rubio._

- …Eh estado buscándote todo este tiempo, ya no hay leche de chocolate… - _Le informó el pequeño rubio mientras levantaba con su mano una caja vacía._

- Oh, Emerald, que bueno que te veo – _Anunció Sapphire de inmediato del otro lado del aparato al ver a su pequeño amigo en el orfanato donde está Crystal._

- …Oh, hola Sapphire. ¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿Te vas a casar o ese chico cursi te hizo vestirte como muñeca?... – _Le respondió a su saludo un tanto indiferente a su presencia._

- Hem… Pues… A eso te estaba buscando, quería invitarte a nuestra boda.

- …¡¿En serio se van a casar?!... – G_ritó este pequeño con sorpresa, a punto de caerse de espaldas por perder el equilibrio._

- S-Si, pero recuerda decirle también a los demás sobre esto. Menos a Gold, a él no lo quiero ver en esto – _Le explicó seriamente con el ceño fruncido por recordar el motivo de la boda._

- …¿Y ahora por qué se debe eso?... – _Preguntó Emerald con sospecha a tal motivo, aunque igual no quería invitar a Gold a algo sobre eso por tener que lidiar con él luego._

- A nada de importancia, solo no dejes que él se entere. ¿De acuerdo? – _Le respondió furiosa, logrando causar escalofríos en el pequeño rubio._

- … E-Está bien…

_Y con aquel asunto dicho y terminado, Sapphire cortó la comunicación y se fue a buscar a la madre de Ruby para continuar con los preparativos de la boda, no sabía cómo iba a quedar, pero ya todo le daba igual, con tal de que sea una fiesta al aire libre cerca de su preciado bosque._

_Mientras que en el otro lado de la línea, Crystal aún seguía sin comprender la información reciente revelada por su kouhai de Hoenn, para ella no podía ser cierto que Gold estuviera involucrado en ese tipo de actos, y aunque tuvo un ligero desliz con Bugsy, el líder de gimnasio de tipo insecto con aspecto juvenil de chica, no podía cambiar de un momento a otro en una persona de gustos por el mismo sexo. Menos con tantas cosas vergonzosas o piropos que suele decirle, y que le causa tanta vergüenza como para mandarlo a volar._

_¿O quizá sea porque después de tantos golpes recibidos de parte de ella, y también, de parte de sus compañeros Holders, él cambiara de gustos tan repentinamente? Esa duda la carcomía por dentro. Tanto que no se percató de la presencia del pequeño rubio quien seguía insistiendo sobre su preciada leche achocolatada._

- Crystal-san. ¿Qué te pasa? – _Preguntó el pequeño rubio muy preocupado de lo que le pasase a Crystal._

- N-No es nada, mejor vamos a buscar más leche – _Respondió con una sonrisa forzada tratando de darle poca importancia a lo de Gold, aunque la duda le carcomía por dentro._

- ¡Sí! – _Gritó emocionado el pequeño mientras tomaba la mano de Crys en busca de más leche achocolatada._

**Vs. Crystal**

_Después de mucho tiempo de estar volando de las aguas marítimas que separan la isla de Hoenn con la tierra continental de Johto, un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados cubiertos por un par de googles sobre ellos, y su leal Togekiss sonreían abiertamente por mirar su objetivo muy cercano de donde se encontraban sobrevolando, ansiando poder descansar de aquel largo y ajetreado viaje que pasaron, y más que nada, ansiando llevarse un bocado de comida a la boca. Pero para Gold, había otra cosa que tenía que hacer en Johto, y más específicamente, en casa de Crystal aparte de buscar techo._

- Bien Togetaro, ya llegamos a la casa de Crys. Esperemos que al menos podamos comer algo – _Le explicó el chico de ojos ambarinos a su amigo mientras se expresaba confiado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Togetaro por su parte estaba viéndole con seriedad, ya que le preocupaba que Crystal hiciera lo mismo que los demás amigos de su entrenador y tuvieran que estar buscando algún lugar más dónde quedarse a vivir._

- Vamos amigo, no pongas esa cara. Tal vez la chica súper seria sea algo excéntrica y agresiva, pero es muy amable, o si no, no estaría cuidando a tanto niño latoso. ¿No crees? – _Su Togekiss aún le dedicaba aquella mirada de insatisfacción en su rostro, algo que captó de inmediato Gold_ –. Togetaro, todo saldrá muy bien, y más aún si ponemos cara de Growlithe perdido, ahora practiquemos. _"Además no debo de verme nada amenazante ya que si no, ese maldito mal amigo de Silver, me las pagará. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerlo antes que yo con Crystal? Es un mal amigo"_.

_Gold estaba fingiendo estar sonriente frente a su amigo por encontrar casa, pues aún tenía que hacer sufrir a Silver por lo que había escuchado en aquella llamada en Hoenn._

_Un par de minutos después de estar parados frente a la casa de Crystal y con todo el equipo de Gold preparado con sus caras más tristes y "encantadoras" que pudieran lograr, el chico de googles tocó lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado en el interior de aquel hogar y el debido para no ser corrido por hacer tanto escándalo ni llamar tanto la atención._

- Hola… Chica súper se… Digo, Crystal-chan~. ¿Estás ahí? – _Anunció Gold entre golpes tratando de que la aludida hiciera acto de presencia y con el tono más amable que pudiera tener._

_Pero lo que no esperaba él y su equipo fuera de la casa, es que en el umbral de la casa, una mujer con dos coletas y rubia, y con unas extrovertidas gafas de Sol se apareciera frente a ellos con mucha energía, siendo atraída por las caritas lastimeras del equipo del entrenador._

- Hola~. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?~. Si son un joven entrenador y varios pokémon tan líndos~ - _anunció la dueña de la casa, causando en todos una expresión de no saber qué ocurría._

- H-Hem… ¿Disculpe señorita?... ¿Aquí acaso no vivirá Crystal? – P_reguntó Gold aún confundido por lo que pasaba. Esperaba ver a Crystal, no a una señora que parecía imitar una especie de Idol._

- Oh sí, sí, sí. Ella es mi hija~. ¿Acaso eres un amigo de ella?~ – _Le cuestionó aún emocionada mientras tiraba de las mejillas de un ya atormentado Togetaro que intentaba aún mantener un rostro lastimero lo más que podía._

- ¿S-Su hija? ¡¿U-U-Usted es su madre?! _"Es imposible que sea así de joven"_.

_Para Gold esto fue algo totalmente sorprendente, nunca esperó que la madre de Crystal fuera una mujer tan hiperactiva y alegre, al contrario de Crystal que es una adicta al trabajo y a conclusión de Gold, muy seria para su parecer._

- Oh, pero por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso no notas el parecido? _– Le respondió ella haciendo varias poses frente a Gold, a lo que él prefirió guardar silencio ya que no se parecían en nada _–. ¿O es que creías que era su hermana mayor?

_Muy en el fondo de él esperaba que en realidad se tratase de una broma y esa mujer fuera en realidad la hermana mayor de Crystal, porque no tenía apariencia de ser su madre por ningún lado. O al menos esperaba que esa persona fuera en realidad una vecina de Crystal y esa no fuera su casa._

- E-Esto… Bueno… ¿No estará ella en casa? – _Evadió repentinamente la pregunta tratando así de localizar a su amiga, si bien era porque no quería sentirse aún más intimidado con la madre de ella._

- Oh~. Ella está trabajando en el orfanato ahora –_ Se quejó ella como niña pequeña al responderle su pregunta _–. Pero oye. ¿No te gustaría entrar y esperarla conmigo?~.

_Ahora a Gold sentía que eso es lo último que necesitaba, si bien su principal intención era pedirle alojamiento a Crystal para vivir en su casa un tiempo, ahora eso le parecía ser una mala idea. Aunque bien y podría alojarse donde ella está, dado a que siendo un orfanato, deberían de tener camas extras aún si no son de su tamaño y por otro lado, aún tenía que buscar a su "mejor amigo" para discutir de cierto tema de amistad._

- N-No se preocupe, es mejor así. Nos vemos y gracias – _Y sin decir más salió a toda prisa en dirección del orfanato en el que trabajaba Crystal._

_Por su parte, la madre de la dex holder experta en capturas se quedó viendo cómo huía, con el ceño fruncido al no poder haber cometido con éxito su plan._

- Oh, maldición. Ya no pude preguntarle si era su novio o si salía con alguien mi linda Crystal. Bueno, si vino a buscarla, seguro podré preguntarle cuando regresen los dos y así podré ver a mi hija sonrojarse, jojojojo – Rio_ fuertemente ella luego de explicar a nadie su plan para atormentar a su pobre hija._

_Mientras tanto, en el orfanato de Cherrygrove City, Crystal y sus demás niños se encontraban en la cocina preparando todo para empezar con la comida, dado a que ya se estaba haciendo hora para ello._

- Crystal-san. ¿Y la leche? – _Preguntó Rald aún preocupado por su leche de chocolate._

_- Oh, es cierto. Pero ya vamos a comer._

- Pero yo quiero mi leche de chocolate – _Se quejó él haciendo una mueca como si de un niño malcriado se tratara._

- ¿No puedes esperar hasta después de comer?

- No creo poder aguantar…

_Antes de que pudiera refutarle cualquier cosa, él pequeño rubio bribón empezó a dejar escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, logrando así capturar toda la atención de la chica de coletas azules._

- N-No llores Emerald. Vamos ya por tu leche, ¿está bien? Pero no llores – _Trató de calmarle mientras se acercaba a él juntando sus palmas en señal de súplica para evitar que siguiera llorando._

- Sí. Está bien – _Dijo finalmente mientras se secaba sus lágrimas falsas._

- Muy bien, los demás se quedan aquí y no coman nada hasta que regresemos. ¿Está bien?

- ¡Sí! – _Respondieron los niños del orfanato al unisonó luego de ver marchar a su linda y dulce cuidadora._

_Mientras ella iba de salida, alguien estaba llegando corriendo un chico de googles diez minutos de que ella saliera después al orfanato en la dirección contraria de la que había ido Crystal para comprar la leche. Se detuvo en seco, frenando a más no poder frente la entrada del dichoso orfanato donde trabajaba a medio tiempo su mejor amiga y se dispuso a controlar su respiración para no verse tan sospechoso, no quería contarle que confundió a la madre de ella con lo que para él podría decir hermana menor, ya que si ella se enteraba de eso, seguro lo mandaba a volar por pervertido al estar poniéndole los ojos sobre su madre si malinterpretaba las cosas._

_Una vez recuperado el aliento y tratando de verse lo más normal posible, se dispuso a golpear la puerta suavemente, mientras con la otra mano tocaba insistentemente el timbre para ser atendido._

_Pasaron dos minutos que para Gold le fueron eternos hasta que alguien se dignó a abrirle la puerta._

- Oh, hola pequeñita. ¿Esta?...

- No, un extraño. ¡AAAAHHH! – Y_ así como abrió la puerta, se la cerró en su cara la niña que le había abierto la puerta a Gold._

- Ey, espera. Estoy buscando a alguien.

_Nuevamente Gold insistió en que le abrieran la puerta. Y esta vez fue recibido por dos niños._

- Hola niños, ¿está Cry?...

- Toma esto extraño – _Y de la nada y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Gold, el par de niños empezó a lanzarle piedras al pobre criador que no podía terminar una simple oración._

- O-Oigan, auch. Deténganse… Auch, auch. Estoy… Estoy buscando a… ¡Dejen de lanzar piedras! – G_ritó Gold al perder su paciencia de tratar de tranquilizar a tanto niño que ya había salido del orfanato con piedras en sus manos_ –. Estoy buscando a Crystal. ¿Está aquí?

_Luego de que los niños se callaran y escucharan lo que tenía que decirles Gold a ellos, una niña de entre todos se paró frente a él y le respondió._

- No, acaba de salir a comprar la leche.

- ¿Leche, eh? Bueno, en ese caso creo que la esperaré con ustedes – D_ijo muy molesto mientras empezaba a tomar dirección al interior del orfanato._

- Oiga, oiga, oiga. No puede meterse – _Le espetó un niño que se paró frente a él impidiéndole el paso._

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Ya les dije que la vengo buscando?

- Porque aún no nos ha dicho quien es usted y para qué la busca.

_Gold casi se cae de espaldas al recordar que no había dicho nada de eso ante los niños, estaba tan molesto que ignoró aquel simple detalle. Sin duda si se vería muy raro que un desconocido hiciera ese tipo de preguntas y entrara al orfanato como si fuera su casa. Pero para decirles el motivo tenía que decir algo totalmente creíble a solo decirles "vengo para saber si me deja quedarme mientras junto dinero para mi casa", o su otro motivo de su búsqueda "vengo para asesinar a quien dice llamarse mi mejor amigo", dado a que recuerda que también en aquella misma llamada, no estaba seguro en qué lugar se encontraban realmente, si en casa de Crystal o en el orfanato, en algún lugar donde los niños no les vieran hacer ese tipo de cosas. Sentía asco de su amigo, pero más que nada, unas ansias enormes por asesinarle._

- E-Es cierto. B-Bueno, yo soy un gran amigo de ella. Vine aquí para… Ayudarle, si, vine a ayudarle en su trabajo, ya que me había comentado que es algo pesado estar trabajando en dos lugares, jejeje – _Aquella excusa ni él mismo se la creía, pero imaginaba que los niños se la creyeran ya que no lo conocían._

_Y aunque los niños le vieran de arriba a, abajo. Viéndole sudar frío, porque estaba seguro de que si no le creían volvería a recibir pedradas de parte de los niños que cuida Crystal, uno de los pequeños tomó la mano de Gold, haciendo que éste diera un pequeño salto del susto._

- Si es así, llega en buen momento. Crystal nee-chan salió y no nos ha servido la comida, y muchos de nosotros tenemos miedo de quemarnos – _Le informó mientras tiraba de su mano._

- Es cierto, y nos morimos ya de hambre – _Dijo una niña mientras tiraba de la mano que tenía libre el joven criador._

_Y para Gold esto no hubiera salido mejor. Agradecía que los niños fueran tan inocentes como sus dos senpais de Kanto, o un poco más que ellos, debido a los sucesos que "entendió" al estar en casa de Yellow. Ahora tenía una excusa para quedarse un rato en el orfanato sin que Crystal sospeche y comida gratis, aunque también tendría que liberar a su equipo para que coman, y esperaba que no arrasaran con toda la comida, ya que si no dejan nada, Crystal lo mataría por robar la comida de todos esos niños._

- Está bien, yo les ayudo. Vamos a la cocina – _Anunció él liderando al grupo de niños que le habían rodeado._

- ¡Sí! – _Gritaron los niños mientras seguían a Gold dentro del orfanato._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que él estuviera encargándose de servir a cada niño su plato con la comida que Crystal había preparado, y aprovechando, darles una ración por separado con la comida para pokémon que tenían en el orfanato para los pokémon que suelen visitar a los niños, la cual dispersó a todo su equipo. Aunque no podía estar completo aquel trabajo sin traer puesto su delantal para la cocina, aunque fuera el delantal rosado de Crystal, eso no lo haría menos hombre. O eso es lo que creía, ya que cuando estaba a punto de sentarse a comer, Crystal ya había llegado al orfanato, con Rald a su lado tomado de su mano._

_Ella no creía lo que sus ojos veían, Gold usando un delantal rosado. Eso sí que hacía aumentar la sospecha de que él intentara violar a Ruby, aunque muy exagerada aquella idea para su momento. Pero no debía pensar así de él, para ello debía que tener pruebas. Las necesitaba._

- ¿G-Gold? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – D_ijo ella apuntando con temor al chico de googles y delantal rosado que tenía frente a ella._

- Oh, Crystal onee-chan, Gold onii-chan dijo que vino aquí para ayudarte – _Le respondió una de las niñas que tiraba de la manga de su cuidadora._

- E-Eso es, vine aquí para ayudar. ¿Algún problema chica súper… Digo, Crys? – L_e refutó Gold con las manos sobre sus caderas, haciendo que desde la perspectiva de Crystal, luciera como chica._

- Y… Y… ¿Por qué tienes ese delantal?

- ¿Ah, éste? Pues no iba a servirles de comer a los niños sin algo que cubriera mi ropa. Aparte de que luzco más sexy con él – _Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona para molestar a Crystal, aunque eso hacía que ella malinterpretara las cosas aún más._

- ¿Sexy?

- ¿Sexy?

- ¿Sexy?

_Por todos lados en el comedor, todos los niños se preguntaban qué significaba aquella palabra que Gold había dicho. Pero al contrario de eso, Crystal suponía que aquello querría decir que ella no lucía para nada sexy en él y que él lucía mejor que ella. Eso si no lo podía tolerar._

- Eso es una absurda mentira. Tu no…

- Crystal onee-chan – U_no de los niños que estaban cerca de ella tiró de su blusa, haciendo que ella se detuviera _–. ¿Qué es sexy?

- ¿Q-Qué?

_En aquel momento, se dio cuenta que todos los niños no quitaban su vista de aquel espectáculo que estaban realizando frente a ellos, no podía comportarse tan agresiva frente a ellos, y lo que es más, debía evitar que los niños siguieran escuchando aquel tipo de palabras no apta para sus oídos._

- E-Es algo que no deben saber si no hasta muchos años después.

- ¿Pero qué dices Crystal? Si eso es algo natural – _Le regañó Gold haciendo que de inmediato fuera reprendido por una mirada asesina de parte de ella._

- ¿Qué es?

- Si Crystal onee-chan. ¿Qué es?

_Gold se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y si quería quedarse a vivir con los niños, tenía que evitar soltar palabras como esas, así como moderar su comportamiento para que sea el adecuado para ellos._

- Ejem… Niños, se nos va a enfriar la comida, mejor eso lo discutimos para después. ¿Les parece? – D_ijo Gold con alegría, forzando una sonrisa como las ensayadas anteriormente afuera de la casa de su amiga, haciendo que a todos les gruñera el estómago._

- ¡Sí!

_Aunque todos parecían estar contentos por ir a comer, a Crystal casi se le cae la quijada de la boca, no había visto a Gold comportarse de aquella manera antes. Se veía como… Una especie de madre. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza, eso no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser un mal sueño. Por lo que decidió guardar silencio y tratar de saber la verdad cuando los niños no estén cerca, ya que igual puede que esté fingiendo y tenía todas sus esperanzas en eso y el motivo para ello, aunque ahora no se le ocurría nada._

_Todos tomaron asiento para deleitarse con aquel manjar sobre el comedor, y no dejaban sobra alguna, ni siquiera rastro de espinacas o brócoli, por el hambre que tenían. Su atención se centraba en terminarse el plato que tenían enfrente, todos menos una persona, Crystal. Ella estaba concentrando su atención a Gold, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella, sonriendo muy abiertamente y comportándose… ¿Maternalmente? ¿Cómo podía un chico como él comportarse así? Gold, que aunque estaba comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana en medio de un par de niños, se encargaba de limpiarles la boca con una servilleta mientras les sonreía pasiblemente, o condimentaba con un poco el platillo de algún niño que tuviera queja sobre el sabor del platillo, o verle sonreírle a ella como si nada mientras le limpiaba la boca también, aunque en realidad solo estaba tratando de quedar bien con los niños y con ella, para así luego soltarles la bomba de su verdadero motivo del que estaba ahí._

- Y dime Gold… ¿Por qué estas realmente aquí? – _La pregunta de Crystal lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que casi se ahogara con el bocado que tenía._

_Sin duda sería algo complicado para él decirlo si no podía ablandarla un poco antes de que se lo dijera. Y más aún por la mirada tan fría que sostenía ella frente a él, su rostro empezó a sudar frío y sus ojos se desorbitaban mirando de un lado a otro, buscando una solución rápida._

- Y-Ya te lo dije, vine a ayudarte. ¿Qué acaso un amigo no puede ayudar a otro amigo sin que duden de su juicio? – _Gold trató con la misma excusa haciéndose el ofendido para que ella no dudara tanto._

- No te creo.

_La respuesta tan directa de ella hizo que diera un pequeño brinco hacia atrás inconscientemente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- B-Bueno yo…

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ruido del timbre del orfanato rezumbó por todas partes, haciendo que él se levantara de un brinco de su asiento y una enorme sonrisa se dibujara por su preocupado rostro._

- "Me salvó la campana" – _Se dijo en su mente mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal_ –. Lo siento Crystal, pero alguien llama. Ya vengo.

- O-Oye. Gold. Espera. ¡ESPERA!

_Y sin esperar a que ella le diera tiempo de reaccionar, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo a la entrada para averiguar de quien se trataba, y en el proceso, intentar pensar en una mejor excusa para decirle a Crystal su motivo de estar ahí._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su delantal rosado, para no llamar la atención. No quería que alguien imaginara que fuera uno de esos raritos o algo así por llevarlo puesto, ya se había salido con la suya con decirle a Crystal con que lucía sexy con el rosado, así que tomó aire y abrió la puerta tratando de mantener la compostura._

- Hola. ¿Quién ha…? ¡¿R-R-Red-sama?! Que diga… ¡¿Red-sensei?! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – P_reguntó de inmediato Gold al ver a su senpai parado del otro lado de la puerta._

Ah, hola Gold. Eso mismo debería preguntarte. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Crystal? ¿No se supone que debería estar ella aquí? – L_as preguntas de Red lograron desequilibrar a Gold, por lo que mintió con lo mismo._

- Vine a ayudarla. Eso es todo.

- Aja, en serio. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – _Red aunque fuera muy inocente, igual no se creía eso de su kouhai._

- ¡ES LA VERDAD! Ya mejor dígame, ¿qué hace usted aquí y para qué viene a buscarla?

- Ah, o sí. Es que quería saber si estaba porque ella me llamó para hacerle un favor.

- _"¿Un favor? No se referirá a…"_

_En ese momento Gold recordó lo que había pasado en casa de Yellow y la breve historia que la rubia le contó sobre su día que tuvo con Red y con Misty. Su mente comenzó a divagar y a sacar conclusiones sobre aquel "favorcito" del que su senpai le informó que había solicitado Crystal de él. _

_Gold no quería sacar malas conclusiones, pero al recordar lo que había escuchado antes en aquella llamada con Crystal, donde estaba haciendo quien sabrá qué cosas, más bien, él tenía una pequeña idea de qué harían pero no quisiera imaginarlo tan explícitamente como lo había hecho con la historia de su senpai de Kanto, quería que solo se tratara de una horrible pesadilla._

- ¿Q-Qué tipo de favor? – _preguntó esperanzado Gold a que la respuesta no sea la que imaginaba._

- Bueno, no te lo puedo decir. Es algo vergonzoso, jejeje.

_Aquella risita inocente de Red, para ojos de Gold, una sonrisa pervertida, hizo que sus sospechas aumentaran. Ahora quería matar a dos personas, a su susodicho mejor amigo y a su sensei._

- "¿En serio harán eso? ¿Pero aún hay niños aquí?" – _Se dijo Gold asustado por imaginar que lo harían en presencia de los niños_ –. ¿En verdad sensei? ¿Qué es?

- No te lo puedo decir, aunque bueno, vine aquí tan rápido como pude para hacerlo. ¿Está o no?

- Ah, cierto sensei – _Gold cambió rápidamente de tema_ –. Crystal me dijo que ya no necesitaba de eso, ya que como bien sabe, yo estoy aquí para ayudarle, así que yo le haré ese favorcito.

- ¿En serio? – _Red no parecía estar seguro de lo que él le decía_ –. Pero yo creí que…

- Ya, no diga nada sensei. Yo me encargaré de hacerlo. Daré todo de mí – _Le respondió Gold con mucha seguridad y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro –. "En verdad todo de mí"._

- Vaya, en ese caso ten esto y mucha suerte, me acabas de dar un pequeño respiro – _Red le respondió muy contento mientras le entregaba una caja en manos de Gold, haciendo que él estuviera confundido por un instante _–. Es bueno saber que le ayudarás. Ya que tenía cita con Yellow y Misty para otra práctica juntos y en realidad no me gustaría llegar tarde con ellas dos. No sabes cómo son si es que falto un día.

- Red-sensei, en verdad se nota que es usted mi maestro – _Le dijo muy sonriente Gold picándole con su codo a su brazo, logrando sonrojar a Red._

- Jeje, puede ser. En fin, nos vemos. Da lo mejor de ti.

- Lo haré _"no se arrepentirá de mi, por algo soy su mejor alumno. Haré que esté orgulloso de tener un kouhai tan disciplinado"_.

_Y sin más que hacer ni decir, Red salió corriendo de ahí, liberando a Aero, de camino a Kanto, mientras que Gold le veía desde el interior del orfanato con una enorme sonrisa, imaginando las cosas que su sensei haría con ellas dos._

- ¡Y esta vez use protección sensei! – _Gritó él mientras aún alcanzaba a ver a su senpai antes de desaparecer en el cielo._

- ¿Protección para qué? ¿Y quien vino? – _Una voz chillona a su espalda hizo que él se sorprendiera y temblara del miedo por el susto que le dio._

- ¿C-Crystal-chan? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Le respondió Gold intimidado por la presencia de Crystal.

- Vine a ver de quien se trataba y quita ese _"chan"_ de mi nombre. Diciéndolo tú me pone nerviosa _"más porque no sé si es porque tú eres…"_ – _Crystal empezó a temblar imaginando los gustos sexuales de su amigo, que no quería imaginarlo aún hasta estar seguro de ello._

- E-Eh… Bueno, era el cartero.

- ¿Tanto tiempo te tardaste para hablar con el cartero? – _Le preguntó sorprendida Crystal, creyendo ella que a lo mejor y trataba de ligar con el cartero._

- ¿No me crees? Mira, que vino con un paquete.

_Crystal ahora empezó a entender que si pudo haber sido un cartero y si se pudo tardar con él, es porque seguro se puso a pelear con el cartero, dado a que él no vive ni cerca del orfanato y el cartero a lo mejor malinterpretó las cosas, ya que no podía firmar como el que recibió el paquete._

_- "Si, eso debe de ser" – se dijo mientras veía a Gold con más seguridad_ –. Creía que era otra cosa.

- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? – _Gold le preguntó molesto, haciendo que ella retrocediera._

- N-No… Bueno, sí. Esperaba a Red-senpai, pero creo que me equivoqué, aún no es hora, jejeje –_ La risa nerviosa de Crystal hizo que Gold temblara de la sorpresa._

- B-Bueno… El paquete es de Red-sensei. Y el cartero me dijo que lo envió porque no podía hacer Red el favor que te había prometido, ya que tenía que hacer… Ham… "Cositas" con Misty-san y Yellow-senpai.

_Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Crystal. Ahora estaba segura de que Gold no ligaba con el cartero._

- Ah, que mal que no pudo venir. Yo estaba esperanzada a que viniera para animar a los niños.

- Espera un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir con animar a los niños? – _Gold ahora si no entendía lo que le decía Crystal._

- A sí. No te conté. Red-senpai iba a disfrazarse de Blarny, el Tyranitar rosado _– Le respondió sonriente Crystal mientras le daba aquella explicación._

- ¿E-En serio?

_Ahora Gold si no podía creer que su suerte iba de mal en peor. Si ya se había denigrado su hombría al ponerse un delantal rosado frente a tanto niño, ahora sentía que tendría que rebajarse un poco más frente a Crystal para que no descubriera sus mentiras. A parte de que eso le daría puntos para que los niños no se quejaran de su presencia en el orfanato, mientras buscaba una solución para reparar su habitación destrozada._

- Si. Aunque igual creía raro que él viniera temprano, ya que aún estábamos comiendo y lo esperaba más tarde. Pero si tenía un compromiso con ellas dos, entonces no hay problema. Aparte tu ya aceptaste, así que terminemos de comer para que les des el espectáculo a los niños. ¿Te parece? – _La dulce sonrisa de Crystal hacía que todo valiera la pena, eso y un hogar gratis._

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo para todo.

_No faltó mucho para que todos terminaran de comer y Gold saliera corriendo de ahí para ponerse el disfraz de Tyranitar rosado, aunque esperaba que Blarny fuera de algún color menos penoso para no estar haciendo él el ridículo, mientras que los demás limpiaban la mesa y esperaban ansiosos en el patio la presencia de aquel pokémon cuyos colores no eran de ser un pokémon shiny._

- Muy bien niños. Tal y como les prometí, aquí está Blarny, el Tyranitar rosado – _Anunció Crystal en el centro del patio, mientras todos aplaudían por la presencia de Gold disfrazado._

- "Bien Gold, lo haces por Crystal y los niños… Y la casa. No puedes defraudarlos" – _Se dijo mentalmente mientras aparecía en escena_ –. Hola niños, ¿cómo están todos? – _Se presentó Gold haciendo la voz más ridícula que pudo hacer imitando a la de Blarny._

- Bien Blarny – _Gritaron todos emocionados mientras veían a Gold._

- Bien niños, me alegra saberlo. Ahora bien, su cuidadora Crystal-chan y yo los divertiremos.

_Después de un rato haciendo reír a los niños, y él sudando a mares como su batalla contra Arceus , que ahora creía que pelear contra él no era tan difícil como lo que hacía, y con una Crystal riendo de la diversión que pasó con Gold haciéndose pasar de Blarny (Más porque le daba gracia las veces que se caía al suelo con tan estorboso disfraz), todos los niños se fueron a dormir a sus camas para descansar antes de la cena._

- Vaya Gold, en verdad que lo hiciste bien – _Dijo Crystal sentada frente a Gold en la sala de estar._

- Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Además, creo que les caí bien a los niños – D_ijo Gold bebiendo de su té, al descansar de su labor._

- Eso parece. Les caíste muy bien. Yo creo que ya te quieren tanto como yo – _Bromeó Crystal, porque esos niños la idolatraban mucho._

- Si no te cuidas chica súper seria, te los podría quitar.

_Antes de que Crystal pudiera contradecir a Gold, el timbre del orfanato rezumbó de nuevo en el interior._

- Iré a ver de quien se trata. Tú descansa Gold.

- No hay problema.

_No pasaron ni dos minutos para que Crystal regresara, pero no sola, si no con dos personas más detrás de ella._

- Gold. Tenemos que hablar – _Dijo uno de los presentes detrás de Gold._

- Si, es muy urgente – _Continuó el otro tan serio como su compañero._

- Gold. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué están ellos dos aquí? – P_reguntó Crystal molesta apuntando a los dos invitados._

- Eso mismo me gustaría saber. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – _Exigió saber Gold mientras se paraba molesto en su lugar._

- Vinimos para… ¿Saber qué hacer con los hijos de Silver? – _La respuesta de ambas partes alarmaron a los dos presentes._

_Aquellas personas no eran ni más ni menos que Giovanni y Lance. A Gold le cayó de golpe lo que decían ellos dos. Giovanni al ser el padre de Silver no imaginaría que su hijo iba a tener dos hijos de dos mujeres diferentes, de Daisy y de Blue. Mientras que Lance, bueno, Gold imaginaba que por ser el maestro de Silver, tendría que estar informado de aquello._

- Esperen ahí. ¿Los hijos de Silver? – _preguntó Crystal un poco sorprendida por lo que pasaba._

- Eso es. Y como Gold es su mejor amigo, queremos que nos diga quién sería el padrino de quien. Ya que Lance está empeñado a que debe de ser el padrino de alguno de los dos – _informó Giovanni a Crystal apuntando a los dos mencionados._

- Eso es, y quiero ser el padrino del hijo de Silver y Blue.

- No, el mejor amigo de mi hijo debe ser el padrino de ellos dos.

- Ey, ey. ¿No podemos decidirlo cuando nazcan? – _Quiso calmar las cosas Gold, pero su interrupción no fue tomada en cuenta._

- No, esto se tiene que tomar desde ahora.

- ¿Qué Blue, QUÉ? – _Preguntó Crystal un poco sorprendida porque hasta donde sabía, nadie, sobre todo Blue o el propio Siver, le había comentado sobre eso, más aun cuando Silver había estado en su casa solo unas varias horas antes._

- Te reto una batalla por el hijo de ellos dos – _Apuntó Lance ha Gold, mientras que tiraba de su camisa y lo arrastraba a buscar un campo para la batalla._

- ¡Crystal! ¡Ayuda! ¡Llama al 911 o cualquier ayuda por favor! - _Grito Gold asustado._

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>*Suena el aleluya* Y por fin aquí esta el penultimo capítulo, Alan dice que estuvo muy ocupado y por eso no habia tenido tiempo para hacer el capítulo.<p>

...

Si bueno... Ya vieron que ahora fanfiction hace busquedas por parejas? Por fin hacen una actualización que me agrada! Así que ahora es mucho mas facil evitar parejas que no les gusten o buscar mejor las que les gustan!

Y bien, el ultimo capítulo, espero yo que este listo para el 24 de este mes, yo creo que sí estara listo para esa fecha... Espero... Bueno, hasta la proxima!

PD: Eh estado corrigiendo las ortografias de mis otros fics para resubirlos por estos días, puede que si algun día del proximo año o despues, llegaran a re-leer mis fics, los vean con una mejor ortografia de la que solian tener!


	14. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi

**Advertencia:** Este fic esta hecho en conjunto con **Alan (Red20 en los foros de PokéSafari)**.

**Advertencia 2:** Este ultimo capítulo fue hecho por Alan y por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_En algún lugar de Violet City, algo nunca antes visto o imaginado estaba pasando y llenando en conmoción a los habitantes cercanos de donde se encontraba el orfanato. Todos los espectadores que rodeaban aquel hogar parecían estar muy animados por lo que ocurría en el patio donde los pequeños niños salían a jugar. Y esto era debido a que el patio era usado como campo de batalla pokémon, aunque por ahora no habían liberado ningún pokémon en el campo, todo se veía tan tranquilo en medio de los dos entrenadores a pelear, como la calma antes de la tormenta provocada por Thundurus o Tornadus. Aunque en el lado del retador se veía muy decidido por ganar la batalla, del otro lado, se veía al joven entrenador temblando por la dura decisión de pelear o no._

_Gold apenas llevaba poco rato en el orfanato y ahora estaba involucrado de alguna forma en una batalla pokémon. No se podía dejar ver como un busca-problemas porque si era así, los niños estarían dudosos de su presencia en la casa y Crystal lo tomaría nuevamente como mal ejemplo para ellos. Aunque a esto último que tuvo en la cabeza, le hizo reaccionar a algo que no le había tomado importancia hasta ese instante._

_- _¿Y dónde diantres estará la chica súper seria? Se supone que fue a buscar ayuda pero ya ha tardado más de lo normal_ – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica de coletas azules._

- ¿Oye, vas a empezar o no? – _Preguntó Lance impacientado por la batalla._

- Este… ¿Podemos posponerlo hasta otro día? Es que no me siento bien de la panza, comí mucho y siento retortijones. Creo que me va a dar diarrea – _Se excusó Gold usando aquella típica y humillante excusa para evitar una pelea._

- No, tiene que ser ahora – D_ijo Giovanni a su espalda ocasionando que diera un brinco del susto._

- Oiga, será mejor que se ponga en otro lado si no me va a dar un paro cardiaco – _Comentó Gold molesto y agitado por la voz del padre de su susodicho mejor amigo._

- Como sea, será mejor que empecemos ya. Tengo que darles de comer a mis dragones y llevar mis capas a la lavandería que cerrará en pocas horas, así que empecemos de una vez – _Gritó desesperado Lance del otro lado._

- Oiga, ¿En serio no se puede esperar? Solo son unas capas.

_Esto fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho Gold a Lance, para el maestro de los dragones, las capas que usa no son simples capas, son parte de él, y con esto le había declarado la guerra a Lance. Cosa que se dio cuenta cuando Lance empezó a liberar un aura aterradora sobre él, solo visible para Gold._

- O-oh, creo que ya la…

- No son simples capas muchacho insolente. Ahora si no voy a perder.

- O cielos, o cielos, o cielos… Ya hice enojar a este sujeto. Arceus dime, ¿Ahora qué hago? – _Se decía mentalmente Gold mientras retrocedía de la ira de Lance._

- Dragonite, sal ya – _Lance liberó a su primer pokémon al campo de batalla._

_Pero del lado contrario del campo donde se encontraba el retador, aún no había un pokémon liberado. Simplemente había un chico con googles inmóvil por el amenazante aura que despedía Lance._

- Oye muchacho, tengo dinero apostado a tu favor, así que no me hagas perder –_ Dijo Giovanni parado en las "gradas" con los chiquillos, tratando de "animar" a Gold._

- Y yo mucho en contra tuya, así que no me hagas perder – _Dijo un extraño detrás de Gold, que eran los sujetos que se encontraban observando desde la barda del orfanato la batalla._

- Oigan, mejor cállense – _Gritó el criador furioso por tantas personas impulsándolo a pelear._

_Pero antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión de liberar a su pokémon más fuerte, una persona detuvo la pelea parándose en medio de ambos retadores en el campo de batalla. Su simple mirada llena de ira y rabia logró ahuyentar a los espectadores que llegaron sin invitación al orfanato e intimidar al retador, junto a su pokémon dragón._

- Ustedes dos no empezarán una batalla aquí. ¿Por qué no simplemente hablan con Silver de esto y lo arreglan como personas normales? – _Gritó Crystal molesta, haciendo uso de su habilidad "Intimidación" para evitar un pleito._

- E-Este… Creo que sería buena idea – _Dijo Gold mientras se escondía detrás de Crystal._

_Por alguna razón ella le daba más miedo que antes. Eso y a la vista del joven criador, estaba más seria de lo usual. Pero esto no era algo que pusiera nervioso al pobre muchacho, si no que estaba nervioso porque esto pudiera ocasionar que el techo que se había asegurado se le fuera de las manos._

- Hum, cómo quieran – _Refunfuñó Lance por la interrupción de la batalla._

- ¿Alguien le puede hablar? No creo que quiera verme ahora – _Comentó Giovanni mientras tomaba asiento junto a los niños, y de paso intimidaba a los pequeños._

- Yo ahora mismo le llamo – _Respondió Crystal con una sonrisa al cambiar su humor tan repentinamente al no destrozar el campo de batalla._

_Solo que esto hizo aumentar las sospechas del pobre Gold sobre la relación tan "amigable" que tenían ella y Silver, y no sabía qué hacer cuando se lo encontrara de frente una vez apareciera. Por un lado, si lo mataba apenas entrara, Giovanni lo mataría después y no se resolvería el dilema en el que se encontraba, y si lo dejaba vivo no podría tener una larga "charla" con él sobre la "amistad". Pero en ese momento algo más le llamaba la atención mientras que esperaba la aparición de Silver y trataba de aclarar las dudas sobre su cabeza y eso era, ¿Cómo es que esos dos se llegaron a enterar de aquel asunto?_

_- _Creo que primero hablaré con el padre de Silver, al menos debo de ser amable con él para evitar sospechas de lo que quiero hacerle a su hijo_ – Se decía mentalmente mientras avanzaba con una sonrisa forzada al gánster que era padre de su mejor amigo_ –. Hola viejo. ¿Qué tal el clima? – _saludó Gold a Giovanni, mientras levantaba su mano para llamar su atención._

_Bueno, no todo podría resultar perfecto._

_La sombría y analítica mirada de Giovanni se posó de inmediato sobre el chico de googles, quien apenas recibió aquel saludo, a lo que él retrocedió por tan amenazante mirada._

- ¿Qué quieres muchacho? – _Refunfuñó Giovanni luego de ser saludado de aquella manera tan confianzuda de Gold._

- Ham… Este… Bueno…

- Deja de balbucear como Psyduck y dime ya – _Exigió irritadamente Giovanni a Gold a lo que él tuvo que tragar saliva para hacer su pregunta._

- ¿Cómo es que supieron lo de los hijos de Silver? – _Preguntó ya un poco más tranquilo mientras tomaba asiento el líder del Team Rocket._

- Eso… Uno de mis subordinados que estaba vigilando a Silver escuchó a un loco gritar que mi hijo había embarazado a esa chica amiga suya Blue y a la hermana de ese chico Green.

_- _Vaya, este sujeto sí que es espeluznante si está vigilando así a su hijo, aunque bueno, no creo que sepa lo que ocurrió con Crystal y su hijo… A ver si tengo oportunidad de sacarle la verdad a la fuerza cuando llegue_ –Se dijo mentalmente Gold luego de escuchar aquella afirmación mientras tramaba su maquiavélico plan contra su mejor amigo_ –. ¿Pero Lance cómo se enteró? – _Preguntó sentado más cerca de Giovanni._

- Creo que también escuchó el rumor por ahí – C_onfirmó él sin darle mucha importancia la presencia de Gold a su lado._

- Oiga señor, ¿Usted es el padre de Silver? – _Habló Rald quien se había sentado junto a Gold sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia._

- Si, lo soy – _Respondió secamente luego de mirarle un par de segundos y girar su rostro a otro lado._

- Se nota… - _Balbuceó pensativamente sin apartar la mirada de Giovanni._

- ¡¿Qué?!

- N-Nada…

- Cada vez me da más miedo_ – Se dijo Gold mentalmente al ver como el pequeño Rald se ocultaba detrás de él._

- Bien, ya terminé la llamada, ahora a esperar… ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – _Dijo Crystal luego de ver cómo toda la tropa de pequeñines se escondía detrás de un atemorizado Gold, quienes no apartaban la vista de Giovanni._

_Al no obtener respuesta alguna, solo se sintió más acongojada de que los pequeñines se sintieran más seguros con Gold que con ella, y que él los tratara de una manera tan "maternal". Cada vez las cosas se ponían tensas cuando se acercaba a él, pero no tenía el valor para preguntarle sobre su sexualidad en ese instante. Por ahora lo que importaba era evitar que arruinaran el patio de juego de sus niños._

_Pasando cerca de tres horas, el timbre de la entrada del orfanato resonó por el lugar y los tres intrusos que se encontraban en el patio, sentados en el suelo esperando a que la persona del otro lado fuera aquel pelirrojo cuyos "hijos" tendría en un futuro cercano. Cuando aquel sonido cesó y Crystal había corrido en dirección de la entrada principal, aquellos tres intrusos de inmediato dejaron sus lugares y se acercaron al corredor, ocultando sus cuerpos en una esquina para poder observar al invitado especial. _

_Los tres le veían muy seriamente, en especial el más joven de ellos dos, quien no despegaba su mirada llena de odio apenas notó como Crystal y él se saludaban con un abrazo -en realidad Crystal lo hizo por lo preocupada que estaba con la situación que se llevaba en el interior, a lo que se sentía aliviada de la rapidez del pelirrojo en presentarse-, por lo que Gold no pudo evitar tomarse sus cabellos y tirar con fuerza de ellos por la escenita que montaban enfrente de él._

_- _Por Arceus. Están saliendo. Seguro y estos dos se pelearan por un tercer nieto. No, no puede pasarme esto_ – Se decía una y otra vez el chico de googles en su mente, torturándose de las alucinaciones que él mismo creaba._

_Y mientras que él se torturaba, Crystal ponía al tanto de la situación a Silver de lo que estaba pasando._

- Gracias por llegar Silver. Esto se ha salido de control – _Dijo Crystal al dejar aquel momentáneo abrazo._

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Acaso vino Gold y les dijo algo extraño a los niños? –_ Respondió Silver con un rostro que mostraba preocupación, no muy común en él._

- No, no, aunque si vino aquí, se ha sabido comportar… Es muy raro… - _Crystal se puso a pensar sobre el extraño comportamiento de Gold, pero sabía que eso ahora no era importante, por lo que sacudió su cabeza para continuar _– Cómo sea, esto es por culpa de Lance y tu padre que tienen la extraña idea de que tú tienes dos hijos con Blue y Daisy. Y ellos querían tener una batalla con Gold para saber quién apadrinaba a tus hijos y se armó un alboroto y…

- Bien Crystal, tranquilízate, ya entendí. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- ¿En ese caso decidirás quien apadrina a tus hijos? – _Soltó de inmediato Crystal entre confundida, asombrada y emocionada por la respuesta._

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! Eso es un malentendido. ¿O acaso me crees capaz de hacer…?

_Silver no pudo continuar porque de inmediato su cabeza empezó a serle invadida por la información que antes le habían dado sus senpais sobre la manera correcta de cómo nacen los bebes a comparación de la clase privada que tuvo con Gold, por lo que sentía como subía su temperatura y le hervía la cabeza al imaginar eso con Blue, y cómo se vería ella con un hijo de ambos, se sentía sumamente avergonzado en ese mismo instante._

- ¿S-Silver? ¿Q-Qué te pasa?

- ¿Ah, qué? L-Lo siento Crystal, c-como decía. T-Todo es un malentendido ocasionado por Gold.

- ¿Así que fue Gold el que ocasionó todo esto? – U_na vena en la frente de Crystal empezaba a palpitar y su puño crujía al apretar cada uno contra una palma_ –Sabía que tenía que haber una razón para comportarse así aparte de ser gay.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- N-No es nada, solo diles que se calmen a esos dos. ¿Quieres? – _Respondió avergonzada Crystal mientras empujaba a Silver por la espalda._

- E-Está bien, ya voy.

_Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más de tres metros dentro de la instalación, una nube de humo se llevó al pelirrojo y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, tirando de paso a Crystal sobre el suelo._

- ¿Q-Qué fue eso? – P_reguntó Crystal al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría._

- ¡Atrápenlos! – _Gritó Giovanni luego de aparecer de su escondite junto a Lance._

- ¡No dejen que escapen! –_ Anunció Lance siguiendo el camino que dejaba aún el rastro de humo._

- Por Arceus. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? – _Se quejó Crystal mientras se levantaba del suelo, imaginando lo peor entre esos dos desaparecidos, considerando aún sus sospechas de Gold._

_Y en lo que ellos buscaban a los dos fugitivos dentro de la casa, estos dos se encontraban en el mismo techo para evitar ser encontrados con tanta facilidad. Aunque Silver estaba asustado, porque en primer lugar, Gold estaba muy cerca de él, y en segundo, estaban al borde del techo boca arriba, por lo que podía caer si Gold lo empujara en ese mismo instante._

- ¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me tomaste a la fuerza de esta manera? – _Se quejó Silver mientras forcejeaba contra Gold, evitando caer en el proceso._

- Eso es lo que debería decirte, mal amigo que eres.

- A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿De qué estás hablando? – _Se quejó Silver mientras le veía con seriedad_ –. En primer lugar, tú eres un mal amigo por estar creando malentendidos sobre eso de que embarace a Blue nee-san y Daisy-san, y en segundo ¿Por qué es que me secuestraste?

_Antes de que Silver pudiera obtener respuesta alguna de Gold, una voz aguda se escuchó gritar a pocos metros de ellos que los alarmó de cierta manera a ambos._

- Gold, no te atrevas a hacerle alguna de tus homosexualidades a Silver.

_Le gritó la chica de coletas azules al chico de googles que sostenía a Silver de una manera un poco comprometedora al punto de vista de ella._

- ¿H-Homosexualidades? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Yo soy 100. No, 200. No, 1000% puro hombre – _Le reclamó a Crystal mientras se acercaba a ella con las manos sobre la cintura y soltaba al pobre pelirrojo._

- ¿Y entonces por qué estabas a punto de besar a Silver? – _Le reclamó ella apuntando a Silver que se acercaba a ver lo que ocurría._

- ¡¿Besarlo a él?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Primero muerto! – _Gritaron ambos chicos al unísono._

- ¿E-Entonces no eres gay Gold? – P_reguntó ella un poco desconcertada._

- Pues claro que no lo soy. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? ¿Será porque estaba sujetando a este mal amigo? – _Le cuestionó juntando su rostro con el de ella y apuntando con rabia a su mejor amigo._

- ¡Hey!

- B-Bueno, no solo por eso… Sino por la llamada de Sapphire sobre que ibas a violar a Ruby… - R_espondió Crystal sonrojada y nerviosa al comentarle lo sucedido._

- ¿Pero qué? Si solo fue una pequeña discusión que causo un malentendido por parte de la familia del chico fashionista, a lo que llegaron a mandarme volando de ahí por creer que el chico fashionista era gay… - _Luego de dar aquel breve resumen de su vida en Hoenn, algo más le llamó la atención de aquel caso, y eso era que_ – A todo esto… ¿Cómo te enteraste? No he dicho una sola palabra de aquel incidente.

- Este… Pues verás…

_Antes de que pudiera continuar con aquella explicación que ahorraría el malentendido de la preferencia sexual de Gold de una buena vez, Crystal fue interrumpida por un par de gritos que provenían de atrás de ella._

- ¡Ahí están! – _Gritaron al mismo tiempo Lance y Giovanni mientras subían al techo cómo podían._

- Hijo, dile a este adicto a los dragones que eliges a Gold como padrino de tus hijos –_ dijo Giovanni mientras tomaba a su hijo y apuntaba a Lance con rencor._

- No escuches a tu padre, sabes que está loco, yo sería un buen padrino para tus hijos – _Dijo luego Lance al quitar a Silver de los brazos de su padre._

- No lo escuches, escúchame a mí.

- No, a mí.

- Que no, a mí.

- ¡Ya basta! Ninguno será padrino de mis hijos porque aún no tengo hijos – G_ritó Silver realmente molesto por las locuras de su padre y su mentor_ – Así que pueden de una vez dejar de estar peleando por algo como esto.

- Espera, eso significa que… ¿No voy a ser abuelo? – C_omentó Giovanni con el rostro de completa desilusión por aquello que dijo su hijo._

- Y… ¿En verdad no embarazaste a Blue? –_ Dijo Lance un poco confundido por la situación, él imaginaba que con lo mucho que el pelirrojo quería a su amiga de la infancia, ya al menos hubiera salido con ella._

- Pero claro que no he hecho tal cosa. Todo esto es un malentendido causado por Gold – A_nunció esto apuntándole con el dedo a Gold quien tenía pintado en el rostro una sonrisa nerviosa y sus ojos desorbitados por el temor que tenía._

- E-Esperen, puedo explicarles lo que pasó…

_Y antes de que pudiera sentir la ira de los pokémon de aquellos dos demonios, Crystal saltó enfrente de él para evitar una riña que pudiera destruir el techo de sus niños._

- Alto ahí. Ustedes solo vinieron aquí a pedirle a Silver que decida quién sería el padrino de sus hijos, y como tal, no tiene, así que dejen de estar causando problemas aquí. ¿Entendido?

- S-Si señora.

_Una vez que el malentendido de los hijos fue resuelto, aún quedaba un par de malentendidos que resolver y el que más valía para Gold era el de saber si Silver tuvo algo con Crystal, y dado a que Giovanni y Lance ya no estaban en el orfanato, le sería más fácil sacarle la información sin preocuparse de que su vida peligre, aunque si pasó algo entre Silver y Crystal, su vida peligraría por parte de Crystal, a lo que tenía que ser cuidadoso._

- B-Bueno Crystal, si me permites un minuto, tengo que hablar algo con este pelirrojo, jeje, venimos en un rato – _En eso tomó a Silver por el cuello de su camisa y tiró de él lejos de Crystal._

- O-Oye, pero si yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con… ¡Aaah! – _el pequeño pelirrojo no pudo evitar ser secuestrado por su amigo, dejando a alguien perpleja._

- O-Okey…

_En la cocina del orfanato, ambos chicos se habían encerrado con llave, y aunque Gold quisiera amenazar a Silver con un cuchillo, tenía que guardar la calma, si dejaba un cadáver en el orfanato, ya no tendría casa en dónde quedarse, tenía que ser paciente._

- ¿Gold, para qué me trajiste aquí? – R_eclamó Silver a su amigo quien no le miraba a los ojos._

- Primero una cosa, ¿Tú qué hiciste aquí antes de que yo viniera? – _apuntó seriamente Gold, vociferando con rabia._

- ¿Yo? Vine a visitar a Crystal ¿Por? – _Le respondió de mala gana y con los brazos cruzados. Técnicamente eso no era de incumbencia de Gold._

- ¿Y cuando yo llamé?

- Esto… _"¿Aún no se lo ha dicho? Se supone que tendría que haberle dado ya un jugo de berries" – Silver se mantuvo nervioso y pensativo cuando sacó aquella pregunta Gold_ – No es de tu incumbencia.

- Si es de mi incumbencia… En verdad… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo con Crystal? – _Gold al no tener una respuesta negativa de lo que esperaba, simplemente se derrumbó sobre el suelo._

- E-Espera ¿A qué te refieres? – _Silver preocupado se acercó a él pero no pudo levantarlo, ya que Gold golpeó su mano._

- Tú lo sabes idiota. No puedo creer que lo de Blue-senpai y Daisy-san sea falso como para que en realidad lo hubieras hecho con Crystal – _Gritó Gold iracundo con lágrimas en los ojos._

- ¿Espera, qué? ¿Todavía andas con eso? Si lo que paso es…

- ¿Qué es? Dímelo ya.

- Jugo de berries, lo que hicimos es jugo de berries – _Respondió una voz seria y femenina de la segunda entrada de la cocina que Gold no había cerrado._

- ¿Jugo de berries? ¿Acaso es un nombre o una excusa para tener… Ese tipo de cosas juntos? – _cuestionó Gold luego de escuchar aquello._

- ¡No! Es jugo de berries ¡Mira! _– y en eso Crystal puso un vaso de un líquido rojizo claro frente a Gold_ –. Esto… Era algo que hicimos Silver y yo cuando llamaste, aunque no nos quedaba bien, preparé uno para ti, pero no sabía cuándo dártelo, ya que pensé que tú eras gay y se me olvido.

- ¿Eres gay? – _Preguntó de inmediato Silver sorprendido por aquella revelación._

- No soy, ni fui gay. Todo es por culpa de los tipos exagerados de Hoenn – _Reclamó Gold luego de eso._

- En ese caso deberíamos llamar a los padres de Ruby sobre ello, ya están preparando una boda – _Comentó Crystal._

- ¿El chico cursi se casa? Vaya, y no creía que lo haría, aunque me siento triste porque seguro me ganará al igual que Red-sama con lo que hagan en la noche de bodas… Bah, que mala suerte – D_ijo Gold emocionado por la noticia, pero con decepción al final por la parte de "hacer" de lo que Red y Ruby "hicieron" y "harán" antes que él._

- Hey, son nuestros kouhais, aún son muy chicos como para que se casen – _Le reclamó Silver molesto por aquella alegría de su amigo._

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Red con todo esto, y por qué el sama? – _Preguntó Crystal a Gold buscando una respuesta._

- A que seguro ha embarazado a Misty-san y Yellow-senpai.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – _Cuestionó Crystal un tanto confundida._

- Me lo contó Yellow-senpai. Que ella, junto con Red-sama y Misty-san estuvieron haciendo_ "practicas a solas en el bosque"_. Por eso el sama – _le respondió muy confiado Gold poniendo comillas con sus dedos, haciendo énfasis en prácticas._

- ¿Cómo se van a embarazar tocando una pokeflauta? – P_reguntó esta vez Silver más confundido que antes._

- ¡Ay Silver! Eres un pequeño aún.

- ¡Pero si solo eres un par de meses mayor que yo!

- Más bien tu malinterpretaste algo en alguna parte Gold – _Le recalcó Crystal con el ceño fruncido_ – Ellos tres salen a practicar la pokeflauta, aunque ya no es un secreto porque Blue lo ha contado a medio mundo.

- ¿E-Entonces… Solo era eso?... _"Pero qué peculiar forma tiene Yellow-senpai de contar las cosas, bueno, al menos no seré el último" – Se dijo mentalmente con desilusión al creer que su sensei sería un gran maestro._

- Sí, y deja de ser un malpensado. Por Arceus – _Le reclamó Silver una vez aclarado aquel asunto._

- B-Bien, bien, pensaré mejor las cosas dos veces cuando sea algo que se escuche obseno.

_Una vez el asunto fue aclarado por completo, Gold fue obligado a llamarles a los padres de Ruby para informarles sobre aquel malentendido y pedirles que aplazaran el tiempo de la boda, ya que ambas partes quieren eso, pero aún siguen siendo jóvenes. Y en lo que ocurría eso, Ruby y su padre fueron detenidos antes de que fueran a la despedida de soltero del chico, el pobre Norman recibió una paliza de parte de su esposa y Ruby igual de parte de Sapphire._

- Bien, parece que ya está anocheciendo – _Comentó Silver mirando por la ventana_ – Si no llego a tiempo a casa de Green-senpai me perderé el capítulo de hoy.

- En verdad que te obsesionaste con esa serie para niños.

- Callate, es la mejor serie que existe – _Dijo Silver con una pequeña expresión de niño pequeño regañado_.

- Bueno, creo que Gold te acompañará a casa para que vayas a verla a tiempo – C_omentó Crystal con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo quedarme aquí?

- No.

- Anda, y lavo la ropa.

- Que no.

- ¿Y si lavo los trastes?

- Dije que no.

- ¿Y en tu casa?

- No, ya lárgate.

_Crystal le exigió de inmediato a Gold para que acompañase a Silver a su casa, aparte de que no quería verle en el orfanato para que no causara malentendidos sobre los niños y sus pequeñas mentes si se quedaba a solas con ellos, a pesar de que lo hubiera prometido dejar de hacer dichos actos, y si fuera a su casa, seguro que su madre le estaría hostigando sobre si él sería su novio y otro tipo de cosas sobre los cual su madre podría malinterpretar en exceso sobre su relación con Gold, por lo que era mejor que se fuera con Silver._

- E-Está bien… Adiós chica súper seria –_ Se despidió él sorprendido por la reacción de Crystal, acompañando a su amigo a su casa._

_No tardaron mucho ambos en llegar a la salida de Violet City, con dirección al centro pokémon para que Silver pudiera llamarle a Green que iba a llegar algo tarde y si pudiera ser tan amable de grabarle el capítulo de su serie en lo que llegaba, a lo que terminando la llamada concluiría el acompañar a Gold._

- Creo que nos vemos otro día – _Dijo Gold tristemente luego de imaginarse que no sería invitado a pasar la noche en la base de su amigo._

- Si, suerte con lo de la reparación de tu cuarto.

- Lo había olvidado. Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar algún lugar dónde quedarme, o dónde darme un baño que llevo rato sin asearme – _Se quejó Gold sin mucha preocupación con las manos en los bolsillos._

_Sin más que decirse, se despidieron y tomaron caminos por separados, uno con dirección a Viridian City, y el otro sin rumbo fijo, con sus manos aún dentro de los bolsillos, caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad._

…

_Crystal se sentó en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Gold y en como lo había corrido del lugar, el que al parecer, era su última opción de hogar provisional. Era para proteger a los niños del orfanato claro, ya que después de saber todos los problemas ocasionados por el Criador, no podía permitir que ocurriera algo parecido con los inocentes niños del orfanato, pero a la vez, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que… Bueno, pues era Gold, y esa era su natural forma de ser y seguramente, para bien o para mal… Más para mal que para bien… Nunca cambiaria._

_Pero antes de todo eso, Gold era su amigo, y de alguna forma tenía que ayudarlo para evitar que el chico vagara por las calles de Johto, con tantos locos, pervertidos (más que su amigo si eso era posible) y algunos hasta delincuentes vagando por las calles, quizás las costumbres de Gold podrían incrementarse… Si, sin duda necesitaba hacer algo para el bien de Gold._

_Tras seguirlo pensando por unos minutos en los que tuvo una lucha interna consigo misma sobre que hacer, Crystal tomo su pokegear y marco a uno de sus contactos._

- Necesito pedirte un favor.

…

_Gold deambulaba por uno de los parques de Violet City con un hambre de muerte, sus pokémons tampoco estaban muy contentos por la falta de alimento, y a esas alturas, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que era muy tarde, por lo que se dejó caer bajo un árbol del parque a intentar descansar sin importarle absolutamente nada, solo quería encontrar un lugar para al menos saciar su sueño, y quien sabe, quisas un buen sueño sobre un gran banquete le quitaría también el hambre._

…

- XAT XAT!

- 5 minutos más…

- XAT XAT XAT XAT!

- Déjame en paz… - _Gold lanzo un manotazo al aire para apartar lo que quiera que lo estuviera molestando._

- XAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! – _El manotazo hiso enojar a su atacante, por lo que el agresor se lanzó en picada contra su presa, causando un fuerte golpe._

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! - _IT'S SUPPER EFFECTIVE!_

_Por fin Gold se despertó adolorido por el picotazo que acaba de recibir, entre sus ojos llorosos logro distinguir un gran ave verde con blanco que llevaba una nota en el mismo pico con que lo había atacado._

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! – _Exclamo Gold enojado - _¡HAY MEJORES FORMAS DE DESPERTARME XATEE!

- XAT! – _El pokémon le dejo caer la carta ignorando por completo su queja. Aun enojado, Gold la recogió y comenzó a leer. _

- ¿Ah?

…

- ¡OH POR ARCEUS!

_Gold se encontraba en el lugar indicado, a la hora indicada por la carta, y… ¡Nah! Esa no podía ser su casa ¿O sí? _

_El lugar se veía exactamente a su casa, pero la parte donde se suponía debía estar su cuarto y que Explotaro y Togetaro habían destruido varios días antes, ahora contenía lo que a simple vista, parecía la mejor habitación del mundo. Aun dudando de que fuera su casa, Gold abrió la puerta principal._

- ¡SORPRESA! - _Gritaron varias personas que estaban enfrente de él, otras sin embargo, lo miraban feo._

- Ah… - _Gold se había quedado sin palabras, si era su casa, ya que su madre había sido una de quienes habían gritado, y no estaba sola, todos sus compañeros Dex Holders de las áreas cercanas, se encontraban allí, por lo que Gold se había quedado estupefacto y con la boca enormemente abierta de la sorpresa, incluso Emerald habría podido meter su cabeza dentro de la boca de su sempai._

- Oh Gold, que buenos amigos tienes – _Dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba sacándolo de su shock._

- Pero… Pero… Pero… Pero… ¿Qué paso?

- Crys, siendo la buena persona que es, tuvo compasión de un inútil como tú – _Contesto Silver mientras dirigía miradas mortales a Gold, no le perdonaría fácilmente todo lo que paso por su culpa, al grado que Lance aun insistía en ser padrino de su primer hijo cuando quiera que eso llegara a pasar._

- ¿Crys? – _Pregunto Gold sorprendido mientras volteaba a ver a la mencionada._

- No te emociones Gold – _Le contesto la Capturadora en un tono algo serio– _Aun no te perdonamos lo que has hecho, pero tampoco podíamos dejarte así, así que muy amablemente, Platinum – _Señalo a la mencionada- _Accedió a hacerte un préstamo para arreglar tu habitación, solo recuerda que tienes que devolverle e-

- ¡USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES AMIGOS QUE EXISTEN! – _Exclamo Gold llorando de felicidad e ignorando por completo la parte de que era solo un préstamo. Al instante, comenzó a dar abrazos asfixiando a quien tuviera mas cerca._

- Si Gold pero tienes que… - _Crystal fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Gold – _¡ME ESTAS ASFIXIANDO! – _Alcanzó a decir Crystal entre el abrazo._

- Amigos, no saben… Como… Los quiero… Y … Prometo… Portarme bien – _Comenzó a decir Gold entre lágrimas, mientras cambiaba de objetivo de abrazo hacia Ruby, pero al instante este lo aventó hacia el lado de Green, el Coordinador no quería comenzar otra ronda de rumores entre él y su sempai._

- Ni se te ocurra – _Dijo Green tranquilamente, haciendo que Gold se diera media vuelta y le diera un abrazo a Pearl, quien al instante comenzó a intentar soltarse del abrazo._

- ¡Suenas como ganadora de miss universo! – _Exclamo Pearl empujando a Gold para que lo soltara._

- Es que… Estoy… Muy… Emocionadooo – _Lloro aún más fuerte Gold._

_Después de un largo rato en lo que lograron calmar a Gold de sus abrazos repentinos y su lloriqueo…_

- Bueno chicos, y ya que están todos aquí – _Comenzó a decir Gold sonrientemente - _¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta de celebración?

- ¿Vamos a celebrar que le debes una fortuna a Platinum? – _Pregunto Silver cortantemente._

- ¿Dijiste algo? No te escuche – _Dijo al instante Gold fingiendo sordera._

- Parece que quiere ignorar el hecho que debe pagar lo que costo la remodelación – _Comento Yellow haciendo que todos le dieran la razón, menos Gold obviamente._

- Vamos chicos ¡Ahí que celebrarlo! – _Anuncio Gold animadamente._

_Y tras el hecho de recibir comida gratis, ninguno de los Dex Holders pudo negarse a la invitación, como había dicho Diamond, "La comida gratis nunca se desperdicia" , por lo que en cuestión de minutos, la casa de Gold tuvo la mejor fiesta improvisada que se había hecho nunca patrocinada por Platinum, pero claro, los cargos de la fiesta se seguían aumentando a la deuda de Gold sin que este lo supiera._

- Discúlpenme un rato chicos, debo ir a dejar a mis pokémons en el cuarto para que puedan comer, ellos también han pasado hambre.

_Gold salió corriendo de la sala sin esperar ninguna respuesta, ya le urgía el poder ver su nuevo cuarto. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, se paró frente a la puerta, suspiro de emoción como cualquier niño pequeño ante su regalo más grande de navidad y abrió la puerta._

_Se encontró con la que sería la recamara de en sueño de cualquier persona. Su habitación ahora era más grande, como bien se había notado desde afuera, tenía un pequeño yacusi, pantalla gigante, teatro en casa de la mejor calidad, la cama más suave del mundo, alfombrada completamente, un segundo piso donde podían dormir sus pokémons, mini bar, mini refrigerador completamente lleno y una pequeña sala de estar._

- ¡ME SAQUE LA LOTERIA! – _Exclamo Gold emocionado, venga que hasta el mini tragamonedas como el de Platinum se encontraba allí – _Vamos chicos, disfruten de nuestra nueva vida – _Dijo Gold mientras liberaba a todo su equipo en la habitación._

_Los pokémons salieron y al instante se quedaron emocionados por su nuevo hogar, recorrieron el cuarto de lado a lado y eligieron sus nuevos lugares favoritos de descanso._

- Ven chicos, como les dije, lo que importa no es el esfuerzo, si no saber esperar a que otros te den lo que quieras – _Anuncio con tono de sabiduría._

- Graaawww – _Contestaron sus pokémons sonrientes._

- Bueno, les dejo su comida aquí, yo ire a festejar con los chicos abajo.

_Gold sirvió más que suficiente comida para todo un mes para sus pokémons (todo cortesía del __**préstamo**__ hecho por Platinum y del que Gold seguía ignorando), después de todo ellos también merecían comer bien tras todo lo sufrido. Tras asegurarse que la comida era suficiente, cerro su cuarto y bajo las escaleras sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo…_

… _Pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida tras entrar nuevamente a la sala y encontrar a sus amigos en una discusión, su madre al parecer se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena._

- ¡No, yo pase más tiempo con él!

- Claro que no, Gold sempai paso mucho tiempo conmigo observando pokémons.

- ¡El paso casi todo un día en un mi casa!

_Las voces se sobreponían sobre otras dentro del argumento, solo Green y Silver parecían no participar en la discusión. Gold se quedó observando ¿Sobre qué estaban hablando ahora sus compañeros?_

- ¡Bueno ya calma! – _Pidió Red_ – Creo que podemos decidir quién soporto más a Gold de una manera más civilizada.

- Claro Red, solo hay una forma más civilizada de hacerlo… KAME-CH-

- ¡NO BLUE! – _Red detuvo a Blue justo en el momento en que la chica intentaba liberar a su Blastoise en la mitad de la sala_ – No con una batalla, además, tu deberías estar descansando ¡Recuerda a tu hijo!

- ¡QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA MALDITA SEA!

- Oh, y yo que ya me estaba emocionando por el baby shower – _Comento Diamond._

- Que quede ya bien claro – _Dijo de pronto Green por fin uniéndose a la discusión – _Que ni Blue ni mi hermana están embarazadas, eso fue culpa del tonto de Gold.

- ¡Y yo no soy Gay! – _Agrego Ruby de la nada, haciendo que todos lo vieran raro – _Ah… ¿De esa mentira no se habían enterado? … Ups… Ignórenme chicos…

- Mejor digamos que ninguna de las tonterías dichas por Gold es verdadera – _Comento Silver ante la nueva situación._

- Si – _Dijeron todos para ponerse de acuerdo._

- Pero eso no decide quien pasó más tiempo con él – _Dijo Pearl de pronto._

- Pues es obvio que yo – _Señalo de pronto Red._

- ¿Qué? Claro que no Red, Gold paso casi todo el día en mi casa – _Agrego Blue._

- ¡Hey no, si alguien necesita más el dinero soy yo! – _Exclamo Emerald_ – Tengo que pagar mi psicólogo.

- Y yo tengo que pagar todos los gastos que hiso mi padre por una falsa boda.

- Yo no creo necesitar el dinero pero me gustaría ganar la apuesta – _Comento Platinum cortésmente._

- ¡¿APUESTA?! - _Grito de pronto Gold al comprender por fin porque discutían sus amigos - _¿Estaban apostando quien me mantenía más tiempo en sus casas? – _Continúo de forma enojada. Todos voltearon a verlo…_

- ¡Te digo que gane yo!

- ¡No gane yo!

- ¡Que fui yo!

_La discusión continúo ignorando a un enojado Gold que seguía parado en la puerta. Mientras el ruido de la sala continuaba aumentando cada vez de volumen, en el cuarto de Gold también había comenzado una discusión, de la que ningún humano cercano se había enterado._

_Y es que pese haber tenido suficiente comida, los pokémons de Gold tenían que recuperar todo lo que no habían comido en los días anteriores, por lo que una vez más Explotaro y Togetaro, los dos fondos sin pozo del Criador, se encontraban peleando sobre una galleta sobrante._

_La galleta se encontraba sobre la nueva lujosa cama del criador, ambos pokémons se miraban fieramente dispuestos a ser los primeros en saltar sobre su indefensa presa. Explotaro comenzó a mover de lado a lado, en un intento de despistar a su enemigo, pero Togetaro intentaba lo mismo flotando de arriba abajo._

_Ambos se movían lentamente sin quitarse la mirada de encima. Suntaro corrió a esconderse detrás del minibar, Poltaro se sumergió al instante hasta el fondo del yacusi, Utaro corrió hacia una esquina intentando camuflarse con una planta de sol y Aitaro se trepo al techo para ocultarse tras el mini Split._

_Togetaro y Explotaro saltaron sobre la galleta pero solo consiguieron darse un tope y caer desparramados sobre el colchón, comenzaron a revolcarse destruyendo la nueva cama en el proceso y no se detuvieron hasta notar que la galleta había salido volando por la pelea hasta caer en medio de la habitación._

_Una vez más ambos pokémons corrieron hacía ella y al llegar al mismo tiempo frente a su objetivo, supieron que solo había una cosa por hacer para decidir quién se quedaría con el bocadillo._

_Al mismo tiempo en la sala de Gold, los famosos Pokédex Holders no lograban ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien había ganado la apuesta e ignoraban los lloriqueos de Gold._

- ¡Bola de malos amigos! Y yo que pensaba que me dejaban estar en sus casas por que se preocupaban por mí… ¡Y no por una maldita apuesta! – _Seguía llorando pero la discusión era tan enorme que nadie lo escuchaba. Sin embargo, Gold comenso a percatarse de un ruido que sus amigos no producían - _¡GUARDEN TODOS SILENCIO!

_Ante el grito de Gold, todos los pokedex holders se callaron y voltearon a ver al anfitrión de casa._

- ¿No escuchan un ruido raro? – _Pregunto Gold a sus compañeros._

- Suena como… Pokémons peleando – _Respondió Yellow tras unos segundos de escuchar._

- ¿Pokémons peleando? Ay no…

¡KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

_Y una vez mas en el año, en New Bark Town se produjo una enorme explosión._

_Tras unos cuantos minutos en lo que se comenzaba a dispersar el humo, los Dex Holders y la madre de Gold salieron al aire libre mientras tosían y veían lo que había quedado de la casa, en medio de los escombros solo se veía a los pokémons de Gold llenos de cenizas y escombros, Togetaro y Explotaro viendo tristemente a la galleta que ahora estaba hecha cenizas._

- Oh dios Blue ¿Estas bien? ¿No quieres ir a ver un doctor por lo del bebé?

- ¡QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA RED!

- ¡MI CASA! – _Exclamo Gold, de pronto su mirada se posó en sus 2 pokémons que solo sonrieron nerviosamente –_ ¿Y ahora donde me voy a que...? … ¡AH! – _Volteo esperanzado a ver sus amigos._

- ¡NI LO SUEÑES! – _Le contestaron todos enojados y lanzándole miradas mortales._

- Pero… Pero… Pero… Pero – _Gold volteo lloroso a ver a su madre, seguro lo echaba de nuevo a buscar trabajo._

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya quien gano esa apuesta que tenían – _Fue lo único que contesto la madre del criador, todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos y esperaron la respuesta –_ Es obvio que quien ha soportado más a Gold ¡Soy yo!

_Ante esa respuesta, todos los dex holders decidieron que tenía razón, no había persona en el mundo que hubiera aguantado más a su pervertido compañero, que su propia madre, por lo que todos los Dex Holders pagaron a la dueña de casa lo que debían de la apuesta._

_El dinero sería usado para reconstruir la demolida casa, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el que Gold tuviera que pagar el dinero que Platinum le había prestado, por lo que Gold termino aceptando a regañadientes el trabajar de niñera junto a Crystal en el orfanato para pagar su deuda._

- Todos están contra mí… ¡Incluso mis propios pokémons están contra mí! – _Exclamo Gold enojado, por un lado, Silver sonreía ante la situación._

- Justicia – _Comento Silver felizmente, eso sin duda era karma que Gold tendría que pagar por todo los enredos que había causado y no debía sentir lastima por él, después de todo, sus problemas se habían solucionado y hasta había conseguido trabajo junto a Crystal, pero lo mejor del asunto, es que al final Gold sería una mejor persona al haber aprendido que debía dejar de mal interpretar todo, así como que debía trabajar para obtener lo que quería._

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Por fin! Aquí esta el final de este largo fic, ufff, justo como se prometio, en el día 24!<p>

Aaahh, espero que este sea el ultimo fic multi-chapter que tenga que escribir, prefiero los one-shots, y ni que decir, hacer fics en conjunto es muy tardado, pero ahora que ya se termino esto, podre escribir unos pequeños one-shots que tengo planeados desde hace un tiempo.

Y bueno, aquí termino la odisea de Gold por buscar un hogar provicional, así como descubrimos a la ganadora de la apuesta jeje, no podran negar que la madre de Gold es quien lo ah soportado mas.

Agradecemos a todos los que siguieron este fic, y a sus reviews, realmente se los agradecemos por darse un tiempo en dejarnos sus comentarios.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora, y espero la pasen bien ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
